Persona: Beyond the Fog
by Dragoon Swordsman
Summary: After bouncing from one place to another for most of his life, Souji Seta finds himself in the sleepy town of Inaba. Over the next year, he will find himself drawn into a mystery beyond his imagination, and finally make some friends. Novelization of Persona 4, with emphasis on Souji's relationship with Naoto.
1. 1 Inaba

None of this is mine.

* * *

?

* * *

Fog. That was all he could see at first, an endless, rolling fog. He couldn't even see his hands in front of his face. Straining his ears, at first he could hear nothing but the faint whisper of wind. Then a rumbling reached him, a care engine by the sound of it. Not a small car, either.

His surroundings began to resolve themselves. With a brief start, he realized he was seated in a richly-appointed vehicle, probably a limousine. There was a second seat facing him, and a third a bit to his right, with what looked like a card table in between. Everything inside the vehicle, upholstery, table, and carpeting alike, was done in a somber blue.

Suddenly, it hit him that he wasn't alone. Seated at the other side of the table was a small, slightly hunchbacked old man, with wispy white hair and an improbably long nose. He was dressed in a black suit that looked like it had come out of the late nineteenth century, and his eyes were closed.

Those eyes slowly opened. "Welcome," the old man said in a deep, almost whimsical voice, "to the Velvet Room."

 _The "Velvet Room"? What?_ Long experience allowed the young man to maintain his composure, but he had no idea what to make of this one. Granted the upholstery looked and –he tested it with one hand– felt rather like velvet, but it was still a limo in the middle of a dense fog.

"It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny," the old man went on, chuckling softly. "My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

" _Igor," huh?_ The teenager remained expressionless. _Funny name for a funny-looking guy; he isn't Japanese, that's for sure._ He glanced out the window. _Then again, I'm not sure I'm_ in _Japan right now._

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter," Igor said. "It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter. . . ."

 _Bound by a "contract"? Why do I not like the sound of that. . .?_

"It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future."

 _I_ definitely _don't like the sound of that. Getting bounced around every time Mom and Dad have some new business to take care of is bad enough. Now I'm going to enter some kind of contract that gives me access to the supernatural?_

Igor smiled. "Now then. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Harmless enough, and it was probably wise to be polite to mysterious supernatural beings of uncertain but likely considerable power. Even if he _was_ more than half convinced he was hallucinating. "Souji Seta,"the teen said, inclining his head slightly.

"Hmm, I see," Igor nodded. "Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?"

 _Oh,_ this'll _be fun_.

"Do you believe in fortune telling?" Before Souji could reply, Igor waved his hand, and a deck of cards materialized on the table. Looking closely, Souji recognized them as Tarot. Another wave, and the deck spread out between them. "Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is _always_ different." He chuckled. "Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?"

Igor gestured, and a card flipped over. "Hmm. . . . The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent."

 _Nice, very nice. What kind of "catastrophe" are we talking about? A bit more warning would be nice; somehow I don't think he's talking about an earthquake or typhoon. . . ._

"The card indicating the future beyond that is. . . ." Another flip. "The Moon, in the upright position. This card represents 'hesitation' and 'mystery'. . . . Very interesting indeed."

 _Interesting in the Chinese sense of the word,_ Souji thought, wondering what was going on in that decidedly inhuman –although apparently not malevolent– mind.

"Mystery and catastrophe tend to be a nasty combination," he observed.

"Indeed they do, young Souji," Igor agreed. "It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you." He waved a hand, nodding thoughtfully. "In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here."

Souji's lip twitched. "I'll be looking forward to it."

Igor smiled. "As will I. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny. . . . If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost."

 _Great. Just great. Is he saying I'm going to be tossed into some kind of supernatural_ Sherlock Holmes _story?_

"My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen."

" _Guests," huh? So I'm not the first one. At least it confirms he's on my side . . . whatever that side is._ "I appreciate it," Souji said.

Igor waved his hand again, and the Tarot deck vanished. "Ah, I've neglected to introduce my assistant to you." He nodded to a woman sitting to one side. Slim, hair silver-white, dressed in a blue jacket, skirt, and heels, she had a similar aura to her superior. "This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself."

The woman smiled in greeting. "My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey."

 _Not sure whether to be grateful or not. Seems nice enough, but this whole thing is a little too creepy._

"We shall attend to the details another time," Igor said, drawing Souji's attention back to him. "Until then, farewell."

Souji had roughly two million questions to ask, but the Velvet Room was already wavering. The last thing he saw before the darkness was Margaret's mysterious smile.

* * *

Monday, 11 April, 2011, late afternoon

* * *

The train station was crowded, as usual for Japanese train lines. Souji barely noticed, threading his way through the crowds to catch the train to Inaba. He'd been through the whole routine before, and likely would again. It was at the point that he'd long since gotten used to living out of the duffle bag slung over his right shoulder.

 _Another year, another school._ He snorted mentally at the memory of his last day at his previous school. The announcement of his transfer had provoked a lot of talk among his classmates, but he wasn't fooled. Odds were they'd already forgotten about him, like the school before that, and the one before that. For a while he'd tried to keep in touch, but after so many moves it didn't seem worth the effort.

 _Everyone always forgets._ Souji firmly suppressed the old, familiar bitterness. He'd never doubted that his parents loved him, but they'd never seemed to understand. Never understood how he felt about having to pull up roots again and again. Eventually he'd stopped trying, realizing there was no point in the end.

Stepping to one side to avoid jostling an elderly couple, he glanced at a nearby bank of TVs, just in time to see a bikini-clad girl around his own age downing some kind of diet drink. He shook his head, recognizing the up-and-coming idol Rise Kujikawa. For all that he was barely a month past his seventeenth birthday, Souji cared little for celebrities.

The image had shifted to a news report as he was boarding the train, something about a TV announcer having an affair. He shook his head again, this time in faint disgust. Everyone's love lives seemed to be broadcast for all the world to see these days.

Well. At least Inaba would likely be free of that. A quiet rural town, his mother had said, a nice place to get away from it all. Not much there for a city boy, she'd told him apologetically, but good if you needed a break from all the hustle and bustle. Which, Souji had to admit, he did.

For some reason, though, the idea sparked something deep in his mind. He had a flash of what seemed like a memory, an image of an old man and a young woman on a blue background. It was gone almost as quickly as it came, leaving him wondering if it was just fatigue.

 _That must be it,_ he decided, pulling out his cell phone. A text message was displayed on the screen. _"Meet us outside Yasoinaba Station at 4 P.M."_

From his uncle, Ryotaro Dojima. All Souji knew about him was he was his mother's younger brother, and lived in Inaba. As far as Souji knew, they'd never actually met. "Us" presumably meant Dojima and his daughter Nanako, Souji's cousin about whom he knew even less.

Sighing, he looked up, catching sight of his reflection in the window. Short silver hair, gray eyes, medium height, an athletic build honed by years of basketball and kendo training, he'd grown used to catching people's notice. Not that it ever seemed to matter; he'd long since learned most people didn't bother looking beneath the surface.

"Yasoinaba," the PA system blared. "Yasoinaba. All passengers for Yasoinaba Station. . . ."

 _That's me._ Souji hauled himself upright, slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder. _Time for my first look at Inaba._

* * *

It was the quiet that hit him first, stepping off the platform. Having spent most of his life in places like Tokyo and Kyoto, major economic centers, Souji was accustomed to the hustle and bustle of city life, the constant rumble of car and bus engines, the cacophony of thousands of voices talking at once. In Inaba there was nothing like that; he could hear the occasional drone of a vehicle, but for the most part things were still.

The smells were different, too. In the city there was an omnipresent odor of engine exhaust and gasoline, mixed with varying amounts of fast food, cigarette smoke, and sometimes garbage. Inaba smelled more of vegetation than anything else, with occasional whiffs of someone's cooking.

And imminent rain. Souji looked up, seeing the sky overcast. Unless he was much mistaken, Inaba was in for quite a downpour that evening. Best to find his host before he got wet.

"Hey, over here!"

Speak of the devil. A tall, dark-haired man in a suit was waving at him from a few meters away. Recognizing his uncle from the photo his mother had showed him, Souji crossed the distance in a few quick strides. Up close, he saw a dusting of stubble on his uncle's chin, and caught a faint hint of smoke.

Oh, well. Whatever their faults, his parents would never have sent him to stay with someone they were uncertain of, family or no, and smoking was hardly the worst vice to have. Beat excessive drinking, that much was for certain.

"You're more handsome than your photo," his uncle said. "I'm Ryotaro Dojima. Let's see, I'm your mother's younger brother, but you probably already knew that."

Souji offered a polite smile. "Pleased to meet you," he said, and meant it; Dojima came across as solid and reliable, traits he could well appreciate.

"Haha, why so formal?" Dojima smiled back. "Actually, this isn't the first time we've met, though you probably don't remember. I changed your diapers a few times when you were a baby."

 _First I've heard of it._ Souji wasn't surprised, though; Dojima would have been a logical choice for babysitter. Trust was at a premium in the circles his parents moved around in.

"And this is my daughter, Nanako," Dojima said, gently nudging a little girl forward. "C'mon, Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousin."

About six or seven years old, Souji estimated, dressed in a pink-and-white blouse, darker skirt, and pink shoes. Distant though he tended to be, it wasn't in Souji Seta to be overly aloof with someone like that. "Hi, there," he said, crouching down.

She didn't answer, and appeared reluctant to meet his eyes. ". . .'Lo," she finally said, before darting back behind her father.

Dojima looked down at her, visibly puzzled. "What's wrong, Nanako? Why so shy?" That earned him an aggrieved look and a swat on the back, which seemed to amuse him more than anything else.

Despite his promise not to get too attached, Souji felt his lip twitch. His mother had told him Dojima was a widower, so it was a pleasure to see father and daughter so attached to each other. For a brief moment regret overrode his frustration at another move, regret that he could be nothing but an interloper, family or not.

"All right," Dojima said when he'd stopped laughing. "We'd better get going before it gets dark. You must be pretty tired from the trip."

Souji settled gratefully into the passenger seat of his uncle's SUV. Right then he was just looking forward to a good meal and a chance to relax; a slight rumbling his stomach, thankfully inaudible over the engine, reminded him that he hadn't eaten since before switching trains.

 _I wonder what the food's like here,_ he thought idly. One of the few bright spots of moving around as much as he had was the chance to try new foods. He liked to think he'd become a fair cook himself, though he had no desire to go into the restaurant business.

Not that he was sure what he _did_ want, and that uncertainty had dogged him since he finished middle school. The most logical choice would have been to go into the family business, but he'd seen enough to be convinced corporate life wasn't for him. Boring as hell.

His thoughts ground to a halt as Dojima pulled into a gas station. To Souji's mild amusement, being in a sleepy town like Inaba didn't make for poor service; a yellow-clad attendant was there before they'd opened the doors.

"Hi, welcome to Moel!" the young woman said with a smile. "Need a fill-up?"

"Please," Dojima said. "Regular's fine."

"Right away, sir!" the attendant said, as Souji exited the car, stretching, followed closely by Nanako. "Are you going on a trip?"

Dojima shook his head. "He's my nephew, just moved here from the city. He'll be staying with us for a while." He looked around, while Nanako scurried off to the bathroom. "As good a time as any for a smoke," he murmured, going around to the back.

Souji leaned against the car, one hand in a pocket. Maybe it was just fatigue, but it was getting a little hard to think. The rather grim weather didn't help; it made the whole place seem stifled. Or maybe it was just his imagination.

"From the city, huh?" the attendant said, sliding the hose in. "Not much for a city boy here."

"That's what my mother said before I left," Souji said. "Still, it's actually kind of a nice change. Nice to be away from the noise for a while."

The attendant chuckled softly. "Glad you think so. You'll probably just be hanging out with your friends or working part-time jobs when you're not in school."

 _I don't have any friends._ "Maybe," Souji conceded. "I'll be enrolling at Yasogami tomorrow, who knows after that."

"I know the place. Not the biggest school, but I hear they're pretty good." Withdrawing the hose, the attendant gave him a speculative look. "We're thinking of hiring some school kids. Maybe you could apply." She held out her hand.

Souji took it, and twitched as he felt something jolt. It was like an electric shock, and yet not. Well. Maybe he was imagining things.

"Are you ready to go?"

The attendant jumped slightly at Nanako's voice. "Sorry, I've gotta get back to work. Hope to see you again."

Nanako stopped by the rear door. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking at him worriedly. "You don't look so good. Did you get carsick?"

Mildly surprised that she was willing to talk to him, Souji gave a gentle shake of his head. "I'm just tired," he said. "It's been a long trip."

"Okay. We'll be home soon." Nanako managed a faint smile.

 _Home,_ Souji thought as they piled back into the car. _Does that word really mean anything for me?_

* * *

Evening

* * *

 _So this is where I'll be staying for the next year._ Looking around, Souji felt a twinge of envy. The Dojima residence was a modest two-story affair, not exactly luxurious, but comfortable. What made Souji envious despite his own affluent background was the atmosphere. Chisato Dojima had died years before, but her husband and daughter had nonetheless taken this house and made it unmistakably _theirs_. It was something Souji had never experienced in his many moves around the country.

"I ordered some takeout," Dojima said as they gathered around the small table. "Think of it as a way of welcoming you to Inaba." He raised a can of soda. "First, a toast."

Souji raised his in turn. Good stuff, he had to admit. "Not bad."

"Glad you like it," Dojima said, smiling. "So, I understand you're here because your parents are working overseas."

"America," Souji confirmed, suppressing a twinge. _It's not his fault_. "Father said something about a major expansion in the American branch, so he and Mother are going to supervise the setup. Or something like that; the details got a bit jumbled."

"Mmm." Dojima nodded slowly. "Yeah, it's rough moving around so much when you're just a kid."

 _There's an understatement,_ Souji thought, bitterness welling up again. "I've managed," he said, taking a bite of his dinner.

Judging by his expression, Dojima wasn't fooled. "I see. Well, just remember that you're part of our family, too. As long as you're in Inaba, this is your home."

Souji was torn between his fear of attachment, deeply ingrained after so many relocations, and an almost equally strong desire to enjoy the feeling of _home_ while he could, even if it was only for a little while. Seeing the way his uncle and even his shy cousin were looking at him, the desire for home won out, at least for the moment.

"I'll remember that," he said.

Dojima smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good. It'll be nice having some more company around for a while." There appeared to be more shades of meaning than the obvious, but before Souji could pursue the matter his uncle's cell phone beeped. "Damn, who would be calling at this time of night?"

Souji watched as Dojima's expression went from annoyed to downright grim. "I see. Where is it?" A pause. "All right, I'll be right there." He thumbed the phone off. "Looks like I made the right choice to skip the booze," he said, half to himself.

"Something wrong?" Souji asked quietly.

Dojima picked up his jacket. "Something came up at the office," he said. "You two go ahead and finish dinner; don't wait up for me." He passed out of sight, followed by the sound of the door sliding open. "Nanako, it's raining! What did you do with the laundry?"

"I already brought it in," Nanako called back.

 _She does the laundry?_ Souji looked at his young cousin in surprise. _She can't be more than seven years old. . . . Then again, with Aunt Chisato gone, she'd have had to grow up a little faster._

"All right. I'm off!" An engine coughed to life, and faded away in the distance.

Alone now with Nanako and the TV, Souji wondered if he should strike up a conversation. His little cousin looked forlorn in a way he found all too familiar. It had hit him every time his parents had to work late, or they had to move yet again, uprooting him once more.

"What does your dad do?" Cliche, perhaps, but a six-year-old was unlikely to be expecting deep conversation.

"He investigates stuff, like crime scenes." Nanako appeared pleased by the question. "My Dad's a detective."

That explained Dojima's sudden grim look when he got the phone call. Souji had a sneaking suspicion that whatever his uncle had been called out for was going to be on the news the next day. From what he'd heard, there was little crime in Inaba beyond traffic tickets and occasional petty theft.

"Does this happen often?" Souji asked. Nanako just shook her head.

Perhaps fortunately, the TV provided a distraction. First just a weather report, predicting rain and fog for the next day or two, but even that was a welcome distraction. Following that was a news report, the same story he'd caught while changing trains.

"City Council secretary Taro Namatame is currently under fire for an alleged affair with a female reporter," the anchor said. "Eye Television has canceled all of announcer Mayumi Yamano's appearances until further notice. Until this situation is resolved, she will remain off the air and out of the public eye."

For all the good it was likely to do her. Scandals of that sort tended not to fade; if something like that stuck, the offender's career was almost invariably finished.

"This is boring," Nanako complained, voicing Souji's thoughts. She picked up the remote, changing the channel.

Then a familiar jingle sounded, an ad for the local Junes department store. Souji was familiar enough with Junes; there'd been one in just about every area he'd lived in. For that matter, he was pretty sure his father owned a lot of Junes stock.

"At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day! Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products!" A pitch Souji must've heard a thousand times before. "Every day's great at your Junes!"

To his mild bemusement, Nanako brightened on seeing the ad. "Every day's great at your Junes!" she sang, swaying back and forth.

"Big Junes fan, eh?" Souji said, smiling despite himself.

"Uh-huh," Nanako replied, smiling brightly. "I love Junes! Dad takes me there whenever he can."

 _Nice of him_. "That's good," Souji said, going back to his dinner.

The rest of the evening was spent in a comfortable silence. Nanako, fortunately, seemed to have gotten over her unease at Souji's presence, though she was still a bit shy. Remarkable self-possessed for a six-year-old, all things considered.

Half an hour later, Souji was stifling a yawn. "I'd better turn in for the night; it's been a long day, and I'm starting school tomorrow."

Nanako gave an absent nod, her eyes fixed on the TV once again. "Okay. G'night."

* * *

Dojima certainly wasn't stinting on accommodations. A trifle small, perhaps, but no more so than some of the rooms Souji had stayed in over the years, and comfortably furnished. The room's center was dominated by a low work table, with a sofa below the window. A study desk stood in one corner, with space for a futon next to it. Bookshelves lined another wall, and a small TV stood on a cabinet opposite the sofa.

He was grateful to see his futon had already been laid out. "That trip took more out of me than I thought," he said to the air, dropping his bag on the floor. _I'll finish unpacking tomorrow. Right now I just need some sleep._

There remained one thing he wanted to do before bed. Reaching into his bag, Souji withdrew a framed photo, taken on his seventeenth birthday. His mother and father smiled out at him, with Souji between them. It was a reminder that they really did care about him, even if it didn't seem like it sometimes.

 _Home for the next year,_ he thought, lying back on his futon and turning off the light. _Could be worse, I guess._

* * *

?

* * *

Souji wasn't usually aware when he was dreaming, but his current surroundings were too bizarre to be anything else. Everything around him was shrouded in a dense fog. All he could see besides his own body (dressed in his Yasogami uniform, he noted absently) was a path that looked vaguely like brick, and even that was only visible for a couple of meters.

Well. No sense just standing around. Picking up the sword his father had passed on to him, he took off at a light jog. The path, fortunately, was solid, and as long as he moved in a straight line there was no real danger of falling. Assuming there was anywhere _to_ fall.

"If it's truth you desire, come find me. . . ."

The voice was coming from up ahead; Souji couldn't tell if it was male or female. He sighed, gripped his sword more firmly, and increased his pace. Whatever was going on, he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

A couple of minutes' running brought him to some kind of door. Or perhaps portal was a better term, an opening in the space before him, with a square red and black frame. He reached a hand up, touching the frame, and it slowly turned and expanded, allowing him through.

More fog greeted him on the other side. Within it, Souji saw a humanoid form, too indistinct to make out any real detail. When he squinted, he thought the form had its arms folded, but he couldn't be certain.

"So, you are the one pursuing me." The apparition hummed softly, the sound contemplative and faintly amused. "Try all you like. . . ."

Taking it as a challenge, and growing tired of the game, Souji set himself and lunged forward, bringing his katana around in a basic strike. He felt the blade hit _something_ , but he was fairly sure it wasn't natural.

"Hmm, it seems you can see a little, despite the fog." There was a note of interest in the voice.

Souji gritted his teeth. "What's your point?" he demanded, lunging again with an overhand swing. Again, it connected with _something_ he couldn't describe.

"I see. . . . Indeed, you possess an interesting quality."

"I'm glad you like it," Souji bit out, feeling like he was being toyed with. Shifting tactics, he crushed a card that had appeared in his right hand, summoning a shade that struck his tormentor with a bolt of lightning.

The form appeared unaffected. "But . . . you will not catch me so easily. If what you seek is 'truth,' then your search will be even harder. . . ." More fog billowed out, obscuring the other completely.

 _First mind games, now this. Enough already!_ Souji swung once, twice, three times, each time striking nothing but air. Seeing this, he paused to catch his breath. Losing his temper would help no one, and could result in serious injury, as his kenjutsu instructor had told him years before.

"Everyone sees what they want to, and the fog only deepens."

 _Okay, this is_ really _getting on my nerves._ "Mind giving me a straight answer?" Souji said, trying in vain to see through the fog.

"Will we meet again?" the apparition wondered, ignoring his question. "At a place other than here. Hmm, I look forward to it."

Souji tried to ask again what the apparition meant, but the fog-shrouded limbo he was in was beginning to fade. He tried to focus, but his mind was fading along with his surroundings. The last thing he heard was the apparition's meditative chuckle.

* * *

Tuesday, 12 April, early morning

* * *

"Breakfast is ready."

Souji pushed himself up, feeling groggier than he should have. He felt like he'd had some kind of dream, but couldn't for the life of him remember what it was. After another moment of thought, he brushed it aside; it wasn't the first time it had happened, and undoubtedly would not be the last. Besides, the smell of bacon and eggs reminded him of more important matters.

A minute later he was downstairs, already dressed in his new Yasogami uniform. He gave them credit for style, at least; a white shirt with black trousers and blazer was close enough to his own preferred outfit. It was reasonably comfortable, too.

"Good morning, Nanako-chan," he said, noting the bacon, eggs, and toast his cousin had set out. She was pouring orange juice as he sat down. "Did your father already leave?"

She shook her head. "He didn't come home last night. Too busy."

There was a distinct note of disappointment in the girl's voice. Souji could relate; he'd lost track of the number of times his father or mother –sometimes both– had worked late, early, through lunch, or various combinations thereof. Combined with the frequent moves, it had left him feeling adrift all too often.

He took a bite of toast. "Do you cook?"

"A little," Nanako said. "I can make toast, and cook sunny-side-up eggs in the morning."

Not much, but still surprising for a girl her age. Souji himself hadn't really started cooking until he was ten, though to be sure his family could afford more than Nanako and her father. He wasn't sure whether to be impressed or saddened by Nanako's maturity.

"It's good," he said, and meant it. "I haven't had a nice home breakfast in a long time, not even one this simple."

Nanako brightened at that. "Really? That's great!" She took a long gulp orange juice. "You're starting school today, right?" Souji nodded. "My school's on the way, so let's go together."

"Sounds good to me," Souji agreed. He was still reluctant to get too attached, but at least a family member like Nanako could be counted on to keep in touch afterward. He still heard from his paternal grandfather, after all.

Maybe, just maybe, this year was going to be salvageable.

* * *

The rain from the previous night hadn't slackened in the least. Souji didn't mind overmuch; the downpour gave the little town a feeling of life. Nanako's presence helped; she'd from all appearances gotten over whatever lingering uneasiness she may have felt, and happily chattered away as they walked. He was still grateful for his umbrella.

They paused halfway down the street on the Samegawa River flood plain. "You keep going straight," Nanako said. She pointed off to the north. "My school's this way. Bye!"

"Have a good day, Nanako-chan," Souji said, waving. "See you tonight." His cousin waved back before passing out of sight.

Now alone, Souji resumed his walk. The route to Yasogami was easy enough to follow, if only because he saw a number of people his age in the same uniform he now wore. Voices drifted back, too indistinct to be heard over the rain, but he had the impression they weren't happy. Not that he was surprised; high school was the bane of teenagers the world over, after all.

 _Especially for someone like me,_ he thought, his mood darkening some. _Having to get used to a new school every year isn't easy._ He shook his head. No point in dwelling on it, especially after he'd just found something _good_ for a change.

Souji had just reached the last intersection before the school when he heard a loud squeaking noise. He glanced back over his shoulder, and took a hurried step to one side as another student careened past on a yellow bicycle. The other student swerved madly, only to crash into a lamppost.

 _That had to hurt._ The other yasogami student, a brown-haired boy around Souji's age, stood doubled over in obvious pain, his bike in a heap on the ground. Souji paused, wondering if he should offer aid, then shrugged mentally. _Probably better to just leave him._

Leaving the incapacitated student behind, Souji crossed to a gentle incline leading up to Yasogami High School. As he looked up at the unremarkable buildings, he wondered idly what kind of school year it was going to be. Over the course of his many moves, he'd found that every school, every student body, every faculty was different. He couldn't help but be just a little curious about Yasogami's.

* * *

 _What did I do to deserve this?_ Souji's mood had soured just about the instant he met his new homeroom teacher. Kinshiro Morooka was middle-aged, thin, and walked with an odd lurch. Dressed in a blue suit, with thinning black hair and teeth that from all appearances hadn't been within sight of a dentist in at least twenty years, he looked like a thoroughly unpleasant individual. Souji tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, knowing better than most that looks could deceive.

Alas, looks were in Morooka's case all too accurate.

Souji had to fight to keep from scowling as he followed Morooka into Class 2-2. Like the rest of the building, it had a rustic air, with old-style desks, a blackboard in front, and a simple lectern for the teacher to stand behind. Nothing fancy, as was to be expected in a small country school.

"All right, shut your traps!" Morooka snapped, stilling the murmurs. "I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward." He glared at the assembled students. "First things first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons."

 _You're the baboon, Sensei,_ Souji thought, fighting to maintain his composure. How someone like that got to be a teacher in the first place, he had no idea.

Morooka, fortunately, didn't notice. "Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the driven snow!"

 _And what would_ you _know about being pure? You smell like cheap sake._

His new teacher finally acknowledged his presence; Souji wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. "Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce this transfer student. This sad sack's been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage."

 _Okay,_ Sensei _, you're_ really _pushing it._

"And he's just as much of a _loser_ here as he was there, so you girls better not get any ideas about hitting on him." Morooka turned his glare on Souji. "Tell 'em your name, kid, and make it quick."

Souji took a deep breath. He'd dealt with nasty teachers before, but this Morooka was in a class of his own. "You calling me a loser, _sir_?" he asked coldly.

He had the brief satisfaction of seeing Morooka's face turn an interesting shade of puce. For a moment he entertained the faint thought –more like wish– that this fugitive from the dentist's office might actually have a stroke. Sadly, it was not to be.

"Why, you–!" Morooka snapped something Souji didn't quite catch. He was more interested in the muttering that had started up. Half the class seemed to think he was insane, while the other half was impressed. "Listen up! This town is miles away from your big city of perverts and lowlifes in more ways than one! So don't even think about getting involved with any of the girls here, let alone abusing them!"

 _Who I get involved with is none of your business,_ Sensei _, and I'm thinking you're the one who's more likely to be an abuser._

"But what do I know?" The sarcasm was so thick you could cut it with a knife and serve it on toast. "It's not like the old days. Even here, kids grow up so damn fast. Every time I turn around you're fooling around on your damn phones, checking your life-journals and you're my-places."

Souji barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes at that. _Sorry, Sensei, I don't use social media. Got better things to do with my time._

Morooka's rant went for what seemed like hours, but by the wall clock was only around five minutes. It was interrupted, blessedly, when one of the class raised her hand. "Excuse me, is it okay if the transfer student sits here?" She indicated an empty seat next to her.

Morooka looked briefly irritated, then shrugged. "Huh? Yeah, sure." He shot a nasty look at Souji. "Hear that? Your seat's over there. Hurry up and sit down."

 _Anything to get away from you._ Souji walked over and sat at the indicated desk. "Thanks," he murmured. "I wasn't sure how much more of that I could stand."

His new classmate, an athletic girl who wore a yellow-trimmed light green windbreaker over her uniform, gave him a sympathetic smile. "He's the worst, huh? Rotten luck for you to get stuck in _this_ class. Guess we'll just have to hang in there for a year."

"Yeah," Souji replied, keeping an eye on Morooka. "I've know some nasty teachers, but this guy tops them all."

Judging by the amount of muttering, he'd caused something of a stir. "Sucks to be the transfer student, ending up in King Moron's class the first morning here," a male voice said.

 _King Moron? I'll have to remember that one._

"Yeah, he won't think twice about suspending you if you get on his bad side," a female voice answered. "Then again, we're all in the same boat."

"Shut your traps!" Evidently King Moron had had enough of the noise. "I'm taking roll, and I damn well expect you to respond in an orderly manner."

 _This is going to be a_ fun _year,_ Souji thought. _I get to spend the morning listening to this guy six days a week? And I thought Father's corporate boardroom meetings were bad._ _And he teaches philosophy? I don't think I want to know what philosophy produced_ that _attitude._

"Just hang in there," the athletic girl said quietly. Listening to King Moron's grating voice, Souji appreciated the encouragement.

* * *

After School

* * *

It had been the longest first day of school in Souji's memory. King Moron's holier-than-thou sermons, interspersed with talks from other teachers (one of whom had a hand puppet made to look like his own face), had made minutes stretch into hours. He was grateful when Morooka finally wrapped up.

"That's all for today," the harsh-voiced teacher said. "Normal lectures will start tomorrow."

Souji traded despairing looks with the girl next to him. "Normal lectures" from a man like Morooka were likely to be daily scoldings. The man was like one of the teachers in that weird Western fantasy series Souji had read, but with an even worse attitude.

 _How did this guy get to be a teacher?_

Morooka was beginning to stalk off, but the school's PA system stopped him. "Attention, all teachers. Please report to the faculty office for a brief staff meeting. All students are to return to their classrooms and remain there until further notice."

King Moron's face twisted in disgust. "You heard the announcement," he said. "Stay put until you hear otherwise!" Muttering under his breath, he stomped out.

Souji scrubbed his hands over his face. "What a way to start the new school year," he muttered. "I get a homeroom teacher who thinks his students are some kind of plague."

"King Moron's got a rep for that," the athletic girl said, running a hand through her short brown hair in frustration. "Anyway, looks like we're stuck here for now." She smiled suddenly. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Chie Satonaka."

"Souji Seta," Souji replied, smiling politely. "I'm used to being the new kid –I've moved around a lot– but this is just about rock-bottom." The smile became a frown, as a familiar sound reached his ears.

From her expression, Chie heard it, too. "Sirens?"

"Police sirens," Souji agreed. "I wonder what's going on."

Several other students were evidently wondering the same thing, gathering by the window in obvious excitement. Not that there was much to see; the rain from earlier had been replaced by a dense fog, limiting visibility to the school grounds and a bit beyond.

"What's going on?" a male student wondered. "All those sirens. . . . Nah, can't see a thing. Damn fog."

Whatever it was, Souji knew, it had to be something major. One seldom heard sirens in a sleepy rural town like Inaba. _If I was into betting, I'd bet everything I had that this is whatever got my uncle called in last night._

The other students were still chattering. "Hey, get this," another boy said. "I heard something juicy." He said something too quiet for Souji to hear.

It must have been quite the bombshell, because the first boy visibly rocked back on his heels. "Seriously!?" He crossed over to the desk in front of Chie's, occupied by a black-haired girl in red. "H-Hey, Yukiko-san. Can I ask you something? Is it true that announcer is staying at your family's inn?"

Rumor-mongers. Just great. Souji knew the type all too well. He'd been the subject of rumors himself more than once, usually with the whole "mysterious transfer student" canard. It had always blown over in the end, but that didn't make it any more pleasant.

He wasn't surprised when Yukiko shook her head. "I can't talk about that."

Souji would have thought that obvious, but judging by his reaction it hadn't even occurred to the inquisitive student. The other boy stammered a hurried apology and rejoined his friends.

Typical high school students, Souji conceded. Always on the lookout for the next bit of juicy gossip. He even sympathized to a degree; anyone stuck with Kinshiro Morooka for a homeroom teacher would be desperate for _something_ to distract from the misery.

With a tired grunt, Chie heaved herself out of her chair. "Just how long is this going to take, anyway?" she grumbled.

"Who knows," Yukiko said, sighing.

Chie hung her head. "I should've just left before the announcement came up."

"Probably a bad idea," Souji put in. "It came on before King Moron left, and I'll bet he'd have blasted you to cinders if you'd walked out under his nose. Besides," his voice turned grim, "you'd have walked right into whatever those sirens were about."

"You're probably right," Chie said dejectedly. She looked back at Yukiko. "Oh, did you try what I told you about the other day?" At her friend's puzzled look, she went on, "You know, that thing about rainy nights."

"Oh." Yukiko still looked puzzled, but shook her head. "Not yet, sorry. I've been too busy."

Chie waved a hand. "Nah, don't worry about it. I just heard a guy from another class yelling, 'My soul mate is Yamano, the announcer!' or something like that."

An urban legend by the sound of it. Souji had heard plenty of strange stories over the years, all of which had turned out to be either exaggerated or baseless. Even the Nyxist incident from the previous January had been little more than a generic doomsday cult, from what he'd heard.

The PA system chimed again. "Attention, all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the school zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do _not_ disturb the officers. Head directly home."

Souji shouldered his bag, ignoring his classmates' sudden excitement. _Can't exactly contact my guardian, since he's probably one of the officers on the scene._ It had to be a major accident at the least; nothing less would get this kind of attention. Which in turn meant his uncle was unlikely to be home for dinner.

"Are you going home by yourself?" Chie and her friend had approached while he collected his books. "Why don't you come with us?" She gestured to the other girl. "This is Yukiko Amagi."

Most guys Souji had known would have described Yukiko Amagi as a knockout. Dark eyes, raven hair that fell just past her shoulders, a slim figure, ivory skin, she was as classically beautiful as anyone Souji had seen. Not really his type, though; classical beauty didn't do much for him.

"A pleasure to meet you," he said, inclining his head in greeting.

Yukiko's smile was just a bit shaky. "Nice to meet you, too. I'm sorry this is so sudden."

Souji shook his head, forestalling Chie's protest. "Don't worry about it. After listening to Morooka talk for hours, some friendly company is nice." He lifted an eyebrow at Chie. "You've got some questions for me?"

She blushed faintly. "Was it that obvious?"

"Not to most people," Souji told her, "but I've been through this before. And no," he waved a hand, "you're not bothering me." He smiled faintly. "You're actually a lot nicer than most."

The trio moved for the door, but stopped when the student Souji had seen on the way to school approached them. Slightly taller than Souji, with messy brown hair, he had a pair of headphones draped over his neck. He looked at Chie as though he expected her to lash out.

"Um, Miss Satonaka?"

No mistake, that was the voice of someone who expected to be beaten within an inch of his life. Souji glanced at Chie in the corner of his eye. She didn't look particularly hostile, but he had a sneaking suspicion that was about to change.

"This was awesome," the frightened student went on. "Incredible fight scenes. . . ."

Chie's eyes narrowed in sudden suspicion. "And?"

The other visibly gulped. "I-It was an accident!" he blurted. "Please, at least have mercy until my next paycheck!" He handed her what looked like a DVD case and dashed for the door.

Eyes narrowing further, Chie pursued him. "Stop right there! Just what did you do to my DVD!?" There was a loud _whack_ and a chopped-off cry of pain.

Souji winced in sympathy. Chie had driven a vicious kick right between the other student's legs, a place no guy _ever_ wants to be kicked. She ignored his obvious pain, opening the DVD case.

Her sound of outrage hurt as much as the kick clearly had. "It's cracked clean through! My _Trial of the Dragon_!" Quivering with rage, to the point that Souji was faintly surprised not to see smoke coming out of her ears, she ignored her victim's groaning.

Yukiko seemed more sympathetic. "Are you all right?"

That appeared to give him the barest glimmer of hope. "Yukiko-san, are you worried about me?"

"He's _fine_ , Yukiko," Chie interrupted before Yukiko could respond. "Come on, let's go."

Following after the two girls, Souji paused to look at the unfortunate student, still doubled over in pain. After a brief moment he walked on, making a mental note to _never_ get on Chie Satonaka's bad side.

* * *

Chie and Yukiko, thankfully, turned out to be pleasant company. Her display of temper aside, Chie was a cheerful and friendly sort; as Souji had suspected from the title of that wrecked DVD, she was a martial arts enthusiast. Yukiko was more demure, but Souji got the distinct impression that it was at least partly stress. He'd seen it before.

They'd just reached the school gate when a male student approached Yukiko. Not a Yasogami student; his uniform was different, a black suit with dark green tie. Something about him raised the hair on the back of Souji's neck, possibly the fishlike stare. He felt an almost instinctive revulsion.

"You're Yuki, right?" the boy said. His voice matched his face, low and with a decidedly creepy undertone. "You want to go hang out somewhere?"

 _This one's trouble,_ Souji thought. _Coming up out of nowhere to ask someone you've never met on a date? That would be a red flag even without the fishy stare._

Unsurprisingly, Yukiko was taken aback. "Huh? Um, who are you?"

 _We're drawing a crowd,_ Souji noted absently. At least five other students had gathered around, watching with interest. Not to surprising, he supposed; with Inaba as quiet as it normally was, any unusual event was probably a relief, however minor.

"Who's _that_ guy?" one of them wondered. "I don't recognize the uniform."

Another gave a brief snort. "Forget who, the guy's going for Yukiko-san? Seriously, you'd think he'd at least wait until she's alone."

The first chuckled. "Bet a can of TaP he gets knocked out." Presumably by Chie; Souji had already noticed she was protective of Yukiko.

"No bet. Haven't you heard how tough the Amagi Challenge is?"

Part of Souji wondered what exactly the "Amagi Challenge" was. Maybe it was simply the difficulty in asking Yukiko out; it was obvious that she was popular. And equally obvious that this fish-faced unknown didn't have a chance.

"So, a-are you coming?" the stranger finally asked.

Yukiko looked at him for a moment, and shook her head. "No."

The stranger's face twisted into a mixture of disappointment and anger. For a brief moment Souji thought he was going to lash out. "Fine!" he snapped instead, and took off at a run.

"Well, that was one of the creepier things I've seen lately," Souji said.

Yukiko was looking puzzled. "What did he want with me, anyway?"

"He wanted to ask you out on a date, of course!" Chie said.

"And he was really creepy about it," Souji added, shaking his head. "Those eyes made me think of a landed fish."

Truth be told, he'd been rather unnerved by the whole incident. He had little experience with dating, mainly because of his frequent moves, but even he knew Yukiko's would-be suitor had gone about things exactly the wrong way.

A slow cacophony of squeaks drew his attention. "Yo, Yukiko-san." Chie's acquaintance had apparently recovered. "Turned down another lovelorn fool, eh?" He chuckled ruefully. "You're really cruel sometimes; got me the same way last year."

"Did I?" Yukiko had a blank look on her face. "I don't remember."

"That so?" The bicyclist seemed to brighten. "Want to hang out sometime, then?"

As practically anyone could have predicted, Yukiko shook her head again. "I'd rather not."

"Figures. That'll teach me to get my hopes up." Smiling just a bit ruefully, he mounted his bike. "See you guys later. Don't bug the transfer student too much, okay?"

"I can handle myself," Souji said mildly. "It's nothing I haven't gone through a dozen times already."

"If you say so. See you tomorrow."

Chie stared after him, visibly fuming. Souji had to hide a smile; Chie, it appeared, could be quite mercurial. A far cry from the kind of ditzy fan girls he'd attracted at his last school, and something of a relief at that. Whatever else she was, Chie Satonaka wasn't boring.

"We might want to get moving," he suggested. "We're drawing a crowd as it is."

Relieved at finding a sympathetic ear or two after a day of listening to Morooka, Souji was more than pleased to answer their questions. Chie's, at least; Yukiko said little beyond an occasional interjection. Shy, he supposed, or maybe just tired.

He spoke of the places he'd lived in over the years, from Tokyo, to Kyoto, to Osaka and other cities. His family business had kept him on the go, giving him a lot of material. Chie's face brightened when he mentioned attending a film festival, even though it had only been part of his father's business.

"So that's how you ended up here," Chie said around fifteen minutes later. "I thought it was _way_ more serious."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Souji said. "I may have moved around a lot, but I'm still just an ordinary guy."

Chie shook her head hurriedly. "No, it's all right! I'm just sorry we don't really have anything to show you." She looked past Yukiko, over the quiet fields. "There's not much here to interest someone from the big city."

Souji smiled faintly. "Trust me, the peace and quiet are worth it. Even a city boy like me needs a break from all the noise once in a while." His smile faded. "Makes me wish I could stay longer. . . ."

By the look on her face, Chie wanted to ask what he meant, but wisely chose not to press the matter. It wasn't that Souji objected to talking; he just didn't want to inflict his personal bitterness on anyone else.

"Well, we do have some pottery that's sort of famous," Chie said. "Or maybe it's our dyed clothes. . . ." She trailed off, and then inspiration seemed to strike. "Oh, and there's the Amagi Inn! It's been in some travel magazines as a hidden treasure!" She nodded at her friend. "Yukiko's family owns it, and she's in training to take over management."

"Is that so?" Souji looked at the raven-haired girl with new interest. She hadn't struck him as the business-savvy type, but then he of all people knew looks could deceive.

For her part, Yukiko seemed embarrassed. "It's nothing special, just an old inn."

Chie gave her a look of fond exasperation. "She might say it's an old inn, but it attracts lots of visitors every year. It's pretty much what keeps this town going."

"A lot of people like the rustic atmosphere," Souji agreed. "That kind of thing is common all over the world." Tourism, he knew from his father's many lectures on the subject, was often a matter of economic life or death for small towns like Inaba.

 _I'm thinking like an investor,_ he thought in vague amusement. _Guess Father's lectures really did take, even if they were more boring than watching grass grow._

Chie chose that moment to interrupt his reverie. "So. . . . Yukiko's pretty cute, don'tcha think?"

That drew him up short. Yukiko was attractive, certainly, but the way Chie had said it caught him off guard. It brought back memories of the one time his parents had tried to set him up with someone. The girl had been a beauty much like Yukiko, but Souji had been unable to formulate much of a response. This was no different.

"I couldn't really say," he finally said.

Chie nodded, looking faintly apologetic. "Sorry, I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that. You did just get here."

That wasn't the only reason. Yukiko was looking even more embarrassed, and Souji didn't want to add to it. The poor girl looked stressed-out enough as it was.

"Chie," she said plaintively, "not this again."

Chie showed no sign of hearing, looking back at Souji. "She's really popular at school, but she's never had a boyfriend! Can you believe it?"

Souji could, actually. Attractive or not, Yukiko didn't strike him as the type who would go out with just anyone. She'd have attracted a lot of interest, but likely was too nervous to seriously consider it.

"Come on," Yukiko protested. She sent a nervous glance at Souji. "D-Don't believe everything she says, okay? It's not that I couldn't get a boyfriend. . . ." She trailed off, blushing faintly. "Geez, Chie."

Chie gave a small laugh. "Sorry, sorry! It's just that this is our first real chance to talk to someone from the big city, and you've barely said a word."

"It's all right," Souji interjected before Yukiko could reply. Movement ahead of them caught his eye. "Huh?"

In a twist of fate, their chosen route had taken them straight into the "incident" the school announcement had spoken of. So Souji judged by the police line and rubbernecking passers-by, at any rate. A small roadblock, a couple of squad cars, at least one uniformed officer, and a small chattering crowd were unlikely for anything else.

Souji felt a twinge of unease. He strongly suspected his uncle was present, possibly in charge of the investigation. Which meant there was a distinct possibility he was in for a more personal scolding than Chie and Yukiko risked. On the other hand, they _had_ been showing him around, so it was possible he could get off on grounds of having taken a wrong turn.

"I can't believe they found _that_ hanging from an antenna!" The speaker was a woman, early thirties by the look of her, probably a housewife.

"I know! I wanted to see it, too." Another housewife, that was."

"Oh, you're just too late," the first said. "They took it down just a moment ago."

The second looked mildly disappointed. "It's frightening, though. A dead body, hanging from a TV antenna?"

Chie froze in her tracks. "A-A dead b-body?" she stammered.

 _Murder,_ Souji thought at once. _No way a body ends up hanging from a_ TV antenna _by accident._ He supposed it _might_ have been suicide, as he was hardly a criminology expert, but it seemed unlikely. An awkward way to kill oneself if nothing else.

It also made him all the more uneasy. His uncle was virtually certain to be involved in a murder investigation, especially given how shorthanded the Inaba Police Department was. From what Dojima had let slip on the way home the previous day, a quiet town like Inaba wasn't exactly high on the prefectural office's priority list.

"All right, coming through!"

Souji felt a lump of ice form in his gut. There he was, all right, pushing through the crowd with an expression of deep irritation. Catching sight of Souji and his companions, he opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Before Dojima could speak, a younger man in a black suit dashed past, one hand over his mouth. Realizing what was about to happen, Souji hurriedly turned his head away. The sounds of retching were too much as it was.

Dojima looked more exasperated than anything else. "Adachi, how long are you going to act like a rookie!? You want to get sent back to the central office?"

"Sorry, sir," the younger man choked out. "Ugh."

Dojima sighed. "Get yourself cleaned up. We still have to canvass the area." He turned back to Souji. "And what are you three doing here?"

Knowing he had to choose his words _very_ carefully, Souji took a deep breath. "We're just passing through." Probably the most cliche reply imaginable, but it was the plain truth. "Chie-san and Yukiko-san were telling me about Inaba and asking me about the places I've lived." He shrugged helplessly. "I guess we weren't looking where we were going."

Dojima pinched the bridge of his nose. "That damn principle, we told him not to let the students come through here." He sighed again. "All right." He looked at Chie and Yukiko. "I'm Detective Dojima, Souji's guardian. How do I put this, I hope you get along with him."

"We'll try," Chie assured him.

He managed a smile at that. "Good. Now, you three had better get home. Souji, tell Nanako that you're not to wait up for me."

"I will," Souji said.

Dojima nodded, beckoned to Adachi, and disappeared into the crowd.

Souji released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. _That could have been really,_ really _bad._ The last thing he needed was to antagonize the man who was taking care of him, especially since he was a police detective. Would make family dinners too awkward.

Chie was still wide-eyed. "You're staying with him?" she breathed.

"My uncle," Souji explained. "It's him and his daughter, my cousin Nanako."

Swallowing a bit, Chie nodded. "I think he was right, we should get home. Maybe we'll go to Junes next time. Laters."

"See you tomorrow, Souji-kun," Yukiko said as they left.

Time for Souji to go home, too. Nanako, he thought with a slight pang, was probably lonely. As he made his departure, though, he paused and looked back over his shoulder. Something about the incident was nagging at him, as if it was more important than was immediately apparent.

He shook his head. Probably imagining things; as he'd said to Chie and Yukiko, he was just an ordinary high school student, for all his moves. Nothing special.

* * *

Evening

* * *

To compensate for his uncle's absence, Souji made a point of fixing dinner, something beyond the TV dinners and takeout Dojima and Nanako usually had. It wasn't particularly elaborate, but different enough from the usual to be a pleasant change. Nanako was certainly appreciative.

Now the pair sat at the low table in the living room, watching TV for lack of anything else to do. Souji checked his watch; 7 PM, and no sign of Dojima. Not that he expected any different with a murder investigation going on.

"Looks like Dad won't be coming home tonight," Nanako said dejectedly.

"I know how you feel," Souji murmured. "Both of my parents usually work late, though my father almost never spends the night at the office. Almost." He stopped himself before he opened old wounds.

The weather report came on. Overcast the next day, probably more rain and fog after that. Souji's first thought was that it would make his uncle's job harder, with evidence being literally washed away. Not to mention the difficulty of simple navigation in that kind of weather.

As if summoned by his thoughts, the TV chimed. "Our top story concerns a bizarre case in a quiet suburb. Around noon today, a woman was found dead near the Samegawa River in Inaba."

 _That's the School Zone here._ Souji leaned forward slightly, gray eyes intent. _This must be what Uncle Ryotaro and his partner were investigating._

"The deceased has been identified as Ms Mayumi Yamano, a 27-year-old announcer at a local television station."

 _Wasn't she the one who got caught having an affair?_ Souji frowned, thinking. _Yeah. An affair with someone named Namatame._

"The Inaba Police Department's initial investigations have revealed. . . ."

Nanako's sharp inhalation drowned out the TV. "The Inaba Police Department! That's where Dad works!"

Souji nodded. "I ran into him on the way home from school," he confirmed. Seeing his cousin's worried look, he said, "It's all right. He was fine when I saw him; mainly mad at the crowds and his partner."

"I know," Nanako said, nodding back. "It's his job. Things like this happen."

Surprisingly mature for a six-year-old, but Souji wasn't about to criticize. A girl in her position had to grow up faster than normal. _Maybe we have more in common than I thought._

"The body was found hanging from a television antenna on a local resident's roof," the TV anchor went on. "As of this broadcast, the police have no suspects and no motive."

 _Of course they don't. What kind of lunatic hangs a body from a TV antenna?_ Souji frowned. _And how did it get up there without anyone noticing? That's not exactly inconspicuous._

"With the cause of death still unknown, the police continue to investigate whether this was an accident or a homicide."

Souji was convinced it was homicide. It would take a truly improbable accident for a person to wind up dead and hanging from someone else's TV antenna. Granted that still left the question of how and why the murderer would hang the body up there to begin with.

"A thick fog common to the area has slowed progress, and plans to fully canvass the area are delayed until tomorrow."

Which meant Dojima almost certainly wasn't coming home that night. As understaffed as the Inaba police were, he was likely swamped with work.

"They found her on a roof?" Nanako gasped. "That's scary! Oh," her expression changed abruptly, "it's Junes!"

The same ad he'd seen the previous night was running. "At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes!"

Personally, Souji found the jingle a bit on the cheesy side. Still, he couldn't help finding it endearing when Nanako started singing. The look on her face was more than worth enduring the corny lyrics. Eventually she paused, looking at him expectantly.

 _Why not._ Souji smiled and repeated the jingle.

"Wow!" Nanako said, laughing delightedly. "You're pretty good!"

Souji shrugged, feeling just slightly embarrassed. "I took some singing lessons at my last school," he said. He yawned then, the events of the day finally catching up with him. "Sorry, Nanako-chan, but I've had another long day; getting a crazy homeroom teacher didn't help. Good night."

* * *

Wednesday, 13 April, Early Morning

* * *

It was with a certain degree of trepidation that Souji reached the last intersection before the school. After the previous day's events, he wasn't looking forward to Kinshiro Morooka's idea of a regular class. It was incentive to study, he supposed, given the man's likely reaction to failing grades, but that didn't make the prospect any more pleasant.

He was wondering yet again how King Moron managed to keep his job when he heard a familiar squeaking sound. Stepping to one side, he saw a yellow bike flash past, at least three times faster then the last time. It wasn't swerving around, but still. . . .

 _CRASH._

 _Knew that was going to happen._ The other student had been outright catapulted off his bike, landing headfirst in a garbage can, which promptly toppled over. Souji had to stifle a sudden urge to laugh at the sight, the hapless student rolling about on the ground.

"Someone," the other said plaintively. "Help." Fighting back a chuckle, Souji crouched down and helped his classmate extricate himself.

"You okay?" he asked when the cyclist was on his feet.

"Yeah, thanks." His eyes widened slightly in recognition. "You're that transfer student, Souji Seta, right? I'm Yosuke Hanamura, nice to meet ya."

Souji smiled. "Likewise. You sure you're okay?"

Yosuke shrugged, dusting himself off. "I've had worse, especially when Chie's mad. No big deal." He hauled his bike upright. "Say, you hear about the incident yesterday? How they found that announcer's body hanging from a TV antenna?"

"Forget hear about it, I just about walked right into it while Chie-san and Yukiko-san were showing me around." Souji winced at the memory. "Which, seeing as my uncle is in charge of the investigation, could've made King Moron's rant look like a pep talk."

Yosuke whistled. "Close call there. How'd you get out of it?"

"Just told the truth, that I'd been talking to the girls and we kind of lost track of where we were going." Souji shrugged. "Uncle Ryotaro wasn't happy about it, but I persuaded him that it wasn't our fault."

"Got lucky; with my luck I'd have said something stupid and gotten hauled in for questioning." Yosuke shook his head. "You think it was some kind of warning? There's no way a body would get up there by accident."

"Either that, or the killer is just plain nuts," Souji agreed. "Maybe both; not being a psychopath, I wouldn't know."

Yosuke chuckled at that. "Yeah, it's pretty messed up. Then again, it's pretty messed up to kill someone in the first place." He glanced at his watch, and his eyes widened again. "Damn, we're late! You want a lift? It's a little squeaky, but it'll get us there."

Souji honestly wasn't sure which was more frightening, Kinshiro Morooka's likely reaction to tardiness, or Yosuke's bike. After a quick mental debate, he decided to take his chances with King Moron. After all, his homeroom teacher couldn't _actually_ kill him. Probably.

* * *

Morning

* * *

Souji and Yosuke made it to class just barely in time, thus avoiding any sniping about being late. Chie looked like she might like to, at least at Yosuke, but kept her peace. Souji was relieved; after seeing what had happened to Yosuke the previous day, he didn't want to chance the martial artist's temper.

Being on time didn't save them from King Moron's standard lectures, of course. "Shut up, you idiots!" he snapped. "You _are_ in high school, you know! Don't you have any common sense!?"

 _Enough common sense to know the school administrators lost it when they hired you._

"First of all, my job is to waste my precious time teaching you morons philosophy. And since I'm such a nice guy, I'll straighten out your attitudes while I'm at it! Don't you feel honored!?"

 _I feel like I've been tossed into a cave with a rabid wolverine, actually. Straighten out your own attitude before you worry about ours, sloth-face._ Normally Souji tried to maintain a modicum of respect for teachers even in his mind, but Morooka made that nigh-impossible.

"And I'll be especially hard on any of you morons who get curious about the murder! Got it!? Good. Now get your books out!"

Souji complied, the less honorable part of him wishing distantly that Morooka had been the victim instead of that announcer. _I have to listen to this tripe six days a week for the next year. I almost wish_ I _was the victim; at least then this knucklehead wouldn't be cursing my ears off._

* * *

After School

* * *

At least this time he'd managed to avoid getting singled out by King Moron. Morooka's lecture had been condescending and peppered with all sorts of nasty remarks, but none had been directed at any particular student. He hadn't even assigned any homework, though Souji strongly suspected that was simply because they'd barely started.

Behind him, Yosuke stretched loudly. "Damn, I thought that would never end."

"Tell me about it," Souji agreed, stuffing a last book in his bag. "At least he knows his subject; that's probably the only reason he hasn't been fired."

"Not exactly comforting," Yosuke said sourly. "So, you getting used to Inaba?"

"I am, actually," Souji said. He was as surprised as anyone, but the general peace and quiet of rural Inaba felt _right_ somehow, after the hustle and bustle of the big city.

Yosuke's eyebrows went up. "That was fast."

Souji shrugged. "It's a nice change. After a while I got tired of the noise. I wasn't sure about it at first," understatement of the millennium, "but when I got here it felt like something just clicked." He looked out the window. "I'll be sorry to leave."

"Eh, think about that later," Yosuke advised. "I know what you mean, though. There's not much to do here, but it's got a certain _something_ you can't find in the big city." He grinned suddenly. "Say, you hear about the local delicacy? Grilled steak! Seriously, what's so special about that?"

"You'd be surprised," Souji said. "A good cook can make anything special."

"If you say so." Yosuke picked up his backpack. "Anyway, I know a place you can get it cheap. Want to come along? You helped me out today, so it's on me."

That actually sounded pretty good. He remembered Nanako saying she was going to a friend's house after school, so there was no real reason to head straight home. After a couple of days of uninteresting dinners, grilled steak was an appealing alternative.

Before he could reply, however, quick footsteps approached. "What about me?" Chie said pointedly. "No apologies for breaking my DVD?"

 _Chie, I seem to recall he_ did _apologize yesterday._ Not that Souji was crazy enough to point that out.

Yosuke sighed. "You always show up when I'm talking about food. . . ."

 _Not going anywhere near_ that _one. I'd rather stay alive._

"How about it, Yukiko?" Chie said, hands on her hips. "Don't you think he should treat us?"

Fortunately for the continued sanity of all concerned, Yukiko shook her head. "I'll have to pass on that; I really shouldn't gain anymore weight." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Besides, I have to help out at the inn today. It's been busier than usual lately. In fact," she glanced at the wall clock, "I really should be going."

 _Dodged a bullet there,_ Souji thought, some of the tension leaving his shoulders. If Yosuke's expression was anything to go by, having Chie and Yukiko both along would have broken his budget.

"We should be going, too," Chie said with a smile.

Souji had seen that coming a kilometer away. Judging by the mixture of annoyance and resignation on his face, so had Yosuke. "What . . . I have to treat _two_ people?" He waved a hand before Souji could say anything. "I know what you're gonna say. Don't worry about it." He jerked his head at the door. "Let's go, then."

* * *

It wasn't exactly the first time Souji had been to a Junes food court, so he didn't feel too out of place. Maybe there weren't as many people, Inaba being such a small town, but the general ambiance was the same. As it was on the roof, there were a number of covered tables that could be used in inclement weather.

Souji sat across from Chie at one of the smaller round tables while they waited for Yosuke to collect their orders. In deference to his new friend's wallet, Souji had kept his relatively small, opting for a hamburger and soda. Chie had chosen similarly, after some grumbling.

" _This_ is your idea of a cheap location?" she said when Yosuke returned. "They don't have grilled steak _here_."

He shot her an annoyed look. "Well, since you hopped on the freeloader train, I had to change my plans. I'm not made of money, you know."

"That's no reason to take us to your place," Chie countered.

"Since when is this _my_ place?" Yosuke said. When Souji looked at him in confusion, he said, "Oh, sorry, I haven't told you yet. I actually just moved here about six months ago. This Junes outlet just opened up, and my dad was sent here to manage it." He grinned. "So I'm kinda like you."

Souji took a bite of his burger. "The food's good," he allowed, chasing it down with a gulp of soda. "A nice way to recover from King Moron's sermons."

"I hear that," Chie agreed. "I still don't get how you survived your first day, Souji-kun. Mouthing off at King Moron like that is dangerous."

"Just Souji is fine; same for you, Yosuke," Souji said. "Usually I've got better control than that, but he pushed a little too hard." He took a sip of his drink. "Guess it's because I'm a convenient target."

"Wouldn't surprise me," Yosuke grumbled. "He wouldn't shut up about me when I moved here, either. Being the 'Junes boy' means I've got a bull's-eye painted on my back for some people." He waved that away. "But we shouldn't let him ruin the rest of the day. Souji, what's your idea of a good time?"

Souji took another sip, gathering his thoughts. "I've always enjoyed kendo; my family were samurai until the late nineteenth century, if you can believe it." He chuckled at the looks that got him. "Aside from that, I've played basketball off and on for years."

Yosuke raised an eyebrow. "Basketball? You didn't strike me as the type. I thought you were more of a bookworm."

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Yosuke," Souji told him, smiling slightly. "It's a good way to stay in shape. Okay, yeah, I like to read a lot, but I need _something_ to bleed off the energy."

The three shared a laugh at that. Almost despite himself, despite his worries about getting too attached, Souji felt himself relaxing for the first time since his arrival. He felt more at ease with Yosuke and Chie than he had with his classmates at any other school. It was almost like a gathering of old friends instead of his first time hanging out with people he'd met the day before.

 _Maybe it's because almost no one ever looks past the "new transfer student,"_ he mused. _Sure, they're curious, but they're not treating me like some kind of space alien._

"You know, it's only been half a year, but I haven't been to the local shopping district much since this place opened up," Chie remarked when they'd finished eating.

Evidently she'd touched a nerve with Yosuke. "Hey, you can't blame it all on Junes," he protested. He glanced over his shoulder. "Hey, it's Saki-senpai. Be right back."

A girl in a Junes uniform had taken a seat at a table not far away. Souji couldn't be sure, but to his eye she looked exhausted, and maybe a bit drained emotionally. Exhaustion he could understand, even in a place like Inaba Junes was going to be busy, but he couldn't help wondering why she would be depressed. And then there was Yosuke's reaction.

"Yosuke's girlfriend?" he hazarded as Yosuke got up.

Chie laughed. "He wishes. That's Saki Konishi. Her family owns a liquor store in the shopping district, and Yosuke seriously has a thing for her."

Souji grunted. "She's from a merchant family in the shopping district, he's the son of the Junes manager. Sounds like a Romeo and Juliet kind of thing." He frowned slightly. "But why would someone like that be working _here_ of all places?"

"I dunno," Chie said with a shrug. "Yosuke does seem to get along with her, though."

Yosuke was at that moment chatting with the older girl. She appeared friendly enough, but to Souji's eye there was something just a bit off about her body language. It was almost as if she was just going through the motions, putting up some kind of facade. Or, he reminded himself, it might be simple fatigue.

"How's it going?" Yosuke asked, smiling easily.

Saki released a tired breath. "I'm finally on break. It's been crazy today." She laughed. "So what's up with you, Hana-chan? Bringing in your friends to boost sales or something?"

"What? No, nothing like that." Yosuke nodded to Souji's table. "We were just hanging out, and I happened to see you."

"Yeah?" She followed his gaze, eyebrows going up. "Hey, is that the guy who just transferred here?" Ignoring Yosuke's look of surprise, she stood and walked over to where the other juniors were seated. "You're the new transfer student, right?"

Souji nodded, curious. He was used to being the center of attention for the first week or so after transferring, but it wasn't often that upperclassmen expressed interest. "Souji Seta. Pleased to meet you, Konishi-senpai." Looking more closely, she _definitely_ looked drawn, though he couldn't have guessed why.

She waved her hand. "I'm guessing Hana-chan already told you about me. It must be nice to have someone else from the big city to talk to."

"Yosuke's a good guy," Souji allowed. "But it's not because he's from the city. I've only been here a couple of days, but I like Inaba."

Not the answer Saki was expecting, if the look on her face was anything to go by. "I'm glad to hear it. Hana-chan here doesn't have many friends, so it's nice to see him getting along with someone." She smiled. "Even if he does get annoying sometimes."

Yosuke sputtered at that. "Hey, wait a sec! You're the one who's always–"

Saki laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." She glanced at her watch and sighed. "Well, my break's almost up. Back to work I go." She gave Souji a brief smile. "See you later."

 _More to her than meets the eye,_ Souji thought. _Nice enough, but there's no way that's just job stress._

"And she calls _me_ annoying," Yosuke said with a chuckle, dropping into his chair. "She's even nosier than I am, if you can believe it." He grinned. "She has a little brother, and she treats me the same way she does him."

Chie smiled slyly. "Oh, and you don't want to be like a brother to her. Hit the nail on the head, Souji; we've got a would-be Romeo and Juliet thing going here. The daughter of a local liquor store, and the scion of an invading chain. It's the flame of forbidden love!"

 _Laying on the melodrama a bit thick, aren't you, Chie?_

Yosuke shot her an annoyed look. "Come on, it's not like that."

"Oh, really?" Chie drew out the last word, clearly not believing him."Well, I've got just the cure for your lovesick heart. You ever hear of the Midnight Channel?" Her smile turned mysterious. "You're supposed to stare at a TV that's switched off, exactly at midnight on a rainy night. While you're looking, another person's image will come on. That person is supposed to be your soul mate."

"Isn't that what you and Yukiko-san were talking about after school yesterday?" Souji asked. "Sounds like an urban legend to me."

"I'm with Souji on this one," Yosuke said, taking a quick gulp of soda. "For a second I thought you were going to say something useful, not some crazy rumor. Talk about childish."

Chie glared at him. "Childish!? So, I'm guessing you don't believe it."

"No," Yosuke said bluntly. "Why would I? It's one of the craziest things I've ever heard. And with all the wacky stories making the rounds at Junes and Yasogami, that's saying a hell of a lot."

Souji stood long enough to toss his empty cup in a nearby trash can. "Every place has its weird rumors," he said. "This isn't the strangest one I've heard, but it's definitely up there."

Chie's glare was more or less evenly distributed between them. "Okay, fine. The weather report says it's supposed to rain tonight, so let's all check it out then."

Souji still thought it was a silly urban legend, but he saw no harm in indulging Chie. With no homework as of yet, it was at least something interesting to test out, even if he thought it wouldn't amount to anything.

Yosuke, by contrast, was still looking mulish. "What, you haven't tried it out for yourself?" He shook his head. "Wow, I'm trying to remember the last time I heard something this stupid." Ignoring Chie's fulminating look, he changed the subject. "So, about that incident yesterday, you guys think it was murder? Ooooh, what if the culprit was lurking around here?" He grinned.

Chie rolled her eyes. "And you say _I'm_ being childish. All I'm saying is, you guys had better try it out tonight."

* * *

Evening

* * *

For the third night in a row, Souji found himself having dinner with just his cousin. He didn't blame his uncle, exactly, what with the murder investigation, but he knew all too well how hard it was on Nanako. Seeing her left to her own devices brought back an old, familiar pain.

At least they had something a bit more interesting to eat. After parting with Yosuke and Chie, Souji had made a point of stopping in Junes's grocery department. Without a better idea of Nanako's preferences, he hadn't been able to do anything particularly elaborate, but she'd assured him that his efforts met with her approval.

Which didn't alleviate the main problem, unfortunately. "Dad's late," Nanako said, sighing.

"Did he call?" Souji asked, setting down his chopsticks.

She shook her head. "He always says he will, but he never remembers."

Souji nodded. "I know how you feel." His head came up; unless he was mistaken, that was the sound of the front door opening. Nanako heard it, too, and was on her feet in an instant, just as her father came in.

By the rumpled look of his clothes, and the dark circles under his eyes, Dojima couldn't have gotten more than a couple of hours of sleep since being called in two nights before. Probably not much to eat, either; Souji had a feeling his uncle had been subsisting on coffee and whatever was in the vending machines.

"What a day," Dojima groaned. "This case is turning everything inside out."

"You're late!" Nanako said, looking decidedly put out.

Dojima winced at that. "Sorry about that," he said, sinking onto the couch. "It's been really busy at work the last couple of days." He stifled a yawn, then twitched a little when Souji pushed a bowl and chopsticks into his hands. "Hmm?"

"I thought you'd like something with a bit more substance than vending machine fare," Souji said, going back to his own dinner. "Least I could do under the circumstances."

Dojima took a bit, chewed thoughtfully for a moment, then nodded in appreciation. "Not bad. Your mother mentioned you'd learned to cook, but she didn't say you were _this_ good."

Souji lifted one shoulder. "I've had a lot of practice over the last couple of years."

"It's sure paid off," Dojima said. "Nanako, could you put the news on for me?"

Nanako didn't look happy about it, but she complied. The image that came on was a familiar one, the pale-haired news anchor with a wide shot of Inaba in the background. Presumably Dojima wanted to know what was being said about the murder case.

"Next, more details on the incident in foggy Inaba." The wide shot was replaced with Mayumi Yamano's picture. "Announcer Mayumi Yamano's dead body was found hanging above a house in this isolated rural town. It has been confirmed that Ms Yamano had been involved in an affair with Taro Namatame, husband of enka singer Misuzu Hiiragi."

 _So much for Namatame's career._ Souji had seen the results of that kind of scandal before. _He'll be lucky if he can get a job as a janitor after this._

"The police plan to investigate this relationship, and question anyone involved with them."

Souji stifled the automatic urge to ask his uncle how it was going. It would likely draw a rebuke, and rightly so; Dojima couldn't just give out details about an ongoing investigation.

"In addition, we now bring you an exclusive interview with the local student who found the body."

Souji straightened at that. He'd heard rumors that Yamano's body had been found by a Yasogami student, but hadn't been able to confirm anything. A glance at his uncle told him everything he needed to know; a hint of annoyance was showing through Dojima's fatigue.

"Where did they find her?" Dojima muttered.

Souji focused on the TV. Though the face was blurred, and the voice distorted (standard procedure, he knew), it was definitely a girl, with long hair. And he was certain he'd seen her before.

"What went through your mind when you saw the body?" the reporter asked eagerly. "Could you tell she was dead? Did you see her face? Don't you think it's scary someone was killed on a foggy day?"

The girl seemed surprised at that. "Huh? She was killed?"

The reporter appeared surprised in turn. "Uh, so you didn't see anything suspicious around?"

"No, not really." Even with the distorted voice, the girl's puzzlement was obvious.

"We heard that you found it when you left school early. Did you have some kind of personal business or something?"

Now the girl was beginning to sound just a bit annoyed. "Um, that's. . . ."

 _That's Saki Konishi,_ Souji thought abruptly. _It has to be. No_ wonder _she was looking so down today._

The camera cut back to the primary anchor. "A tragedy in the shopping district of a quiet rural town," he intoned solemnly. "Many local store owners are already worrying about lost business."

Dojima snorted. "If they lose any more, it'll be because you're kicking up such a fuss about it," he muttered.

And then came the inevitable commentary. Two guys with virtually no knowledge of the situation giving their uninformed opinions. Souji's father had complained about it many times.

"This is really crazy," one said. "I mean, a body hanging from a TV antenna? Sounds to me like some kind of warning from the culprit."

To his credit, the anchor appeared unconvinced. "However, no one has claimed responsibility for this murder, if it is a murder."

"Loads of prank calls, though," Dojima said sleepily. "People getting their kicks by making our job harder."

"Yet there's still no suspect _or_ cause of death," the commentator said. "I mean, what is our tax money paying for, anyway, if they can't figure out something that simple?"

Souji felt a rush of irritation on his uncle's behalf. _Criminal investigation isn't that easy, you idiot. Especially when the case is as weird as this one._

Perhaps fortunately for his sanity, the network cut to a commercial break. A Junes ad, fittingly enough, with the usual tag line and infectiously cheery jingle. Nanako, as usual, was happily singing along, the murder story already forgotten.

"Hey, Dad, can we go to Junes together sometime?" No answer. "Dad?"

Dojima was sound asleep on the couch, the fatigue finally catching up with him. It was amazing, Souji mused, that he'd stayed awake long enough to watch the news report. For that matter, it was amazing he'd been able to drive home.

"Geez. . . ." Nanako sighed.

Souji stood, gathering the dishes. "You need any help, Nanako-chan?"

She shook her head. "I can take care of this. 'Night."

Souji made a point of at least washing the dishes before turning in. With Dojima being run ragged, he wanted to make sure the house wasn't an added source of frustration, and take some of the burden off his cousin. When he'd finished, he bid Nanako good-night and went upstairs. Crazy or not, he'd made a promise.

* * *

Late Night

* * *

As predicted, the rain hadn't let up in the least. Normally he enjoyed watching rain come down, but now Souji couldn't help thinking of how much harder it was making his uncle's job. Slogging through that was a chore; rain, in his experience, was something best enjoyed indoors.

Midnight. Time to see if there was anything to that crazy urban legend. He switched off the lights and turned to face his TV, fully expecting to see nothing but his own reflection.

With a burst of static, the screen flickered to life.

 _That's impossible!_ Souji was sure he was hallucinating. The image was blurry and flickering, but there was definitely _something_ on the screen. Straining his eyes, he thought he could make out the figure of a girl. He couldn't see her face, but she had long hair, and was wearing a Yasogami uniform. She looked like she was . . . in pain almost.

A sharp, stabbing headache struck him without any warning. Pressing a hand to his face, he heard a voice in his mind. _"I am thou. Thou art I. Thou art the one who opens the door."_ The voice was male, but not anyone he recognized.

It had to be another hallucination. As quickly as it had started, the pain had vanished along with the voice. The TV screen was blank again as well, showing only Souji's reflection. It had to have been his imagination, all of it. He reached out and touched the screen, just to be sure.

Ripples spread out from where his finger made contact, causing him to draw back. Staring at the screen, breathing hard, he reached out again. This time he ignored the ripples, pushing forward. His arm sank in almost to the elbow, as though immersed in water.

Then he had the sudden feeling of being yanked forward. Bracing his free hand on the TV's frame, he fought against the pull with all his strength. After nearly a minute he broke free and toppled backward, the back of his head crashing against the edge of the table.

Hurried footsteps reached his ears. "Are you okay?"

Souji took another deep breath to steady himself. "I'm sorry, Nanako-chan, did I wake you?"

"I heard a loud noise."

 _Think fast._ "I got up to get a drink, and tripped on something. Sorry about that."

"Okay. Good night." The soft footsteps receded.

It was almost ten minutes before Souji had calmed enough to contemplate sleep. He'd started more or less on a whim, after Chie challenged him and Yosuke to try out what both boys thought a mere urban legend. Nothing had prepared him for the results.

He looked again at the TV, his heart finally slowing. _What the_ hell _was that!?_

* * *

Author's note: Here we are, my first venture into _Persona_ writing. Let me say for those who know that I am _not_ abandoning my other main project; I simply need something to avoid burnout, and I've wanted to do this for a while.

A couple of important points to make. First, I have only played the original version, but it will use some things from _Golden_. (Not Marie; nothing against her, she just doesn't fit with my plans.) Second, I cannot stand the anime, one reason I use the name Souji Seta rather than Yu Narukami for the main protagonist. And lastly, some events will be altered to a degree, to fit my preferences (notably I've always hated the Culture Festival).

A final note, I know this chapter deviates little from the game's script. There was little choice; the game is largely a guided tour at first, and in particular I felt I needed to get the first Velvet Room scene exact. I'll do my utmost to branch out more as the story progresses.

With that in mind, I hope you enjoy the story. ~DS


	2. 2 Per so na

Thursday, 14 April, Morning

* * *

If it hadn't been for the still-tender lump on the back of his head, Souji would have just dismissed the bizarre events of the previous night as simply a crazy dream or hallucination. As it was, it had kept him sufficiently preoccupied that he was able to tune out King Moron's morning scolding, to Chie's somewhat envious disgust. Morooka himself, fortunately, had been too wrapped up in his rant to notice.

 _What_ was _that, anyway?_ Souji thought for the hundredth time since breakfast. _I know Yosuke and Chie will just brush it off as a hallucination, especially with the voices, but there's no way it's that simple._

He put the thought aside for the time being, focusing on the new teacher. A woman, middle thirties by the look of her, she wore a yellow-and-black Egyptian headdress and exotic blue eyeliner. Odd, certainly, especially with the hooked rod she held, of the same color as her headdress, but lacking Morooka's corrosive personality.

Souji was willing to overlook many things if it meant he wouldn't be fantasizing about murdering the teacher.

"Good morning, everyone," she said. "My name is Kimiko Sofue, and I don't know how much you know about world history, but I happen to be an expert."

As it happened, Souji did have a firm grounding in world history. His parents were emphatic about the importance of a well-rounded education, and he found the subject fascinating for its own sake. He wasn't so arrogant as to call himself an expert, though.

"First, a little about me," Sofue went on. "I love to use my dowser to look for lost items, and there's nothing like a good romance."

Strange, but passion for the subject and a friendly disposition made for a good combination. The entire room seemed to relax at Ms Sofue's soothing tone.

"In fact, you could say history itself is a romance," she said. "It's like a river; it was born in the past, and flows ever forward. I hope we can all enjoy the profundity of history together." She laughed lightly.

 _O-kay, that makes sense . . . I guess._

"Well, since this is my first lecture, I'll start with an easy question." She pointed her rod at Souji. "Mister Seta."

Souji stood. He'd had a feeling something like this would happen. If nothing else, the faculty undoubtedly had access to his previous school records.

"When did A.D. –in other words, Anno Domini– begin?"

 _Easy is right; that's grade school level._ "When Christ was born."

Sofue smiled. "You understand well, Mister Seta. Now, do you all know what B.C. stands for?" She answered her own question. "Since we're just starting out, I might as well just tell you. Before Christ, the period prior to Christ's birth. It is of course how we count our years today, but it wasn't adopted in Western Europe until the fifteenth century. It was a time of many religious wars and power struggles."

Which summed up roughly ninety percent of human history, Souji knew. Warfare, be it over religion, territory, money, ideology, or any of a dozen more reasons in every conceivable combination.

"Anyhow, beliefs have been constantly shifting ever since humanity started to emphasize religion." Her smile turned wry. "Most holidays have a religious origin. If you do a little research, you might come across some interesting facts."

Souji had in fact done so once, more out of idle curiosity than anything else. It went far beyond commonplace celebrations like Christmas.

"But regardless of culture or tradition, it is the tide that decides who survives, in the present and the future," Sofue intoned. "And they pass on their will to the next generation."

 _Poetic. Still, beats King Moron any day._

* * *

After School

* * *

If there was one silver lining to the murder case, it was that Souji was no longer at the center of school gossip. He couldn't quite decide if he should feel guilty about being relieved. Certainly he didn't want to benefit from someone else dying.

"A body hanging from an antenna, that's just scary, like mimicking an execution." Souji hadn't learned the girl's name. "I wonder who would do something like that."

"I don't know who would do it, but I've heard who found the body," the girl's friend said. "My senpai said it was a third year named Saki."

So he'd been right; that was Saki Konishi on the news the previous night. It wasn't really a surprise that word had already spread; in a small town like Inaba, few secrets of such magnitude could be kept for long. People everywhere loved to gossip, and there was little to talk about in Inaba.

"Yo." Yosuke seemed unsure of himself. "It's not important, but. . . ."

"But?" Souji prompted, eyebrow raised.

Yosuke hesitated. "Yesterday on TV, I saw. . . ." He twitched, then shook his head. "Ah, never mind, it's not really a big deal. I'll tell you later."

He was hiding something. Souji could tell that much at a glance. Nervous twitching, excessive perspiration, an unwillingness to make eye contact, something was bothering the "Junes boy" more than he was letting on. Souji still didn't know him very well, but it wasn't hard to spot.

Chie joined them, having just finished putting her own books away. "Hey, did you guys hear the rumor? Supposedly it was Saki-senpai who found the body."

"I figured that out last night," Souji said. He smiled a little at Yosuke and Chie's incredulous looks. "There was an interview with the student on the news," he explained. "They blurred her face and distorted her voice, the usual stuff, but there was something about her that gave it away."

Chie whistled. "You've got pretty sharp eyes, Souji," she said, impressed.

Souji waved a hand. "Comes from spending half my life hanging around corporate boardrooms. Dad taught me how to read body language, said it's a useful skill to have."

"That would explain why she looked so down yesterday," Yosuke said. "I haven't seen her at school today, either."

"She might have skipped out because of the rumors," Souji said. "I've seen that kind of thing before." More than once; he recalled with some disgust a girl who had almost suicided because of rumors.

With a scraping sound, Yukiko pushed her chair back and stood. "You helping out at the inn again today?" Chie asked.

Yukiko sighed. "Things are really out of hand right now. Sorry."

 _She's looking even worse than Saki-senpai was._ Recalling some talk he'd heard at the start of school, Souji was beginning to suspect the chaos at the Amagi Inn was in some way connected to the murder case. Watching her leave, he was struck by her listless gait.

"Is it just me, or does Yukiko-san seem really stressed-out?" Yosuke said.

"It's not just you, Yosuke," Souji said quietly. "There's definitely something up, though I couldn't begin to guess what. You have any idea, Chie?"

The martial artist shook her head. "Just that the inn is _really_ busy right now. Yukiko hasn't said anything more than that." She perked up. "Oh, did you see _it_ last night?"

Yosuke stammered at that; Souji had to hide a smile. "Uh, well, what about you?"

"I did!" Chie said. "I actually saw someone. I couldn't tell who it was, though." She pursed her lips. "It was a girl, long brown hair, looked like she was wearing our uniform." She blanched suddenly. "Wait, does that mean my soul mate is a girl!?" She appeared aghast at the very thought.

Yosuke's eyes widened. "That sounds like the same person I saw. I couldn't make out as much detail though; it was a lot blurrier. Definitely a girl, though."

"Yeah. . . . Wait a second. Does that mean we have the same soul mate or something?"

 _It means that's not what the Midnight Channel is about,_ Souji thought. At least the others were confirming that not _everything_ he'd experienced was a hallucination. There still remained the issue of being almost sucked into his TV.

"How the hell should I know?" Yosuke said, before looking at Souji. "How about you?"

Souji covered a sigh. _Here we go._ He gave them a brief synopsis of the previous night's events. The image on the TV screen was normal enough, insofar as the word "normal" applied to the situation at all. Yosuke and Chie both visibly twitched when he mentioned the voice, and probably thought he was crazy for thinking he'd gotten stuck.

"That's about what I figured," Yosuke said, "at least until the really crazy stuff happened. I mean, weird voices aside, actually getting stuck in your TV?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but I'm not making it up," Souji said. Just the reaction he'd expected.

Yosuke held up his hands. "Hey, I'm not saying you're lying, just that you might've gotten mixed up. You know, got real tired and fell asleep after seeing the Midnight Channel, and then dreamed the rest. The whole thing is weird enough that you could've gotten confused."

Chie chuckled softly. "It would be one interesting dream, though. Especially the part where you got stuck 'cause your TV was too small. That actually makes a lot of sense."

"As much as any of it did," Souji said. "Believe me, the only thing that convinced me I wasn't hallucinating was when I banged my head on the table."

"If it had been bigger, you might've–" Chie broke off, her train of thought apparently derailed. "That reminds me, my parents have been talking about buying a new TV set. Ours is getting a little long in the tooth."

"CRTs in general are on the way out," Souji agreed. "I'm not sure if anyone even makes them anymore, at least in Japan or America."

Yosuke nodded. "Flat screens are all the rage these days. Big screen, crystal clear image, the works."

Chie's enthusiasm was palpable. "Yup! I've just _got_ to see my kung fu movies on the big screen, in HD." She struck a brief martial arts pose.

"In that case, how about we stop by Junes on the way home?" Judging by his tone, he was used to Chie's energy levels. "We're beefing up our electronics section this month." He shot a cheeky grin at Souji. "Maybe we'll even find some big enough for you to fit into, hehe."

"I know, you don't believe me," Souji said. "No need to rub it in." He shrugged. "Why not. Maybe I'll find something my uncle will be interested in."

 _I still don't think that was a dream or hallucination, though,_ he added silently. _It was crazy, but it was too real to be just a dream. There_ has _to be more to this Midnight Channel than anyone realizes._

He was, he decided, looking forward to seeing the Junes electronics department.

* * *

They stopped by the food court first; Chie in particular was hungry, though as Yosuke noted that wasn't exactly unusual. Not hungry himself, Souji contented himself with a milkshake, using it to cover a smile as Chie eagerly wolfed down her food.

A few minutes later, Souji found himself staring at quite possibly the largest TV he'd ever laid eyes on. Not that he'd grown up with _small_ ones, exactly, given his family's affluence, but they'd moved around so much that a truly large TV was simply impractical.

Chie was downright flabbergasted. "Whoa, this thing is _huge_! Who buys something like this, anyway? It's insanely expensive."

Yosuke shrugged. "Rich folks, I guess. Hey, Souji, your family's pretty well-off. You guys ever get something like this?"

Souji shook his head briefly. "We could probably afford it, but we'd be hauling it from here to Okinawa."

"Yeah, that's what I figured." Yosuke's lip twitched. "Not many people shop for TVs here anyway, that's why we don't have any clerks around. Be a waste of money."

"Then it's not really worth trying," Chie said, not really disappointed. "Oh well, at least looking's free." A devilish smile appeared on her face. She traded looks with Yosuke, and they stepped forward, placing their hands on the screen.

Yosuke smirked. "Nope, nothing happened. Must've been a dream after all." He laughed. "Besides, with a flat screen you'd just fall out the other side."

 _I am_ never _going to live that down_. He supposed he couldn't really blame them, though. Even allowing for the general weirdness of the Midnight Channel, his story _had_ been just a bit over the top. If he was being honest, Souji probably wouldn't have believed it if he'd heard it from someone else.

"So, anyway, what kind of TV are you guys interested in?" Yosuke looked at Chie inquiringly.

"They said they want a cheap one," Chie said. "Not too small, but not too pricey, either."

Yosuke led her to a nearby stand. "Well, Miss," he said, his voice a caricature of a salesman's, "perhaps this one would suit your needs."

Chie's jaw practically hit the floor. "What the!? That's not cheap at all! Way, _way_ too many zeroes!"

"I should've asked what you meant by 'cheap' first thing," Yosuke said, shoulders slumping. He quickly rallied. "In that case, how about this one? It's a display unit, and kinda old, but. . . ."

 _It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a hallucination._ Souji had no explanation for how he'd been able to put a hand through the TV when Yosuke and Chie had both failed. It certainly made no logical sense, but then nothing about the Midnight Channel was logical to begin with.

He looked at the huge TV they'd been examining. If he was right, and his experience the previous night hadn't been merely a dream, that screen was more than large enough to fit through. It would prove once and for all whether it was dream or reality. With a feeling of crossing some inner Rubicon, he put out his hand.

His right arm quickly sank in to the elbow. This time there was no pull, allowing Souji to maintain control. He risked a glance to his right; Yosuke and Chie were still discussing the costs and relative merits of the various TV sets on display.

Then Yosuke looked at Souji, and whatever he'd been saying slowly trailed off. "W-W-What the hell. . .?"

Chie blinked, uncomprehending, then followed his gaze. Her eyes opened wider than Souji had thought physically possible. "W-What. . . ."

"I-Is his arm . . . is it really in the TV?" Yosuke stammered.

Souji Seta was far too well-bred to say, "I told you so." Nevertheless, he couldn't help the feeling of triumph that welled up at his friends' stunned expressions. He had no more idea than they how it was happening, true, but it still proved that he was right. He hadn't been dreaming.

"I-Is that . . . some kind of new model?" Chie sounded like someone trying desperately to find a rational explanation.

Yosuke shook his head jerkily. "Hell, no!"

The pair jogged over to where Souji stood, his arm still elbow-deep in the screen. "You've to be kidding me!" Chie said. "Is your arm really _inside_ the TV!?"

"Sure is," Souji told her. He flexed his arm muscles; still plenty of freedom of movement.

"So, what's the trick?" Yosuke asked, sounding like he was starting to panic. "What's the magician's secret?"

Souji shook his head. "It's no trick, Yosuke. This is the same thing that happened to me last night, except it's not trying to pull me in." Why that was, he had no idea. "I wasn't dreaming."

Which still left unanswered the question of why _any_ of this was happening. Souji had read his share of weird stories, but his direct experience with the paranormal was basically nil. Or had been, until his TV had tried to suck him in.

He needed more information, and could think of only one way to get it. Withdrawing his arm, Souji braced both hands on the display stand and pushed his head through.

Yosuke was _definitely_ panicking now. "D-Don't put your _head_ through, for crying out loud!"

So far, he wasn't getting much of anything. With no reference point, sight distance was difficult to determine, but he could at least tell it wasn't a small area. From his position, all he could see was a thick fog.

"Plenty of empty space," he said, his voice echoing oddly.

"W-What do you mean, 'empty space'!?" Yosuke demanded. "This is crazy."

Souji couldn't really dispute that point. Sticking one's head through a TV screen, into what was very plainly another world or dimension, wasn't exactly what one called _normal_. More like something out of a particularly outlandish video game or anime.

"Really spacious," he said. "I can't see much of anything from here, but there's definitely plenty of room."

By that point it was plain Yosuke and Chie were both on the verge of losing it completely. "What the hell's going on here!?" Chie said, her voice sounding just a bit shrill.

Souji wished he had an explanation. "That's what I'm trying to figure out," he said, keeping his voice smooth. No sense provoking further panic.

For all the good it did. He heard the sound of rapid footsteps, and Yosuke saying something about needing to use the bathroom. It was oddly muffled, though, as was Chie's response, though he could hear a mixture of panic and irritation in her voice.

Yosuke dashed away, and then right back. "Dammit! There's customers coming!"

 _Okay, better pull out before this gets any worse._ If the tapping sounds were any indication, Yosuke and Chie were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. He was just starting to withdraw from the bizarre space when he heard the others collide, and then felt them slam into him in turn.

They fell.

* * *

By rights the impact should have been at the least crippling, and very possibly fatal. Either the fall wasn't as long as it seemed, or there was something about this bizarre space that acted as a cushion. Not much of one, though; Souji suspected he was going to have a nasty series of bruises by evening. He stood and dusted himself off, wincing.

"You guys okay?" he asked.

There was a soft groan as Yosuke heaved himself upright. "I think so. . . . Damn, I landed right on my wallet."

Souji helped Chie to her feet. "Where _are_ we, anyway?" she wondered dazedly. "Is this someplace in Junes?"

" _Hell_ , no," Yosuke said, sounding more than a little punch-drunk himself. "We just fell through a _TV_ for crying out loud. Whatever this place is, it sure as hell isn't Junes."

"Then what _is_ it!?" Chie demanded. "All this fog, I can barely see my hand in front of my face!"

"Calm down," Souji said before Yosuke could reply. His eyes were starting to adjust, and the sight distance wasn't quite as short as was first apparent. "Well, _that_ fits."

Yosuke had noticed it, too. "Is this some kind of TV studio?" he said.

"Then is this really fog, or smoke?" Chie said. "I've never seen anything like this place before. Is there really anything like this in Inaba?"

"Well, if _you_ don't know, then we sure wouldn't," Yosuke pointed out. "Damn, this place is huge."

Chie swallowed. "W-What are we gonna do?"

"Look for a way out," Souji said, keeping his voice as soothing as possible. "Just standing around lamenting our situation won't solve anything."

He was mildly surprised when Yosuke and Chie both visibly relaxed at that. To him it was simple common sense; if there was a way in, there was probably a way out. The best thing they could do was look for it.

"You're right," Yosuke said. "Bitching and moaning won't help."

"Yeah," Chie agreed. "Sorry, kinda lost my head for a moment."

Souji waved it off. "It's all right, Chie, I don't blame you." He smiled a little. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared, but we can't afford to give in." He beckoned them forward. "We'd better stick close together; be way too easy to get lost in this fog."

With the fog inhibiting their sight, they didn't dare move too quickly. Much as they wanted to; something about the atmosphere triggered a bone-deep fight or flight response. It wasn't simply the fog, either, fog they could deal with. It was, Souji thought uneasily, the sheer unreality of their situation, and the total lack of any signs of life.

It was also giving him a profound sense of deja vu, and he had no idea why. The closest he could come up with was a half-remembered dream fragment, and aside from the presence of fog it hadn't looked anything like what he was currently slogging through.

Eventually they arrived at an almost normal-looking building. On the outside, at least; the inside was anything but normal. It gave the vague impression of a hotel room, but Souji was pretty sure normal hotel rooms didn't have posters covering the walls, interspersed with blood spatters. More disturbingly, the faces had all been cut out.

"The fog seems a bit lighter here," Yosuke remarked. He pulled out his cell phone, switched it on, then off. "No service. What a surprise."

"I'd be more surprised if there _was_ ," Souji said. He winced a little; his limbs were starting to feel heavy. An effect of the bizarre environment, like as not. "This is getting more bizarre by the minute."

Chie shivered. "Tell me about it. Look at those posters. All the faces cut out, someone must've _really_ hated this person."

Something about those posters was nagging at Souji. He was sure he'd seen them before, but couldn't place it. Without the face, it was almost impossible to tell.

Yosuke, after another moment struggling with his bladder, had spotted the most disturbing feature of all in that twisted hotel room. "Dude, this chair and rope . . . that kind of arrangement is _never_ good. Is there a _scarf_ tied to it?"

"Never good" was the understatement of the century. A simple chair in the middle of the room, with a rope hanging directly above it. A rope tied in a noose, classic suicide scene.

"I don't think I wanna know," Chie said. "This is obviously a dead end; let's head back and try another way."

"Chie's right," Souji said. He may have been better at keeping his wits about him, but the room still unnerved him. "The sooner we're out of here, the better."

Retracing their steps was straightforward, at least. Yosuke paused at the door, echoing Souji's own thoughts about the posters, but Chie insisted they keep moving, saying she wasn't feeling well. Souji agreed; the fatigue and heaviness were getting worse. He wasn't at all sure how much longer he could go.

* * *

Souji estimated it took them only a few minutes to reach the empty studio again. Just as well; even Souji, who'd managed to keep up an exercise regimen despite his frequent moves, felt almost ready to collapse. If they didn't find an exit soon, he wasn't sure they were going to.

 _Don't think about that,_ he told himself firmly, making sure not to voice his fears. _Concentrate on finding a way._

"Phew," Chie said. "Finally made it back here." She looked like she was about ready to pass out. "Now if only– what's that!?"

"That" was a short, rounded shape barely visible through the fog. As it approached, its feet making an odd squeaking sound, Souji could make out more details. It looked like some kind of mascot, dressed in red and white pants. Huge eyes, an innocent-looking smile, small round ears, blue and white fur, it made him think of some kind of cartoon animal.

"What is that thing?" Chie said, calmer now. "A monkey, a bear, or something else?"

A bear, that was it. A cartoon bear, the kind one saw at theme parks. Souji recalled seeing something similar while staying in Okinawa a couple of years before.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Yosuke grumbled.

The bear thrashed its hands –paws?– in irritation. "That's what I want to know." Its voice was male, with a bit of a nasal tone. "Who are you guys, anyway?"

Chie sucked in a startled breath. "I-It can talk!?"

After the sheer amount of weirdness he'd experienced over the past hour or so, a talking cartoon bear was about the _least_ surprising thing Souji had seen lately. "We're high school students who came in here by accident."

"What's it to you, anyway!?" Chie said sharply, sliding into a fighting stance.

The bear immediately cowered. "D-Don't yell at me like that!" he protested.

"Calm down, Chie," Souji said. "Like I said," he told the bear, "we came here by accident." He waved a hand at their surroundings. "What is this place, anyway?"

The bear relaxed. "It is what it is," he said, shrugging. "It doesn't have a name. I live here."

"You . . . live here?" Yosuke repeated carefully. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." The bear nodded. "If I were you, I'd get back to the other side. It's not good for humans here. Especially when the fog lifts; it gets really dangerous then."

Souji grimaced. "We've noticed. That's why we've been wandering around, trying to find a way out, but we keep hitting dead ends."

"Well, someone's been throwing people in here." The bear looked annoyed. "It's a big headache; I just want a little peace."

The teens exchanged puzzled looks. "Throwing people in here?" Yosuke said. "Who?"

The bear stomped on the ground, visibly upset. "I dunno who's doing it or why, I just want them to stop! Can't people think about what they're doing!?"

Chie hissed through clenched teeth. "And just what gives you the right to yell at _us_ over it, huh!?" she snapped. "We're not here because we _want_ to be!" She glared. "Where _are_ we!? What the hell is going _on_ here!?"

Spooked, the bear dashed around behind Souji. "I-I already told you," he said, shivering.

"Calm down," Souji said for what felt like at least the fifth time. "Look, like I said, we didn't come here by choice. We're just trying to find a way out."

The bear's expression brightened at that. "I can help you out there," he said. He tapped his foot, and a stack of old-style TVs appeared in a puff of smoke.

Yosuke and Chie took a reflexive step back in almost comical unison. Souji, more inured to things by then, simply tilted his head, curious. It probably didn't mean anything, but the TVs looked like they were from the early 1980s at the latest, before he was born.

"T-That's the way out?" Yosuke said, a strong note of disbelief in his voice. He and Chie crowded in behind Souji.

"Yep. Now you guys had better get moving." There was a sudden pressure at Souji's back. "Go, go, go, I'm a busy bear!"

The last thing Souji heard was Yosuke's startled-sounding yelp of protest, and then they were through.

* * *

He'd never thought the sights and sounds of a department store could be so welcoming. After that foggy other-space they'd been trapped in, even the cheesy Junes jingle was welcome. It was fortunate that there weren't any customers around, though.

"This is . . . where we started, isn't it?" Chie said, dazed.

Yosuke slowly stood. "Did we . . . did we really make it back?"

"I think we did," Souji said. "Even I was starting to doubt it for a while there."

The store's PA system chimed. "Attention, shoppers. Our daily limited-time sale will now begin at the side dish area on the first floor."

Yosuke's eyes widened slightly. "It's already that time? We must've been in there for over an hour. No wonder we're so beat."

If Souji's memory was accurate, that made it roughly five in the afternoon, well after school. His uncle (assuming he was home) and cousin were probably getting worried. Steadying himself on a display stand, a flash of color caught his eye. _That poster._

Yosuke was evidently thinking along the same lines. "Hey, look at that. I _knew_ it looked familiar."

Chie's jaw dropped a couple of centimeters. "Yeah, you're right. It was hard to tell with the face cut out, but that's Misuzu Hiiragi."

"Which means that twisted hotel room was connected to the announcer case somehow." Souji shook his head, unable to believe what he was saying. "Forget I said that, it's too insane."

"No kidding," Yosuke agreed. "That freaky room . . . forget it! I'm going to try and purge the whole thing from my brain." His shoulders slumped. "Besides, I'm beat. Dunno about you guys, but I'm gonna head home, take a long shower, and get some sleep."

"Me, too," Chie agreed. She yawned. "I could sleep for a week after that."

"It's unanimous, then," Souji said, smiling tiredly. He winced, feeling more joints than he thought he had popping. "See you in the morning."

* * *

Evening

* * *

Dojima, as it happened, had managed to get home on time. To Souji's relief, the older man accepted his explanation without protest, though he seemed preoccupied.

"Say, Souji," Dojima said. When Souji looked at him, he went on, "Do you know a girl named Saki Konishi, by any chance?"

"She works part-time at Junes; I met her a couple days ago when one of my classmates took me there," Souji acknowledged. He frowned. "I heard she wasn't at school today, but I thought she was just skipping out to get away from all the rumors." He hesitated. "I hear she discovered Mayumi Yamano's body."

Dojima sighed. "It's true. She did. Anyway, we got a call from her family; she's gone missing. Do you know anything about it?"

Souji winced, thinking how Yosuke must feel about it. "Nothing beyond the rumors, sorry. One of my classmates knows her pretty well; I can call him up and ask, if you want."

"I appreciate it, but it probably won't do any good." Dojima sighed again. "This case is going nowhere fast. Work just keeps piling up."

Souji wanted to say something encouraging, but no words came to mind. What _did_ one say to a police detective on a stalled murder investigation? It wasn't like simply having a bad day at the office.

The news came on then, sparing him the need for a reply. "And now, the latest on the case still casting a shadow over foggy Inaba."

Of course they would still be talking about the murder case. If there was one thing news agencies the world over had in common, it was sensationalism. Well. He supposed he couldn't really blame them in this case; it _was_ highly unusual, certainly newsworthy.

"Not long ago, television announcer Mayumi Yamano was found dead in this rural town." The usual rehash, typical of the twenty-four hour news cycle in the modern world. "Until now, her whereabouts prior to her death were unknown. But the police investigation has found she had been staying in the town's famous Amagi Inn."

There was one question answered. Yukiko hadn't been so stressed merely because the inn was busy, but because of a very direct connection to the murder case. Making a mental note to tell Chie the next morning, Souji frowned. He hoped the girl's parents weren't considered suspects.

"Oh, yes, the Amagi Inn!" the commentator put in. "Their hot springs are first-rate! The manager's teenage daughter also works there, and rumor has it she'll be taking over in the spring."

Chie had said much the same thing, so it wasn't too surprising. Still, Souji didn't like the way the commentator was talking. He didn't know Yukiko Amagi very well, but he somehow doubted she would be interested in whatever this guy had in mind.

"If that happens, she'll be one of the youngest managers on record! I should book another trip there!"

 _This guy is officially creeping me out,_ Souji thought.

The anchor seemed to agree. He coughed lightly. "I . . . see. Anyway, next is the weather report. The rain is beginning to subside. From now until morning, heavy fog warnings will be in effect throughout the Inaba region."

Souji winced. _More fog. Maybe it's because of that other dimension we went through, but more fog sounds_ really _bad._

"Visibility will be very poor, so please exercise caution if you plan on driving in the area."

Dojima looked disgusted. "That's going to make our job even harder. Damn, what is it with all the fog lately?"

The news went on, continuing to more mundane topics. Souji was no longer paying attention; something about the increased fog was nagging at the back of his mind. Maybe it was the fact that Mayumi Yamano's body had been found on a foggy day, but he was certain that wasn't all of it.

"Is the ramen ready yet?" Nanako asked, briefly derailing Souji's train of thought.

"Give it a few more minutes," her father said, and was in turn distracted when Souji sneezed. "You okay?"

Souji sniffed briefly. "I think so." _Either I managed to catch a cold from all this rain, or that other dimension took more out_ _of me than I thought._

Dojima gave a brief nod. "Sounds like you might've caught something; happens sometimes when you're adapting to a new area. We've got some medicine, but you should get to bed after you take it."

"Sounds good," Souji agreed, feeling decidedly sluggish. "I'll turn in after dinner; haven't gotten any homework yet, so it's not like I'll be losing time."

At least whatever it was he had wasn't affecting his sense of taste. Instant ramen was always welcome in a pinch, and he was downright ravenous after the day's insanity. He quickly finished his ramen, took his medicine and, feeling like his legs were made of lead, bid his uncle and cousin goodnight.

* * *

Friday, 15 April, Early Morning

* * *

Morning found Souji in much better shape. The medicine and a good night's sleep had apparently been just what he needed. Stretching, the first thing he noticed was the fog, persistent even in the driving rain. It struck him as an ill omen, though he couldn't have said why.

He went downstairs just in time to see his uncle leaving. "Ah, you're up. Well, I'm off." Dojima was out the door before Souji could reply, the sound of his SUV's engine already fading into the distance.

"Dad got a call from work," Nanako explained when Souji looked at her. "Something came up again."

Souji felt a chill go down his spine. A rainy, foggy day, and his uncle was called in early. On the surface it was a coincidence, but he couldn't believe it. There was something very, very wrong. Nanako, it appeared, shared his worry, though she probably hadn't thought it through the way he had.

Retrieving his umbrella, he stepped out onto the rainy street, wondering uneasily just what bombshell was about to be dropped.

* * *

The walk to school was deceptively normal. While it was still raining, the fog had largely dissipated by the time he got to the school zone. He moved at a relaxed pace, hiding his disquiet enough to politely greet a few students who crossed his path.

"When I looked, I saw three police cars zooming past, lights and everything."

Two girls he didn't recognize, one with a white umbrella, one with a red. Souji paused, his unease deepening. Three police cars was no minor event.

"You live by the police station, don't you?" White said. "You hear anything?"

Red shook her head. "I heard some yelling, but that's all. Major disappointment there."

"Seriously, you need to pay closer attention to stuff like that! How else are we supposed to get all the good stories?"

Ordinarily Souji would have just shaken his head at such gossip. In light of recent events, however, hearing the conversation only deepened his unease. Another incident, his uncle called in early in the morning, and he could hear sirens in the distance.

Something very bad had happened. He was sure of it. Swallowing, he picked up his pace a little. It was going to be a bit more difficult to concentrate on his schoolwork.

* * *

Afternoon

* * *

Classes proceeded as normal for the first half of the day, though the teachers (save for Morooka, who was irascible as ever) seemed oddly subdued. Nothing overtly out of the ordinary happened, though, until after lunch. Souji had just gotten back to class when the entire school was called for an unscheduled assembly.

Most of his classmates were either perplexed and/or irritated by the change in routine. Souji, by contrast, had tensed up the instant he heard the announcement. After everything he'd already heard, he was on a hair trigger. As far as he could tell, though, he was the only one.

"Hey, did you see it last night?" More gossiping girls.

Her companion snorted softly. "Of course not. Don't tell me you think that rumor's for real."

 _It's real. I didn't believe it myself, but it's real. And there's more to it than anyone suspects._

The first girl shrugged. "Dunno, but I hear a lot of people have seen it."

Souji tuned the rest out. He wished the faculty would get on with it; the uncertainty was beginning to strain his nerves. The one thing he was certain of was that it had something to do with whatever the latest incident was. Which of course only served to heighten the tension.

In front of him, Chie was staring at her cell phone. "Yukiko said she'd be here after lunch," she said, pocketing the device.

"They're probably still dealing with fallout from the Yamano case," Souji murmured, grateful for the brief distraction. "If last night's news report was even close to accurate, it must be sheer chaos at the inn right now."

"I guess you're right," Chie conceded. "What's wrong, Yosuke? You're looking pretty down."

Yosuke looked up. "Huh? Oh, it's nothing, don't worry about it."

Souji eyed his friend sidelong. Yosuke was obviously hiding something, but it was neither the time nor place to pry even if Souji wanted to.

"Everyone, please settle down." It was Kimiko Sofue calling things to order. Better her than Morooka, Souji reflected, even if she was still wearing that Egyptian headdress. "The school assembly is about to begin. First, the Principal has something to say."

The principal of Yasogami High was an older man, bald and bearded. Souji didn't even know his name, though he was at least friendly enough, like someone's favorite uncle. Today, however, he appeared downright grim. Souji held his breath.

"I . . . deeply regret that I have a terrible announcement for all of you. It is my sad duty to inform you," the old man said, "that one of our third year students, Ms Saki Konishi . . . has passed away."

Souji froze. _Saki-senpai, dead?_ Beside him, Yosuke looked suddenly stricken.

"Ms Konishi was found deceased early this morning," the principal went on. "The cause and circumstances of her death are currently under investigation by the police. If they ask you any questions, I urge you all to provide nothing but the facts."

So that was why his uncle had gone into work early. Souji carefully avoided looking at Yosuke's face. A second death in less than a week, and he would have bet his entire life savings that it was the same as Mayumi Yamano. Found hanging upside down on a foggy morning, cause of death unknown.

There was someone truly sick and twisted in Inaba.

"I have been assured by the faculty that there is no evidence of bullying in connection with this unfortunate incident."

 _Not unless it was by sloth-face Morooka,_ Souji couldn't help thinking.

"So mind what you say, not only to the police but to anyone else who asks."

No problem there. Watching his words was practically second nature to Souji. What concerned him more was Yosuke. The "Junes Boy's" usual boisterousness was completely absent; he was actually fighting back tears. He looked like his heart had been ripped out.

"Found dead?" Chie breathed. "But how? How could this have happened?"

On the surface, the most logical explanation was the killer wanted to silence Saki-senpai, since she'd been the one who found Yamano's body. Souji wasn't so sure; he couldn't put his finger on it, but he was convinced there was something more going on. He just hoped the police could catch the killer.

Seeing Yosuke's expression, he made a mental note to talk to him later. He had the distinct feeling Yosuke might be planning something drastic.

* * *

Only half an hour of classes left. Souji was just as glad; while he hadn't known Saki-senpai the way Yosuke had, the news of her death was still a blow. Especially in light of what had already happened. So of course, as he and Chie were on their way to their last class, they ran into a couple of girls chattering next to the bulletin board on the first floor.

"This is so creepy," one was saying. "She was found the same way as that announcer, except she was hanging from a telephone pole."

"Yeah, there's no way this isn't a serial murder case," her friend agreed.

Souji thought they were being rather callous. Talking about the announcer was one thing, but Saki Konishi had been one of their own. A _little_ sensitivity, he thought, was in order. Not that he disagreed with the main point; it was unlikely the near-identical condition of Saki's body was a coincidence.

"They're saying the cause of death was some kind of unknown poison," the first girl said excitedly.

The other rolled her eyes. "Unknown poison?" she repeated. "Come on, it's not some kind of sci-fi drama. Oh, I heard people are saying they saw Saki on that Midnight Channel thing. Word is she looked like she was in pain."

It was the first girl's turn to roll her eyes. "Seriously? That freaky rumor? Heh, sounds like a nightmare to me. They've been broadcasting that interview with her around the clock, so someone must've had Saki on the brain." The pair wandered away.

Souji shook his head. "You'd think they'd show just a bit more respect," he muttered. "Talking like that about a classmate's death just makes things harder on the survivors."

"Yeah, it's easy to toss around theories when you're not personally involved," Chie agreed, a grimace twisting her face. "But to talk about her like that. . . ."

"Callous is putting it mildly," Souji said, then turned slightly on hearing footsteps. "Yosuke?"

Something in Yosuke's eyes set off alarm bells in Souji's mind. "Did you guys . . . did either of you check the Midnight Channel last night?"

"I went to bed right after dinner," Souji said. "That little trip of ours took a lot out of me." His eyes narrowed. "Wait, are you saying. . . ."

Yosuke nodded. "I couldn't get it out of my head, so I stayed up and watched. It was Saki-senpai, I'm sure of it. She looked. . . ." His voice caught. "She looked like she was writhing in pain." He closed his eyes. "And then . . . she disappeared."

Chie paled slightly. "What. . . ."

"You guys heard Senpai's body was found in the same condition as that announcers, right?" Yosuke pressed. "Remember that guy you told us about, the one who was so excited that the announcer was his soul mate? Maybe . . . maybe Ms Yamano was on that Midnight Channel thing, too."

It made sense, a little too much sense for Souji's peace of mind. It explained the police's inability to find a cause of death, or even the slightest clue as to how the bodies had gotten so high up in the first place. Unfortunately, Souji was beginning to see just what Yosuke was up to, and he didn't like it.

"Yosuke," he said carefully, "are you saying it's somehow connected to that other dimension we fell into yesterday?"

"Hold on," Chie interrupted. "Are you saying, people who appear on the Midnight Channel," she swallowed hard, "die?"

Yosuke took a deep breath. "I can't say for sure yet, but it won't leave me alone. I just can't believe it's a coincidence." He looked at Souji. "Plus, remember what that freaky bear said? About how we should leave before the fog clears? And that someone's been throwing people in there."

"Yosuke," Souji said, choosing his words carefully, "are you saying Ms Yamano and Saki-senpai were thrown in there?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Yosuke said. "I don't know for sure, but it fits a little too well. That's why," he met Souji's gaze, "I want you to take me into that world again."

Chie shook her head hurriedly. "A-Are you crazy? Shouldn't we just leave it to the police?"

Souji was very much of two minds about that. On the one hand, they were total amateurs, and that strange world they'd fallen into was not to be taken lightly. On the other, the police knew nothing about it, and if Yosuke was right (and Souji strongly suspected he was), their efforts were useless.

"The police?" Yosuke repeated. "They haven't even made any progress on the announcer's case! Besides, even if we told them about the world inside the TV, they'd think we were crazy, and frankly I wouldn't blame them."

And that was the rub. No police force had the training or knowledge to deal with outright supernatural phenomena, assuming they believed it in the first place. Which, Souji knew, was highly unlikely; his uncle, for one, was down-to-earth as they came.

"Yosuke," he said, "just what is it you have in mind?"

Yosuke appeared to take his calm tone as a good sign. "I just want to see that bear thing again. He might have some answers." He managed a bleak smile. "I know you think I'm crazy, but there's no one else I can turn to. There's some stuff I have to get, so I'll see you at Junes."

Souji watched him go with very mixed emotions. He understood where Yosuke was coming from, certainly, but the danger seemed too great.

"I kinda understand how he feels," Chie admitted.

"So do I," Souji said, "but it's still a bad idea. We'd better stop him before he does something drastic."

Chie nodded jerkily. "Y-Yeah, you're right."

* * *

After School

* * *

Yosuke was waiting for them in front of the same TV they'd fallen through the previous day. He was holding a golf club in one hand, and had a sizable length of rope wrapped around his midsection. Souji had a good idea what the latter was for.

"You came," Yosuke said when he saw them, a half-smile on his face.

Chie was in no mood to banter. "We came to stop you, idiot!" she snapped. "Just what are you thinking, anyway?" Her expression softened a little. "Look, I know how you feel, but you really shouldn't do this. It's way too dangerous."

Souji doubted Yosuke would listen. He was right. "I know, but we made it back once, didn't we? I figure if we go in through the same TV, we can meet that bear again."

It made a certain amount of sense. Unfortunately. "Are you sure about this?" Souji asked. "Like Chie said, this is very dangerous. You'd be risking all of our lives."

"It's just going to be you and me this time," Yosuke said. He offered Chie one end of the rope. "Chie, I want you to hold this."

She took it, clearly wondering what he had in mind. "What's this about?"

"It's a lifeline," Yosuke explained. "If I tug on this, I want you to pull us back out, okay?" He extended the golf club to Souji. "This is for you."

Souji lifted an eyebrow slightly. "I don't golf, Yosuke."

Yosuke and Chie _both_ rolled their eyes at that. "Come on, don't you watch any movies? A golf club makes a handy weapon in a pinch."

"I guess there's no talking you out of this," Souji said, sighing. "All right. But no crazy risks, got it?"

"Heh, I knew you'd come around." Yosuke looked at Chie. "Whatever you do, _don't_ let go of that rope." He and Souji exchanged nods, and they carefully pushed into the TV.

Chie stared, rooted to the spot. "What are you– wait!"

* * *

This time, knowing what was coming, Souji and Yosuke were able to land on their feet. Souji immediately dropped into a crouch, softening the impact a little; beside him, Yosuke had enough sense to do the same. Straightening, Souji looked around, getting his bearings. It was the same place, all right.

"You were right, Yosuke," he said. "This is where we landed yesterday."

"So they really _are_ connected," Yosuke said. "Which means that bear thing should be around here somewhere. . . . Hey, over there."

Souji had only heard the squeaky footsteps once before, but the sound was unmistakable. Sure enough, the garishly-colored mascot-esque bear was visible through the omnipresent fog. His eyes, wide under normal circumstances, managed to grow even wider when he saw Souji and Yosuke.

"Y-You guys? Why'd you come back here?" His expression darkened. "Wait, I get it. You're the ones throwing people in here!"

 _What._

"What the hell did you just say!?" Yosuke demanded.

"I said you must be the ones throwing people in here!" the bear repeated. "This world keeps getting more messed up because of it." He glared at Yosuke. "This is the second time you guys came, and I don't think anyone forced you in." His voice dropped to a growl. "That means you must be the ones doing it!"

Souji set the golf club aside. "I don't know how to convince you, but we haven't been throwing people in," he said. "We came here because a couple of people have been found dead on our side, and we think this world might have something to do with it."

"From the sound of it, it just might have been the announcer and Saki-senpai," Yosuke mused, his anger momentarily forgotten. "The timing is about right."

Souji nodded slowly, his mind racing. It fit, all right, but that only deepened the mystery. Certainly, anyone could see the Midnight Channel if the conditions were met, but as they'd seen only a select few could actually enter the world behind the TV. Souji was the only one they knew who had that power.

 _Obviously I'm not the only one, but there can't be very many,_ he thought. _We'd have heard at least rumors by now otherwise._

"Well? Can you prove you _aren't_ the ones?" the bear said.

"We don't have to _prove_ anything," Yosuke retorted, ire rising again. "If anything, _you're_ the most suspicious thing here! I think it's time you showed your face!" He roughly grabbed the bear around what passed for his head and yanked, before stumbling back in sheer astonishment. "What . . . what the hell!?"

Souji could only stare. Where they would have expected either a person wearing the costume or (more disgustingly) the creature's innards, there was . . . nothing. Dark, empty space.

The bear didn't seem more than mildly annoyed, though. He felt around until he reached his head, then flipped it back on. "Look, there's just me and Shadows here," he said.

"This place may look like a TV studio, but I doubt the Shadows are filming the Midnight Channel here," Souji murmured. "Whatever the Shadows are."

That drew a blank look from the bear. "TV studio? Filmed? I don't get it."

"Never mind," Yosuke said. "Just what are the Shadows, anyway? Are they monsters or something?":

Apparently that put the bear on firmer ground, because he nodded. "Whenever it gets foggy on your side, the fog lifts here. The Shadows get really violent then; I have to hide whenever it happens."

And with that, several pieces clicked into place. Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi had disappeared because they'd fallen –or more likely been pushed– into the TV world. The cause of death was impossible to determine because they had been killed by the Shadows, which probably didn't work like anything they were familiar with. Timing of death was explained by the Shadows' increased violence when the fog lifted.

It still left a lot unexplained, but at least it was progress.

"All right," the bear said at last. "Maybe you aren't the ones throwing people in. I'll believe you if," he gave them a rather comical glare, "you find out who's really behind this. If you don't. . . ." He paused dramatically. "I'm not going to let you out of here."

 _Well. Isn't_ that _just what we need._

"Ha!" Yosuke scoffed. "We don't need your help this time! We came prepared. I made sure to have a life . . . line. . . ." He trailed off, staring at the cleanly-severed rope.

Souji covered his face with one hand. _It must have snapped before we hit bottom. Chie must be worried sick._ Which, of course, left them with the choice of helping the bear or ending up as Shadow bait.

"Look, bear, you'd better let us out when we're done here!" Yosuke snapped.

"Calm down, Yosuke," Souji said. "He's just asking us to do what we were planning to do anyway."

Without warning, an image flashed through his mind. Or rather, a memory, of blue velvet and an old man with a long nose. It was the dream he'd had on the way to Inaba, he suddenly realized. A dream that he now knew was no dream at all.

" _It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you."_ Igor's words echoed in his mind. Was this what he'd meant?

Souji turned to the bear. "All right. I promise I'll help you out here."

The bear's face lit up. "Thanks! You're the greatest!"

Yosuke sighed. He clearly didn't like it, but he just as clearly knew there was little choice. "All right, you've got my word, too. My name's Yosuke Hanamura, and he's Souji Seta. So, you got a name?"

"Teddie," the bear said, smiling.

 _Teddie?_ Teddie _!? How cliche can you get!?_

"Figures," Yosuke said with a groan, voicing Souji's thoughts.

"Okay," Souji said, "now that introductions are out of the way, we need to move. Or Chie will beat us to death." He smirked at Yosuke's expression. "That announcer and Saki-senpai were both thrown in here. Teddie, do you know anything about it?"

Teddie shook his head. "Sorry, I don't know who they are. Oh, but I can show you the place the last person came in!"

Yosuke swallowed at that. Souji didn't blame him; he wasn't looking forward to seeing where Saki-senpai had died, either. He was more certain than ever that the freakish hotel room they'd seen was directly connected to Mayumi Yamano; from that, it wasn't exactly a stretch to anticipate something similar where Saki Konishi had appeared.

"Before I forget, you'd better put these on," Teddie said. "They'll help you see through the fog." He handed each of them a pair of glasses.

Souji almost quipped that his eyesight was fine, but something about the way Teddie had spoken gave him pause. Shrugging, he slid the slim glasses onto his face.

The change was instantaneous and dramatic. With those glasses on, the fog appeared to simply vanish, giving him a crystal-clear view of his surroundings. If he wasn't mistaken, it also counteracted the fatigue and chill he'd experienced during the last trip.

"This is incredible," Yosuke breathed. "Gotta give props to this one, Teddie. Okay, lead on."

"All right." Teddie paused. "There's just one thing. I can't really fight, so you guys will have to defend yourselves against any Shadows."

Yosuke's good humor seemed to evaporate. "What!? You're just going to sit back and watch while we try and get ourselves killed!?" He glared at the bear. "Is this really all you're good for?"

Teddie shook his head vigorously. "Uh-uh! I can provide moral support from the rear, but there's no way I can fight. I've got no muscles."

Or anything else, judging by the view they'd gotten when Yosuke pulled his head off. By the same token, since that left unanswered just how Teddie was able to even _move_ , it didn't prove by itself that the cartoon bear was weak. Deciding a small test was in order, Souji stepped forward and tapped Teddie on the forehead.

Teddie promptly fell over on his back. "Gaaah!"

Yosuke put a hand to his forehead, groaning. "Is this all we have?"

"No use complaining, Yosuke," Souji said, helping Teddie to his feet. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Teddie at least had the good sense not to chatter as they walked. Yosuke wasn't in the mood, and Souji was taking a very close look at their surroundings. With the glasses allowing him to see through the fog, it was both easier and decidedly eerier.

A feeling compounded when they reached their destination. Souji hadn't seen much of Inaba save for the School Zone and Junes, but he recognized the area.

"The shopping district?" he said, perplexed.

Yosuke appeared equally confused. "Why would they recreate _this_ of all places?"

"I dunno," Teddie said, shrugging. "This is reality for the one who's here."

 _Whatever_ that _means._ Souji thought he had an inkling, though. It was only a suspicion, so he didn't voice it, but it was the only explanation that fit, in his mind. Saki's parents, he recalled, ran a liquor store in the shopping district. It was only logical, then, that Saki's world would be a reproduction of that same area.

In the meantime, he wished he'd brought something better suited for combat. Assuming Teddie was right about the danger posed by the Shadows (an easy assumption to make), a golf club was unlikely to be much of a defense.

 _Note to self: bring that katana next time._

"Hey, Teddie," Yosuke said. "You're starting to fall behind." His eyes narrowed. "You're not thinking of running off, are you?"

Teddie was indeed lagging rather behind, three meters away and slowly drifting farther back. He stopped in his tracks at Yosuke's pointed query, waving his hands hastily. "No, no, nothing like that! I just, uh, just don't want to get in the way if you have to fight, that's all! Hahaha. . . ."

Souji didn't believe him. From the scowl on his face, neither did Yosuke. It was not, however, worth pursuing, not at the moment anyway, so they walked on for a few minutes more, eventually stopping at a facsimile of the Konishi liquor store.

 _So this is where she fell._ He saw nothing out of the ordinary (well, out of the ordinary for the TV world), but that, he knew, meant little. It wasn't foggy on the outside, so it was likely the Shadows were simply in a relatively placid mood.

" _I wish Junes would go under!"_

Souji and Yosuke both jumped at the voice. It sounded female, but not one either of them recognized.

"What the hell!?" Yosuke blurted.

" _It's all because of that store!"_ A different voice, but still not one they knew.

" _You hear Konishi's daughter is working there?"_

" _It must be really hard on him, having his daughter working for the enemy!"_

Yosuke had gone deathly pale. "The enemy?" he repeated. "Junes? But, wait, this is crazy! What the hell is going on here!?"

Souji's hand tightened on the golf club. There was no way the sound of random human voices was a good sign, certainly not in this insane place. His gray eyes flickered about, searching for more tangible threats. He knew deep in his bones that something was about to happen.

Teddie let out a frightened yell. "T-The Shadows! They're coming!"

Souji whirled, bringing his golf club up in almost a parody of a sword stance. The door to the ersatz Konishi liquor store had vanished, replaced by a black-and-red vortex he found eerily familiar. With an odd sucking sound, a pair of dark, amorphous shapes, presumably Shadows, emerged. They writhed for a moment, taking the shape of red-and-white spheres with grotesque human-looking mouths.

Yosuke stumbled back, yelling, but Souji barely noticed. His head was pounding, the same pain he'd felt that first night he saw the Midnight Channel. Gritting his teeth, he put a hand to his forehead, the pain becoming almost unbearable. Then the voice started again.

" _I am thou. Thou art I. The time has come. Open thine eyes, and call forth what is within!"_

The pain was gone, almost like flipping a switch. Souji gazed down at his right hand, at the Tarot card that had mysteriously appeared. He turned it over, and saw a humanoid silhouette, with the symbol of the Fool Arcana in one corner. Suddenly, he knew what he had to do.

"Per . . . so . . . na."

The card erupted with what looked like blue flame, but Souji felt no heat. Only a rush of power, that intensified when he crushed the card in his fist. A yell tore from his throat, and he felt himself grinning. Behind him, a humanoid shape took form, bandaged with only the eyes visible, and carrying a large double-edged sword.

Souji flung his arm out, and the shape charged, slicing viciously into the first Shadow and stunning the second with a bolt of lightning. He followed its path, lunging with greater strength than he had ever possessed, and brought the gold club down hard on the stunned Shadow, reducing it to a black mist.

As quickly as it had begun, it was over, and Souji was breathing heavily, fighting to stay upright. _What . . . what just happened?_

"Whoa, that was incredible!" Yosuke gushed. "You took them out like it was nothing! What was that you said, 'Persona'? You think I could do that, too?"

Souji wasn't sure how to respond to that. Teddie interrupted before he could think of a reply. "Pipe down, Yosuke, you're troubling Sensei."

" _Sensei"? What?_

"I just did what came naturally," Souji said, then shook his head. "No, that's not quite right. I heard a voice, that same voice from the first time I saw the Midnight Channel, and I just _knew_. I knew what to do, right then."

Yosuke shook his head in amazement. "Well, whatever. You saved all our hides with that one." With obvious reluctance, he looked at the vortex that was their destination. "Guess we'd better get this over with."

* * *

Souji had never been inside a liquor store, so he had no idea what to expect save for bottles of various alcoholic beverages. There were plenty of those, but he rather thought they would normally be more organized, instead of scattered about.

"Looks like it's been closed for a while," he murmured.

Yosuke was looking ever more apprehensive. "I don't like this," he muttered. "I don't like this one bit. . . ."

Neither did Souji. It wasn't as bizarre as the hotel room, but that somehow made it _more_ unnerving. He walked up to the counter and sorted through the few papers in sight. A few receipts, a couple of order forms, and what looked like some kind of invoice. Nothing out of the ordinary as far as he could tell.

" _Saki! How many times do I have to tell you!?"_

The voices again. Souji tensed, expecting more Shadows. Though he'd never heard the voice before, it was probably Saki Konishi's father.

" _This store has been in our family for decades! Why are you working at Junes after what they've done? Is it for the money? Or is it that boy?"_

Yosuke visibly flinched at the last accusation, going white as a sheet. He staggered to the counter, breathing heavily. "That . . . that's not. . . ." His hand brushed against a photo. "This is. . . ." He picked it up. "This is the group photo we took when Saki-senpai was hired. But it's . . . it's torn in half."

" _I never had a chance to tell him."_

Souji winced. _That_ voice was Saki herself, and the tone did not bode well.

" _Who cares about Junes, anyway!? All they do is drain the money from the shopping district. If I didn't need the money, I wouldn't waste my time there. And 'Hana-chan'?"_ A derisive snort. _"I never had a chance to tell him. Tell him that he was getting on my nerves."_

Yosuke made a choking sound. "No . . . no, that can't be. Saki-senpai, she would never, she would never say something like that!"

" **Ha ha ha! Oh, woe is me! What a joke!"**

The voice sounded almost like a parody of Yosuke's. With a deep sense of foreboding, Souji looked for the source of the sound, shifting his grip on the club. It took little effort; stepping out of the darkness, still wreathed in wavering shadow, was a doppelganger of Yosuke. Telling them apart was almost impossible at first glance, save for the duplicate's manic grin. Its eyes were gold instead of Yosuke's brown.

" **Oh, poor Saki-senpai!"** it said mock-sorrowfully. **"Eh, who cares! At least it's something new! Something different in this boring backwoods."**

"T-Two Yosukes!?" Teddie stammered.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about!?" Yosuke snapped. "And why the hell do you look like me!?"

The duplicate laughed again. **"Oh, come on, you know what I'm talking about. City boy, dropped into the middle of nowhere. Nothing to do, nowhere to go, and now all of a sudden, something happens. Finally, something to break up the monotony."**

Yosuke's fists clenched. "What!? This isn't just a game to me!"

" **Yeah, right!"** The duplicate –no, the Shadow– leered at him. **"You've been sitting here bored out of your mind, and now's your chance! You get to play hero, just like you always wanted!"**

"The hell you say!" Yosuke shot back. "You don't know a damn thing about me!"

Yet more harsh laughter, this time tinged with derision. **"You are so wrong it hurts. See, I** _ **am**_ **you, and you're me. It's all the same."**

What little color remaining in Yosuke's face disappeared. "W-What!? No, no way. No way in hell."

The Shadow cocked its head. **"No way what?"**

"No way in _hell_ are you me!" Yosuke snarled.

The Shadow looked positively jubilant. **"Hahaha, don't say I didn't warn you! Now things are going to get really exciting!"**

A wave of pure darkness erupted from the Shadow, buffeting Souji and Teddie and knocking Yosuke clear off his feet. Souji threw one arm up to shield his face; the darkness was like some kind of black wind, stinging where it touched.

When it faded, the Shadow had taken a new form. Dark green in color, it looked like some perverse blending of human and frog, at least that was the closest Souji could come to a description. And it was glaring at him.

" **I am a Shadow, the** _ **true**_ **self,"** it said. **"I'm going to take out everything that bores me! Starting with** _ **you**_ **."** It pointed a finger at Souji menacingly.

 _I did it once, I can do it again._ He slid into a fighting stance once more, his club held in a low guard.

"Sensei, listen close!" Teddie said. "This thing is stronger, but it still has a weak point like those Shadows you defeated before! Find it!"

 _Good advice._ Souji concentrated, summoning the card from before. "Persona! Come forth, Izanagi!"

The result was just what he had been hoping for. Izanagi appeared again, driving a bolt of lightning into Yosuke's Shadow just as it had the minor one outside. With a cry of pain and fury, the Shadow toppled over; unwilling to give it time to recover, Souji followed up with a second lighting bolt, before charging in and striking it with an overhead blow.

He should have been expecting a counterattack. Hissing with barely-controlled rage, the Shadow unleashed a gust of wind. Souji grunted in pain as it struck him, sending him head over heels to crash into the counter. Winded, he took a brief moment to regain his breath.

 _I should have realized I'd have a weakness, same as those Shadows!_ he berated himself. _I'm lucky that didn't snap my spine._

" **What, no more?"** The Shadow actually sounded disappointed. **"Damn, that was too–"**

" _Izanagi!"_

Another lightning bolt crashed down, knocking the Shadow back. Two more followed up, and then Souji was in close again, dodging an attempted kick and bringing the club down viciously on its head. It struck back with one fist, but Souji rolled with the punch; it still hurt, but not as much as it might have.

" **Damn you, you bastard!"** the Shadow roared. **"I'm not going to lose to a pathetic bug like you!"**

 _Think again. One more shot should do it!_ Souji gritted his teeth and concentrated. "Now, Izanagi!"

One last lightning bolt struck the Shadow dead center. _**"Damn you to hell!"**_ it screamed, legs buckling. It sank to the floor, another wave of darkness billowing out. The wave quickly dissipated, revealing the Shadow in its original form.

Souji ignored it, moving to the real Yosuke's side. "Yosuke, are you all right?" he asked anxiously.

"Ow, my head." Yosuke allowed Souji to help him up. "What the hell was all that?" He then caught sight of his Shadow, which had also gotten to its feet. "No, you're not. . . ."

"That Shadow came from you, Yosuke," Teddie said gently. "You have to accept it, or it'll go berserk again."

Seeing his friend's hesitation, Souji laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's all right, Yosuke," he said quietly. "We all have our demons inside. You're still yourself."

"Myself." Yosuke sighed. "It really hurts to face yourself." He slowly walked to where his Shadow stood, silent and unmoving. "I knew it all along. You're part of me, a part that I tried to keep buried. I was just running from myself. No more." He met his other self's gaze. "I'm not lying to myself anymore."

The Shadow slowly nodded, and disappeared in a sparkle of light. Hovering in its place was a Tarot card, with the symbol of the Magician arcana. After a moment, it, too, vanished.

"Jiraiya," Yosuke whispered. His shoulders sagged, and he almost collapsed.

"Yosuke!" Souji said, at his side in an instant.

"I'm okay," Yosuke said. "Just . . . took more out of my than I thought. I'll be all right."

Teddie was looking at the space where the Shadow had stood. "We'd better get you out of here, Yosuke," he said. "This place isn't meant for humans." He rubbed his chin, which given that he was a cartoon bear mascot looked very strange. "Shadows were originally born from humans. When a human comes here, their Shadows eventually show themselves, just like with Yosuke. And when the fog lifts, or it's rejected, the Shadow goes berserk and kills the host."

Yosuke drew a deep, shuddering breath. "So, if this had gone on longer, if the fog had lifted, I'd have been in danger?"

"I think so," Teddie said. "It's a good thing Sensei was here. I'm not sure how it would have turned out otherwise."

"Yeah?" Yosuke looked at Souji. "Guess I owe you another one, partner."

Souji smiled. "Glad I could help," he said quietly. "Teddie, are we clear?"

The bear sniffed for a few seconds. "I don't smell anything, and I don't hear any more voices. We're probably done here."

* * *

It was fortunate the central "hub" they'd landed in was a short distance away. Yosuke was almost ready to pass out, and even Souji was exhausted from his battles with the Shadows. The glasses helped, to be sure, but they didn't make combat any less tiring.

 _I want to sleep for a week._

"Say, Teddie," Yosuke said. "The shopping district, and that freaky hotel room we saw before. Did they exist because of the people who came here?" He rubbed his temples. "What I'm trying to ask is, when that announcer and Saki-senpai were dropped in here, did that somehow create those areas? You said they're reality for the people here."

Teddie shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. It's never happened before. I have sensed people a couple of times before, but they left when the fog lifted."

"Mayumi Yamano and Saki-senpai," Souji murmured. "It makes a little too much sense."

"Yeah," Yosuke said. "They were here, lost and alone, and their Shadows must have come out. No one could rescue them, so they," he swallowed, "died. Their Shadows killed them, went berserk when the fog lifted." He looked like he wanted to punch something, but lacked both a target and the needed energy. "Dammit!"

"Yosuke." Teddie looked sympathetic. "They were safe before the fog lifted. No Shadows attacked them then." He coughed lightly, a gesture that should have looked comical, but somehow wasn't. "What I'm trying to say is, if we can find anyone else who gets thrown in here, we might be able to save them!"

Yosuke's bleak expression eased, just a bit. "Seriously?"

Souji nodded sharply, another piece falling into place. "He's right, Yosuke. Weather here is basically the opposite of our world. If we keep an eye on the weather, and make sure we find any victims before the next foggy day, I think we can pull it off."

Some color had returned to Yosuke's face, though he still looked tired. "Yeah. Anyway, we need to find whoever's doing this and make him stop. This whole thing is seriously twisted."

That was putting it mildly. They'd found out the cause of death, but there was still no clue as to how the culprit, whoever it was, had stumbled on the TV world in the first place. Much less decided to use it for murder. It was something only the truly deranged could have come up with.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Teddie said. When Souji and Yosuke looked at him, he scratched his head. "If Shadows were born from humans, what was I born from?"

Yosuke facepalmed. "How should _we_ know? You're the one who knows about this freaky place."

Teddie looked glum. "I know some things, mostly about this world. But I don't really know anything about myself."

Still another puzzle. Teddie wasn't hostile, true, but he wasn't human, either. Well. That was a mystery for another time. Just then all Souji wanted to do was crawl into bed.

"Um, will you guys come back here?" Teddie sounded anxious.

Souji smiled. "Of course. We did make a promise, and we want to find whoever's behind this as much as you do. Right, Yosuke?"

"Yeah," Yosuke agreed. "We'll be back, Teddie. Count on it." His mouth quirked. "Besides, you said you wouldn't let us out otherwise."

Teddie had the good grace to look embarrassed. "R-Right, I'll let you out. Just one thing, you need to come in from the same place every time."

Souji raised an eyebrow. "The same place? You mean like the TV in Junes?"

"I dunno about that; if it's the same place, yeah." Teddie waved a hand at their surroundings. "If you, don't you won't come in here. Then I might not be able to find you in time, and you'll be _doomed_." The last word came out in a breathy, over-dramatic tone.

 _Sheesh, this bear should take acting lessons._ "We'll remember that. For now, though, we really need to get home." And probably get beaten senseless by Chie, he didn't add.

Teddie smiled. "Got it. One exit, coming right up!" He tapped his foot, and the familiar stack of old TVs appeared in a puff of smoke.

Souji hadn't noticed before, probably because they'd been in such a hurry, but the real world was actually visible on the screens. He leaned closer, hoping for a better look. The view wasn't the best, but he thought he could see the Junes electronics department, though Chie wasn't visible from that angle.

"Okay." Yosuke leaned in beside him. "First we make sure there aren't any customers or employees there. . . ."

There was a sudden impact; Teddie was apparently less concerned about attracting attention. As he fell through, Souji could hear Yosuke's startled protest, followed by a yelp of dismay. Then the world turned gray-white around him.

* * *

He was actually starting to get used to the transition. After perhaps a minute in that gray-white nothingness, Souji found himself again standing in Junes. Beside him, an exhausted Yosuke almost fell over, but was able to straighten without too much difficulty.

" _You! You guys came baaaack!"_

As expected, Chie Satonaka was glaring furiously at them, eyes red and face streaked with tears. There was, unfortunately, nothing they could say to mollify her, and Souji knew it. He braced himself for the coming storm.

She hurled what was left of the rope into Yosuke's stomach, knocking him over with a pained grunt. "You damned _idiots_! Do you have any idea how worried I was!?" She gave Yosuke an extra smack for good measure. "I hate you both!" she snapped, and dashed away.

Wincing, Yosuke forced himself upright. "We . . . kinda deserved that, didn't we?"

"I think so," Souji agreed with a grimace. "It wasn't entirely our fault, but just going in was crazy, and we _did_ take longer than she had any reason to expect."

"Guess you're right." Yosuke stretched, wincing again. "Damn, I'm gonna feel that tomorrow. Dunno about you, partner, but I'm gonna go home and sleep it off."

Souji rubbed his arm; he suspected he'd pulled something when he was hit by that blast of wind. "Me, too," he said. "Oh, before you go, can I have your cell number? It would make things easier."

Yosuke managed a tired smile. "Yeah, good point." He drew out his phone, and the pair exchanged numbers. "That should be it. See you tomorrow, Souji."

"Later."

Souji didn't leave right away. After a quick call home, reassuring his cousin, he made his way to the Junes grocery department. If he was going to be late anyway, he figured, he could at least make sure they had something good to eat.

 _Let's see, Nanako likes seafood, and Uncle Dojima said we were low on coffee. . . ._ Souji enjoyed a good cup of coffee himself, though he practically drowned it in milk and sugar. It was one of the few things that gave him a sense of home.

It was still raining when stepped out onto the street fifteen minutes later. Adjusting the small shopping bag hanging from his shoulder, he set off at a leisurely walk, letting the pattering rain ease the mental aches. The physical ones would have to wait.

Maybe it was the bright color on a drab background that drew his eye; the first thing he saw when he reached the Samegawa flood plain was Yukiko Amagi, sitting in the nearby gazebo. Instead of the red sweater over her school uniform, she was dressed in a pink flower-pattern kimono.

Her head turned at the sound of his lightly splashing footsteps, and her dark eyes widened slightly. "Oh, Souji-kun!" she said, smiling in greeting. "I thought you would be home by now."

"I could say the same about you," Souji said, sitting a respectful distance from her.

Her smile turned a bit self-conscious. "Oh, are you surprised to see me dressed like this? I've been helping out at the inn, and my parents sent me out on an errand."

"I thought it was something like that," Souji said. He gestured to his shopping back. "I was at Junes, grabbing a few things for dinner tonight."

"You're really responsible," Yukiko said, a note of respect in her voice.

Souji shrugged uncomfortably. "I just don't want to feel like a freeloader. Uncle Ryotaro is doing us a big favor by letting me stay, so I figure I should do something to help out in return. Especially given how busy he is right now."

Yukiko nodded at that. "I understand. Are you settling in all right?"

He looked out at the gently falling rain. "I like it here," he said quietly. "It's only been a couple of days, but I've never felt anything like the sense of peace I get here, even with those weird murder cases." His gray eyes defocused for a moment. "It's a nice change."

"I'm glad to hear it," Yukiko said. "Are you and Chie getting along?"

Souji covered a wince, recalling Chie's explosion less than an hour before. "She can be a handful," he allowed, "but it's working out pretty well."

Yukiko chuckled softly. "Yes, she's always been like that. We've known each other for a long time, and she's always looked out for me. We used to skip class together from time to time."

Souji's lip twitched. "I can imagine that. Easily."

"I'm sure." Yukiko sighed. "I'd better get going. We've been really busy lately; the inn can't function without me just now." She picked up the red umbrella that was leaning against the bench next to her. "I'll see you later," she said, waving cheerfully.

It was about time for him to get home anyway. He still needed to make dinner.

* * *

Evening

* * *

Nanako was visibly relieved to see him, especially since her father was working late again. They made dinner together (or rather, Souji did most of it, with Nanako helping where she could), and sat down to eat in front of the TV.

"Dad's late again," the young girl sighed.

Probably wouldn't be home at all, Souji suspected. The Yamano case remained unsolved; another murder on top of it, of the one who discovered the body no less, would probably double his uncle's workload. And, he was grimly certain, it would be for nothing, since the police had no way of knowing about the TV world and would be unlikely (to put it mildly) to believe it if told.

There was a familiar chime, and the local news anchor appeared. "Next we have an update to our ongoing coverage of the bizarre murders in rural Inaba. At around 7:00 AM this morning, local high school student Saki Konishi was found dead in Inaba's residential area."

"That's probably what your Dad was called in for," Souji murmured. "I heard about it at a special assembly at school this afternoon."

"She went to your school?" Nanako said.

"Yeah," Souji nodded. "Yosuke's taking it pretty hard."

The report was still going. "Since Ms Konishi was the one who found Mayumi Yamano's body, police are operating under the assumption that the deaths are somehow connected."

 _Makes sense. Even if we didn't know they were thrown into that other world, two bodies ending up like that isn't likely to be a coincidence._

"The body went unnoticed until this morning because of heavy fog blanketing the area."

Nanako sighed again. "So Dad won't be coming home tonight."

Souji offered a smile. "It's okay, Nanako-chan. I'll be here."

Her expression was stoic as she nodded. "I'll be okay. Um, could you help out a little tonight?" As Souji had noticed before, his young cousin was surprisingly mature for her age. "It's kind hard to do alone right now."

"Of course," Souji said. "Least I can do."

The TV was now showing a sturdy, old-fashioned looking building. Every few seconds, men and women in equally old-fashioned clothing passed through the camera's field of view. Souji leaned forward; he had a feeling he knew what it was.

"Amagi inn, upstream of the Samegawa, is the town's oldest historical landmark. Vacationers are known to travel considerable distances to visit their open-air, radium-rich hot springs. Even foreign tourists have stayed there on occasion."

Souji took a bite of fish, wondering where they were going with this.

"After Ms Yamano's death and the investigation, the manager has stepped aside, leaving her daughter Yukiko to fill her shoes." Souji felt a brief jolt as Yukiko appeared on the screen, wearing the same kimono from their afternoon chat. "In other words, she's a manager while still in high school." The reporter grinned. "Now that has a nice ring to it! Let's see if I can get in a quick interview. Excuse me!"

 _Reporters_. Souji could feel nothing but sympathy for Yukiko as she was accosted (he couldn't think of a better word) by the reporter. She looked more bemused than anything else, though Souji suspected it was partly because of fatigue.

"Hm? Um, are you speaking to me?"

 _Just leave her alone,_ Souji thought in disgust. _She's under enough stress without a reporter getting in her face._

"We've heard that you're the new manager," the reporter said. "Is it true that you're still in high school?"

Apparently nonplussed, Yukiko shook her head. "I'm just temporarily filling in for my mother. She needs to get some rest."

That explained why she'd been leaving school in such a hurry. Souji felt his respect for her go up a notch. The fact that she could do all that without collapsing showed that Yukiko had a strong core.

"Someday, then. . . ." The reporter actually whistled. "Man, that kimono really suits you! You must get a lot of compliments from male guests."

 _And sleazy reporters,_ Souji added mentally, fighting an urge to put his fist through the TV. It wouldn't break the screen, of course, but it would likely give Nanako a bit of a fright, not to mention he had no desire to reveal _that_ ability to just anyone.

"Huh? No, um. . . ."

Souji shook his head as the reporter went on and on. Yukiko was handling it surprisingly well for someone who was already being run ragged. He, by contrast, wanted to take his heirloom sword and gut the reporter with it.

"This is boring," Nanako said.

 _And stupid_ , Souji agreed. "You said there are some chores to take care of?"

She nodded. "Yeah, the dishes and some laundry, I think."

"Okay, let's get started."

* * *

Tired though he was, Souji wasn't going to neglect checking the Midnight Channel. Twice it had given advance knowledge, and he highly doubted it was a coincidence. There was a connection, he was sure of it. He flipped on his smaller TV just in time for the weather report.

"In other related news, meteorologists are predicting high levels of fog this year. The Inaba reason has been experiencing unusually heavy fog in recent years, and the cause of this climate change is still unknown. We advise residents of the area to exercise caution."

So it wasn't normal for the area. Well, that wasn't really a surprise; nothing else that had been happening lately was normal. As the clock struck midnight, Souji turned off the TV.

Almost instantly, the screen lit with a grainy picture. It was only a silhouette, as it had been before Saki Konishi disappeared, but it was definitely a human figure. Female, if he was seeing properly, with long hair, dressed in a kimono. It was too blurry to tell more than that.

 _What if I touched it?_ He reached out a hand, brushing his fingers against the screen. Instantly the screen rippled, and the blurry image vanished.

So much for that, not that he'd really thought there was much chance of success. He considered calling Yosuke, but discarded the idea; after the day they'd had, it was unlikely Yosuke was even awake. They could discuss it in the morning.

One thing was clear. The mystery, whatever it was, had only just begun.

* * *

Author's note: Guess it's not a flash in the pan after all. Would've been up a bit earlier, but my life went nuts for a week straight, so the finish was somewhat delayed. I do hope it didn't suffer for it. Various and sundry insanities permitting, I should be able to get the next one up at least a _little_ faster. In the meantime, I will carefully consider any suggestions for improvement. ~DS


	3. 3 The Caged Princess

?

* * *

Fog, rolling endlessly along a dark road. A limousine, its interior done in dark blue velvet. An old man with a long nose and wispy hair, dressed in an old-fashioned suit. A woman with white hair, clad in blue. Souji had seen this once before.

"Igor," he said, nodding to his host. "Margaret."

Igor smiled. "Welcome, young Souji. I am delighted that you remember."

Souji smiled wryly. "I didn't at first, then some very strange things started happening. I'm guessing this has something to do with it."

"Indeed it does," Igor acknowledged. "As you have clearly surmised, you are fast asleep in the real world. I have summoned you within your dreams. And so we meet again."

"And so we do," Souji said. "Is this where I get to learn what's going on?"

Igor smiled mysteriously. "Insofar as I am able to answer, yes. My role is limited, and there are some things I simply do not know." He gestured to Margaret.

"This is a space that only those who have, in some form or another, entered into a contract may enter," she said. "In your daily life, you subconsciously heard the call to awaken, and you chose to follow your inner voice, thereby enacting the glorious awakening of your power."

"Persona," Souji murmured, recalling the fight outside the ersatz liquor store. "The contract would be the promise Yosuke and I made to find the killer, and Persona is the power that awakened." He winced a little. "I'm not sure that I'd call it 'subconscious,' though. That voice was pretty insistent."

Igor nodded approvingly. "Correct, young Souji. You learn quickly, but that is to be expected of someone granted entrance to the Velvet Room." He waved his hand. "Hold on to this."

Souji looked down in time to see a small blue key materialize in the palm of his hand. "What's this to?"

"From this night forward, you are our guest in the Velvet Room," Igor explained. "Your destiny will require that you hone your power, and it is our role to assist you in that. This key will allow you access to the Velvet Room."

 _Helpful._ Nevertheless, Souji's upbringing made him wary of too much generosity. He'd seen too many backroom deals. "What's the catch?"

Igor appeared unperturbed by his guest's suspicion. "There is but one price for this assistance. You must abide by your contract and assume responsibility for the decisions you make."

"Reasonable enough," Souji conceded, nodding. "So, what exactly is 'Persona'? I could tell it came from my mind somehow, and it let me fight the Shadows on even terms, but there must be more to it than that."

"There is, much more," Igor agreed. "The Persona you have acquired is a side of you that appears when you face the world around you."

"So it's part of my consciousness given form?" Souji said.

Igor nodded. "An excellent description. You might also think of it as a facade of determination you wear in order to overcome the difficulties of life."

This was starting to sound like something out of a psychology textbook. "A mask."

"In a way, yes," Igor said. "This does not mean it is a deception, however, as it is part of your true self. Indeed, Persona and self-deception by their very nature cannot coexist."

A memory of Yosuke facing his other self flashed through Souji's mind. "Because in order to obtain Persona you have to accept the whole of yourself."

"Precisely," Igor said, "though this does not preclude deceiving others." He leaned forward, intent. "Your Persona ability, however, is special. Yours is the power of the Wild Card. You, my friend, have the ability to summon multiple Personas, and change them at will." He steepled his fingers. "It's like the number zero, empty, yet holds infinite possibilities."

 _That_ could be very helpful indeed. If, as Souji was already suspecting, each Persona had different strengths and weaknesses, it would make it easier for him to adjust his tactics.

"Developing this ability will take time, however," Igor said, apparently reading Souji's mind. "Persona is the strength of the heart, and the heart is strengthened through bonds with others. Your Social Links, the bonds you share with your friends, will unlock your true potential."

"Strengthening your Social Links will do more than increase the power of your Persona ability," Margaret added. "At times, they will also light the way to the truth. Listen to the others, pay attention to what they say, and sometimes a new path will open."

A year –no, even a week– ago and Souji would have thought that a major obstacle. Now, however, he wasn't so sure. Despite his reluctance to open up, for fear he would simply be left alone again, he had bonded with his uncle and cousin, and quickly made friends with Yosuke and Chie.

"I think I understand," he said at last. "I'm starting too, at least."

"I'm glad to hear it." Igor had a speculative look on his face. "Where, I wonder, will you awakened power of the Wild Card take you? I look forward to seeing it." He chuckled softly. "Until we meet again."

The Velvet Room began to waver, colors losing resolution. Souji felt his consciousness fading with it, but it didn't alarm him. This time, he knew he would be back.

* * *

Saturday, 16 April, Early Morning

* * *

With the rain having finally cleared up, Souji had no need for an umbrella. The early morning air was crisp, with the pleasant smell of the countryside after a good rain. He was actually in reasonably good spirits, only slightly dampened by the specter of Saki Konishi's death and the prospect of King Moron's morning lecture.

He remembered his second visit to the Velvet Room much more clearly than the first. The presence of the Velvet Key, now kept deep in his pocket, was tangible proof.

A series of rapid squeaking noises told him who was approaching behind him. "Morning, Yosuke," he said, turning around.

"Yo," Yosuke said, bringing his bike to a stop. "Did you see what was on last night?"

"I did," Souji said. "Looked like a girl in a kimono. Too blurry to tell more than that."

Yosuke grimaced. "I couldn't tell who it was, either. Still, if someone was showing up on that freaky Midnight Channel then we can't ignore it."

Souji nodded. "Teddie might have some information; he's flighty, but not stupid by any stretch. Let's try talking to him after school." He looked around casually. No one close enough to overhear. "If there _is_ someone in there, it has to be deliberate. Three times is too many to be accidental."

"Yeah." Something flickered in Yosuke's eyes, a brief flash of pain mixed with anger. "Even if it's that world that kills them, it's still the same thing."

Outside the realm of what was considered normal, but from a moral standpoint no different from any other murder weapon. Just more roundabout than most. To Souji it sounded like a cross between Sherlock Holmes and some shonen anime.

"And we're the only ones who can find this bastard," Yosuke said, and snorted at Souji's look of faint surprise. "What, you think the police can do it? Who in their right mind would believe the murderer kills people by throwing them into TVs?"

"I know my uncle wouldn't," Souji conceded. "He's a reliable guy, but if I mentioned any of this he'd think I was hallucinating." He smiled. "I'm just surprised that you're so energetic about this."

Yosuke shrugged slightly, obviously embarrassed. "Well, we did promise Teddie we'd track down whoever's doing this," he said. "Y'know, last night I tried sticking my head into the TV like you did; don't worry, I kept a grip on the frame," he added, seeing the look on Souji's face. "I wonder if it's because I have that power too."

"Probably," Souji said. "Persona and that other world seem to be connected, so it would make sense. Did you see anything?"

"Just empty space, the way you did that first day," Yosuke said. "Even with my glasses on it didn't make much difference. Guess that was just something like an entry hall."

"As good an explanation as any." Souji recalled seeing nothing until they actually landed in that TV studio place.

Yosuke nodded. "It makes me wonder, maybe we were given this power so we could catch the killer. After all, it's not something ordinary people can do."

Souji thought he heard a touch of what the Shadow had spoken of in his friend's voice, but he let it pass. "You never know. It might be a coincidence, and it might not. It doesn't really matter; what matters is that we have the power, and we know we can save people from that place."

"Heh, you've got a point." Yosuke had an aw, shucks look on his face. "After all, you were the first one of us who was able to go in there, the first one to get a Persona."

And would get more, he knew. Not that he had any intention of mentioning it to Yosuke or Chie as of yet. Even by their new standards of weirdness, visiting some kind of dream world to speak with supernatural beings, even if those beings were aiding him, was a bit much.

"I just know, somehow, that as long as you're along, we can crack this case wide open," Yosuke said, oblivious to Souji's thoughts.

Souji felt his cheeks warm at that. Honor student or no, he was to say the least unused to such fulsome praise, and it made him distinctly uncomfortable. True, he couldn't deny being out of the ordinary for the very reasons Yosuke had pointed out, but he didn't think he was _that_ special.

"I can't do it alone, though," he said, a double meaning to his words. "And even if I could, I wouldn't want to. We'll finish this together, partner."

Yosuke laughed. "You got it!"

As they shook hands, Souji was again reminded of Igor's words. _Bonds of friendship are what will see this through, eh? Cliche, but I'm not complaining. It'll all be worth it if I don't have to be alone anymore._

* * *

School, of course, was unchanged. Even in the wake of Saki-senpai's death, the same routine went on. Souji and Yosuke idly chatted as they waited for the inevitable King Moron lecture. Yukiko was absent, but Souji had expected as much after speaking with her the previous day. More surprisingly, there was no sign of Chie.

"Is she usually this late?" Souji wondered in an undertone.

"Lot of the time, yeah," Yosuke said, also keeping his voice down. "She normally stops at Yukiko-san's place early in the morning, so they can walk to school together." He grimaced. "'Course, she's probably still mad at us."

As if his words had been some kind of summoning spell, Chie appeared at the classroom door, looking agitated. Her eyes flickered around, until they came to rest on Souji and Yosuke. She immediately made a beeline for them, weaving through the assembled students almost unconsciously.

"Good, you're already here!" She sounded agitated, too, more so than usual.

The boys exchanged a look, and Yosuke swallowed. "Um, Chie, we're, uh, sorry we worried you yesterday."

Chie looked blank for a moment. "Huh? Oh, that. Don't worry about it." She brushed it off with an impatient gesture. "Have either of you seen Yukiko this morning?"

"I haven't," Souji said, "and we came in at the same time. Unless Yosuke saw her before we met up," he added, giving his "partner" a questioning look.

Yosuke shook his head. "'Fraid not."

Chie was practically in tears. "Oh, man. . . . I don't know what to do. Was that stuff you guys were talking about . . . was it actually real? The bit about people who show up on the Midnight Channel having to do with that other world?"

"All too real," Souji said with a sigh. "It nearly killed Yosuke and me, and we're pretty sure it _did_ kill Ms Yamano and Saki-senpai."

Chie swallowed at that. "The one who appeared last night, I . . . I think it was Yukiko."

It was like a light had been switched on in Souji's mind. Female, slender, long hair, wearing a kimono, _of course_ it was Yukiko Amagi. He wanted to kick himself for not realizing it sooner, though as another part of him pointed out he'd been in Inaba less than a week.

"The kimono looks the one she wears when she's helping out at the inn," Chie went on, "and in that interview last night."

"I met her on my way home yesterday," Souji said, speculations flashing through his mind, "and she was wearing it then. Does this mean she's already in there?"

It was an ugly thought. After seeing firsthand how hellish that bizarre world could be, he didn't wish that fate on _anyone_ , much less a gentle soul like Yukiko. He quickly banished the thought; losing his composure wouldn't help her or anyone else.

Chie, of course, was even more frightened. "W-Wait! Do you really think she's already in there!?"

"We can't rule it out," Souji said, keeping his voice even. "Have you tried to contact her?"

Chie nodded shakily. "After seeing the Midnight Channel last night I was worried, so I sent her an email, but she didn't reply. I called her when I got home, though, and she said she'd be at school."

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything," Yosuke said, trying his best to be soothing. "As busy as they've been at the inn lately, she was probably just too tired to check her email." He waited for Chie to calm down a little. "So, you still haven't heard from her?"

"No." Chie's pain and fear were written all over her face.

"Try calling her again," Souji suggested. "Like Yosuke said, she was probably tired." His mouth twitched. "I've seen how overworked people can get in a place like that."

Looking marginally reassured, Chie pulled out her cell phone and pressed a couple of buttons; presumably she had Yukiko on speed dial. "Come on, Yukiko, pick up." After a moment she shook her head. "No good, it went to voice mail."

Yosuke closed his eyes. "Dammit. So she must be. . . ."

"Wait! I'll try the inn's number!" Chie said. "Sometimes she gets called in early." Another couple of button presses, and she was again listening intently. ". . .Yukiko?" She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, nothing really. I was just wondering why you weren't at school yet." A pause. "Okay, see you."

"So she's all right?" Souji said.

"Yeah," Chie said. "I'd forgotten, the inn gets really busy this time of year. It must be even worse with Yukiko's mother laid up." She glared at them. "And you had me all worried! Sheesh."

Yosuke held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Hey, we just thought it was a possibility."

Chie's glare didn't abate. "Yeah? Why's that?" she challenged.

"After what that bear told us, we thought someone appearing on the Midnight Channel meant they were already in the other world," Souji explained. "Combined with the rumors about Mayumi Yamano, it seemed to fit."

Although, now that he thought about it, the blurry image seemed to suggest otherwise. Chie leaping to that conclusion was one thing, inasmuch as she knew Yukiko better than just about anyone else. By contrast, Yosuke had only known Saki Konishi for six months or less, and of course no one at the school (save possibly for Yukiko, if the rumors were true) had ever crossed paths with Mayumi Yamano.

"Anyway, we're going to Junes after school," Yosuke said. "Maybe Teddie has some information for us."

* * *

After School

* * *

It wasn't in Souji to wish economic failure on anyone, generally speaking. Still, he couldn't help but be grateful at the lack of business in the Junes electronics department. The same TV they'd gone through was still there, with not a customer or clerk in sight.

Perfect.

"I have to wonder why Junes even _has_ an electronics department," he commented idly, more to misdirect potential eavesdroppers than anything else. "There are more TVs here than people in Inaba." An exaggeration, that last, but not by much.

"Is this really going to work?" Chie wondered uneasily. "I know what happened before and all, but will he be there right now?"

"He said he would be," Yosuke said. "Damn, I can't believe I'm talking seriously about this."

Neither could Souji, really. Even after two trips into that world, after summoning his Persona for the first time and battling Shadows, it still had a sense of unreality.

 _Of course it does,_ he reminded himself. _Falling through a TV screen into another dimension isn't exactly normal_. He gave Chie an abbreviated synopsis of the previous day's adventure. Their second meeting with Teddie, the promise to find the culprit, summoning Persona and fighting Shadows for the first time, Yosuke's Shadow and the subsequent battle.

By the end Yosuke was looking embarrassed and exasperated. "All right, enough about _my_ sorry escapades."

"If I hadn't gone through the first time myself, I would never have believed it," Chie said. "It's like something out of a cheesy sci-fi show."

"I don't blame you," Souji said. "I didn't really believe it until we fell through the other day. Anyway, we need to know if anyone's in there now." The sound of footsteps made him wince ever so slightly; of all the times for customers to show up.

Yosuke suppressed a grimace. "I forgot, there's a sale in the electronics department today. We must've arrived in a lull."

"Too bad that lull didn't last just a bit longer," Souji said. "Any ideas?"

Yosuke stroked his chin. "Hmm. . . ." Souji could almost see the lightbulb when his friend's eyes brightened. "Yeah, this should do it. Chie, c'mere." The martial artist complied, looking puzzled. "Make a wall with me."

"Make a wall?" she repeated, visibly skeptical. Nevertheless, she obediently took a position at Souji's other side.

"Okay, now Souji, try calling him over," Yosuke said. "Maybe wave for him or something."

Taking a deep preparatory breath, Souji looked around one last time to be sure no one could see, and slowly pushed his right arm into the screen, stopping just below the shoulder. Unable to see in, he cautiously waved the arm around, hoping to get Teddie's attention. _I hope this works._

Without warning, a sharp pain lanced through his finger.

Stifling a yelp, Souji withdrew his arm. His right index finger was dripping blood from a wound just past the first knuckle. It looked almost like. . . .

"You okay?" Chie asked worriedly, then gasped. "Dude, I-is that a _bite_ mark!?"

 _I'm going to turn him into a bearskin rug._ "I'll be fine," Souji said through gritted teeth. He leaned close to the TV screen. "Teddie, are you there?" he hissed.

"Oooh, is this a game?" The bear's voice was on the tinny side, but perfectly audible.

Souji suppressed a sigh. "No, it isn't," he said, trying not to snap. The pain in his finger made it difficult. "Is anyone in there besides you?"

"'Anyone'?" Teddie repeated. "I'm just a lonely bear. This land feels so . . . bear-ren."

Souji covered his face with his uninjured hand. _"Bear-ren," he says. First he bites me, then he starts making bad puns. What next?_ "You're sure you're alone in there?"

"I'm sure!" Teddie said. "My nose is just fine; I'd smell someone if they were dropped in here!"

Well. Assuming Teddie was correct, and there was no real reason to think otherwise, they were in the clear for the time being. With the culprit still at large and unidentified, it was unlikely to last, but at least they had time to plot their next move.

"I'm still going to warn Yukiko," Chie said. "The inn is going to be busy all weekend, so she probably won't go anywhere alone for a while, but better safe than sorry."

"Especially after what we saw in the other world," Yosuke agreed. "We can't afford to take chances with something like that."

Souji nodded. "You should probably walk with her to school on Monday, too," he said. His lips twitched in a brief smile. "Anyone who tries anything while you're around is in for a painful surprise."

Chie laughed a little, slightly embarrassed. "Thanks, I guess. Yeah, I'll make sure to pick her up."

"Right. Let's just hope this is a misunderstanding," Yosuke said. He didn't sound like he believed it, though.

Neither did Souji, for that matter. Two murders within a few days in a town that hadn't even seen one in at least ten years (or so his uncle had told him), and both victims had appeared on the Midnight Channel before they died. And now a third, even if the image was indistinct, there was no way it was a coincidence.

"Let's make sure to watch the Midnight Channel tonight," he said. "If no one appears, good. If someone does, we move on from there."

"Got it," Chie said. "You're a pretty take-charge kind of guy."

Souji shrugged. "My father always says you have to be decisive, or you'll never get anywhere."

"Good advice," Yosuke said. "Wish I had that kind of willpower. Okay, see you guys later."

Souji lingered for a while after the other two left. Partly it was a desire to avoid drawing too much attention, partly because he was simply lost in thought. What exactly _was_ Persona, he wondered. Why did he have it, and the ability to enter that other world?

And then there was the mysterious Igor and his assistant Margaret. Though they looked human, it was obvious they were anything but. That they were more than a dream was undeniable, but beyond that Souji had no clue. All he was truly certain of was their sincerity in helping him, though he wasn't sure _how_ he was sure.

It was still raining when he finally stepped out, and probably would continue well into the night. Looking up at the dark clouds, Souji reflected that he had never expected the weather to have quite such an impact on his life.

* * *

Evening

* * *

Unsurprisingly, there was no sign of his uncle when he got home. Nanako gave him a cheerful greeting, which he was swiftly coming to appreciate. It made him feel like he truly was _home_ , not simply in yet another way station before he next move.

 _Maybe I can get Mom and Dad to let me stay longer. I'm sure Uncle Ryotaro wouldn't mind._ The thought was merely speculative, though, as he sat down for dinner with his cousin. "How was school, Nanako-chan?"

"All right," she said, taking a bite of rice. "We started art class today. What about you?"

"Well, I still hate my homeroom teacher, but things are okay otherwise." Souji smiled at the look she gave him. Very perceptive for a six-year-old. "I hung out with a couple of friends after school." He did not, of course, mention that "hanging out" had involved sticking his arm through a wide-screen TV and getting his finger bitten by a cartoon bear.

Nanako nodded at that. "Can I meet them sometime?"

"Sure." Souji had in fact already planned on introducing them at some point. "Yosuke works part-time at Junes; his dad's the manager there."

"Really?" Nanako perked up. "I can't wait!"

"Okay," Souji said, laughing softly. "We're all kinda busy right now, but I'll take you when we have time." _Especially since Uncle Ryotaro can't._

He kept a close eye on the time as they ate. Nanako usually went to bed around eight PM, which still left four hours to kill before the Midnight Channel came on. He supposed it would be best to study; mystery or not, there was no sense letting his grades slip. Especially since it could get him in trouble and thus limit his freedom of action.

* * *

Late Night

* * *

The moment of truth. In a few minutes, he would know if they had been right to be worried, or had simply been jumping at shadows. (He winced internally at the inadvertent pun.) His TV was turned off, and it was still raining outside. He looked at his watch; five minutes to midnight.

 _I really hope we're wrong._

The clock struck midnight, and the TV buzzed to life.

It was a much clearer image than he'd seen previously. The stage was brightly lit, with what looked like some kind of fairy tale castle in the background. Red predominated, with a dash of pink here and there, with decidedly cheesy music playing.

"Hello, everyone!"

 _What the?_

It was Yukiko, no doubt about it. There was no mistaking the pale skin, coal black hair, and dark eyes. Her outfit was very strange, though; instead of the school uniform or the kimono Souji had seen her in a couple of times, she wore a somewhat low-cut Western-style gown. Red, of course.

Her hand came up, holding a microphone. "I'm the Inn Princess Yukiko Amagi, and I'm looking to score a hot stud!"

 _Say what?_

"Will you be the one? Oh, I sure hope so!" She giggled. "I would so like for someone to take me away from all this. Until my Prince comes, I will be trapped in this castle." Yukiko turned and dashed for the castle gate. "I'll be waiting for you!" The image faded.

 _What . . . was that?_ He'd known to expect strangeness after the battles in the ersatz liquor store, but this went far beyond merely strange. Granted he'd only known Yukiko Amagi for a few days, but that kind of behavior seemed more than a little out of character for her.

His cell phone beeped just then. Knowing who it had to be, Souji clicked it on. "Seta."

"Did you see that!?" Yosuke demanded. "It really was Yukiko-san!"

"I wish I'd taped it," Souji said, deadpan.

He had to fight not to laugh at the fifteen seconds of incoherent sputtering at the other end. Yosuke, he reflected, was proving surprisingly easy to tweak.

"You'll pay for that," Yosuke said. "Anyway, what the hell was up with all that? It looked like some kind of low budget TV show, and Yukiko-san doesn't usually dress or act like that." Souji had the distinct impression Yosuke was grimacing. "Seriously, 'Score a hot stud'? That doesn't sound like her at all."

"I was thinking the same thing," Souji said, all business now. "We'll have to talk to Teddie to be sure, but I think she's in the other world now."

Yosuke hissed, at least that was what it sounded like. "You're probably right. I'll call Chie when we're done here." He paused. "You know, we might want to go in with more than just a golf club."

Souji nodded, briefly forgetting his friend couldn't see him. "We have to do it _very_ carefully, though. With the police still in the middle of a double homicide investigation, we can't be waving knives and stuff around in public."

"Got a point there," Yosuke conceded. "Okay. I've got a couple of knives from the cutlery section at Junes. Easy to use, and sharp as hell; I almost cut fingers off just opening the package. What about you?"

"I have an old katana, part of a daisho set that's been in my family for centuries," Souji said. "It's still in good shape, and I know how to use it."

Yosuke laughed softly. "Right, forgot you said your family used to be samurai. Okay, I gotcha. See you at Junes tomorrow."

Souji remained staring at his TV for a few minutes longer. Teddie's comments about it being reality for the one who was there were all well and good, but they didn't begin to explain Yukiko's behavior. Was something about that world making her act that way?

 _No point worrying about it right now,_ he thought, and went to bed.

* * *

Sunday, 17 April, Early Morning

* * *

Normally Souji would have slept in at least a little on a Sunday. It was highly unusual for him to be up and dressed before around nine, but the urgency of the day's plans had him unable to sleep extra even if he wanted to. He was ready to leave by eight, intending to stop just long enough for a quick breakfast.

"Good morning." Nanako was already up, watching TV.

"Morning, Nanako-chan," Souji said, smiling. "Is your father already up?"

She shook her head. "Dad didn't come home last night."

Souji hid a wince. He should have expected that, really, with two unsolved murders in less than a week, but the loneliness in Nanako's face and voice made his heart ache. If it wasn't for the situation, he would have stayed with her in a heartbeat.

"You're going out today, right?" Nanako again proved more perceptive than he had given her credit for. "Don't worry, I'll be okay."

Feeling another pang, Souji crouched and gave his cousin a quick hug. "I'll be back as soon as I can, Nanako-chan. Promise."

She hugged him back. "Okay. Have fun."

 _Not sure that this is going to be fun,_ Souji thought, shouldering his bag. _More like crazy._

* * *

Daytime

* * *

Souji was the first to arrive at the food court. Setting his bag aside, he ordered a hamburger and soda and settled down to wait. The presence of a couple of Inaba police officers made him glad they had no way of knowing what was in his bag; under the circumstances, a katana would likely have been taken amiss.

His cell phone beeped, a text message from Yosuke. _"Be there soon."_

" _Okay,"_ he texted in reply.

One of the officers appeared to recognize Souji, nodding a greeting. He returned it, as anyone living with a detective would. It was a relief, meaning as it did that no one suspected what he and his friends were up to.

"Yo."

Yosuke was weaving through the crowd, holding two trays laden with food and drink. Souji was actually impressed that his friend was able to do it without spilling anything. The fruits of working at Junes, he supposed.

"The second one's for Chie," Yosuke explained. He lowered his voice. "I figure we'd be less suspicious if we had lunch here before heading in."

"Good thinking," Souji said, equally quietly. He sat back, adding in a more normal tone, "How long have you been working here?"

"Since it opened up," Yosuke said, picking up the cue. "I get some flack for being the manager's kid, but it's not too bad."

They made small talk for another fifteen minutes or so. To all appearances they were just a couple of teenagers hanging out; what made it all the more effective was the fact that it wasn't a mere facade. One of the lessons Souji had picked up from watching his father work was using one truth to cover up another. He hadn't expected to really need it, though.

Chie arrived just after the police left, looking like she hadn't slept at all. She looked around, her movements oddly reminiscent of a spastic squirrel, before she spotted Souji and Yosuke and trotted over to their table.

"Did you guys see the Midnight Channel last night?" she demanded anxiously.

Souji nodded. "It was just about the craziest thing I've ever seen, but it was definitely Yukiko-san."

"And you're just sitting here!?" Chie said incredulously. "Yukiko's trapped in there!"

Souji raised a hand. "Calm down, Chie. We're no good to her or anyone else if we go in without a plan of action. Now, Yosuke and I talked about it some over the phone last night, so we at least have a starting point."

That seemed to mollify her a little. "Sorry. It's just that, the police are acting almost like she's the culprit or something, because that announcer was staying at the Amagi Inn."

Yosuke shook his head. "That's crazy. Yukiko's another victim, and some cops want to blame it on her?" He looked at Souji. "You heard anything about it?"

"Uncle Ryotaro hasn't said anything, but then he probably wouldn't have," Souji said, shaking his head in turn. "Besides, he's barely been home since Ms Yamano's body was found." He offered what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "We'll find her before anything happens, don't worry."

Chie appeared to digest that. She still wasn't _happy_ , exactly, but Souji's words nonetheless had the intended effect. One thing Chie Satonaka did _not_ lack was self-confidence.

"What did I miss?" she asked when she'd calmed.

"Almost lunch," Souji said. "We'll get moving once you've eaten."

The martial artist needed no urging, digging into her food with a gusto Souji found faintly disturbing. A feeling that increased when she ordered seconds. He wondered in the back of his mind if she had some kind of secondary food pouch.

"Oh, don't look at me like that!" she said, smiling. "With the way I train, I need to eat a lot to keep going." She took a gulp of her drink. "Okay, I'm good to go."

* * *

It was a measure of just how weird things had already gotten that not even Chie batted an eye at jumping into the TV. The three of them were all able to land on their feet, Chie immediately sliding into a martial artist's half-crouch. She straightened just as quickly, looking the slightest bit sheepish.

"Instinct," she explained. Her eyes widened a little. "Hey, it's the bear from last time."

Teddie was in a corner of the "studio," his back to the trio. It was hard to tell for sure without being able to see his face, but the bear looked to be agitated about something. He was rocking back and forth, hands on what passed for his head.

"What's up with him?" Yosuke wondered.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm thinking," Teddie said, sounding slightly annoyed. "I've been deli-bear-ating about it ever since you left, but I can't come up with an answer." He chuckled. "Now that wasn't bad."

Souji covered a wince. "Maybe you're just not asking the right questions," he offered. "That can be hard to judge sometimes."

Teddie brightened at that. "That's my Sensei! Always the voice of wisdom."

Shrugging uncomfortably, Souji looked away. It was just something he'd picked up from his swordmaster, really. He didn't see anything special about passing on something he'd learned.

"Probably a waste of time for you, anyway," Yosuke said. "I've seen the inside of your skull, Teddie, and there's nothing there."

Teddie spun around, glaring at him. "How rude! I've been–"

Already on edge, Chie lost her temper. "Sheesh, will you two shut up already!? This isn't the time for stupid jokes!" She looked at Teddie. "Anyway, someone came in here yesterday, right?"

His eyes bulged. "Huh!? Whoa, there's a girl with an even better nose than me! What's your name, Miss?"

"Huh?" Momentarily nonplussed, Chie waved a hand. "Oh, it's Chie," she said. "Now, where's Yukiko!?"

"Calm down, Chie," Souji said. "The person who was just thrown in is a friend of hers," he explained, crouching and unzipping his bag. "Do you know where she is?"

Though he didn't show it, he was every bit as tense as Chie. A lot was riding on Teddie's nose; if he couldn't tell where Yukiko had ended up, they would waste a lot of time searching for her. Time she and they simply didn't have.

Luckily, his fears proved unfounded. "I think she's over that way," Teddie said, pointing. "That's where the presence seems to be coming from, anyway." He scratched his head. "I hope you guys are better prepared than last time."

"Not to worry." Yosuke grinned, producing a pair of wicked-looking knives from under his jacket. "I've got these, Chie has a mean kick, and Souji. . . ." He trailed off. "Didn't you say something about a sword last night?"

Souji nodded, withdrawing a silver-handled katana from his bag. Just under a meter long, with a scabbard the same color as the hilt, and a simple round guard, it felt almost like an old friend in his hands. It had no ornamentation, save for an image of a small bird engraved on the blade near the hilt.

Chie whistled. "That's an antique, gotta be worth a bundle. How did you get it?"

"Remember I said my family used to be samurai?" Souji said, tucking the weapon in his belt. "This sword has been in my family since the Sengoku era. My father passed it on to me when I turned seventeen." He smiled. "Everyone ready?"

"Hell, yeah!" Chie broke into a run. "I'm coming, Yukiko!"

"Chie, wait! Don't just run off!" Yosuke sighed. "I can't really blame her, but this is crazy. We'd better catch up before the Shadows find her."

Souji nodded.

* * *

They caught up with her at the castle entrance. Looking up at it, Souji's first thought was that it was even cheesier than it had appeared on TV. It looked more like something out of a Disney theme park than a real castle; the closest he knew of in the real world was Neuschwanstein in Germany, and even that was less fantastical.

"Is this the place that appeared on the Midnight Channel last night?" Chie wondered.

"I think so," Souji said. He frowned. "But why a castle? If places like this are reality for the people who are in here, why not the Amagi Inn? Mayumi Yamano had a hotel room, and Saki-senpai was in a duplicate of her family's store."

Teddie shrugged. "I dunno. The person you're looking for is definitely in there, though."

"Did they film that freaky TV program here, then?" Yosuke said. "If there's anyone to film it that is."

"Got me," Teddie said, looking blank. "Maybe people on your side can see what's going on in here." He shot Yosuke an annoyed look. "And I told you, it's just me and Shadows in here. There's no 'camera' stuff or anything; this is how the world has been since the beginning."

Yosuke glared at him. "And that's what we don't understand!"

Teddie snorted. "And can you explain everything about _your_ world?" he countered. "I've never seen this 'program' or whatever it is, so I don't know anything about it."

"Calm down, both of you," Souji said. "If this is the same castle we saw last night, then the Midnight Channel could be a kind of window into this world."

"But Yukiko first appeared on the Midnight Channel before she was thrown in," Chie pointed out. And when we got the clear image, she was saying stuff like 'score a hot stud.' That just isn't like her!" She shuddered. "And it was creepy, too!"

 _No argument from me._

"Score? Stud?" Teddie blinked. "What does that mean?"

Explaining things like that to a cartoon mascot was _not_ Souji's idea of fun. "We just don't know enough," he said. "It certainly wasn't in character for Yukiko-san, even I could tell that."

Yosuke's head came up, his expression one of unwelcome revelation. "Wait a sec. Could it be like what happened to me last time we were here? When you beat my Shadow up and I got my Persona?"

It fit. It fit all too well. _Maybe it's not how she acts in public, but that Shadow wasn't acting the way Yosuke normally does, either._ He looked up at the castle gate. _Could that have been Yukiko-san's suppressed emotions given form?_

"Could be," Teddie said. "I think that 'program' or whatever happens because of the person on it. Or something like that."

Chie shook her head, looking like she was verging on a migraine. "Damn, I don't understand any of this!" Her eyes fixed on the gate. "Yukiko's inside, all alone. I'm going on ahead!"

 _Damn, that's just what we_ don't _need! If her Shadow manifests the way Yosuke's did. . .!_

Teddie made an unpleasant squeaking noise. "Oh, this isn't good! There are more Shadows inside, and they're not exactly sleepy!"

"Dammit," Yosuke growled. "We'd better go after her."

* * *

The castle interior was largely empty, with hallways stretching out seemingly at random. As with the outside, red predominated, on both the walls and the omnipresent carpeting. There was no sign of Chie.

"How could she have gotten so far so fast?" Yosuke wondered, fingering his knives uneasily. "Teddie, can you tell where she is?"

The bear concentrated, his nose twitching. "She's not on this floor," he said. "She must be– Shadows incoming!" he interrupted himself.

Grimacing, Souji drew his sword. He was still a novice, but the Shadows were the same type he'd fought outside the ersatz liquor store, so he at least knew what to do. He took a step forward, Yosuke at his elbow, while Teddie backed up out of the way.

"Let's do this, Jiraiya!" Yosuke shouted, striking a card with his right-hand knife. The humanoid shape that appeared struck the nearest Shadow with a gust of wind, a Garu spell, Souji suddenly knew.

 _Maybe it's something instinctive that comes with having a Persona._ He concentrated, forcing a card to appear before his eyes. "Izanagi!" he snarled, crushing it in his fist. The resulting bolt of electricity immobilized a second Shadow. He took a long step forward, swinging his sword in a horizontal arc and slicing the Shadow in half. It promptly disappeared in a wave of black mist.

"Nice going, partner!" Yosuke said. He crouched to avoid a tongue lash, and swept both knives upward, "gutting" his target. The third was starting to recover, but Yosuke and Souji dispatched it together before it could rise.

Souji leaned against the wall, slightly winded. "Teddie, you said Chie isn't on this floor. So we should look for a set of stairs?"

"That's right." Teddie was sniffing again. "I think she's on the floor right above us. We should hurry."

It took longer than any of them would have liked to find the stairs, especially with the Shadows getting in the way, but they made it. She was standing in the center of what looked like a ballroom, staring at nothing. No Shadows were visible, fortunately.

"Are you all right?" Souji asked when they caught up. No answer. "Chie?"

" _She said red looks good on me."_

Yukiko's voice, no mistake. Souji clutched his sword's grip; it was a little too much like what had happened at the liquor store for his liking. He had a feeling he knew what was going to happen next; judging by the look on his face, so did Yosuke.

" _I hated my name. Yukiko. 'Snow'. Snow is cold, and it melts quickly. Transient, worthless. Just like me. All I'm good for is inheriting the Inn. But Chie said red looks good on me."_

Souji's eyes flickered around the room. _This can't be good. It's just like the liquor store, which means we're going to see a major Shadow in a minute. Either Yukiko-san's or,_ his eyes landed on the immobile martial artist, _Chie's._

"Are we hearing Yukiko-san's inner thoughts?" Yosuke said uneasily. "I remember hearing Saki-senpai's at the liquor store."

"I think so," Teddie said, looking tense himself. "I think it's all happening because of this Yukiko person."

"Yukiko. . . ." Chie whispered. "I. . . ."

There was more. _"Chie is the only one who gives my life meaning._ _She's bright and strong, she can do anything. She has everything that I don't. She protects my worthless life, even though I don't deserve it."_

 _Inferiority complex, sounds like,_ Souji thought, his unease redoubling. _But I somehow don't think that's our only problem._

A hollow-sounding laugh came from ahead. **"'Chie is so kind'? Hahaha, what a joke."**

Souji reflexively took a combat stance, knowing _exactly_ what was coming. Sure enough, a duplicate of Chie materialized out of the fog. Identical at first glance, but the manic grin was out of place on Chie's face, and the golden eyes were a dead giveaway.

Yosuke swallowed. "Man . . . I-is that. . .?"

"It's just like what happened with you," Souji confirmed.

The Shadow laughed again, rolling its eyes. **"She says** _ **I'm**_ **the one protecting** _ **her**_ **? That she's worthless?"** It snorted. **"What a crock!"** A shake of its head. **"Then again, that's the way it should be."**

"W-What!?" Chie stared at her doppelganger, clearly not understanding. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!? I-I don't, I don't think of Yukiko like that!"

Another snort, this one fairly dripping derision. **"Oh, is that so? Come on, you might be able to fool those two, but you can't fool** _ **me**_ **. You're so damned insecure, it's pathetic. Yukiko's so beautiful and smart, just like you** _ **wish**_ **you could be!"**

Now Chie was glaring. "Shut up, you freak! I'm not that insecure!"

" **Hahaha, nice try, but it won't work."** The Shadow rolled its eyes again. **"Yukiko can't do anything without me. I like it that way; it proves that I'm better than she is."**

"Dammit, I said _shut up_!" Chie ground her teeth. "I would _never_ treat Yukiko like that!"

Yosuke looked at Souji uneasily. "What do we do now? This is going way too far way too fast."

"We protect Chie, of course," Souji said without hesitation. "If this keeps up, her Shadow is going to go berserk." He met Yosuke's eyes. "Call it a hunch, but I think this one might be more dangerous than yours was. I'll need your help, partner."

"Sensei's right, Yosuke," Teddie put in, slowly backing up. "This is way worse than last time."

Souji and Yosuke cautiously advanced, keeping a wary eye on Chie's Shadow. It hadn't shown any overt hostility yet, but they knew from the previous battle just how quickly that could change.

Chie evidently heard their footsteps. "Wait! Don't come near, don't look!"

"Chie, calm down," Yosuke said as gently as he could. "It's all right."

She shook her head violently. "No, this isn't me! It isn't me at all!"

 _Damn!_ "Chie, don't," Souji said tightly. "That will only make things worse in the end."

The Shadow let out a chuckle. **"** _ **I'm**_ **the one who's pathetic. I can't do anything on my own, not as a girl, not as a person."** It smirked. **"But Yukiko still depends on me. That's why I'll never let her go."**

Chie shook her head again. "That's not it! I'd never think of Yukiko like that!"

It was going to come to a fight. Souji was sure of it; Chie was being far too stubborn. He didn't blame her, certainly, but it was still going to put her in danger, just as it had with Yosuke. If they could only calm her down, just a little.

No such luck. **"Hahaha, so you're going to deny me again?"** Now it was outright leering. **"Things are different now.** _ **I'll**_ **be the one standing in the end. But that's okay, since I'm still you."**

Souji took a deep breath and set himself. He knew what was about to happen.

"Chie, no!" Yosuke shouted.

Too late. "You're not me!"

A triumphant look crossed the Shadow's face. It let out a long, hollow-sounding laugh, a black mist erupting from it as with Yosuke's before. When the mist faded, the Shadow has assumed an almost dominatrix-like form, armed with a whip and seated atop what looked like several teens in Yasogami uniforms.

" **I am a Shadow, the true self,"** it said. **"What do you guys think you're doing, trying to defend the 'real' me?"** Its glare seemed directed particularly at Yosuke. **"Then you'll pay the price!"**

Souji brought his sword up. "Yosuke, make sure to mix it up. Persona is important, but don't forget about your weapons."

"Got it, partner," Yosuke said. "Let's do this!" He crouched, barely dodging the whip, and sliced into the Shadow's leg. It didn't do much, and the Shadow's cry was more of rage than pain, but at the same time it was proof physical weapons _could_ hurt it.

Souji concentrated, brining Izanagi's card into view, and crushed it in his fist, dropping a bolt of electricity. This Shadow didn't appear to have the same weakness Yosuke's had, but that didn't make it immune, and it howled again in obvious pain.

He didn't know why it was that it chose Yosuke for its retaliatory strike. Perhaps it was Yosuke's fixation on Chie. Regardless, the Shadow unleashed an electrical attack of its own. Souji barely even felt it, but it knocked Yosuke off his feet.

"Yosuke!" Souji said, concentration momentarily lapsing on seeing his friend hurt. It was a small gap, but enough for the Shadow to strike him across the forehead with its whip, knocking him over.

" **Is that all?"** The Shadow actually sounded disappointed. **"I was hoping you'd put up more of a fight."**

Gritting his teeth against the pain, Souji wracked his mind for a solution. As things stood, he and Yosuke were both at a disadvantage, especially given Yosuke's evident weakness against electrical attacks. Yet there had to be _some_ way; he refused to simply give up.

Then something prickled in his mind. _Is that . . . another Persona?_

A stray memory clicked, Igor's words about his ability to summon multiple Personas. Perhaps _that_ was the key. Souji focused again, this time on the new entity. The card before him changed from the Fool to the Magician, and from the bandaged form of Izanagi to a more delicate, winged shape.

"Pixie!" he shouted, crushing the card. Instead of the rage of a lightning bolt, a cool wave of energy washed over him, instantly healing the welt left by the Shadow's whip. Turning, he summoned the same Persona again, erasing Yosuke's electrical burns.

"A second Persona?" Yosuke said in disbelief. "You really are something special, partner." He glared at the Shadow. "But we can talk about that later. Jiraiya, blow her away!"

By sheer chance, the Garu spell was exactly what was needed. With a cry of pain and shock, Chie's Shadow slumped over. It was still "alive," but neither teen was inclined to allow it to recover and counterattack. Yelling, the pair charged forward, sword and knives inflicting crippling wounds on the Shadow.

It was enough. Crying out one last time in agony, the Shadow fell over, billowing mist as it returned to its original form.

"Chie!" Yosuke and Souji were at her side in an instant. "Chie, are you okay?" Yosuke asked anxiously.

Groaning, the martial artist heaved herself upright. She stumbled briefly, but Yosuke was there to catch her; for once, Chie didn't even have a smart remark for him.

That was reserved for her Shadow. "What's the matter? Nothing else to say? No more trash talk?"

"Chie, calm down. It's okay," Yosuke said. "We understand."

She blinked owlishly at them. "Huh?"

"I went through the same thing, remember," Yosuke said. "So I know how you feel. It's not easy accepting it, but," he smiled ruefully, "you'll be better off for it."

Chie appeared to mull that over, before turning back to her silent Shadow. She stared at it in silence for a few minutes, gathering her thoughts by the look of it.

"A side of me that I couldn't forgive," she said quietly. "That I tried to ignore, tried to bury. But that was a mistake." She took a deep, steadying breath. "You're part of me. There's no getting around it."

The Shadow gave a slow nod, and faded away in a sparkle of light. In its place was a Tarot card, bearing the image of the Chariot Arcana. After a moment it, too, faded away.

"Is this . . . my Persona?" Chie whispered. "Tomoe." She staggered, almost collapsing before Yosuke caught her again. "It's okay," she said, breathing heavily. "I'm okay."

"Except that you're exhausted," Souji said. He looked at his watch. "We should call it a day."

It was mainly for Chie's sake, but truth be told he himself was nearing his limit. He'd been right, it was far more dangerous than Yosuke's had been. Combined with the minor Shadows they'd faced on the way in, and it was a wonder any of them were still standing.

Chie, of course, instantly objected. "Don't worry about me! I can still go on."

Souji laid a hand on her shoulder. "Not today, Chie. You only just got your Persona, and we're all tired out. We can't help Yukiko-san if we collapse before even reaching her."

"But. . . ." Chie swallowed. "Yukiko, she's all alone. She must be scared. And I . . . I have to apologize to her. I never meant to treat her that way."

Yosuke smiled. "We know, Chie. Rest up, and you can tell her yourself." He helped her back to her feet. "C'mon, let's head back."

* * *

The return trip was blessedly uneventful, as if defeating Chie's Shadow had taken all the fight out of the normal ones for the time being. It was very fortunate indeed, as Chie grew visibly worse as they walked; not enough to be truly worrisome, but definitely reason to get out for the day.

"I'm feeling even worse than when we came in," she groaned. "Feels like someone took an axe to my head. Are you guys okay?"

 _Of course, she doesn't have the glasses yet._ "It's thanks to these," Souji said, tapping his pair. "They help us see through the fog, and make it easier to function in here."

Yosuke lifted an eyebrow. "You didn't notice until now? Just how panicked were you, anyway?" Chie just gave him a dirty look.

"Tum-tee-dumm!" Teddie grinned. "That's my cue. I've got Chie-chan's glasses right here!" He handed her a yellow-framed pair. "Try these on."

She did, and immediately gasped. "No wonder! It's like the fog doesn't even exist!"

Souji nodded. "Makes things a lot easier. Doesn't stop us from getting tired, but we don't feel sick after going through here."

He was glad to see Chie perking up. Much as he disliked putting anyone else in danger, there was no way to keep Chie out of it without physically restraining her, and having another with the power of Persona could only be an asset.

Yosuke shot a brief glare at Teddie. "Why didn't you whip those out right away if you had them? Would've saved us a lot of trouble."

Teddie glared right back. "I only just made that pair! You didn't tell me an extra person would be coming along. It was so sadden, I mean, sudden," he corrected himself.

Souji closed his eyes. _Those puns are going to be the end of me._

"Well, whatever," Chie said. "Next time we come in, you can bet I'm wearing these!"

"Oh, yeah," Yosuke said. "We have to work together, or we won't be able to save Yukiko-san, or solve this crazy case. Right, partner?"

Souji smiled, grateful for the support. "I can't exactly do it alone. We saw today that even my ability to change Personas doesn't mean I can solo everything. Without your backup, I'd be dead."

 _Besides, I hate being alone._

"All right, so we have to make sure to come in here regularly to check things out, and if someone's thrown in we get them out before the next foggy day." Yosuke looked at Souji. "And . . . would you mind taking charge?"

Souji's eyebrows almost disappeared into his hairline. "Say again?"

"You were the first one to be able to come in here, and the first to get your Persona," Yosuke said. "On top of that, like Chie said, you've got a take-charge personality. I figure you'd be the best to lead our little gang. Me, I'm cool playing second banana."

"I'm with Yosuke," Chie said. "I'd feel a lot better with you taking the lead. Kicking stuff is what I do best."

"I'd feel safer, too," Teddie piped up, only to be silenced by a glare from Chie.

Souji blinked, taken aback. Granted he'd done well enough directing the few battles they'd fought so far, but that had been mostly a combination of observation and instinct. It had never occurred to him that it made him some kind of leader.

He opened his mouth to say as much, then paused. Yosuke, Chie, and Teddie were all looking at him expectantly, no, _hopefully_. They trusted him to do the right thing, to be the unifying, guiding force they needed in this fog.

Who was he to betray that trust? "Okay, I'll do it," he said.

The relief coming from the others was palpable. "Great," Yosuke said, grinning. "We've got your back, partner."

And with that, Souji Seta went from friendless transfer student to leader of a small band of amateurs trying to solve the most inexplicable murder case in at least a century. It was, he thought ruefully, in some ways even more bizarre than accessing another dimension through a TV screen.

He almost jumped out of his skin when blue light flashed behind Yosuke. As Teddie was also facing that way and didn't react, it was plain Souji was the only one who could see it, and the blue door left behind in its wake. He had a feeling he knew what that door was for.

" _So, it has finally begun,"_ a familiar voice said in his mind. _"If I could have a moment of your time. . . ."_

Souji glanced at the others. Yosuke and Chie were making plans for the next couple of days, with Teddie occasionally interjecting. Reasonably sure that they wouldn't be paying him any attention for the next few minutes, Souji fingered the Velvet Key in his pocket and approached the door.

* * *

As he had expected, he found himself in a deep blue limousine, surrounded by fog. As before, Igor and Margaret sat across from him. Souji took his own seat and looked at Igor, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"We have been expecting you," Igor said.

"I thought so," Souji said dryly. "Is this where I learn more about what's going on?"

Igor smiled approvingly. "Indeed it is, young Souji. The catastrophe heading for you has already taken human lives."

Souji winced. "One of them was someone I knew. Not every well, but it's been hitting my friends pretty hard."

"Quite so," Igor said. "You, however, have nothing to fear, for you already have within you the power to fight against it."

"My Persona," Souji said. "Or Personas; I've already manifested a second one. Saved my life, and my friend's."

Igor nodded, and gestured to his assistant. "As we said before, your Persona ability is that of the Wild Card," Margaret said. "You have the ability to summon multiple Personas at need. If you strengthen your bonds properly, that power will allow you to overcome any ordeal."

A month ago, Souji would have scoffed at that. However, he wasn't that person anymore. "I've already started to," he said. "I've hit it off pretty well with a couple of classmates, and they asked me to take the lead in this investigation."

"Excellent," Igor said. "My contribution is to bring forth new Personas. By mixing various Persona cards, I can draw out much greater power from your soul. You might call it a fusion of Personas."

"That sounds useful," Souji said. "We barely survived the last battle, so any help on that score would make my life a lot easier."

Igor smiled. "I am very glad you appreciate it, Souji. Remember, now, your bonds with others are the true source of your power. As you strengthen those Social Links, your Personas will grow very powerful indeed. Moreover, as you bond with those who aid you directly in your quest, their Personas will also grow stronger."

 _A win-win situation. Father would approve, if he could wrap his head around this mess at least._

The old man gave a soft chuckle. "Do you recall what I said to you before? The coming year is a great turning point in your destiny. If this mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. Please bear in mind, defeat in battle is not the only way this may come about."

Logical enough. If they couldn't find the culprit, then it wouldn't matter how many battles they won, or how many people they rescued. Sooner or later the killer would succeed again.

"When next we meet, you will come here of your own accord," Igor said. "Until then, farewell."

As before, the eerie sight of the Velvet Room wavered and turned black. This time, at least, Souji was ready for it.

* * *

Evening

* * *

Fortunately, none of the others noticed anything amiss; Souji still wasn't ready to explain _that_ aspect of the adventure. So he had simply exchanged farewells with his new teammates and went home, arriving just in time for dinner.

He was mildly surprised to see his uncle waiting for him. "Hey, Souji," Dojima greeted, gesturing for the teen to sit. "Nanako tells me you were out with your friends."

Souji took his seat, covering a wince at the lingering aches. "Yeah. Yosuke wanted to show me something at Junes, and Chie tagged along." It was even true, after a fashion. Just not the whole truth.

"Mm. Satonaka must have been in a bad way," Dojima said. "I don't know if you've heard, but that Amagi girl has been reported missing."

This time Souji did wince. "I heard," he acknowledged. "Chie was downright frantic about it; she and Yukiko-san are pretty close. We were hoping to calm her down some." Also true, after a fashion.

Dojima nodded soberly. "The next time you talk to her, tell her that we're doing everything we can, will you?"

"Sure." Chie was unlikely to find that reassuring, of course, but Dojima didn't need to know that. Besides, they knew where Yukiko was, and they knew how to rescue her. It was a race against time, but they could do it. He was sure of it.

For the moment, however, he was too tired to do much of anything. Normally he would have gotten in some studying before bed, but he wasn't even up to that much. Bidding his uncle and cousin goodnight, Souji wearily climbed the stairs to his room.

He was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Monday, 18 April, Early Morning

* * *

Despite the previous day's strenuous activities, Souji had little trouble getting to school the next morning. He met Yosuke at the school gate, and they arrived without incident. King Moron, thankfully, was not in yet.

 _Bad enough to have to put up with sloth-face's lectures in the first place._

"I wonder how Chie's doing," Yosuke murmured. "She seemed okay when we left yesterday, but I know she's still worried about Yukiko-san."

"She'll be fine," Souji opined. "We saw after fighting her Shadow, she's strong." He chuckled softly. "If anything, I feel sorry for Yukiko's Shadow if it comes to a fight." The classroom door slid open. "Speak of the devil. . . ."

Chie was indeed looking better. Almost cheerful, in fact. Some would have found it surprising, but Souji didn't. He knew from experience the kind of morale boost that could come simply from knowing what your next move was.

She ambled over to them. "Mornin'," she greeted.

"Good morning," Souji said. "You get enough sleep?"

"Oh, yeah, slept like a log." She scratched her head. "Um, thanks for helping me out back there. Sorry I went off half-cocked like that."

Souji waved it away. "I don't blame you. You were worried sick. That reminds me," he added as a memory clicked, "my uncle asked me to tell you that the police are doing everything they can to find Yukiko-san."

Chie relaxed visibly at that. "I know they can't really do anything, but at least they're not acting like she's a suspect or something." She fidgeted a little. "It's embarrassing, though. You guys saw all that stuff, my inner feelings and all that." She looked at Yosuke. "The same thing happened to you, right? What was it like?"

Yosuke visibly gulped. "W-What? Uh, I'm not sure how to describe it." Desperate for a way out, he turned to Souji. "That reminds me, nothing happened for you, right?"

 _Deflecting, eh? I'll play along._ "I did hear voices in my head, but I didn't have to face my inner self, no," Souji acknowledged. "Maybe it's because I've already accepted things." He hoped they wouldn't ask for clarification.

"Guess that means you've got nothing to hide," Yosuke said.

Chie nodded. "Yosuke's hit the nail on the head. There's just something about you, something, I don't know, _open_. Maybe that's why people get drawn to you."

 _Flattering, I guess. I still think you're giving me too much credit._

"Was that a compliment?" Souji asked, eyebrow raised.

Chie laughed softly. "Yup, that's a compliment."

"Uh, okay," Yosuke said, not sounding at all sure of it.

Banter gone, Chie was all business again. "Anyway, first things first. We go in there and get Yukiko out." She gave Yosuke a hard look. "I'm dead set on coming, so don't even try to stop me."

 _No way_ I'm _going to try. I've got the advantage with multiple Personas, but she could probably punt me to the Moon before I could summon one._

Yosuke's face suddenly took on a pinched look. "Sorry, be right back!" He dashed away.

Chie shook her head, watching him go. "Sheesh, business as usual." She gave Souji a smile. "Anyway, thanks again for the save. Don't get me wrong, I know I owe Yosuke for it, too, but I still feel like there's something different about you. You're really reliable, you know that?"

Souji returned the smile, again reminded of Igor's words. "I try to be," he said. "By the way, can I get your cell number? It'll make the investigation easier; that way I don't have to go through Yosuke."

"Makes sense," Chie agreed, pulling out her phone. "Here ya go."

"Thanks." Souji glanced at the schedule, and rolled his eyes. "We get to meet our new English teacher today. I didn't think a school out here could afford one."

Chie laughed. "It's probably someone like Queen Tut wearing an extra hat."

Souji had a sudden mental image of Ms Sofue with a cowboy hat over her Egyptian headdress, and shuddered.

* * *

Afternoon

* * *

The new English teacher was not, as it happened, Ms Sofue in a cowboy hat. It was, however, nearly as absurd; Mr. Kondo, the Phys Ed teacher, was doing double duty teaching English. Still dressed in his tracksuit, Kondo looked downright smug about the whole thing.

"Gooooood afternoon, everyone!" he greeted. "As some of you know, I'm the Phys Ed teacher, Mister Kondo. Since nobody else here is teaching English, I'm filling in for the job." He laughed at the various looks of skepticism the class sent his way. "Oh, don't look so disappointed. I've actually got experience overseas! A week of vacation time to be exact."

Only Souji's formidable self-control kept him from facepalming. _A week . . . of vacation time? Since when does that make someone qualified to teach a foreign language?_ He reminded himself to look on the bright side. _At least he's nicer than sloth-face._

"Let's start with the basics," Kondo said, "definite and indefinite articles. A definite article is used before a singular or plural noun that refers to a specific member of a group."

 _He wasn't kidding about the basics._

"So I'll start with an easy one," Kondo said. "Let's see, Souji! Heh, that was a 'definite' giveaway, wasn't it."

Suppressing a groan at the pun, Souji pushed his chair back and stood.

"Which of the following is a definite article, a, an, or the?"

 _Too easy._ "The," Souji replied promptly.

Kondo beamed. "Right in one! Native speakers distinguish between them unconsciously, but you guys aren't native! Remember to study hard, okay!?"

Souji and Chie traded exasperated looks. _This guy has way too much energy._

* * *

After School

* * *

It was fortunate none of them had any club activities yet, and Yosuke had the day off from Junes. After a quick stop at the food court, they casually made their way to the electronics section and climbed through the TV "portal," as Souji was starting to think of it.

Chie, to no one's surprise, proved highly adept at battling Shadows. She struck fast and hard, in one case kicking a Shadow into a far wall, where it evaporated. Her Persona mixed physical strikes with ice-based attacks, giving them greater versatility in combat.

 _Good,_ Souji thought, watching her drop-kick a Shadow into oblivion. _We need all the help we can get if we're going to rescue Yukiko-san._

They thought they'd hit pay dirt on the second floor, where they'd previously fought Chie's Shadow. Yukiko was there, dressed in that same fairy-tale princess gown from the Midnight Channel. It was strange, but Souji briefly thought it might be just an effect of the TV world.

"Yukiko. . . ?" Chie said hesitantly. Evidently she thought something was off, too.

"Yukiko-san, are you all right?" Yosuke said.

Then "Yukiko" turned, and the reason for the sense of wrongness was made brutally clear. Her eyes weren't the charcoal-gray of Yukiko Amagi, but the bright, inhuman gold of a Shadow. Above it was a stylized sign, reading, " _Princess Yukiko's Search for Her Prince."_

 _Am I imagining things, or is this getting even crazier?_

It let out the now-familiar hollow-sounding laugh. **"Things are really starting to heat up, aren't they?"** She waved her arms expansively. **"This place is so huge, it's perfect!"** A dramatic sigh. **"Then again, it's so hard to find him. Oh, maybe he's playing hide-and-seek in the fog!"**

At least that explained why she'd been acting so strangely. The shy, demure Yukiko Amagi apparently had hidden depths indeed.

The Shadow's eyes focused on them. **"Oh, and we have some special guests today! I wonder how this will turn out!"**

"Cut the BS!" Chie snapped; evidently she'd noticed the difference, too. "Where's Yukiko!?"

" **Ho ho ho!"** the Shadow laughed. **"Why, she's right here! After all, she's me, and I'm her!"**

 _Just like with Yosuke and Chie_. Souji didn't think they were in for a fight just then, as Yukiko had evidently not –yet– rejected her Shadow, but it still wasn't a good sign. Nor was the sudden roar of indistinct human voices.

"What the hell is that!?" Yosuke said, looking around wildly.

Teddie's mouth was set in a grim line. "The Shadows are getting agitated. This isn't good."

The Shadow raised a microphone to its lips. **"Well, I'm off again. You'd better have bells on, my Prince!"** With that bizarre remark, it turned and ran off into the fog.

Chie ran forward a few steps, then visibly gave up the chase as hopeless. "Dammit, she got away." She turned back to the others. "That obviously wasn't Yukiko. Which means there's only one thing it _could_ be."

"Her Shadow," Souji agreed grimly. "We have to find her, and quickly. Teddie, do you sense anything?"

The bear sighed. "Sorry, Sensei. I know she's here, but I can't tell how high up." He glanced at Chie. "For what it's worth, I think the Shadow is leading us on. It's like the real Yukiko wants to show us something; she seems to have a strong connection to this castle."

"We'll make do. Come on."

* * *

If the real Yukiko wanted to show them something, the lower Shadows in the castle didn't seem to agree. Souji lost count of the number he and his friends dispatched. They were getting better as they went; on the flip side, the Shadows were getting gradually more dangerous.

"Watch out, Sensei!"

Souji was moving before Teddie's warning even registered. A quick slash with his sword, followed by a bolt of lightning, and the threat was over.

The first real breakthrough came on the fifth floor. Yosuke had just finished off a Shadow with Chie's help when they heard Yukiko's voice. Or rather, the voice of her Shadow. It spoke no word, only let out that teeth-grating chuckle.

"I can sense her, Sensei!" Teddie said. "She's definitely on this floor!"

"Good!" Chie said, bouncing from foot to foot. "Maybe now we can get some answers."

It wasn't that easy, of course. They spent another half hour running around until they found the right door, which would have been annoying enough even without the Shadows making trouble. By the time they actually got there, Souji was feeling just a bit winded.

"Okay, this is it," Teddie said. "She's definitely in–"

Chie spun, a roundhouse kick smashing the door in.

"There," the bear finished sheepishly.

The Shadow they were after was there, all right. Unfortunately, though not (to Souji) unexpectedly, it wasn't alone. There was another, much larger Shadow, dark purple in color, resembling a demonic knight riding a flying, legless horse.

" **Oh ho ho!"** the Shadow Yukiko said. **"My Prince won't be defeated by guards like this, will he?"**

Souji was getting just a bit tired of the "prince" theme. More, he did _not_ like the look of that Shadow. Everything about it just screamed "danger."

Teddie let out a fearful wail. "I-I've never seen a Shadow that strong! A-And it's coming after us!"

"Tell us something we don't know!" Yosuke snapped, diving out of the way of the knight's lance. He slashed its arm as it passed, but inflicted only a minor injury. "Damn, that thing's tough!"

"Try to flank it!" Souji barked, already sidestepping, his sword at the ready. "Something that big might be fast in a straight line, but it probably can't turn quickly."

Chie nimbly leapt over the lance, alighting a few meters to Souji's right. "Good thinking! That's why you're in charge."

 _Thanks, I guess._ Souji concentrated, bringing Izanagi to the fore again. A bolt of lightning obediently crashed down, followed by a gust of wind from Jiraiya. The Shadow knight didn't appear weak to those attacks, nor to the blast of ice Chie struck it with, but it wasn't immune, either.

Then the lance came around faster than he'd estimated, catching Yosuke in the stomach and knocking him over.

"Yosuke!" Chie shouted. Glaring at the Shadow, she charged it, dodging another thrust and kicking it hard enough to bring it to the ground with a loud crash. Not even pausing to savor the achievement, she dashed over to Yosuke and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

"My ribs are complaining, but I should be fine," Yosuke said. He looked at Souji. "Let's _kill_ this thing."

Souji brandished his sword. "I'm with you, partner."

With a shout, the three friends charged the Shadow, effectively engulfing it in a mass of violence. When the dust settled, the demonic knight was dissolving in black mist.

" **Ohoho, good job! If you're really my Prince, I'm sure we'll meet again!"**

 _I almost hope Yukiko-san_ does _reject her Shadow, just so I can slice it up for saying "Prince" every other sentence. Almost._ He sheathed his sword, suddenly weary. "I don't think we can get any farther today."

As he expected, Chie started to protest. "But, Yukiko–"

"She'll be fine," Souji said soothingly. "I checked the weather report before I went to bed last night; they're not expected fog for at least a few more days."

Chie clearly didn't like it, but equally clearly she trusted Souji's judgment. "Okay," she said. ". . .You're right, that last one took a lot out of me."

"Me, too," Yosuke said. "And, uh, I hate to say this, but I don't think we can come back in tomorrow." He grimaced. "We're expecting to be really busy at Junes, so I don't know if I can get away."

"And even if you can, it'll be a lot more crowded than usual," Souji said. "All right, I don't like it any more than you do, but it looks like we're stuck. We'll come back in Wednesday, got it?" Yosuke and Chie nodded, though Chie looked unhappy. Not that Souji blamed her.

As they trudged back to the entrance, Souji heard Chie murmur, "Just a little longer. We're coming for you, Yukiko."

* * *

Tuesday, 19 April, Early Morning

* * *

It was a definite relief to wake up with only a few minor aches. After the kind of fights they'd gone through, he half expected to be barely able to get out of bed. Not to mention the bizarre dreams he'd been having of late.

 _I'm not sure I want to know how Chie would react to some of this,_ he thought, pulling on his Yasogami blazer. His cell phone chose that moment to beep; holding it up, he frowned, not recognizing the number. "Seta," he said.

"I realize this is unexpected," a familiar voice said, a voice it had never occurred to him he would hear over the phone. "This is Margaret; we met in the Velvet Room the other day."

Souji's frown deepened. "We did," he acknowledged. "I didn't know the Velvet Room had cell reception, though."

He heard a soft chuckle at the other end. "We have our ways, and this is a convenient conduit." She sobered. "There was something I forgot to mention last time that you should be made aware of."

"Oh?" Souji had thought Igor and Margaret covered all the bases pretty well, actually. Certainly the information had served him well thus far.

"Please don't misunderstand, going all-out to rescue your friends is great and noble," Margaret said. "We certainly support you in your efforts. However, doing so without stopping can destroy you in the end. Remember, the strength of Persona is the strength of the heart. If the heart is neglected, your efforts will ultimately fail. Please bear that in mind."

The call ended, Souji slipped the phone back into his pocket. Margaret had a point, he realized. Aside from Yosuke and Chie, he hadn't done much in the way of socializing since he came to Inaba. Granted there hadn't been much opportunity, especially after the murder case began, but he suspected his habitual reluctance to get close to people was also a factor.

Time to change that.

 _Maybe the basketball team has an opening. It's been a while since I had a chance to play very much. Might be fun._

* * *

After School

* * *

There was indeed an opening on the basketball team. After enduring a brief but highly unpleasant talk with Kinshiro Morooka (granted all talks with King Moron were highly unpleasant regardless of length), Souji made his way down to the school's gym. Reading between the lines of his homeroom teacher's biting sarcasm, he'd gotten the impression the team wasn't exactly up to snuff.

Seeing them for the first time reinforced that impression. Practice had a distinct air of simply going through the motions; most of the players looked bored, some listless. None appeared particularly enthusiastic.

"Okay, guys, listen up!" Kondo stood just ahead of Souji and to his left. "We've got a new player joining us today. You know Souji Seta, right?" A chorus of bored affirmatives answered him; apparently Souji had made an impression in the last week. "He's from the city, so I'm sure he's got some great moves he's just waiting to show off!"

 _Giving me a bit too much credit, Sensei. Okay, better that than sloth-face._

"In fact, I'm thinking of making him captain!" Kondo said.

Souji expected at least some signs of resentment at that one. "Okay with me," one player said. "Voting's a pain, anyway."

Kondo nudged Souji. "Why don't you just watch for today, okay? I've gotta take off."

At least the coach was enthusiastic. Watching the players resume practice, the only one who seemed to be putting in any effort was a lanky, dark-haired second year. He was a bit on the short side for a basketball player, but Souji suspected he took it more as a challenge than anything else.

When practice broke up for the day, Souji and the other second year were the only ones left. "Hey," he greeted. "Nice to see someone else taking an interest in the team."

Souji shrugged. "Even I need a break from all the studying, and I've always enjoyed basketball."

"Heh, I know what you mean." The other student smiled wryly. "My name's Kou Ichijo. Nice to meet you."

"Souji Seta. Likewise." Souji offered a matching smile.

Looking more closely, Kou seemed even less like a typical player. It wasn't just his height; the way he carried himself belied his casual speech. Souji had seen it before.

 _Huh. I guess he's like me._

"Damn, I'm beat." Another second year strolled into the gym. This one was taller, with short brown hair and a bandage over part of his nose, dressed in a Yasogami tracksuit. "Hey, Kou, you done yet?" Before Kou could answer, the newcomer spotted Souji. "Aren't you the new guy?"

Kou laughed. "Believe it or not, that's the transfer student. Here he comes waltzing in, breathing new life into the team."

"Spare my blushes," Souji said in a dust-dry tone. "Souji Seta. It's a pleasure."

The other smiled. "Daisuke Nagase. Nice to meet you. I'm a second year on the soccer team." He jerked his head at Kou. "We go way back."

Kou snorted. "Yeah, far enough that I'm tired of seeing your mug every day." There was no heat in his words, though.

Souji allowed himself a chuckle at the byplay. Truthfully, he envied Kou and Daisuke. He'd never stayed in one place long enough to form any lasting friendships. Again the old bitterness welled up, and again he forced it down.

 _This year is supposed to be different, remember?_

Daisuke glanced around. "What, everyone else gone already?"

Kou sighed. "Yeah. Since I'm the only one who cares, I'm always the one who gets left to put the balls away. Seriously, I'd like to have some fun once in a while, too."

"I'll give you a hand," Souji said. "I used to play all the time; haven't had much chance lately. This might help me get back into form."

Kou brightened. "Thanks, man. That's a big help." With Daisuke in tow, they walked to the nearest bench. "When was the last time you played much?"

"My last year of middle school," Souji said, smiling a little. "I was living in Osaka at the time, and our team captain had so many scars we thought he was a junior Yakuza enforcer or something." He laughed softly. "Turned out he'd just had some animal-related accidents, but he didn't admit it until the day before I left."

* * *

Saturday, 23 April, After School

* * *

It was time. After the better part of a week (including another off day because Chie had been unable to make it), they'd finally pinpointed Yukiko's location in the twisted castle her Shadow called home. Now, rested and prepared, it was time to get her out.

"I definitely sense her behind that door," Teddie said.

Souji nodded, one hand on his sword. "Right. Everyone ready?"

"I'm good to go, partner," Yosuke said.

Chie was practically vibrating with anticipation. "Just try and stop me!"

"I'm not suicidal," Souji said, allowing himself a smile. "All right, let's go."

Beyond the door was a scene Souji had more or less expected. Yukiko's Shadow stood atop a raised dais, gazing downward in a twisted display of regal scorn. Kneeling at the foot of the steps, clad in the same pink kimono Souji had last seen her wearing, was the real Yukiko Amagi.

"I knew it," Yosuke said tightly, gripping his knives in white-knuckled fists. "There's two of her."

Chie started forward. "Yukiko, are you okay!?"

It was the Shadow who spoke, eyebrows raised in faint surprise. **"My, three Princes are here?"** The gold eyes seemed to brighten. **"Oh, are you our special guests? This really is quite a crowd."** It smiled. **"Please, my Prince, take me somewhere else. Somewhere far away, where no one knows me, where the name Amagi means nothing."**

 _That gives us a good idea what her issues are,_ Souji thought, tensing.

Teddie leaned forward, curious. "Oh, is this that 'scoring a hot stud' thing?"

Souji felt a sudden, ignoble urge to knock the bear over. _Not a good time, Teddie._

"Three Princes?" Chie said, confused. "Am . . . _I_ the third?"

"Duh!" Teddie sounded downright offended. "You're a girl; I must be the third!"

 _Pretty sure it's not that simple._ "I doubt it, Teddie," Souji said.

The Shadow chuckled softly. **"Oh, yes, Chie is my Prince. Always leading the way for me, such a strong Prince."** Its mouth turned down, and it glared at Chie. **"Or at least she** _ **was.**_ **"**

 _Okay, that's definitely_ not _a good sign._

" **Chie's just not good enough!"** the Shadow said in disgust. **"She can't save me, she can't get me away from this stupid town! The Amagi Inn? Who the hell cares!?"**

Yukiko tried to rise. "S-Stop it," she gasped out.

" **Why should I? Everything is holding me down!"** The Shadow was storming about the dais in obvious agitation. **"Historic in, manager training, I never asked for any of that! I didn't ask to be born in this backwoods town!"** It shook its head violently. **"To hell with it all! I just want someone to take me far away. I can't do it on my own."**

"Please, just stop it." Yukiko's voice was growing more strained.

The Shadow scoffed. **"I don't give a damn about any of it. It's all just a waste of time. Isn't that right . . . me?"**

Souji drew his sword, knowing what was likely to happen next. _Please, Yukiko-san, don't do this._

"No, don't say it!" Yosuke and Chie shouted together.

Too late, again. "You're not me!"

The response was immediate. As had happened with Yosuke and Chie, a black mist poured out from Yukiko's Shadow, knocking the real Yukiko over. It burst into a triumphant laugh even as it began metamorphosing.

" **Ah, this feels wonderful!"** it said. **"More and more power, enough to fill me to bursting!"** As if to punctuate the last statement, an even larger pure black wave washed out, then faded, revealing the Shadow's new form.

 _A caged bird on top of a chandelier. That fits._ "Concentrate on it with Persona!" Souji snapped. "It's too high up for our weapons to reach!"

"Gotcha!" Yosuke acknowledged. "Let's do this, Jiraiya!" A gust of wind blew out, but not at the Shadow. Instead, it swirled around Souji, making him feel suddenly lighter on his feet. Yosuke repeated the process for Chie and then himself.

"Thanks, Yosuke!" Chie said. "Hang in there, Yukiko! We'll save you!" She threw a kick seemingly at nothing, only for it to connect with a Tarot card. "Tomoe!"

 _Ice. Good thinking, Chie._ Feeling a burst of inspiration, Souji concentrated, shifting to a Persona he'd acquired less than an hour before. With a name like Jack Frost, he figured it would possess ice-based abilities.

Unfortunately, the Shadow they were facing had fire-based abilities, and Souji received a painful lesson in elemental weaknesses as a burst of flame knocked him off his feet. Swearing under his breath, he rolled, coming up to one knee several meters away.

"You okay, partner!?" Yosuke called anxiously.

"Will be," Souji said, switching to Pixie and casting a quick healing spell. "I should have expected that."

Chie took a flying leap, actually managing to kick the birdlike Shadow in the face. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Leader," she said. "We're still in the game!"

Souji smiled, grateful for the support. Chie's acrobatics and Yosuke's little speed trick suggested there were many more possibilities to Persona than he had initially thought. Something he would have to look further into when they'd gotten Yukiko out.

" **Well, I suppose you have some strength,"** the Shadow acknowledged. **"But can you handle this? Come, my Prince!"**

A second Shadow materialized, this one a twisted parody of an eighteenth-century European aristocrat. Obviously a danger, but if it was connected to the main Shadow, perhaps it had the same kind of weaknesses.

Evidently Chie was thinking along much the same lines. She spun, again summoning Tomoe, and a blast of Bufu ice knocked the new Shadow off its feet. The attack wasn't fatal, but the smaller Shadow was obviously incapacitated.

" **This won't do at all!"** Yukiko's Shadow said. **"You're my Prince; you're supposed to escort me!"**

It didn't take an expert to know something very bad was about to happen. Even so, none of them were quite ready for the veritable sheet of flame that erupted. Souji himself was only singed, thanks to a quick Persona change, but Yosuke let out a cry of pain, and Chie was slammed into the far wall.

 _Damn!_ "Yosuke, help Chie!" Souji snapped, knowing that Yosuke had some healing powers of his own. He took a long step forward and slashed twice, finishing the Shadow Chie had disabled. "I'll hold things here!"

"Got it!" Yosuke acknowledged.

That worry gone for the moment, Souji glared at the caged Shadow. It had gone on more than long enough, and he was thoroughly sick of it. "Hurt my friends, will you?" he bit out. "I'll make you pay. Jack Frost!" The blast of ice staggered the Shadow, but it didn't go down.

Still, it was enough. Chie, now recovered, dashed past Souji, aiming another flying kick. This time, however, she didn't land, but bounced off the chandelier and kicked again. "Give! Yukiko! BACK!" she screamed, finally landing and following up with another Bufu spell.

That did it. With an anguished cry of denial, Yukiko's Shadow fell to the floor with a loud crash, waves of darkness billowing out.

They'd won.

* * *

Souji had never felt so exhausted, and yet so elated. Despite all too many false starts, their first rescue operation was in the end a resounding success. Not even the knowledge that he would have to dissemble with his uncle dimmed the feeling of accomplishment.

Groaning, Yukiko slowly rose from where she'd been slumped against a pillar. "What . . . what happened?"

"Yukiko!" Chie was at her side in an instant. "Yukiko, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Chie. . . ." Yukiko slowly shook her head. "I'm . . . all right. Just really tired." She looked to where her Shadow stood silent. "No, that isn't–"

Souji touched her arm. "It's okay, Yukiko-san. Everyone has a side of themselves they won't or can't show." he gave Yosuke a wry smile. "Even me, really." Yukiko managed to smile at him in return.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"Yukiko." Heads turned at Chie's voice. "Yukiko, I'm so sorry." The martial artist was in tears. "I clung so tightly, I never thought about what you must be thinking. I was just jealous of you." She rubbed her eyes. "I'm such an idiot."

"Chie." Yukiko smiled sadly. "Don't say that. I was the same way." She looked back at her Shadow. "I never thought about what it must have been like for you." With Chie supporting her, she hobbled over to the Shadow. "That desire to run, the need for someone to save me, those are part of me, too. I knew it all along."

The Shadow nodded, slowly fading in a sparkle of light. In its place floated a now-familiar Tarot card, bearing the symbol of the Priestess Arcana. After a moment it, too, faded away.

 _Another Persona,_ Souji thought. _That makes four. Is there some connection?_

Yukiko's sudden near-collapse interrupted his musings. "Yukiko, are you all right!?" Chie asked anxiously.

The other girl took a deep breath. "I think . . . I'm more tired than I realized," she said.

"It's okay, we've all been there," Yosuke reassured her. "Well, except for him," he amended, jerking his head at Souji, who just rolled his eyes.

Teddie's squeaky footsteps drew closer. "So, who threw you in?" he asked, apparently having recovered his nerve.

Yukiko blinked at him in confusion. "Um, who are you? Rather, _what_ are you?"

"I'm Teddie," the bear said cheerfully. "So, who threw you in?"

"I'm sorry." Yukiko closed her eyes wearily. "I really don't remember. It was all a blur."

"Let's leave it at that for now," Souji said. "Yukiko-san needs to rest. We've done our job; let's head back." He sheathed his sword. "Next time, we'll be ready."

As they made their way out, Chie still supporting Yukiko, Souji looked back at where her Shadow had stood. Was it a coincidence, he wondered, that every major Shadow they had fought had become a Persona? Could just anyone obtain that power?

Too many questions, too few answers. Maybe he'd ask Igor about it. For now, he just needed to rest, and plan their next move.

* * *

Author's note: Yeah, so much for getting this one up sooner. Life is really annoying sometimes. Anyway, I do apologize for the lackluster debut of Yukiko's Shadow on the Midnight Channel; I found that scene _extremely_ awkward to write. The police station scene and Daidara's were both omitted by design; the former I found needlessly awkward, and not really necessary to the plot, the latter just didn't seem to fit this narrative style.

For what it's worth, I should be able to branch out a bit more starting with the next chapter. In my experience the game starts to open up more after Yukiko is saved. Hopefully I'll have it ready in under two months. ~DS


	4. 4 A New Member

Saturday, 23 April, After School

* * *

Almost no one was at the food court when they emerged. Souji was relieved at that; the last thing he wanted to do was explain how he and his friends had produced Yukiko Amagi seemingly out of nowhere. Especially (he winced at the thought) since he would likely have a _very_ uncomfortable conversation with his uncle.

They guided Yukiko to a covered table, mindful of her exhausted state. Yosuke immediately left to get her some food, while Souji and Chie stayed close beside her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chie asked anxiously.

Yukiko touched her arm. "I'll be fine, really. I'm just tired."

"We know how you feel," Yosuke said, returning with a tray. "Here, this should give you enough strength to get home. It's all on me."

Yukiko smiled at that. "Thanks."

She tore into the food with unusual gusto. Souji wasn't surprised; after the better part of a week in that crazy world, with no food and minimal water, it was a wonder she could even stand. Especially after all the stress she'd had before getting tossed in.

"Do you remember anything at all?" he asked gently.

Yukiko sighed. "I wish I did. I'm sorry."

Chie hurriedly waved that away. "Hey, don't worry about it! What's important is you're safe and sound now!"

Which was true, but the lack of any leads meant they hadn't made any real progress. They'd saved one victim, but the culprit remained at large, with no clue as to his (or possible her) identity or motive. As Souji let his gaze wander, double-checking to ensure no one saw Yukiko prematurely, he briefly considered probing his uncle, then discarded the idea. Such a move would likely just earn him a scolding, no matter how subtle he was.

"Still," Yosuke said, "Yukiko-san was definitely . . . attacked the same way as the last two." He scratched his head. "I think the one was saw on the Midnight Channel was actually her Shadow."

"Sounds about right," Souji said. "It would explain her strange behavior, at least." He pursed his lips. "It was obviously the same as you and Chie, her suppressed emotions taking form. Teddie said something about that." Why they were rehashing it, he didn't know; he supposed it helped Yosuke think. "Regardless, we should just call it a day. I don't think any of us are thinking straight right now."

Chie stretched, wincing as abused muscles complained. "Yeah, you're right. I'll take Yukiko home, say I happened to find her." Which, fortunately, was close to the truth. "What about you, Souji? Your uncle's a detective on the murder case; won't he be suspicious if you know too much?"

Souji waved a hand. "He knows I'm friendly with you; I can just tell him that you called me on my cell." He stood. "See you guys at school tomorrow, or," he amended, "whenever you've recovered. Take care, Yukiko-san."

"I will," Yukiko said. "Thank you, Souji-kun."

The walk from Junes to the Dojima residence was already a familiar one. He was in turn becoming a familiar sight, but that didn't worry him. His friendship with "Junes boy" Yosuke Hanamura made his frequent trips to the huge department store appear natural. Not to mention (he smiled at the thought) his young cousin's obsession with the place.

* * *

Evening

* * *

It was raining by the time Souji got home, and though he was instantly punished for forgetting his umbrella, it didn't bother him. Exhausted though he was, he was still in good spirits after getting Yukiko out safely.

Nanako gave him a cheery greeting when he arrived, and once Souji had changed the pair settled down in front of the TV. Her initial nervousness around him had from all appearances vanished, helped along by Souji's willingness to help with cooking and cleaning.

The sound of the front door sliding open brought her head up. "Dad's home!" she said in delight, standing. She stopped short. "Um, hello?"

Dojima wasn't alone. A younger man accompanied him, a plainclothes officer Souji remembered from when he, Chie, and Yukiko had blundered into the first crime scene. He searched his memory for the name; Adachi, that was it.

"We got off work at the same time," Dojima explained. "Since it's on the way, I figured we'd swing past here."

The younger man smiled. "Hi, there," he said. "Name's Tohru Adachi. I'm Detective Dojima's gopher– er, that is, his partner."

"Pleased to meet you, Adachi-san," Souji said.

Adachi's smile widened. "Heh, polite to a fault, just like your uncle said. He can be a bit of a slave driver sometimes."

The look Dojima gave him at that was stern on the surface, but there was the barest hint of a twinkle in his eye. "I can still work you even harder, you know."

"G-good one, sir!" Adachi said, laughing nervously. He looked at Souji. "Say, I've got some good news! That girl, Yukiko Amagi, they've found her, safe and sound! Be sure to tell all your friends at school."

 _The moment of truth._ "I already heard." Souji forced himself to meet his uncle's suddenly suspicious gaze, and tapped his cell phone. "Chie called me about ten minutes after she got the news. She was practically crying with relief."

Dojima nodded, the suspicious look fading. "Of course, Amagi's closest friend. She would have been one of the first to know."

"Sad thing is, we still don't know jack about what happened," Adachi said. "We talked to her, but she says she doesn't know anything. Real pain in the– yeowch!"

Dojima had belted him. "Will you shut up already?" He sighed. "He's just spouting off random nonsense. Ignore him."

"Already forgotten," Souji said, inwardly both relieved at having dodged a bullet and more than a little amused. After all, he actually knew more about the case than his uncle did.

Nanako broke the spell. "Dad, I'm hungry," she said.

The tension vanished as though someone had flipped a switch. "Hey, so am I. Been a long day; I've been eating out of vending machines most of the time." Dojima lifted an eyebrow. "You feel up to helping, Souji? You're a good cook, but I hear the basketball team is running you ragged."

"More like I'm running _myself_ ragged, trying to inject some enthusiasm," Souji said, standing. "I'll be fine." He covered a smile, seeing his uncle and Adachi bickering. Dinner looked to be more exciting than usual.

* * *

Monday, 25 April, Early Morning

* * *

The morning was gloomy and overcast, but not actually raining. Not that Souji minded; with Yukiko safe, it could have been pea-soup fog for all he cared. His step was light as he crossed into the school zone, and his mind for the moment at ease.

Up ahead, he saw a pair of girls in Yasogami uniform. He was pretty sure one was in his class, but he didn't know her name.

"Did you hear? The cultural clubs are accepting new members!" one said excitedly. "You can join one even if you're on a sports team." There was a definite spring in her step. "I wonder which one I should join."

"Seriously?" Her friend sounded more than a little skeptical. "You're already on a sports team, and now you want to join another club? Just because you wished for luck on your exams. . . ." She sighed. "I guess I'm curious, though. Which ones are open?"

"Music and Drama Club," the first girl said. "Anyway, colleges look at extracurricular activities more than grades, right? I should be doing more to show that I'm a team player."

 _As long as you don't wear yourself out in the process._ Souji had seen that before. One guy at his previous school had taken on so many different club positions that he'd had to be hospitalized from sheer exhaustion. Souji had no desire to wind up in such a state.

Still, even leaving aside what Igor had said, it sounded like a good idea. He'd taken drama classes before, as part of the bargain that led to him being allowed to play basketball, and found that he enjoyed it. Besides, there was no such thing as having too many skills.

 _Even if it does mean I'll have to talk to sloth-face again. Lucky me._

"Yo!" Chie caught up with him at the school gate. "Mornin', Souji."

"Good morning, Chie," Souji said, smiling. "How is Yukiko-san doing?"

Chie's grin was fit to split her face. "She's fine, now. Still really tired, so it'll be a few days yet before she comes back to school, but she'll be okay. I left early today so I could check in on her before school." She fell in step with him. "We cut it pretty close, though. I hear the rain's supposed to pick up soon."

"With Yukiko-san safe, it could be a typhoon for all I care," Souji said.

Chie laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

Morning

* * *

P.E. did not, in Souji's opinion, belong in the morning. He wasn't exactly a zombie in the morning, to be sure, but it was still far too early for anything truly energetic. Unfortunately for him, Mister Kondo had enough energy to start a dozen cars on a January morning.

"Good morning, everyone!" Kondo said, loudly enough to have Souji wishing for earplugs. "Some of you are looking pretty sleepy today!"

 _And you sound –and look– like you've had about a dozen cups of espresso._

"Sure, it's nice and warm, but that doesn't mean you have time to just doze off!"

 _Would you rather we screwed up our exams due to lack of sleep?_

Kondo laughed. "You know, falling asleep can be dangerous. You might get mugged, or someone could break into your house. Hmm, hey, Souji! What time are thieves most likely to break into your house here in Japan?"

 _In this nation of workaholics?_ Unsurprised at being singled out, Souji didn't hesitate. "Eight in the morning," he said. That bit of trivia he'd picked up from Adachi two nights before.

Kondo grinned. "Souji's right. Here in Japan, mornings are the most dangerous time. Remember, you've got to be ready for anything when you get up, even in a place like Inaba." The grin became a frown at the class's generally apathetic reaction. "What, still sleepy? Well, I've got the perfect cure! Time for a little jog around the school."

Souji joined in the chorus of groans at _that_. He was already more physically fit than he'd ever been thanks to the combination of basketball and excursions in the TV world, but that didn't mean he relished a mindless run early in the morning.

* * *

After School

* * *

 _I am not joining another club as long as I'm in Inaba. No power-up is worth having to deal with sloth-face one on one._

If anything, Souji's irascible homeroom teacher had been even more annoyed than when he'd asked about joining the basketball team, probably tired of seeing the "obnoxious city boy" (not that Morooka was one to talk about obnoxious). Fortunately, the talk had been brief, and Souji had the needed directions to the room where the Drama Club met.

Standing just inside the door, he waited for practice to finish before introducing himself. The club members seemed skilled enough, and certainly more enthusiastic than his basketball teammates (sans Kou, at least). One in particular caught his eye, a slender, dark-haired girl in his year.

"All right, let's do tongue-twisters next," a bespectacled male student, presumably the club president, said. He then proceeded to mangle one so badly that Souji couldn't even make it out.

"The six sick sheik's sixth sheep's sick," the dark-haired girl said. "Come, on you're our club president! You should be doing better than that."

The president grimaced, then appeared to notice Souji. "A new guy? You'd be Seta, the transfer student, right?"

"Souji Seta, that's right," Souji acknowledged. "I heard there was an opening here, so I decided to see if I could join."

The president smiled at that. "That right? Welcome to the Drama Club. I'm the president, Akito Nagai, and this. . . ." He nodded at the dark-haired girl.

"Yumi Ozawa," she said, smiling. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Souji said.

Yumi gazed at him for a moment, seemed to approve of what she saw, and turned back to the club. "Okay, let's get back to practice."

Souji lifted an eyebrow slightly at that. Nagai may have been the club president, but Yumi appeared to be the one who kept things moving. Granted he wasn't certain, but first impressions could be revealing.

"It's not much of a club," Nagai admitted. "We don't even have a stage, and we haven't decided on a script yet, so we're mainly going over some basics right now. I'm sure you'll catch on."

Souji nodded. "I took some drama classes at my last school. Maybe I'm a bit rusty, but it shouldn't take all that long."

Nagai brightened. "Really? That's great."

The atmosphere seemed friendly and relaxed, which now that Souji thought about it may have been another reason for King Moron's obvious distaste. Maybe a little _too_ friendly, judging by the way Nagai and his VP were looking at each other.

"Oh, just ignore them!" Yumi said. "C'mon, Souji-kun, let's practice! Voice lessons first. . . ."

Half an hour later, Souji and Yumi were the only ones in the room. She was, he found, very pleasant to work with, certainly more patient than the last drama student he'd worked with very much. It made getting his form back that much easier.

"That's right," Yumi was saying, "focus on your stomach." She smiled. "You weren't kidding about doing this before; I don't think I've ever seen anyone pick it up so fast." It was then that she realized they were alone. "Huh? School's over already?"

"I guess we lost track of time," Souji offered.

Yumi appeared annoyed with herself. "I didn't even notice. Oh, well." She was smiling again. "Make sure to come to practice next time, okay?"

Souji gave a brief nod. "I can't promise to make it every time; there are a lot of things on my plate right now. I'll try not to miss too often."

"That's fine," Yumi said. "I'm just glad you can take orders. See you next time."

* * *

Evening

* * *

Nanako and her father were already home by the time Souji returned. He exchanged greetings with them and ambled into the kitchen, intent on a quick snack. A chicken sandwich, he decided, would suffice.

"You sure that won't spoil dinner for you, Souji?" his uncle asked. "Or is the basketball team tiring you out?"

Souji smiled wryly. "I joined the Drama Club today; running around isn't the only way to work up an appetite. They're a lot more driven than most of the sports players at school."

Dojima laughed. "Yeah, I remember that from when I was in school. No matter how good or bad they were –and I saw a lot of both– they always threw themselves into it." He stood, opening a cupboard. "Do you drink coffee, Souji?"

"Off and on," Souji said. "Both of my parents drink a lot since they tend to work late, so I picked up the habit. Helps me concentrate when I'm studying at night."

"I know exactly what you mean," Dojima said. "There've been times I would've been out like a light if there wasn't coffee on hand. How do you take yours?"

"Milk and sugar," Souji said. "I only drink it black if I'm doing some last-minute studying for an exam."

That drew another laugh. "You're just like your mother," Dojima said, setting three cups on the kitchen table. "She said the same thing to me when she was in high school." He smiled as Nanako joined them. "Both of you, drink up."

Souji took a sip. Instant, he was pretty sure, but not bad for all that. His uncle probably didn't have the time to learn anything more elaborate. Certainly not since the murders.

"So," Dojima said conversationally, "how are things at school? You said you joined the Drama Club."

Souji nodded, taking another sip. "Their setup is bare-bones, but then so is just about everything else at Yasogami. I think they're doing well, all things considered."

"Good." Dojima's expression was approving. "Have you had any problems? Don't worry," he added, "I'm not accusing you of anything. It's my responsibility to ensure things go well, is all."

Souji grimaced slightly. "Just with my homeroom teacher, and from what Yosuke and Chie have said he's infamous for it."

"I've heard about that, too," Dojima admitted. "It's a mystery how he got to be a teacher." He stretched. "Anyway, I'm glad to hear you're doing well. I was afraid the murders would disrupt things too much."

 _If you only knew, Uncle._ "Saki-senpai was popular, and Yosuke especially is taking her death hard, but everyone's getting by. It helps that Yukiko-san is safe; Chie told me she'll be back at school in a few days."

"Good. We thought there might be some issues." Dojima finished his coffee. "I'll try to be here when you get up, but I can't guarantee it. You know how things are right now. Good night, Souji."

"Good night, Uncle." Souji was getting a bit sleepy himself. Deciding he hadn't recovered sufficiently from the last battle to study, he went upstairs to bed.

* * *

Tuesday, 26 April, Early Morning

* * *

 _Another day, another sloth-face sermon._ Souji was actually growing almost numb to Morooka's lectures. There were only so many insults one could be subjected to without either losing it or gaining at least partial immunity. Souji's . . . extracurricular activities were grueling enough that being insulted by one teacher was more an annoyance than anything else. And, he admitted grudgingly, Morooka _did_ know his subject.

"Yo." Yosuke caught up with him. "How's it going, partner?"

Souji smiled. "Well enough, now that Yukiko-san is safe. I actually slept well last night." He tilted his head slightly. "Where's your bike?"

Yosuke sighed. "Thing finally gave up the ghost. It's not worth fixing now. I'll just have to save up and get my motorcycle license." He looked at Souji curiously. "Say, I hear you've joined another club. How can you manage that, get good grades, _and_ head our investigation?"

"Corporate family," Souji reminded him. "Trust me, Yosuke, by the standards I'm used to, this is practically a vacation. I was at least three times as busy at my last school."

"If you say so." Yosuke shook his head. "Damn, and we have to deal with King Moron first thing. You _know_ he'll be ripping us to shreds."

Souji glanced at him sidelong. "Would you rather be fighting Shadows?"

"In a heartbeat," Yosuke said. "At least we can kill Shadows. We have to just sit there and take King Moron's abuse."

"Point," Souji conceded, wincing.

* * *

Morning

* * *

They scraped through King Moron's class with only minor scrapes, though Souji wanted to bash his head in after a snide remark about Yukiko. Mrs. Nakayama was up next, and while she was as odd as the rest of the faculty (in Souji's opinion the strangest was a toss-up between Queen Tut and the hand puppet guy), she was generally easy to get along with.

"I've been hearing rumors that there's an animal in the shopping distract that can get into the change dispensers in the vending machines," she was saying. "It's supposed to be near the old shrine; whatever it is, it must be really smart."

Souji had in fact heard a few rumors himself. One of the Drama Club members (Maya, her name was, Nagai's girlfriend) had mentioned it during a break in practice the previous day. It wasn't as odd as jumping into TVs to fight manifestations of the human subconscious, but it was certainly intriguing.

"Smart enough to know the value of money," Nakayama went on. "It might not be obvious to students like you, but money is very important." She tapped the lectern for emphasis. "You can't do anything without it."

Not exactly news to Souji, having grown up in a corporate family. Then again, he'd known a fair number of people who were depressingly blase on the subject, people who by rights should have known better.

"And being smart doesn't guarantee financial security," Nakayama said. "There are a lot of variables, and a lot of smart people still wind up dirt poor." She sighed. "Speaking of which, I'd better do what _I'm_ paid for and get to the lecture."

 _At least you're not griping about it the way sloth-face does._

"Hmm, we left off discussing the properties of whole numbers. . . . Ah, here's an interesting one." She turned a page in her book. "A natural number that's half the sum of its positive divisors is called. . . .? Come on now, it's on page three of your handout."

For all his usually good grades, math tended to make Souji's head hurt. It was one of the subjects that had him up studying late at night; he'd drunk half a pot of coffee studying for his finals the previous year. At least this time he was a bit more prepared.

Chie wasn't. "Huh?" she muttered, then looked at Souji. "Um, I can't find my handout. What is it. . .?"

 _Guess I can't blame her for being a bit scatterbrained right now._ "A perfect number," he said.

"That's correct, a perfect number," Nakayama said before Chie could respond. "Satonaka-san, please come pick up an extra handout if you don't have one." Ignoring Chie's evident embarrassment, she said, "Now, about perfect numbers. The first is 6, then 28, and then it jumps all the way to 496, and from there to 8,128. You should also know that no perfect number that is also odd has been found to date."

Souji hoped she would wrap up soon; he could already feel pressure building in his skull. It was fortunate, he supposed, that he had little interest in a scientific career. He could handle basic arithmetic and percentages, as befit the scion of a corporate family, but he preferred to avoid the more esoteric aspects of math.

"Thanks, Souji," Chie said under her breath. "You're a lifesaver."

"I got lucky," Souji murmured back. "Even I have trouble with math; that one just happened to stick in my head for some reason."

 _Note to self,_ he added silently, _do some remedial math work._

* * *

After School

* * *

Rain meant no basketball practice, so Souji took Yosuke up on his offer for a quick meal at Souzai Daigaku. They chatted idly for around half an hour, mostly ignoring the rain that spattered the small canopy. The steak skewers, Souji found, were quite tasty.

"Chie eats here three times a week, or at least that's what she told me," Yosuke said. "Can you believe it?"

"The way she bounces around? Easily," Souji said. "That kind of energy has to come from _somewhere._ "

Yosuke laughed. "Okay, you got me there. Makes me wonder what kind of teeth she has– no, scratch that. I _seriously_ don't want to know."

Souji covered his smile with a soda bottle. He was already starting to wonder if Yosuke might be _interested_ in Chie. Not that he was going to bring it up without a _very_ good reason, especially not where Chie might get wind of it. He wasn't at all sure how well his swordsmanship would stand up against her martial arts skills.

Movement in the corner of his eye drew his attention; a pair of thirtyish women, both carrying umbrellas. They glanced briefly at him and then Yosuke, their expressions tightening in an almost identical fashion. Souji clenched a fist under the table at the obvious disdain in their eyes.

They walked on a few paces, but didn't bother keeping their voices down. It was obvious they intended Yosuke to hear them.

"I'm amazed he dares to show his face here," one said. "After everything Junes has already done to the shopping district."

"I heard one of his classmates is having hard times," the other replied. "Sato-san, was it? And then there's the liquor store. . . . To think their daughter was actually _working_ at Junes."

Yosuke winced, and Souji felt a surge of anger on his friend's behalf. _That was a low blow,_ he thought, struggling to keep a straight face. _It isn't Yosuke's fault._

"Just ignore them," Yosuke said. "I'm used to it by now."

Souji forced himself to calm down. He was the leader, after all, and leaders weren't supposed to show anger without a _very_ good reason. "You shouldn't have had to get used to it," he said, keeping his voice low. "You're not in charge, you didn't hurt any of those people."

Yosuke shrugged. "Eh, it's not like they know. My dad always says, if they don't know you, what they think about you doesn't matter."

"I suppose so." Souji wasn't convinced, but he let the matter drop. No sense adding to Yosuke's troubles. "I really should eat here more often."

They talked about normal teenage things for another half hour, then said their goodbyes.

* * *

Thursday, 28 April, Early Morning

* * *

Another day for the umbrella. Souji had seen more rain in the past two weeks than in the previous year. Or that was what it felt like, at least, what with how important the weather had become in his crazy new life.

"Yo, Souji!" Chie came running up to him, umbrella clutched in one hand. "Yukiko says she'll be coming back to school Saturday! Isn't that great?"

Souji smiled. "It's all thanks to you, Chie."

"Oh, come on!" Chie protested. "It was the three of us together!" Her head tilted to one side. "Or the three of us plus one animal-thingy? Oh, whatever!"

Souji laughed. "In all seriousness, Chie, _you_ were the one who finished her Shadow. You should be proud of that if nothing else."

Chie shook her head. "Okay, okay," she said, still smiling. "I'm just looking forward to seeing her here again. It's about time something went right for a change." She looked at him curiously. "You have any plans today?"

He paused, mentally running through his schedule, at the same time wondering how he could have gotten so thoroughly booked so quickly. Rain meant the gym wasn't available, and Yosuke had to go to work pretty much right after school.

"Just Drama Club," he said at last. "Not really much else to do on a day like this. Say hi to Yukiko-san for me, will you?"

She grinned. "You got it."

* * *

After School

* * *

It wasn't as sophisticated as the setup at his previous school, but it was nonetheless far more enjoyable. Maybe it was the smaller group, or perhaps the rustic setting that lent it a more relaxed atmosphere. Or maybe it was both. Regardless, practice went by almost before he'd realized it.

"Is anyone else bored with this?" Nagai asked when they'd finished. "All we ever do is go through the basics. Sure, it's important, but it would be nice to put on an actual performance for a change."

Souji agreed, but as a newcomer he wasn't sure if it was really his place to say so. Not that it mattered; there was a general murmur of assent from the rest of the club. Nagai smiled, obviously pleased by the outcome.

"Good," he said. "We'll hold a little audition. Remember the line I'm about to say; once the audition is over, we'll get our roles settled and do a five-minute skit. Got it?"

 _Sounds good to me._ Fundamentals were important, but they would never get anywhere if that was all they did. There was such a thing as too much practice.

"Okay, here goes," Nagai said. "Pay attention. 'What crazes me is not the light of the moon, nor the golden sea, but merely the trickle of your tears.' You all got that?" He looked at Souji. "All right, Souji, you're up first. Let's see what you've got."

Souji twitched in mild surprise. It was one thing for the apathetic basketball team to put him forward, but the drama students actually enjoyed what they did. Maybe it was curiosity about the city boy; it certainly wouldn't have been the first time.

Yumi patted his shoulder. "Just believe in yourself. You'll be fine."

 _Thanks, I think._ Contra his calm and self-possessed exterior, Souji Seta was not in fact immune to stage fright. Mentally bracing himself, he stepped to the center of the group and obediently repeated the line. To his relief, it went off without a hitch; he blessed his well-trained memory.

 _That went well,_ he thought as Yumi stepped up.

"What crazes me," she said, putting her hands to her chest, "is not the light of the moon," show bowed her head, "nor the golden sea, but merely the trickle of your tears."

Souji's eyes were wide. _That was . . . something else._ In that brief recitation Yumi seemed transformed, completely immersing herself in the role. He'd never seen anything like it outside of professional stage productions, and sometimes not even then.

"That was amazing."

"She's so good, it's downright scary."

Yumi looked around. "If anyone thinks they can do better, by all means step up."

No takers. At least one student actually paled a little. Souji knew it was beyond his capabilities; his strengths were more along the lines of research and battling manifestations of the human subconscious.

"Do you have to say it like that?" Nagai asked plaintively.

Yumi smiled. "If only standing around flirting made you a better actor."

Souji covered a wince. That line was more than a little cutting, and Nagai obviously felt it. Maya blushed a little, but managed to maintain her poise, as befit someone studying acting.

"W-well," the VP said, "we all know the line, so let's give it a try. You can learn a lot from watching someone else, too. Right, Yumi?"

Yumi nodded. "Go right ahead."

On it went, but the outcome had already been decided. The rest of the club weren't bad, but none of them even approached Yumi's level. She was a natural; acting seemed to come as easily as breathing to her.

And Nagai knew it. "Okay, it's unanimous. Yumi will be our protagonist for this one." He stroked his chin. "And she'll be opposite . . . Souji!"

 _This is new._ For all his experience with drama clubs at previous schools, he'd never been picked to play the leading man. He'd always been a background character, which suited his usually quiet and reserved nature. Inaba was changing him more than he'd realized.

His surprise must have shown, because Nagai offered a wry smile. "Hey, it's either you or me, and to be honest I'd rather direct."

Souji shrugged. "Your call." He wasn't sure how well he'd play someone's _husband_ , given that his only romantic experience had been the one time his parents tried to set him up with someone, but he could manage.

He and Yumi stayed behind as the rest of the club filtered out. For the first time in years, Souji found himself intimidated by someone else's ability. He didn't fear being overshadowed; rather, he was concerned that his support wouldn't be enough.

"You ready?" Yumi asked. "This is just a practice run, but you should still take it seriously." She smiled. "But don't get too tense about it, okay?"

"I'll give it my all," Souji promised.

Her smile broadened. "Okay! I'll lead you through it."

They spent another twenty minutes running through their parts, Yumi helping Souji through occasional rough spots. Her enthusiasm was infectious, enough that Souji started to forget his nervousness.

"This really is fun, isn't it?" she said when they'd finished. "When you're acting, it's like you're taking on the life of another person. You actually become someone else."

More or less what his last drama teacher had said. "I know it can be useful for business," he said. At her questioning look, he explained, "Corporate family. My father is an executive."

"I heard some rumors about that," Yumi acknowledged. She sighed wistfully. "I don't need lights, costumes, anything like that. All I need is a role to play. To not be Yumi Ozawa. . . ."

Something about the way she said it made Souji's mental antennae twitch. Ever since arriving in Inaba he'd been attracting people with issues, be it Yosuke's inferiority complex, Chie's controlling nature, or Yukiko's feeling of being trapped. He wondered in the back of his mind if something was up with Kou or Daisuke.

"Sorry about that!" Yumi said, smiling again. "I shouldn't be dumping all that on you."

"Don't worry about it," Souji said. He made a mental note to keep a closer eye on her, though. There had to be a reason she so liked the idea of being someone else entirely. Home troubles, perhaps? Well. He wouldn't pry, but he would be ready to support her.

That's what friends were for.

* * *

Friday, 29 April, Daytime

* * *

Showa Day, so there was no school. Most students were probably cursing the weather; a precious extra day off, and they had to remain indoors. Never much of an outdoors sort himself, Souji didn't mind overmuch. The rain didn't, after all, preclude a leisurely walk; that was what umbrellas were for.

Nanako was at a friend's house, so Souji found himself wandering the shopping district. After stopping at Souzai Daigaku for a brief snack (their steak skewers, he found, were to die for), and almost tripping over Taro Namatame of all people, he found a dry spot near the neglected Tatsuhime Shrine.

"Yukiko's doing fine," Chie said over the phone. "I was just talking to her; she's really looking forward to going back to school tomorrow."

Souji smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. She's been through a lot."

"Yeah," Chie agreed. "How are things at home?"

"My uncle is at work, and Nanako is at a friend's house, so I'm kind of at loose ends right now," Souji said. "Thought about calling Yosuke, but he told me yesterday that Junes is having a holiday sale, so he has to work. At least they're paying him extra for it."

Chie chuckled softly. "Good for him. He needs a break, what with being the 'Junes Boy' and what happened to Saki-senpai."

 _She really does like him._ Whether it would go anywhere was not something Souji was prepared to guess, but it was nice to see his friends getting along anyway.

"Anyway, I'm heading back over to Yukiko's. See you at school tomorrow, Souji."

"Later."

Souji thumbed his phone off and sat back, watching the rain come down. It wasn't often he had effectively nothing to do, and he treasured those moments. They were, he suspected, going to be few and far between over the coming year.

Deciding he'd spent enough time woolgathering, he picked up his umbrella and started for home, bumping into someone in the process. "Excuse me, sorry."

"No, it was my fault. Please, don't trouble yourself."

The voice was deep, but young; Souji couldn't tell if it was male or female. He looked over his shoulder, but the speaker was already past. He had a glimpse of a short, blue-haired form in a dark blue coat and hat, and then the stranger was gone.

* * *

Evening

* * *

With the town having quieted down for the time being, Dojima was home when Souji arrived. After exchanging greetings, Souji parked himself by the small table across from Nanako, just as the weather report came on.

"Due to the weekend's rain fall, clear skies seem unlikely for the next day or two. A thick fog is expected to settle in tonight, with the heaviest concentration in the Inaba region. Anyone planning to go out tonight should take care."

Dojima sighed. "More fog? Been a lot of that lately; hope it's not a sign of more trouble."

 _I'd better check the Midnight Channel tonight, just in case._ He didn't really expect anything, since they'd succeeded in rescuing Yukiko, but taking chances in matters of life and death was foolhardy, and it was his responsibility as leader of the team to cover all the bases.

Nanako, apparently bored, pressed a button on the TV remote. "Ah-ah-ah, Nanako, what did I say about changing the channel without permission?" Dojima said.

The rebuke was mild; Nanako looked briefly shamefaced, until a Junes ad came on, announcing some kind of Golden Week event. Souji felt a twinge of sympathy for Yosuke, knowing the huge department store was likely to be insanely busy.

Nanako happily sang the Junes jingle. "They're having a special during Golden Week!"

"I heard," Dojima said, laughing. "You want to go somewhere during the long holiday?"

She stood up at that. "Huh? We can go somewhere!?"

Dojima looked at Souji. "What about you? Make any plans yet?"

There was always the possibility that someone would appear on the Midnight Channel while they were gone. It was only for a couple of days, though, and Souji trusted his friends to be able to stay on top of things that long. A good leader didn't have to micromanage.

"No plans," Souji said.

"Yay!" Nanako said. "Junes, Junes, Junes!"

Her father stifled a yawn, looking suddenly weary. "You sure about that, Nanako? We can go there anytime." Another suppressed yawn. "Come on, time for bed."

 _And time for me to check the TV._

* * *

Late Night

* * *

Just shy of midnight. It was still raining a little, but he could tell only by sound; the thick fog obscured everything else beyond a couple of meters. He didn't envy anyone who had to be on the road that night; even in Inaba, the risk of crashing was high under such conditions.

The clock chimed. Souji looked at the TV, which obediently lit up. As he'd expected, nothing but static; with Yukiko safe, there was no one to appear on the Midnight Channel. For now, at least, he could sleep securely.

* * *

Saturday, 30 April, Early Morning

* * *

Contrary to the forecast, the next morning was sunny albeit still on the damp side. Sunlight glimmered off the scattered puddles as Souji made his way to school. If he'd been given to bad poetry, he'd have compared it to a rising phoenix after the weather they'd had of late.

 _Not to mention the murders,_ he thought. _And isn't that Yukiko-san?_

It was indeed Yukiko Amagi at the school gate. She was dressed in a red shirt and black skirt as normal, but something about her posture seemed different.

"Oh!" she said when she caught sight of him. "Um, good morning." She looked away, apparently embarrassed.

Souji smiled. "Morning. Are you feeling better?"

"Y-Yes, much better." Yukiko managed an answering smile. "I've recovered enough to come back to school, at least." The smile faded. "I caused so much trouble for everyone," she said, her eyes downcast.

"Don't say that." Yukiko's head came up. "Yukiko-san, what happened in there wasn't your fault," Souji said. "The person who kidnapped you is the only one to blame. I'm just glad you're safe."

She shook her head. "You're right. I should be thanking you." The smile was back on her face, more natural than before. She seemed more relaxed. "My mother is back to work already. Everyone's being so supportive, I think it's going more smoothly now. Maybe I was trying too hard."

Souji nodded slowly. "I've seen that before. It's a measure of how strong you are that you didn't burn out."

"Yeah." Yukiko sighed. "I think . . . I was consumed by the idea that I had to do everything myself, and started pushing people away."

That explained a great deal. Even allowing for the investigation, Yukiko had seemed to be experiencing an abnormally high degree of stress. It was a wonder she hadn't collapsed before she was kidnapped.

"Since the incident, I've been able to think about these things more calmly," Yukiko said. She blushed suddenly. "Still, it's embarrassing. You guys saw everything, saw things I really didn't want to admit."

Souji shook his head. "Everyone has something like that," he said. "We're not really that different."

"Thank you." Yukiko smiled. "I'd really like to believe that."

"Yukiko!"

The raven-haired girl's smile broadened. "It's Chie." She looked back at Souji. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Souji felt a deep sense of satisfaction as he watched Chie and Yukiko greet each other. They hadn't just saved Yukiko's life, he realized. They'd saved her from destroying herself, from being broken beyond repair. If she hadn't faced and accepted herself, she may well have spent the rest of her life in misery.

Seeing her free of such fears made it all worth it.

* * *

Morning

* * *

Yamada's class. The man could get a bit creepy on occasion, but he wasn't too bad. How creepy he got could be unpredictable, though.

"Hmm, Yukiko-san is back? Good. I'm glad the only cutie in the class is able to return. Wouldn't you agree?'

Case in point. _Does he even know what he sounds like? Not the kind of attitude you want a teacher to have. Tends to make parents nervous._

Yamada paled slightly, apparently realizing what he'd just said. "Oops! I mean, you're all cute! Please don't get the wrong idea."

 _Digging yourself in deeper._

"Please, don't tell your parents that I said that. I don't want to get in trouble."

Souji wasn't certain, but he thought Yamada was looking his way when he said that. If so, it was understandable, considering Souji was living with a detective known for his seeming inability to quit.

Yamada cleared his throat. "Anyway. We have an interesting topic for today. Close your books and take a look at the handout." There was a faint rustling sound as the class complied. "I think this might be a good time to pick on the city boy, Souji-kun."

 _Why am I not surprised._ Souji pushed his chair back and stood.

"Which of the following is the highest mountain in the solar system?" Yamada asked. "Mt. Fuji, Mt. Olympus, Mt. Everest."

 _Too easy._ An average student would probably have picked Mt. Everest. Souji saw through it. "Mt. Olympus, or Olympus Mons," he said.

Yamada smiled. "You really are from the city! . . .Okay, that doesn't really mean anything. Anyway, you're correct. Mount Olympus, or Olympus Mons on Mars has an elevation triple that of Mount Everest. People tend to think of Mount Everest as the highest, but that's just thinking inside the worldwide box."

Souji resumed his seat. Most people, he suspected, simply didn't care enough. It was just a bit of trivia that didn't have any impact on their everyday lives. A matter for curiosity, nothing more, though Souji had known people who would have been delighted at a chance to climb Olympus Mons.

Personally, he thought they were crazy.

* * *

After School

* * *

They gathered on the roof after classes ended to discuss things. Souji, hungrier than usual, had absconded briefly to get some instant ramen; seeing that Chie and Yukiko had come prepared, he split his with Yosuke.

He returned mere minutes before Yukiko. "Sorry to keep you waiting," she said, handing Chie a steaming bowl. "This soba is yours, right, Chie?"

"Thanks," Chie said. "Oh, man, this smells good." She grinned. "Just the thing to help me through the day."

"I think Souji-kun agrees with you," Yukiko said with a giggle, seeing Souji attacking the ramen he'd brought. "Hungry?"

He gave her a mock-dirty look. "I have a lot going on right now, so I need plenty of energy." He swallowed. "Anyway. I'm sorry to bring up unpleasant memories, but I have to ask, do you remember anything more?"

Yukiko sighed. "I thought I might remember something if I just let it sit in the back of my mind for a while, but it's no good. The memories just get hazier as time goes on." She closed her eyes, thinking. "I think . . . someone called my name. I'm pretty sure I heard the doorbell ring."

Souji raised an eyebrow. "They actually rang the doorbell? That's pretty brazen."

"I don't know anything more," Yukiko said. "When I woke up, I was already in that weird castle place."

Still nothing solid. It was fairly certain that there wasn't a break-in, but that wasn't much to go on. He wasn't surprised that there wasn't anything to identify the kidnapper, else the police would already be on the hunt, but there still wasn't even any suggestion as to the method.

"Does that mean her visitor is the culprit?" Chie wondered.

"If so, Souji's right, ringing the doorbell is a gutsy move," Yosuke said. "The police are probably looking for witnesses, but I doubt they'll find anything, not for a case this weird." He looked at Souji. "Your uncle let anything slip?"

Souji shook his head. "About an ongoing investigation? Never. His partner Adachi might –the guy comes across as a lightweight– but I haven't heard anything."

Yosuke grunted softly. "Yeah, about what I figured, and it's not as if the culprit wore bright yellow at the scene of the crime. That would be way too easy."

It was true there were a lot of less than intelligent criminals out there, but such people would never have been able to pull off what was happening in Inaba. Finding the TV world may well have been luck, but making use of it wasn't so simple.

"Why would someone do this in the first place?" Chie said. "That's the real question."

Yosuke shrugged. "Got me. We won't know until we track him down. Somebody's definitely kidnaping people and tossing them in, though, no doubt about it." He looked at Yukiko. "Oh, yeah, we haven't told you yet. Souji and me, we're gonna catch this bastard. The police are out of their league on this one, but we've got our Personas."

Souji finished his ramen and stood. "It's not easy, but I'm sure we'll catch him," he said.

Chie raised a fist. "I'm helping out, too! I just can't believe someone would do something like this. I'm gonna beat him to a pulp."

 _Can't fault her enthusiasm._ Souji was just a bit taken aback. Yukiko, by contrast, appeared deep in thought. She was staring at her feet, seemingly oblivious to what was going on around her.

She looked up, a resolute expression on her face. "Let me help, too." Her words startled even Souji, but she pressed on. "I want to know the truth. Why is this happening, who is it who hates me so much that they'd want to kill me."

"Yukiko-san, this will be dangerous," Souji warned her. "I'm not saying you can't, but you need to know what you're getting into. We almost died more than once before we even got to you."

Yukiko, to her credit, didn't flinch. "I realize that. It's something I have to do. I can't run from myself anymore."

Souji looked into her eyes for a moment longer, then nodded. "All right. Welcome to the Investigation Team, Yukiko-san."

"Hell, yeah," Yosuke said. "Let's work together and catch this bastard."

* * *

They went to the Junes food court then, which was swiftly becoming their regular meeting place. Chie, to the surprise of absolutely no one, was still hungry, so Souji splurged for a grilled steak to keep her from pestering Yosuke, and contented himself with a soda.

"So, what about the killer's motive?" Chie asked when she'd finished.

Yosuke took a sip of his drink. "Hmm, if you look at the announcer's case, it seems like a revenge killing. Maybe her lover's wife?"

Souji shook his head. "Not her. I heard my uncle complaining about prank calls; he says Misuzu Hiiragi was out of the country at the time, some kind of performance tour."

"Okay, what about the second case?" Yosuke said. "Saki-senpai was . . . the one who found the body. If the same person killed them both, why target her?"

The first possibility that came to mind was so obvious as to be downright cliche. "To silence her," Souji said. "She might have seen something she shouldn't have."

Yosuke nodded. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Maybe she found a clue or something that the police didn't notice, and the killer went after her so she couldn't tell anyone."

Yukiko disagreed. "I don't think the killer would have left evidence the police could find, much less a high-schooler."

"That's the main hole in the theory," Souji agreed. He was about to say more, but a man in a dark suit caught his eye.

It was his uncle's partner, Tohru Adachi. What he was doing in Junes Souji did not know, but it was a safe bet Dojima was not aware of it. With the investigation still ongoing, it was likely he would have torn a strip off Adachi's hide if he'd known.

"Man, I thought the countryside would be a real snooze, but this is actually turning out to be pretty interesting," the plainclothes man murmured. "Something that would give even Sherlock Holmes grief. . . . Hey, they've updated the menu. Grilled steak, not bad."

Chie raised her eyebrows. "Hey, isn't he that detective? The one we saw at the first crime scene?"

"That's Adachi," Souji confirmed with a nod. "Friendly enough, but a bit scatterbrained. Sometimes I wonder how Uncle Ryotaro puts up with him."

Adachi spotted Souji then, and wandered over to their table. "Hey, I remember you. Dojima-san's nephew, right? No, I'm not skipping out on work," he added hastily before Souji could ask. "I'm just taking a bit of a break; don't want to burn out, you know."

"I don't blame you," Souji said. "The investigation wearing you down?"

"S-something like that," Adachi said. He visibly cast about for a change of subject. "Oh, yeah, this is good timing. Dojima-san is going to be leaving work on schedule tonight. Would you mind passing that on to Nanako-chan?"

Souji nodded. "No problem."

"Right, thanks." Adachi looked at the rest of Souji's group. "Hi, there. I'm Adachi, Dojima-san's gofer, er, partner."

Yosuke leaned back in his seat, eyebrows lifted. "You always this busy?"

That seemed to fluster the young detective. "Ah, like I told your friend here, I'm just taking a bit of a break. There's still a lot left to do." With an almost visible effort, he pulled himself together. "These cases have gotten a lot of public attention, but we can't just leave it."

Chie raised a hand. "Um, sorry to interrupt, but isn't it possible that Saki-senpai was killed to shut her up?"

Adachi was visibly taken aback. "Wow, you know how to get right to the heart," he said, chuckling nervously. "Yeah, we're thinking along those lines ourselves, seeing as she was killed right after Ms Yamano's body was found. If there was something only she would have noticed, the killer might've gone after her. Yeah, that makes sense. . . ."

He suddenly went pale. "W-wait, were you guys listening!?" He swallowed. "Me and my big mouth. P-please, don't tell Dojima-san I said that, okay? He'd flay me alive if he found out." Another audible gulp. "S-see ya!" The detective scurried away.

"Nail on the head there, Yosuke," Chie said with a sigh. "Totally useless. No offense," she added to Souji, evidently remembering his family.

Souji waved that away. "None taken. Uncle Ryotaro would agree with you about Adachi anyway." He finished his drink. "When you're done, I think it's time we gave Yukiko-san a proper introduction."

* * *

To her credit, Yukiko barely twitched when they climbed into the TV. Souji supposed that after all the other bizarre things that had happened, that was downright mundane. She even managed to land on her feet.

"Wow," she breathed, staring around in wonder. "It really is inside the TV." Her gaze sharpened, seeing a familiar cartoon bear approaching. "Teddie, so it really wasn't a dream."

Teddie gave a disarming smile. "Are you feeling better, Yuki-chan?"

" _Yuki-chan"? Why does that note bode well?_

"Much better, thank you," Yukiko said with an answering smile.

"This bear is part of why we're doing this," Souji said. "We came in just after Saki-senpai was killed, and he made us promise to help find the killer or," he smiled at Teddie's expression, "he wouldn't let us out."

He was beginning to suspect the bear had an ulterior motive, though. Teddie had repeatedly claimed to be the only inhabitant of this crazy world besides the Shadows, and Shadows weren't exactly good company. Perhaps it was simple loneliness.

Loneliness was something Souji Seta knew all too well.

"Oh," Yukiko said. "Well, I'm part of the team now, so let's work together."

Teddie beamed. "I was thinking the same thing. So," he pushed a pair of glasses into her hand, "I had these ready for you."

Yukiko slipped them on. "So, these are what the others are wearing." She looked around, jaw falling open a few centimeters. "Wow," she breathed. "Everything looks completely different."

"Say, Teddie," Chie said, "how is it you've got so many pairs of glasses, anyway?"

"Good question," the bear said approvingly. "It just so happens I'm the one who makes them."

 _Well, that was obvious._ It wasn't like there was any other likely source in that twisted world on the other side of the TV screen. Everything mobile they'd run into besides Teddie had tried to kill them.

"I've lived here for a long time," Teddie went on, "so I've come up with a few ways to be comfortable."

Yukiko nodded. "But don't you need a pair?"

"Another good question." Teddie smiled. "My eyes are actually lenses." He tilted his head. "What, you didn't know?"

Yosuke rolled his eyes. "Of course we didn't."

 _We should have, though._ Souji had been so focused on the mission and simple survival that it hadn't even occurred to him to wonder how Teddie coped with the fog. Teddie had been a reliable ally, certainly, but overlooking such a detail was sloppy.

The bear himself appeared annoyed by Yosuke's lack of interest. "What's that for!? I'll have you know I'm a very dexterous bear! See how delicately my fingers move?" He brought both hands up, wiggling his fingers.

"What the hell am I even looking at?" Yosuke gave Teddie a brief shove, knocking him over. The bear bounced back up with a yelp.

 _Knew that was coming._

"Teddie, you dropped something." Yukiko stooped, picking up a small object.

"Oh, that." Teddie looked faintly chagrined. "That's a pair I messed up on."

Yukiko didn't seem to agree. "How do I look?" she asked, slipping them on.

That was a difficult question to answer. Teddie's "mistake" was, of all things, a classic pair of nose glasses, complete with fake mustache. For all the twisted phenomena they'd encountered so far, it still managed to be just about the weirdest thing he'd seen.

"You look . . . good," he managed.

Yukiko grinned. "I think I like this set better."

 _It might make the Shadows vulnerable from sheer disbelief, I guess._

"How bear-y unfortunate," Teddie said. "That pair doesn't have real lenses in. Guess I should've made some real ones."

"Ah, too bad." Yukiko's disappointment was fleeting, though. "Hey, Chie, your turn."

If it had been anyone but Yukiko Amagi asking, Chie would likely have reacted with violence. Since it was Yukiko, she merely sighed, removed her own glasses, and slipped the joke pair on. They didn't really suit her, in Souji's opinion.

Yukiko had a far different view. "Chie. . . ." she said, her face twisting oddly. "Those are. . . ." She made a choking sound. "They're . . . they're perfect for you!" Unable to contain herself any longer, she doubled over, laughing uproariously.

 _Um, what?_ Souji had known Yukiko had hidden depths, certainly, but _this_ had never even entered his head.

"Y-Yukiko-san?" Yosuke said hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

If anything, the gales of laughter redoubled. Feeling as though he'd stepped into another dimension, Souji watched as Yukiko tried in vain to regain control of herself. Every time she got close, she would look at Chie and again be rendered helpless.

Chie sighed. "There goes one of Yukiko's laughing fits. I never thought she'd do it around someone besides me, though." She shook her head in exasperation. "These glasses are completely useless for investigating or anything else!"

Teddie let out a harumph. "See? That's what happens when you guys leave me all alone here and I get bored."

Souji felt a sudden urge to laugh himself. It looked like things were going to be all right.

* * *

Evening

* * *

For once he and his uncle arrived simultaneously. Dojima settled on the couch with the evening paper, while Souji, as had become habitual for him since his arrival, fixed himself a light meal before joining Nanako at the table.

"So, I understand Amagi is back at school," Dojima said. "How is she doing?"

"A lot better," Souji said. He smiled wryly. "Something about what she went through must have changed her, because she's a lot more open. And laughs like a hyena."

Dojima turned a page. "I'm glad to hear it; by all accounts she'd been having a very stressful time just before her disappearance."

"She was trying to do too much, at least that's what she told us," Souji said. His uncle murmured agreement, absorbed in his paper.

The news was running an update on the murder cases, but there was nothing on it Souji hadn't already heard. _They don't know anything. For that matter, neither do the police, not really. No obvious cause of death, no known motive, no suspects. We're the only ones who really know anything, and even that isn't much._

"The Fourth and the Fifth," Dojima said, seemingly out of the blue. "I might be able to get those days off."

Distracted from his darker musings, Souji cocked his head. "Isn't that Golden Week?"

"That's right," Dojima said. "We're not really that busy right now, so I should be able to swing it."

"Really?" Nanako said, perking up. Her enthusiasm was short-lived, however, and she quickly subsided, sighing in evident dejection.

Her father picked up on it right off. "What, you don't believe me?"

"It's always canceled."

"Not every year!" Dojima protested, looking hurt. "Anyway, I know you wanted to go to Junes, but we can go there anytime. I wouldn't mind going a bit farther out."

Nanako shot to her feet. "Huh!? We can go on a trip!?"

Dojima smiled at her enthusiasm. "Sure. It'll probably be crowded everywhere, though. Hmm." He set the paper aside. "We'll have to think about where to go." He raised an eyebrow in Souji's direction. "How about it? Want to come along?"

"Sure," Souji replied, smiling. "Sounds like fun."

Nanako clapped her hands. "Great! Let's bring boxed lunches!"

"Sounds good, but," Dojima looked suddenly uncertain, "I can't really cook, and Nanako is too young to do it herself." His expression cleared, and he clapped Souji's shoulder. "I guess that's what you're for."

Normally, being "volunteered" without being consulted first annoyed him. This time, however, he was perfectly happy to go along with it. Cooking was one of his few hobbies, and if it made the rest of the family happy, so much the better.

 _Yeah, getting out of town for a couple of days sounds nice._

* * *

Monday, 2 May, Early Morning

* * *

After an uneventful Sunday spent giving Yukiko some practice against low-level Shadows in the TV world, Souji was almost looking forward to school. Almost; Kinshiro Morooka was the only real dark spot, but he was a big one. Fortunately, there were more than enough good points to compensate.

One of those good points greeted him at the Yasogami gate. "Good morning," Yukiko said, her red umbrella held against the light drizzle. "The rain isn't expected to last past nightfall, at least."

"There hasn't been anything on the Midnight Channel since the last incident," Souji agreed, gesturing for her to precede him. "I think we can probably relax for now. Good timing."

Yukiko looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going on a trip with Uncle Ryotaro and Nanako for Golden Week, assuming things stay quiet," Souji explained. "I'm actually looking forward to it –my parents' jobs left little time for that sort of thing– but it means the rest of you will have to keep an eye on things here."

"We'll be fine," Yukiko assured him. "It's supposed to be clear for at least a few days, so we shouldn't have to worry about the Midnight Channel at all." She smiled, patting his arm. "You just enjoy being out with your family." She folded her umbrella as they reached the doors. "I wish things would stay peaceful, but this isn't over yet. We should probably go 'over there' once in a while to hone our skills."

"That's the plan."

* * *

Afternoon

* * *

Souji hadn't thought it possible, but Morooka seemed to be in an even worse mood than usual. The man was practically vibrating with suppressed fury while giving his usual philosophy lectures, a vein in his forehead visibly pulsing.

"I've been hearing a lot of chatter about Golden Week," King Moron grumbled, "but don't forget that first and foremost you're students! Your duty is to study! You don't have time to be fooling around, got it!?"

 _How could I forget? Sloth-face thinks it's somehow a terrible crime for high school students to have fun under any circumstances._

"Especially the girls! Those skirts are too damn short; are you that desperate for attention or something!?"

 _If you hate them that much, try getting the uniform changed, you idiot. I don't see anyone violating the dress code, and Chie has shorts on underneath to boot._

"You girls are giving the school a bad reputation! Try being modest for a change!"

 _Try not piling verbal abuse on your students, "Sensei."_

King Moron's eyes flashed. "And for you guys, remember that the 'greatest virtue' is attained by those who suppress their worthless desires! I don't think Descartes was entirely right about that, but it doesn't really matter. Not like you jerks can appreciate 'virtue,' anyway!"

 _Pot, meet kettle._

"Next order of business." Morooka glared at everyone and no one. "Midterms are up next week, and remember, results will be posted to humiliate low-scoring losers! You don't want to be shamed, study hard! Who knows, you might get some decent grades, and good grades tend to make you more popular! You want popularity from something genuinely worthwhile, there it is!"

Souji didn't have to turn around to notice Yosuke's wince at the "low-scoring losers" crack. He himself had to suppress a groan; bookish though he was, he hated exams as much as any other student. They were both grueling and extremely tedious.

 _Maybe if I get top marks on this one he'll shut up about the "loser from the city." . . .Nah, not likely._

* * *

Evening

* * *

The fact that his uncle wasn't home did not bode well; though it was unlikely to be another disappearance, it also meant their planned Golden Week trip was in jeopardy. Nanako's words, he suspected, were about to prove prophetic.

TV news reports reinforced his suspicion. "An Inaba Credit Union ATM was destroyed today by an earth mover, and all the cash inside was stolen."

 _Uncle Ryotaro must be on that case,_ Souji thought, carefully not looking at Nanako. _That must be why he isn't home._

"The vehicle, which was abandoned at the scene, had been reported stolen by a local contractor."

 _Yeah, that's it all right. Uncle Ryotaro probably won't be home tonight._

Nanako sighed. "Dad's late again." She was distracted then by the phone ringing; Souji started tp rose, but his cousin beat him to it. "Hello, Dojima residence. . . . Oh, hi, Dad." Souji couldn't hear what his uncle was saying, but the way Nanako's face fell told him all he needed to know. "Yeah. . . . I understand. It's your job." She came over to Souji and held out the phone. "Dad wants to talk to you." Tears brimmed in her eyes. "He can't take those days off."

 _Poor girl,_ Souji thought, holding the phone to his ear. "Uncle?"

"Yeah, it's me," Dojima confirmed. "One of the younger guys is out sick, and he was working on a case that we can't just let sit."

"The ATM robbery?" Souji asked. "It was on the news just a few minutes ago."

"That's the one," Dojima said, and though Souji couldn't see it, he knew his uncle was grimacing. "Rookies these days. . . . Anyway, I hate to drop this on you, but could you take care of Nanako for me?"

Souji looked at the stairs. Nanako had already run off, presumably to her room. "Of course," he said. "If nothing else I'll take her to Junes; she likes it there, and I promised I'd introduce her to my friends."

There was a definite sound of relief at the other end. "Thanks, Souji. You're a real lifesaver sometimes, you know that?"

"I try," Souji said, allowing himself a smile. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to lock up and everything."

"Good. Sorry, and thanks again."

* * *

Tuesday, 3 May, Early Morning

* * *

Tuesday was Constitution Day, the start of Golden Week, so Souji had the day off from school. He made a point of helping Nanako fix breakfast so she wouldn't feel lonely; it didn't appear to be a complete success, not that he'd really expected otherwise, but she did seem to appreciate the effort. Besides, given her limited repertoire (she _was_ only six, after all), it made for a more interesting meal.

They'd been watching TV for around half an hour, chatting idly, when the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" Nanako wondered.

It was Chie. "Cool, you're home," she said. "Yukiko told me about you plans, but after I saw that robbery story on TV last night, I figured you might want some company. So, you wanna come somewhere with us?" She looked past him. "How about you, Nanako-chan?"

Nanako's eyes widened; evidently she was surprised at being asked. "Um. . . ."

"Sure, come along with us," Souji said. "You can at least get out of the house for a while, and I _did_ promise you could meet my friends."

"Um, are you sure?" Nanako said hesitantly.

Chie smiled. "Of course we're sure. C'mon, let's go. Maybe your dad's not home, but we'll make sure you have a good time."

* * *

Daytime

* * *

The Junes food court was pleasantly bright and warm, without even a hint of the previous rainfall. Nanako was of course delighted to be going to Junes; being included in Souji's group was a bonus for her. They met up with Yosuke, who was on break, and Yukiko, who had just finished her day's work at the inn, saying it was a relatively slow period.

"Seriously, why bring Nanako-chan to Junes of all places during Golden Week?" Yosuke wondered.

Souji chuckled. "Trust me, Yosuke, this is as good as it gets. Junes is Nanako's favorite place on Earth."

"I _love_ Junes!" Nanako confirmed happily. She sighed. "But we were supposed to go on a real trip somewhere this time."

"My uncle is handling the ATM case," Souji explained. "One of the newer staff is out sick, so the case was dropped in Uncle Ryotaro's lap."

"We were going to make boxed lunches and everything, too," Nanako said.

Yukiko's eyebrows went up at that. "Wow, you can make those already?"

Nanako shook her head, and simply looked at Souji. He felt himself growing a bit warmer than the sunlight could account for, seeing all eyes focused on him. _It's not_ that _big a deal._

"So, you're the family cook, huh?" Chie said with a sly grin. "Pretty impressive, 'big bro'."

"Big bro," Nanako repeated, still looking at Souji.

The transfer student waved a hand, trying to brush it off. "I've always liked to cook, and since Uncle Ryotaro can't, I thought I'd do my part, help out a little." Inwardly he was pleased by his cousin's reaction, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing.

"You can cook?" Yosuke said. "Well, you do seem to be good with your– never mind. Forget I said anything."

Souji didn't know what his partner would have said, and quite frankly didn't _want_ to know. As it was, Chie looked like she wanted to slap Yosuke, and he had a sneaking suspicion Yukiko was holding back a laughing fit.

"Well, I'm a pretty good cook . . . probably," Chie said. "If you'd asked, I could've whipped up some boxed lunches just like that. Yeah. . . ."

 _Somehow, Chie, I don't find that very encouraging. You don't sound as confident as you would probably like._

Yosuke looked at her like she'd grown an extra head. "Let me think– No."

 _I'll defer to Yosuke on this one. He knows Chie better than I do._

Chie sputtered. "What, you think I can't cook!? Let's have a cook-off and put that to the test!"

Souji closed his eyes, memories of his last year of middle school flashing through his mind. _That won't end well. There is no way it can end well._ Years later, the remembered smell of miso soup combined with takoyaki and something American –barbecued spareribs, his classmate had insisted– was enough to make him nauseous.

"My, doth the lady protest too much?" Yosuke said, oblivious to Souji's musings. "And I never said I cooked. But you know," he smiled slowly, "I have a feeling I'd win anyway."

Yukiko giggled softly. "I can certainly understand that."

"Yukiko!" Chie looked at her friend with an expression of betrayal. "How could you say that!?"

 _Probably because it's true._

"Nanako-chan can be our judge," Yosuke said. "I bet we can whip something up that ranks with your mom's cooking."

Souji winced. _That_ subject was best left undisturbed, in his opinion. Bad enough that Nanako's father was so busy; brining up her mother would only underscore her loneliness.

"I don't have a mom," Nanako said quietly. "She died in an accident when I was little."

To his credit, Yosuke immediately recognized his mistake. "I didn't know," he murmured. "Sorry, Nanako-chan."

Nanako shook her head. "It's okay. I still have my dad, and now a big brother, too." She smiled at Souji. "And I'm having lots of fun here. I love Junes!"

And with that, the brief clouds dispelled. Nanako's cheer was infectious; even Souji, accustomed as he was to solitude, was far from immune.

"We'll play with you whenever you want," Chie said.

"Yeah, we should hang out more often," Yukiko agreed.

 _Looks like having her meet the team was the right thing to do,_ Souji thought. Unless he was much mistaken, his young cousin had just been made the Investigation Team's unofficial mascot. Even without knowing what they were really up to, she seemed to sense it, and relished the role.

Yosuke stood. "C'mon, Nanako-chan. Let's get a soda." She jumped up, scampering after him.

"She's strong," Yukiko murmured.

Souji leaned back in his chair. "She's had to be," he said quietly. "Mother dead, father not exactly good with kids, she's had to grow up faster than normal." He could relate; though the circumstances had been different, the outcomes had been largely the same, save that Nanako didn't appear to have any trouble connecting with people.

"Yeah," Chie said. "She makes me feel like _I'm_ the kid." She jumped to her feet. "Okay, I'm gonna go get something for her, too." Yukiko in tow, she made her way through the crowd.

For a moment Souji just watched them. More and more, he was glad he'd come to Inaba. Though he'd been there for less than a month, he'd finally found something that was missing in his life. This time, he promised himself, he would make an effort to keep in touch when he left. He knew on an instinctive level that his new friends would do the same.

"Big bro!" Nanako appeared out of the crowd, waving. "Come on!"

Smiling softly to himself, Souji got up and followed her.

* * *

Wednesday, 4 May, Daytime

* * *

Nature Day, second of Golden Week. Another bright and sunny day, which at least meant things were likely to remain quiet for the time being. Still, Souji couldn't help wondering when they would have another rainy night.

His uncle was still busy, so he was planning to spend the day with Nanako. Before he'd formulated any concrete plans, his cell phone rang. "Seta," he said, clicking it on.

"It's just me," Yosuke said. "Hey, I know it's a bit weird after yesterday, but you feel like hanging out again?"

"Sure, as long as Nanako can come," Souji said. "My uncle is still busy, so I don't want to leave her all alone."

Yosuke laughed. "Hey, that's fine. I'll see if a couple of others want to come, too." He paused. "Chie was right; you really are Nanako-chan's 'big bro'."

Souji felt his face warm. "I know what it's like to be all alone," he said quietly. "I'm not going to leave her like that if I can help it."

"Hey, I gotcha," Yosuke said. "See you in a few."

Yosuke had rounded up Souji's teammate Kou and their friend Daisuke, and the lot of them went to Junes. Souji had to fight a twinge of unease as they wandered into the electronics department. He knew it was silly, of course; all he had to do was make sure not to touch any TV screens.

 _Note to self: don't pursue a career in TV repair,_ he thought ruefully.

The destination was Nanako's idea, of course. Junes, as Souji had noted, was just about her favorite place.

"Can't blame her," Kou remarked. "It's like a storehouse of magic; you can find almost anything here." He smiled at Nanako. "And besides, isn't she cute?"

 _Corny._

Nanako flushed, and she half-glared at the basketball player. "No, I'm not!" she snapped, visibly embarrassed. She quickly ducked behind Souji.

"Huh?" Kou appeared puzzled. "Did I hurt your feelings?"

Daisuke laughed. "Eh, don't worry, you're not cute."

Souji brought a hand up to his face. _Wrong thing to say there, Daisuke._

"Hey, watch it!" Yosuke snapped, while Nanako ducked back further, practically steaming from the ears. Souji just rubbed his temples, already weary of Daisuke's antics.

"Daisuke can be a bit thickheaded," Souji said, which only made the other laugh.

It smoothed over soon enough, though Nanako stuck close to Souji throughout. Junes was more than enough to distract her, and Daisuke at least had the sense not to make any more wisecracks.

"Hey."

Souji twitched. To his considerable but well-hidden unease, Daisuke was staring at the same TV he and his friends used to enter Teddie's world. It _probably_ meant nothing, but he couldn't help worrying. This was one cat he wanted kept firmly in the bag.

"This is one big TV," Daisuke said. "I feel like I'd get sucked in if I watched sports on something like that."

Exactly the subject they _least_ wanted brought up, though it was undoubtedly ignorant coincidence. Souji hurriedly schooled his expression into one of indulgent skepticism. Better to just treat it as Daisuke being Daisuke, he decided.

"Y-Yeah, right," Yosuke said, the barest quaver in his voice. "Like that would ever happen."

"Listen to the man, Daisuke," Kou said. "Keep that up, and you'll get locked in a rubber room."

And just like that, the danger (such as it was) was passed. They spent the rest of the outing making small talk, chattering away about the usual teenage activities with an occasional interjection from Nanako. Souji was still careful to suggest a return to the food court, far away from any TVs.

 _When,_ he wondered, _did my life turn into an anime?_

* * *

Thursday, 5 May, Daytime

* * *

The final day of Golden Week found Souji wandering the shopping district. His friends were busy, and Nanako was at a classmate's house, leaving him at loose ends. Not that he really minded; a quiet walk gave him a chance to collect his thoughts.

His meanderings took him to the Tatsuhime Shrine. Stepping inside, he found that "neglected" summed it up all too well; nothing appeared to be actually falling apart, but there was a fair amount of dust, and the offertory was conspicuously empty. As near as he could tell, he was the only one there.

 _I guess it's not that surprising, the shopping district being what it is these days,_ he mused. _Still, you'd think there would be someone._ He turned to leave, but froze in mid step, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.

Someone –or possibly _something_ – was watching him.

He slowly pivoted, gray eyes scanning his surroundings. All appeared still save for leaves drifting in the light wind. A soft _yip_ drew his attention around and upward, to the roof of the shrine.

Red and black fur. A small, slim body. Pointed ears and muzzle, long bushy tail.

 _A fox?_ Souji thought, the tension flowing out of his shoulders. _What's a fox doing here of all places?_

The fox yipped again, and leapt down to land at Souji's feet. Looking more closely, he saw it was wearing a red and white apron, odd for a fox, and was holding some kind of plaque in its mouth, which it gently nudged into Souji's hand when he crouched.

 _An ema?_ He frowned, turning it over in his hands. There was a leaf on the back, and while he'd paid attention in science class, he didn't recognize it. Why had the fox given it to him?

The fox dashed away as slow, plodding footsteps approached. An old man, balding and stooped, visibly pained as he walked. "Huh? There's a surprise; you don't see youngsters around here very often."

Souji shrugged. "I was bored," he admitted. "Last day of Golden Week, and I don't have much to do?"

"That so? It's still nice of you to drop by." The old man sighed. "I try to come here every week or so to tidy things up, but I haven't really been feeling well lately. My legs are starting to give out on me. Pretty soon I won't even be able to visit Keita; that's my grandson."

Souji looked down at the ema. _"Please help grandpa's legs get better,"_ it said. It was signed "Keita."

He suddenly realize the old man was staring at him. No, not at him, at the ema in his hand. More precisely, at the leaf attached. "Young man, that leaf!" He stepped closer, peering down at it. "That's it! Way back when I was young, my grandmother said this kind of leaf was the best remedy for aches." He took it and pressed it to his leg.

The result was immediate and dramatic. With a whoop, the old man was practically dancing around. "This is it, all right! The ache is gone, and I feel better than I have in years!" He slid past Souji, dropped a few large coins, and almost ran out the gate.

 _That was . . . different_. Leaves with such dramatic healing properties. . . . Souji looked at the bushes, where the fox's head was peering out. "Is this what you were trying to do?"

A _yip_ answered him. "You want to see the shrine restored," Souji said, the whole situation making him feel like he was back in the TV world. "You're trying to raise money to fix it up."

Another yip. "You want my help, do you?" Souji crouched down again and offered his hand. The fox nuzzled into his palm. "Sure, why not. It'll leave Inaba a brighter place next year."

The fox looked up at him with a satisfied air, and gestured with its muzzle to a pile of those same leaves. "You're offering to help, are you?" Souji said with smile. "I help restore the shrine, and you provide us with medicine. Sounds like a fair trade."

It yipped at him one more time, and disappeared into the underbrush.

Seeing the sun near the horizon, Souji decided it was time to head back. All in all, he thought, it was a fitting end to Golden Week.

* * *

Author's note: Still rather closer to the game script than I would like, but I did at least try to spice things up a little. Yes, the alteration to the rooftop scene where Yukiko joins is deliberate; it always annoys me when a game forces you to do something stupid. My depiction of Souji has better self-control than that.

Until next time. ~D.S.


	5. 5 Delinquent

Thursday, 5 May, Evening

* * *

Knowing it was unlikely that his uncle would be there, Souji made sure to fix dinner as soon as he got home. It had grown sufficiently routine that he was starting to think he would have to write down his best recipes, to make sure Dojima and Nanako had some good food when he left.

He watched the news closely, hoping for something new on the murder cases. Such was not to be. "A suspect has been arrested in the ATM theft case," the anchor said. "The alleged thief is Pumena Sushin, a 26-year-old former employee of the company which had reported the stolen vehicle."

 _Disgruntled ex-employee,_ Souji thought in disgust. _That figures._

"According to the police, Pumena Sushin was. . . ."

The sound of the front door opening drowned out the TV. "I'm home," Dojima said, sounding tired. He sighed, shaking his head. "Just how many days is that kid going to call in sick? I swear, these rookies are all–"

Nanako rushed to greet him. "Welcome home!" she said, smiling.

He set a bag down next to the low table. "Hi. I'm really sorry a broke my promise again."

 _It's really eating at him._ Souji looked at his uncle and cousin with carefully-hidden sadness. _At least he's trying. Some parents would just forget._ He forced the thought away. It wasn't the time for his darker musings.

"It's okay," Nanako said. "Um, my big bro and his friends played with me instead."

Dojima looked at Souji, smiling in evident relief. "That so? Thanks."

"I'd promised to introduce her to my friends anyway," Souji said, shrugging. "When Chie showed up at the door, it seemed like the perfect opportunity." He smiled wryly. "The fact that Yosuke works at Junes helped."

It had, he admitted to himself, been one of the most enjoyable times in his Inaba stay thus far. His previous living arrangements hadn't left much time or opportunity for just hanging out with friends, and Nanako's cheerful innocense was a welcome distraction from the pressures of the investigation. Not that he could tell his uncle that.

Nanako's gaze lit on the shopping bag. "Hey, that's a Junes bag!"

Dojima laughed. "Good eyes, Nanako." He opened the bag and reached in. "Since it's Children's Day, I bought you this," he said, handing her a small fabric bundle.

She unfolded it, revealing a white t-shirt with a stylized platypus on the front. "Oh, a t-shirt! The picture is so funny-looking!" she said, laughing.

Dojima reached into the bag again. "And, Souji," he passed another bundle over, "this is for you. You're not really a child anymore, but still, fair's fair."

A pair of swim trunks, dark green with an odd design. "Thanks," Souji said.

"Hey, don't mention it," Dojima said. "You should have some use for it in the next month or two. Summer gets pretty warm around here."

"Yosuke mentioned a good swimming spot a couple days ago," Souji acknowledged. He jerked his head at the TV as Nanako got up to get them drinks. "Were you working on the ATM case?"

A look of faint disgust crossed Dojima's face. "Yeah. Typical small-timer with a grudge," he said, giving Nanako a reassuring smile when she looked concerned. "It happens sometimes."

Dinner went by peacefully after that. Though careful to steer clear of the murder case, Souji casually questioned his uncle about police work in general. Even leaving aside current events, he found the process intriguing. It certainly beat his father's corporate lectures.

* * *

Friday, 6 May, Early Morning

* * *

The sky was cloudy, but no rain fell as Souji made his way to school. He mentally reviewed his plans for the day as he walked. No basketball or drama practice as near as he could remember, with exams close at hand.

 _Maybe I should hit the library after school. Whatever the crowd at my last school might have thought, I'm not omniscient._

A slow, grating squeak distracted him. Pausing, he half-turned to see Yosuke slowly peddling his yellow bike. "Morning, Yosuke."

"Yo." The "Junes Boy" sounded –and looked– somewhat grumpy. "Dammit, I just fixed this thing, and it's already squeaking again."

"Maybe you need a new one," Souji suggested. "Repairs can only take you so far."

Yosuke shook his head. "Nah. I'm already studying for my motorcycle license; might as well wait for one of those now." He sighed. "Y'know, after hanging out with Nanako-chan, I feel even more that we have to solve this case, bring the psycho doing this to justice. For Nanako-chan."

"I agree," Souji said, shivering as he remembered the fates of Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi. "We can't let it happen to anyone else." Possibly the most cliche thing he could have said, but no less true for all that.

Yosuke chuckled lightly. "Yeah. Say, is it just me, or do Chie and Yukiko-san seem different? They're a lot closer than they used to be."

Souji had noticed as well, though he hadn't really given it much thought. To him it seemed only natural after the kind of ordeal they'd gone through together. Regardless of the reason, it was a marked improvement, especially for Yukiko.

"By the way, have you ever– never mind," Yosuke cut himself off. "If we just stand here and chat, we're going to be late, and we _really_ don't want that."

Souji winced at the thought of King Moron's likely reaction. _Sloth-face would tear long, bloody strips off both of us, and enjoy every minute of it. He'd be happier as an SDF drill instructor than a teacher._ Then again, the SDF probably wouldn't want Kinshiro Morooka, either.

"Let's get moving, then," Souji said.

* * *

After School

* * *

Classes went by without incident. Morooka was no more unpleasant than usual, and Souji's preparedness with his homework had mollified him (insofar as it was _possible_ to mollify that refugee from a dentist's office, at least). All in all, an ordinary day.

Chie stood up from her desk, wincing as several joints popped. "Ugh, what do the holidays have to end so fast?" she complained rhetorically.

"Sometimes I think the universe has a sadistic streak," Souji agreed. "At least I didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. What about you?"

Yosuke shrugged. "I listened in on the gossip at Junes, but there wasn't anything about the case. Just the usual stuff that nobody cares about." He drummed his fingers on his desk. "Maybe Yukiko-san was the last one."

Souji shook his head. "I doubt that it's over," he said grimly. "It's too easy, and the culprit is still at large."

"I agree with Souji-kun," Yukiko said. "It would be nice if I was the last victim, but I don't think this is the end."

From the looks on their faces, Yosuke and Chie really wanted to disagree, but couldn't. The killer had struck three times, twice successfully. Unless he'd gotten bored, which Souji thought unlikely, he had no reason to stop. Even with Yukiko safe, they were no closer to finding the one responsible.

"I guess we just keep checking the Midnight Channel," Chie said. "It's supposed to start raining soon, but I hope the weather at least holds up through next week. Midterms. . . ."

Yosuke groaned. "You just had to bring _that_ up," he said. "I don't even want to think about it."

"Neither do I," Souji agreed, grimacing. "I always want to burn my textbooks afterward."

The others looked at him in varying degrees of surprise. "Never thought I'd hear that out of you," Chie said. "You're the one who's got his nose in a book half the time."

"Chie, just because I like to read doesn't mean I enjoy exams," Souji countered mildly. "Especially with someone like Sloth-face around; if I get anything less than a perfect score he's going to have ne doing extra assignments for the rest of the year."

Yukiko had an odd look on her face. "Um, 'Sloth-face'?" she repeated carefully.

"My private nickname for Morooka," Souji explained, feeling slightly sheepish. "It's the overbite."

She giggled. "I see what you mean."

Chie glared at them. "At least _you're_ having fun. Damn, but I wish I had Yukiko's gift for studying." She glanced at Yosuke, her face relaxing. "Maybe you should have Yukiko go over some of the material with you."

He seemed to brighten. "Hey, that's a good idea. So, Yukiko-san, feel up to some private lessons?"

Souji winced; the sentiment was innocent enough, but he had a feeling the phrasing would cause trouble. Sure enough, Yukiko stood and slapped Yosuke in the face. _He just can't catch a break._

"Sorry," Yukiko said, immediately contrite. "I thought it was an off-color joke; we've been getting some strange people at the inn lately."

"Then why didn't you just let it slide!?" Yosuke demanded, rubbing his abused cheek. "Come on, you know me better than that by now."

Chie snorted. "Well, _you're_ the one who made it sound perverted."

Souji pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. He was already accustomed to the way Yosuke and Chie sniped at each other, but it could get wearing at times. Being a leader, he reflected, had more than its share of complications.

"All right, that's enough," he said before Yosuke could muster a retort. "We'll keep an eye on the Midnight Channel, but otherwise put this aside until after the midterms. It's fine if we go in to visit Teddie, but we should stay in the central area." He smiled. "I'd rather not fail my exams because of Shadows."

He was amused to see Yosuke and Chie grimace in almost perfect unison. Yukiko, by contrast, appeared perfectly calm. As well she might; odd though she was, Souji had overheard enough gossip to know Yukiko routinely got top marks in her exams.

"Anyway, I'd better get home," Yukiko said, standing. "Even with the murder cases, the inn is pretty busy right now."

"I'm just glad you're holding up better," Souji said with a smile.

Yukiko blushed a little. "Thank you."

* * *

Roughly twenty minutes later, Souji found himself on the Samegawa flood plain. Chie had asked him to come with her, saying she wanted to talk. With neither basketball practice nor Drama Club on with exams so close, he had nothing better to do.

"So, why come all the way out here?" he asked casually.

Chie was bouncing from foot to foot, as usual. "This is the perfect place! For training," she added at Souji's puzzled look. "I have to get stronger, or I can't pull my weight."

"I think you've been doing fine so far, but you should still practice," Souji agreed. "You can't do it at home?"

She looked just a bit sheepish. "I tried, but after I kicked a hole in the shoji, my parents told me to train somewhere else."

Souji had to firmly suppress an urge to laugh. He could easily imagine Chie breaking things left and right indoors. If anything, he was surprised the damage was so minor, given her sheer enthusiasm. He wouldn't have put it past her to knock down a wall. _With Persona boosting her abilities, she could even do it._

"Anyway," Chie said, slightly embarrassed, "would you mind helping out a little? I mean, don't get me wrong, Yosuke's a good guy, but I don't think he's up to this, and it's definitely not Yukiko's area."

Souji stroked his chin for a moment. "Sure, why not." He smiled. "I'm more of a swordsman, but I can handle some basic exercises."

Chie grinned. "That's the spirit!"

As it turned out, Chie was hard to keep up with. Souji had been accused of being something of an exercise freak at his last school (he merely saw it as essential for a healthy mind as well as body), but in that Chie far outpaced him. He'd never seen some of the exercises that were apparently routine for her.

By the end, Souji felt almost ready to collapse, while Chie was barely even winded.

 _This is_ not _how it's supposed to be,_ he grumbled to himself. _A leader has to be able to keep up with his people._

"Whew!" Chie said. "Now _that's_ a workout."

"If you say so," Souji said, hands on his knees.

She flashed him a grin. "Aw, tired out already? It's just a light workout."

"If you think this is 'light' then I'd hate to see your idea of heavy," Souji countered. "Maybe it's not as tiring as fighting Shadows, but it's still more than I'm used to."

Chie laughed. "Hey, this is nothing!" She quickly sobered. "Maybe I'm overcompensating," she conceded. "I just feel so pathetic, knowing there's 'another' me inside."

That explained it. Chie was determined, almost desperate, to prove that she was more than her Shadow. It was hard to blame her, but moping like that could lead to additional problems down the line..

"Chie," Souji said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "You're not pathetic. And this isn't just me saying it; Yosuke doesn't think that way, either, and you know even better than I do that Yukiko doesn't." His lip twitched. "You're one of the most determined people I've ever met; that counts for a lot."

"You think so?" At Souji's nod, Chie straightened her shoulders. "Thanks, Souji, that means a lot." She nodded sharply. "Okay! I'm not gonna let this get me down! We're gonna catch that bastard, right?"

"Right," Souji said, smiling at her change in demeanor. "Now, you'd better get some rest. I need to get home; Uncle Ryotaro won't be happy if I miss dinner, and I've got to get some studying in."

Chie nodded in understanding and turned for home. "Gotcha, Souji. Laters."

* * *

Evening

* * *

Souji was tired enough that he was grateful his uncle had ordered takeout from a local ramen shop. He practically collapsed into a chair; after Chie's idea of a training session, he barely had enough energy to lift his chopsticks.

"You look pretty tired," Dojima said, setting a cup of coffee next to Souji's bowl. "Here, it should perk you right up."

"Thanks," Souji managed. "I still need to get some studying in tonight."

Dojima sat across from him, looking faintly amused at the way he ate. "So what were you up to that has you this exhausted? I thought you didn't have basketball practice this week because of exams."

For a brief moment Souji was afraid his uncle had caught on to the Investigation Team's activities. Quickly recognizing that the timing was wrong for that, Souji took a sip of coffee. "I don't," he acknowledged. "This is Chie's fault; she roped me into a training session after school." He grimaced almost comically. "She called it a light workout."

Dojima laughed. "If a light workout left you looking dead on your feet, I'd hate to see her idea of heavy."

"That's what I said," Souji agreed.

For a while they ate in silence, something Souji was deeply grateful for. He really didn't feel up to deep conversation just then. _I'd better get serious about an exercise regimen,_ he thought _At this rate,, she's going to leave me in the dust._

He was just putting the dishes away when he saw something odd about Dojima's expression. His uncle was looking pensive, almost, and Souji was fairly certain it was directed at him.

"Uncle?"

Dojima shook himself. "Sorry. I was just thinking." He pursed his lips. "You seem to be right at the center of the action."

"Pardon?" Inwardly, Souji was beginning to sweat bullets, but he maintained his calm. To do otherwise would have ended very badly indeed.

"It seems like whenever there's an incident, you're right there," Dojima explained. "Now, I'm not accusing you of anything, mind, but it's something you have to watch out for."

 _Understatement of the millennium._ "Inaba is a small town," Souji pointed out, choosing his words with great care. "It's hard to avoid running straight into any major event, especially when it happens right in the school zone."

Dojima nodded. "That's true. I just don't want you to get hurt." He fixed his nephew with a piercing stare. "You haven't gotten into anything shady, have you?"

 _Not unless jumping into TVs to fight manifestations of the human subconscious counts as shady._ "Of course not," Souji said. He allowed himself a small smile. "If anything like that came out, Morooka would rip my head off."

Dojima's expression lightened. "I'm glad to hear it. As long as you stay out of trouble, it's fine. Your parents didn't ask me to raise your grades or anything."

 _Not that you'd need to,_ Souji thought, stifling a yawn. "Speaking of grades, I need to get in some studying before I go to bed."

"All right. 'Night, Souji."

* * *

Saturday, 7 May, Early Morning

* * *

Souji was in a decidedly foul mood. It wasn't the somewhat awkward conversation with his uncle the previous night; that had quickly blown over. Nor was it the rain, despite the danger he was coming to associate with such weather. No, it was the conversation he was overhearing ahead.

"Ugh, I hate the rain," a girl in his year was saying. "It's supposed to keep raining until this evening; talk about miserable." She groaned. "And speaking of misery, know what we get next Monday? Midterms."

 _Thanks for the reminder,_ Souji thought sourly. _Something else for Sloth-face to badger me about._

"And what's worse, they post the results for everyone to see!"

 _I kinda knew that. Trust me, getting top marks has a downside._

The other girl brushed it off. "Oh, don't worry about it," she said. "None of that really means anything."

"Are you crazy?" the first countered. "The better your grades, the more popular you are! That has a big impact down the road."

As the two girls passed out of earshot, Souji shook his head in resignation. _Just what I needed to brighten my morning._

* * *

Morning

* * *

 _Mister Hand-Puppet's class. Weird, but at least he isn't Morooka._

"Mister Hosoi?" a girl a couple rows to the front asked. "Have you picked up the latest _Timid Teacher_ yet?"

Souji had heard of the series, along with two or three others. The _Timid Teacher_ line were self-help books masquerading as novels, or so Yosuke had said.

"Certainly I did," Hosoi said, smiling. "But with this rain, I don't know how I'll get it home without drenching it. Um, does anyone have a book cover I can borrow?" He coughed. "But enough of that; I shouldn't let books distract me. Today we're covering free morphemes."

Not Souji's favorite subject, but at least it wasn't brain-twisting. Chie, though, was almost in tears; he could tell she was thinking about the upcoming midterms.

"A free morpheme is one that can stand alone," Hosoi said, all business now. "New words are found by combining free and bound morphemes. 'Juice,' 'fruit,' and so forth are free morphemes; as you might expect, bound morphemes can't stand alone."

Souji had a feeling he knew what was coming, judging by the way Hosoi was looking at him.

"Let's see if Souji-chan can answer this," Hosoi said. "Which of the following is _not_ a free morpheme: ion, ionize, union?"

 _Dead easy, but why is he calling me "chan"?_ Stifling his annoyance, Souji replied, "Ionize."

Hosoi smiled. "Correct. Just a bit tricky, wasn't it?"

 _Not really._

"The word 'ionize' can be divided into the word 'ion' and the suffix '-ize,' so it isn't a free morpheme," Hosoi said. "It might be on the test next week, so keep this in mind."

To Souji's carefully-hidden amusement, Chie's face went visibly pale at that. He made a mental note to see if he could help her study a little; a good leader helped his team in more than just battle, after all. _Besides, she's helping me train. Only fair that I return the favor_.

* * *

Evening

* * *

"Welcome home, big bro!"

Those words brought a smile to Souji's face. As an only child, he found having a "little sister" to be a strange but pleasant twist in his life. Nodding a greeting to his uncle, he sat across from Nanako at the low table.

"Did you have a good day at school?"

He took a bite of ramen. "Mostly. We've got exams coming up next week, so I have to spend more time studying. And helping other people study; Chie's been having some problems."

Nanako gave a solemn nod. "High school sounds hard."

"It can be," Souji acknowledged. He smiled reassuringly. "But if you pay attention in class and study hard, you'll be ready by the time you get there." He squeezed her shoulder gently. "Cheer up. It'll be a few years yet before you have to worry about it. I'm sure you'll be ready."

He meant it. Nanako Dojima, he'd already noticed, was quite precocious. If Souji didn't know better, he'd have almost taken her for at least nine years old. It was almost scary sometimes.

 _This is why we're doing our best to solve the case,_ he thought, watching his innocent cousin. _So people like Nanako-chan can grow up in a better world._ Cliche, he knew, but no less true for it.

* * *

Sunday, 8 May, Daytime

* * *

Souji had spent the morning studying, but even a bookworm like him had his limits. To clear his head, he spent the afternoon simply wandering about, making sure to drop by the Tatsuhime Shrine to visit his new vulpine friend. It being a Sunday right before exams, he didn't see anyone he knew; even Chie was at home.

His wanderings took him to the bookstore in the shopping district. He ignored _Witch Detective_ ; Souji enjoyed mysteries and fantasy, but he'd heard too many bad things about _that_ book.

"Thank you. I've been looking for this one for a long time."

 _That voice._ It was the same person he'd run into at the shrine a few days before. A somewhat effeminate boy, or so it appeared to Souji, whose eyes closely matched his navy-blue hair. Not a Yasogami student, though; this one's manner just screamed "out of town."

The boy looked up at Souji, a spark of recognition in his eyes. "Ah, the one from the shrine." His voice was cool and polite, but not unfriendly. "Are you well?"

"Mostly, yeah," Souji said. "Needed a break from studying; it was starting to give me a headache."

"It does sometimes have that effect," the boy acknowledged. "A change in scenery can help the mind stay in shape." He lifted his bag meaningfully. "Though a good book can help, too."

 _There's something weird about him._ Souji couldn't put his finger on it, but he was somehow convinced this wasn't a normal boy. On the surface, there was nothing out of the ordinary, but Souji knew better than to take such things at face value.

Not that it really mattered right then. "I shouldn't keep you, then," Souji said.

"Nor I you," the boy said, nodding politely. "Good day."

* * *

Monday, 9 May, Early Morning

* * *

The overcast fit Souji's mood a little too well. Walking to school at the start of exams had always felt to him like the last kilometer before an execution, even without the likes of Kinshiro Morooka presiding. Exams, in his experience, were akin to purgatory.

He was also preoccupied by the encounter at the bookstore. Something about that unnamed teenager was still picking at his mind, like a mental splinter. The insane thing was that he couldn't think of _anything_ out of the ordinary about the boy, save perhaps for his effeminate appearance. Well. There was his unusual speech patterns, on the erudite side for someone who looked to be around fifteen or sixteen.

A weary "yo" brought his attention back to the present; Chie moving toward him at a trot. "Morning, Souji," she said. "Exams start today, huh," she said. "I am _so_ not looking forward to this."

"Have you studied?" Souji asked, though he had a feeling he knew the answer.

Chie was almost in tears. "Do I _look_ like I'm ready?" she asked in despair. She shook her head. "Well, whatever happens here, we can't forget about the case. This isn't over yet."

"One thing at a time," Souji advised her. "Let's get through the exams, then we can talk about the case." His lip twitched. "Besides, get too distracted and Sloth-face will skin you alive."

Chie shuddered. "Don't remind me."

* * *

Exams, Souji had long since learned, tended to make time blur. And not in a good way; the days seemed to crawl by, an endless stream of papers, leading to what felt like permanent writer's cramp. By Wednesday time ceased to have any meaning; there was only the mass of papers on his desk.

Being as academically successful as Souji was did nothing to mitigate the pain. Indeed, in some ways it was worse; once one scored at the top, there was immense pressure to stay there. Depending on the school and how demanding one's parents were, the consequences of backsliding could range from embarrassing to catastrophic.

An eternity later (or so it felt to Souji and his friends), the agony of exams mercifully came to an end.

* * *

Thursday, 12 May, After School

* * *

With a sense of profound relief, Souji stuffed the last textbook in his bag. _That has to be the worst yet,_ he thought, rubbing his wrist. _I don't even want to_ think _about what senior exams are going to be like._ Especially since he would be expected to ace those as well.

Yosuke stretched. "Phew, am I glad that's over."

"I hear that," Souji said. He flexed his right hand. "Sometimes I think exams are a secret experiment designed to see if writer's cramp can be fatal."

He had to force himself not to glare resentfully at the now-vacant lectern. Morooka, he was sure, had structured the philosophy portion of the exam specifically to get back at him for his snark at the start of the school year. It would have been just like the man.

"Hey, Souji," Chie's voice broke into his thoughts. "What did you pick for the tallest mountain in the solar system?"

"Olympus Mons, on Mars," Souji said promptly. "That was an easy one."

The look on Chie's face made very clear what she thought of Souji's definition of _easy_. A look that was instantly transferred to the inn heiress when Yukiko added, "That's what I picked, too."

Chie's face fell. "Damn, if you both picked it, then it must be right." She scrubbed her hands over her face. "I am _so_ dead."

 _It's not the end of the world, Chie._ Not that he could say it aloud. She wouldn't believe him, especially with the likes of Kinshiro Morooka for a homeroom teacher.

Yosuke groaned. "Man, I can't _wait_ for our exam scores to be posted for all to see. Dammit. . . ."

Souji opened his mouth to offer commiseration, but voices a couple of meters away distracted him. A pair of students (one of whom he knew slightly from Drama Club) were discussing some kind of upcoming event.

"Hey, did you hear?" the Drama Club member said. "There's going to be a TV outfit doing a major report here this week."

His friend waved a hand dismissively. "What's the excitement for? It's probably just a follow-up on the hanging corpse cases."

"It's got nothing to do with that," the first said. "A friend of mine occasionally goes to biker gang meetings. I heard about it from him."

The other stared. "Seriously, what are you doing hanging around with a guy in a biker gang?"

Souji pinched the bridge of his nose. _Biker gangs, just what we_ don't _need._ As the scion of a respectable corporate family, he hadn't had any dealings with such people himself, but it was hard not to hear about them at the various schools he'd attended. In a town that already had three disappearances and two deaths within a month, that could only mean trouble.

"Biker gang?" Yukiko said.

Chie looked up. "Oh, yeah, they race a ruckus every once in a while. Guess you live too far away to hear 'em."

"We live right by the road," Yosuke said with a grimace. "The noise can drive you insane."

"I've heard my uncle complaining about them a little," Souji said. "He says they're the only major criminal problem in Inaba outside traffic violations. Actually arrested a couple the day before I got here; petty theft, I think it was."

Ironically, like Yosuke he'd been thinking about getting his motorcycle license. Make him that much more self-sufficient if nothing else. _But_ not _one of the loud ones,_ he thought. _I am_ not _going to make people's ears bleed whenever I go by._

"Y'know, rumor has it there are a few members who go to school here," Chie said.

 _As if it couldn't get any worse._

"Yeah, I've heard that, too," Yosuke said. "Supposedly there's this first year who's a total hell-raiser. A guy at Junes says he's been a legend ever since middle school." He paused. "Come to think of it, though, I'm not sure he was actually _in_ a biker gang."

Yukiko's face lit up. "Did you say he was a legend?"

 _And now Yukiko reminds us that her brain doesn't work quite the same way as normal people's._

"Sorry to bail on you like this," Souji said, standing, "but I've got practice today." He'd seen the look on Chie's face, and wasn't really interested in being caught up in things right after exams. He just didn't have it in him.

* * *

Practice was the same as ever. As usual, only Souji and Kou showed any real enthusiasm, though there wasn't much grumbling, and even that was muted. If Souji hadn't known better, he'd have thought his teammates were coming down with Apathy Syndrome.

"That's that," Kou said, closing the storage closet. "How about we grab something to eat."

Running footsteps forestalled Souji's reply. "Sounds good," Daisuke said. "I'm down for some Aiya."

Which was exactly what Souji was going to suggest. After a long week of exams followed by basketball practice, Aiya's idea of a hearty meal was just what he needed.

Kou shook his head in mock sorrow. "You always show up when I'm talking about food," he said. "All right, let's get changed and– wait, I can't!" He slapped his forehead. "Sorry, forgot I've got some personal stuff I need to take care of. See you later."

Souji and Daisuke watched in puzzlement as he dashed off. It seemed rather out of character for Kou to suddenly change his plans like that, especially when food was involved.

"Oh, I get it," Daisuke said quietly. "Today's the day he goes before the mighty 'House of Ichijo'." His mouth quirked at Souji's puzzled look. "Come on, let's get something to eat. I'll explain there."

". . .So that's how it is," Daisuke finished half an hour later. "Kou's adopted, and his family is a really strict, traditional one. You know how that goes, right?"

"Yeah," Souji acknowledged. "My family's the same way; not as strict, maybe, but upholding the family honor and all that is important." He sipped his drink. "I'm allowed to play basketball because it's a more or less harmless outlet."

Daisuke nodded. "See, so you know what he's going through. Anyway, I wanted to ask you to keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't lose it, you know?"

"I can do that," Souji said. "Come to think of it, I think I've heard of his family before. Not exactly rich, but they have a long history and they're proud of it. I can see how Kou would feel a bit stifled." He signaled the waiter. "I'll take care of it."

"Thanks, man."

* * *

Friday, 13 May, Evening

* * *

A typical evening for the Dojima household. Souji and Nanako sat to either side of the low table, the former sipping a cup of coffee, while Dojima half-sprawled on the couch, reading a newspaper. Souji was watching closely for the special report.

"Young men recklessly riding their motorcycles, disturbing the peace of a small rural town." There it was, the report on the biker gangs. Souji set his cup down, intent on the story. "Our special report took a turn for the violent when one of the apparent leaders attacked the camera crew!" the reporter intoned dramatically.

"The hell are you punks doing here!?" an angry voice demanded. Though the face was understandably blurred, the speaker was definitely young and male. Souji's eyes narrowed; unless he was seeing things, the violent youngster was wearing a Yasogami uniform.

There was a rustling sound as Dojima lowered his paper. "That voice. . . ."

"This ain't a show; get bent!"

 _Not a good first impression,_ Souji mused. _Is this the guy Yosuke was talking about yesterday?_

Dojima sighed. "Still up to the same old tricks, is he?"

Nanako looked up, curious. "Do you know him, Dad?"

"Sort of." Dojima sighed again. "I know him through work." He grimaced. "His name's Kanji Tatsumi, and he's quite a handful. He's been getting into trouble ever since middle school. Word is, he beat up a biker gang all by himself because the noise was keeping his mother up at night."

"Hard to blame him," Souji said. "Those gangs are bad news."

Dojima nodded reluctantly. "That's true, but it's the wrong way to go about it. At this rate his mother's going to have to apologize for him again." He rubbed the stubble on his chin. "Thing is, I'd heard he finally got into a high school and started attending class."

Souji cleared his throat lightly. "Is he a first year?"

"I think so." Dojima raised an eyebrow slightly. "Why do you ask?"

"Yosuke mentioned yesterday that there was a first year at our school who's a real 'hell-raiser,' as he put it," Souji explained. "And that's definitely a Yasogami uniform."

Dojima grunted. "That's probably him, yeah. Mind you, he's not really dangerous if you don't provoke him, but he definitely has a temper." He shook his head. "That blur is pointless; it's completely obvious who it is."

 _This is something to keep an eye on,_ Souji thought. _I don't_ think _he has any connection to the announcer case, but jumping to conclusions will only confuse things even more._ He made a note to discuss it with the others after school.

* * *

Saturday, 14 May, After School

* * *

It had been raining all day, as expected. Not, Souji knew, a good sign under the circumstances, especially after the special report he'd seen the previous night. He was only relieved the weather had cooperated enough that they didn't have to worry about exams _and_ the Midnight Channel.

"Hell of a downpour," Yosuke observed. "Means that freaky show's gonna be on tonight."

Souji had been writing up some last-minute notes, not wanting Morooka to catch him flatfooted so soon after exams. "We'd better keep a close eye on it," he said.

It was perhaps the most obvious statement possible for them, but his tone brought the others' heads around. "Do you think someone is going to appear tonight?" Yukiko asked, a touch of worry in her voice.

He shrugged fractionally. "I can't be sure, but I have a hunch." He raised a hand to forestall questions. "I'd rather not say what just yet; there isn't enough to really go on."

"If you say so." Yosuke appeared unconcerned. "Hey I knew right away you were the smartest of us. If you think it's a bet worth making, I'm game."

"I hope we don't see anyone, though," Yukiko murmured.

Souji gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "We all do, Yukiko," he said. "But just in case. . . . Yosuke, do you have a Junes shift today?"

Yosuke cocked his head. "Yeah, why?"

"When you get the chance, poke your head in and ask Teddie if anything's happened," Souji said. "We haven't heard of any disappearances, so I doubt anyone's in there besides him, but I'd rather we cover all the bases."

"Makes sense," Yosuke said. "Right, I'll check with him on my break."

 _I_ really _hope we're jumping at shadows._ Souji covered a wince at the mental pun. _But there's a really good chance that we aren't. That special report is related somehow, I'm sure of it!_

* * *

Evening

* * *

As expected, the rain wasn't showing any sign of stopping. Gazing out at the rain-swept street, Souji felt a deep sense of foreboding. Maybe it was just the atmosphere, but he somehow knew something bad was about to happen. Not catastrophic, but enough to further deepen the mystery,

Midnight. Sure enough, with a burst of static his TV lit with the eerie view of the Midnight Channel. The image was blurry, but there was definitely someone there. Souji took a step closer, squinting in a mostly ineffective attempt to resolve the picture. It was a male figure, moving with some agitation, but he couldn't tell anything beyond that. It was nagging at his mind, though.

 _Disproves the crackpot 'soul mate' theory, at least. I haven't found anyone who really interests me, but I_ know _I don't swing that way._

Yosuke was number three on his contacts, after his father and mother. He pressed the speed dial button, still staring at the now-blank TV.

It only rang once. "Good timing; I was just about to call your cell," Yosuke said. "You saw that, right?"

"I did," Souji acknowledged. "Definitely male this time, so we can _probably_ rule out some kind of sex pervert."

"Dunno about that," Yosuke said. "I've heard some really creepy stuff before. Don't ask; trust me, partner, you _really_ don't want to know."

Souji grimaced at that. Anything that made Yosuke Hanamura sound like he was about to lose his lunch was something to be avoided at all costs. "I'll remember that," he said. "Any idea who it might be?"

There was a frustrated-sounding hissing noise at the other end. "Not a clue. Way too blurry to tell anything more." He made a contemplative sound. "Let's get together tomorrow and talk about it. See you then, partner." The line clicked off.

Souji dropped his cell phone on the table, almost glaring at his TV. They had just enough information to be uneasy, but still nothing solid. It was maddening.

* * *

Sunday, 15 May, Daytime

* * *

It was still overcast, but the rain had stopped by the time the four of them gathered at the Junes food court. Chie was inhaling her lunch, as usual, to Yukiko's evident amusement. Souji contented himself with a chicken sandwich and coffee, though his choice of drink had Yosuke looking at him oddly.

Yosuke cleared his throat when they'd finished. "We will now hold a meeting on the kidnaping/murder case here in Inaba."

"Y'know, it actually sounds pretty cool when you say it like that," Chie said.

"So, does that make this our special headquarters?" Yukiko put in.

Typical of her flights of fancy, but it actually made a certain degree of sense. Here they were, a collection of teenagers who had the audacity to think they could solve a multiple murder and kidnaping case that had the local police stumped. Having their own "special headquarters" fit the theme.

Yosuke appeared to agree. "Excellent way of putting it, Yukiko-san," he said, then looked at Souji. "What do you think, partner?"

Souji downed the rest of his coffee. "Sounds good to me," he said. "It's close to our area of operations, and we can come without attracting too much attention." He set the cup aside. "Anyway, Chie, Yukiko, did you watch last night? I talked with Yosuke right after."

"I did," Chie said. "Couldn't tell who it was, but it was definitely a guy."

"That's what I saw, too," Yukiko said. "But, weren't we thinking the victims were all females connected to the first case?"

Souji leaned forward. The same thing had been bothering him from the moment he realized the latest Midnight Channel star was male. "I was wondering about that myself," he admitted. "The theory was just that, a theory. We didn't have anything solid; still don't really."

Yosuke lifted an eyebrow. "You got some idea, Souji?"

"I'm not sure," Souji said, looking at their newest member. "Yukiko, your abduction actually punched a hole in the theory, since you were only involved on the fringe."

Yukiko frowned. "That's true," she said slowly. "I've been doing a lot of work at the inn, but I only met Ms Yamano once, and that only for about a minute."

Souji nodded. "Like I said, on the fringe. Now, I couldn't tell who was on last night, but he looked like a high schooler. That at least gives us something to go on."

Yukiko pursed her lips. "You said the image changed after I was kidnaped, right?"

"Yeah," Yosuke said. "It suddenly got real clear, and it looked like some kind of low-budget TV show."

"Complete with bad acting," Souji added with a grimace. "It was just about the most twisted thing I've ever seen."

Yukiko nodded. "Right. But last night's image was too blurry to tell anything but gender, meaning he's probably not inside the TV yet."

"We can call that one, Yukiko-san," Yosuke said. "I talked to Teddie last night before I left, and he hadn't sensed anyone."

Souji drummed his fingers on the table thoughtfully. "So he's probably still safe," he said, half to himself. The question of who it was still nagged at him. "Still, we can't let our guard down. If at all possible, we need to find out who it is before he's taken. Maybe it won't matter, but it would at least give us more of a lead."

Yosuke sighed. "Guess we're going to have to wait another night," he said. "Maybe tonight the image will be clearer. But y'know, I think I've seen him before."

 _So, I'm not the only one? Maybe there's something to it after all._

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing!" Chie said. "Pretty recently, too."

"I agree," Souji said. "It's been preying on my mind since I saw him last night. Yosuke's right, we'll have to watch again and hope for a clearer picture." He met each pair of eyes in turn. "Watch closely, guys, and keep your phones handy. We can't afford to mess this up."

Four heads nodded as one.

* * *

Evening

* * *

The rain had started up again practically the moment Souji stepped through the door. Preoccupied with darker musings, he gave only absent greetings to his uncle and cousin before heading upstairs. Nanako was concerned, but Dojima (to Souji's relief) reassured her that teenagers were like that sometimes.

 _Not quite true here, but at least it's enough to keep awkward questions away._

He had his cell phone in hand, thumb on the speed dial. Once the Midnight Channel was over, he needed to get in touch with Yosuke. Preferably Chie as well, since she had Yukiko's number and Souji didn't.

His TV screen lit up, right on cue. The image was still blurry, but not quite as much as last time. Definitely male, at least as tall as Souji, with what looked like a Yasogami blazer draped loosely around his shoulders. As before, the figure was moving about in some agitation.

It hit him just as the image faded, and evidently he wasn't alone; his phone beeped before he could even think of moving. "Seta," he said.

"Did you see that?" Yosuke said breathlessly.

"Kanji Tatsumi," Souji replied. "I'm sure of it. Build was right, so was the way he moved, like he was in a rage."

"That's what I thought, too," Yosuke said. "He was on TV just a couple days ago, that special report about the biker gangs!"

Souji nodded. "He's not one of them, but my uncle says he's still been getting in trouble a lot. Guess he's a loose cannon."

Yosuke snorted. "No kidding. He's one scary dude; did you hear him yelling at the camera to 'get bent!'? That's just insane."

But understandable, from what Souji had heard. Rumor had it Kanji Tatsumi had not had an easy life by any means.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Yosuke," he said aloud. "We know better than most that what someone's like on the surface isn't necessarily their true self."

He could practically hear his friend shuddering. "Okay, you got me there," Yosuke conceded. "Anyway, at least we've got a solid lead. Let's get together after school tomorrow." He paused. "Say, this is off-subject, but since I have you on the line, I wanted to ask you. Chie or Yukiko, which one's your type?"

 _What brought_ that _on?_ With a mental shrug, Souji answered, "Neither, really. Don't get me wrong, they're both very pleasant company, but I just can't see them that way. Chie can get a bit overwhelming," _and I know perfectly well you like her,_ "and while Yukiko is certainly fun, classical beauty doesn't really do it for me."

Yosuke laughed. "Hey, I understand. Beauty's in the eye of the beholder and all that." Souji was mildly surprised he knew the saying. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna blab or anything. It's between you and me, partner. That's what friends are for."

Souji felt a smile crossing his face. "Yeah, of course you're right. See you tomorrow."

* * *

Monday, 16 May, After School

* * *

Only a handful of students remained, but Souji wasn't concerned. Maybe it was because of how weird things had gotten in town of late, but he wasn't all that concerned about being overheard. With all the rumors floating around, it was unlikely to get anywhere.

"The one last night, it was _that_ guy, wasn't it?" Chie's question was largely rhetorical. "The one from the special report."

Yosuke grimaced. "Kanji Tatsumi, eh? He sure didn't look like a social type."

"People who have run-ins with biker gangs _and_ the police tend not to be," Souji said dryly. "He probably has a bit of a persecution complex."

Chie snorted. "Talk about an understatement. Did you guys see him on that report the other day? Sheesh, I'd almost rather deal with the police."

Yukiko had a faraway look in her eyes. "He wasn't like that when he was younger, though."

The rest of the team stared at her in abject disbelief. Of all the people who might have known Kanji Tatsumi, Yukiko Amagi was just about at the bottom of the list. Even Souji was floored by the revelation.

"Hold on," Chie said when she'd regained her voice. "You _know_ him, Yukiko?"

The heiress nodded. "His family runs a historic textile shop, and we've been customers of theirs for many years."

"Tatsumi Textiles, is it?" Souji said. Yukiko nodded. "I've gone past there a few times when I was having a look around the shopping district, but it never occurred to me to connect his name with that shop." He smiled wryly. "He sure doesn't look or act like a cloth dealer."

Yukiko giggled. "That's true. I haven't talked to him in a long time, but I do see his mother fairly often while running errands. Maybe if we go to the shop we can see Kanji-kun."

"Sounds good," Chie agreed. "Okay, yeah, wouldn't want to meet him in a back alley, but I doubt he'll go nuts on us at his family's shop. Bad for business."

 _Don't be so sure, Chie._ Souji had dealt with that type before; there had been a thriving Yankee subculture at his last school.

"All right," he said. "We'll pay Tatsumi Textiles a visit. Just don't let your guard down; I'm not so sure Tatsumi will be feeling sociable, especially after that special report."

* * *

Tatsumi Textiles was a quiet establishment in the shopping district. Entering was like stepping into an era gone by; everything about the place save for the phone and cash register at the counter looked like it had come out of the nineteenth century at the earliest. Souji could see why the Amagi Inn would buy from them.

Glancing at the counter, he felt a brief jolt. The effeminate youth he'd run into a couple of times before was speaking to an older woman he assumed to be Kanji Tatsumi's mother.

 _What's_ he _doing here?_

"Hello," Yukiko said, smiling at the shopkeeper.

The older woman's face brightened. "Yuki-chan, it's nice to see you. And you've brought friends, too."

Souji was still looking at the other visitor. He thought it unlikely in the extreme that the boy was there to buy fabric, though he supposed it was possible A friend of the Tatsumi family, perhaps?

"Well them, if you'll excuse me, ma'am," the boy said.

 _Or maybe not. A friend wouldn't be quite that formal; even Father sometimes relaxes with friends. So why?_

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help," Tatsumi said.

The boy shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he said with a smile. "You've given me a lot to think about." He turned to leave, twitched visibly in surprised recognition when his eyes met Souji's, then gave a respectful nod and departed.

Yosuke stared after him, looking mildly befuddled. "What was that all about?" he wondered. "Weirdo."

"New kid in town," Souji explained. "I've met him as couple of times. Nice enough."

 _And I'm sure there's more to him than meets the eye._ _No way is his visit here a coincidence._

"Yuki-chan, you're as beautiful as ever," Tatsumi said. "You're looking more and more like your mother when she was your age."

Yukiko bowed. "Thank you, Tatasumi-san."

"So, what brings you here today?" the shopkeeper asked. "Are you out shopping with your friends?"

Souji stepped forward. "Actually, we came because of some rumors." Between them, he and Yukiko gave a brief account of the purpose of their visit, carefully leaving out the more otherworldly details and anything that would draw his uncle's attention.

Fortunately, the elder Tatsumi was quite pleasant. A widow, she and Kanji had kept the shop going well enough since her husband's death some years before. It was, in fact, one of the few businesses in the shopping district that had been mostly unaffected by Junes. Probably, souji reflected, because a department store seldom carried such high quality textiles.

"Hey," Chie said, breaking into his thoughts. "I think I've seen this scarf before."

Following her gaze, Souji felt a chill. The red scarf was definitely jogging his memory, and not in a good way. _Where did we see that before?_

Yosuke had the answer, and it was every bit as disturbing as expected. "Yeah, we've seen it before, all right. It was in that creepy hotel room from hell in the TV world." He cursed under his breath. "There's our connection. Mayumi Yamano must've head one."

Tatsumi heard that last. "Are you friends of Ms Yamano?"

"Not exactly," Souji said. "We've mostly just heard a lot about the case. Did she have a scarf like that?"

"Yes." Tatsumi sighed. "It was part of a special order she placed, a double set. In the end, though. She told us she only wanted the woman's scarf, so we had to sell the other one separately. And then, of course, she died."

Doubtless the other scarf had originally been intended for Taro Namatame, with the order canceled when news of the affair broke. Namatame himself may well have never even known about it.

Tatsumi then excused herself to pick up a delivery, so Souji and the others made their farewells and departed. The scarf was a clue, but not a definitive one; unless the killer was completely insane, it seemed unlikely that a mere scarf would be the motive. Still not enough information.

"Huh?" Yukiko said. "It's Kanji-kun."

The focus of their investigation was talking to the boy from earlier. Souji took a cautious step forward; he didn't like eavesdropping, but they needed all the information they could get. It was entirely possible that Kanji Tatsumi's life would depend on it.

"Tomorrow then, at the Yasogami gate?" the boy said.

Kanji scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, that'll be fine. I'll be free after school."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." The boy walked off.

 _Him again. Is he looking into the same things that we are? If so, why? We're the only ones who know the truth about the Midnight Channel, so it can't be that._

Kanji chose that moment to look their way. His face, Souji noted uneasily, bore a remarkable resemblance to a thunderstorm. "The hell are you punks doing here!?" he snapped.

Discretion, Souji swiftly decided, was definitely the better part of valor. He had little doubt he could take Kanji in a fight, but it was unlikely he would emerge unscathed. More importantly, it would lead his uncle to ask some very awkward questions.

"So much for not flying off the handle at his family's store," Yosuke gasped when they stopped running. "Damn, no wonder people are afraid of him."

"The question is, why did he appear on the Midnight Channel?" Souji said. "He doesn't seem all that involved in the shop, so targeting him doesn't make sense on its face."

It was true that the scarf connected the shop to the initial case, but that still wouldn't necessarily make Kanji a target. As far as anyone knew, he'd never actually met Mayumi Yamano.

"Maybe it's like my case," Yukiko suggested. "If you think about it, my mother fit the profile better, but I was the one targeted."

Souji shook his head. "We still don't know enough. Tomorrow we can try again; he's going to be meeting with that kid at the gate, so we start there."

"Sounds like a plan," Yosuke agreed. "But what if he doesn't show? I've heard he's been skipping class a lot."

 _Good point._ Souji rubbed his chin. "I think he'll keep his word, but just in case we should also watch the shop," he said. "We can't take the risk of missing him."

"Right." Yosuke nodded. "Oh, and Yukiko, can I have your cell number?"

Chie looked at him sharply. "Wait a minute. Was this your plan all along?"

Yosuke's look of calculated innocence didn't fool Souji for an instant. Or Chie, judging by her expression. "Hey, we all need to be able to keep in touch," he protested. "And besides, the "Y" section in my address book still needs filling out."

 _Wrong thing to say, partner. Should've quit while you were ahead._ Souji fought the urge to facepalm at the by-now familiar bickering. _It's a wonder they haven't killed each other._

Yukiko, for her part, seemed oblivious. "That reminds me, I need to pick up tofu on my way home."

Souji had a powerful desire to laugh at the look on Yosuke's face. "She didn't hear a word I said," the "Junes boy" said.

* * *

Evening

* * *

On a pretense of grocery shopping, Souji stopped by Junes on his way back. Passing through the nearly-deserted electronics department, he paused long enough to consult Teddie. Hearing that there was still nothing new in the TV world, he finished his shopping and went home.

Dojima was apparently working late, but Nanako's cheery "Welcome home, big bro!" warmed his heart. He smiled back at her, before fixing himself a cup of coffee, hoping it would keep him awake enough to study. Running from Kanji Tatsumi had taken more out of him than he'd expected.

"Is your father working late again?" he asked casually, moving to the stairs.

Nanako nodded. "He said he'll be home before I go to bed, though," she said, eyes on the TV.

"That's good." Souji glanced at his watch. "I need to study, so could you come get me when he gets home? If he's working late, I'd like to have something ready for him."

"Okay."

* * *

Tuesday, 17 May, After School

* * *

True to his word, Kanji did in fact appear at school the next day. His presence was unusual enough that it caused something of a stir; Souji found it trivially easy to confirm the delinquent's arrival. Unsurprisingly, many of Kanji's classmates were more than a little unnerved.

Now the four of them clustered at the corner of the school gate, just out of sight of most students. "Has the target arrived yet?" Chie hissed. Souji had to fight to keep a grin off his face at the pseudo-professional air she and Yosuke were affecting.

"Target entered the operation zone after his midday break, with mother-issued rations in hand," Yosuke said. "Current status: in the bathroom fixing his hair."

 _Just a_ bit _over the top there, partner._

"I wonder what kind of plans they made," Yukiko murmured. "It didn't seem like he knew that boy very well."

"I don't think anyone does," Souji said. "He looks to be even more of a newcomer than I am." He held up a hand. "Here they come."

Kanji Tatsumi was just emerging from the school gate. On the surface he looked the same as usual, your basic tough guy, but Souji thought he saw a bit of unease in the first year's posture. Perhaps the toughness was mere bravado?

The unknown boy appeared within a minute. "Good day," he said, inclining his head at Kanji. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

Kanji scratched the back of his head. "Nah, it's no problem. I just got off myself."

The pair were soon out of earshot. Souji felt his eyes narrow; whatever Kanji may have thought, he did not for an instant think it was a social occasion. Though courteous enough, the new boy didn't come across as very sociable, and he knew from experience that Kanji wasn't.

"All right," Souji said. "We'll split into two groups. One will follow Kanji and that boy, while the other stakes out Tatsumi Textiles." He rubbed his chin. "Yukiko and I will take the shop; she knows the place best."

"Suits me," Chie agreed. "Guess that means Yosuke and I get shadow duty."

Souji's lip twitched in a faint smile. "You could pretend to be dating," he said, knowing exactly the reaction he was likely to draw.

He wasn't disappointed. "What!?" Chie said incredulously. "Me, date Yosuke? As if!" She actually sniffed at that, but to Souji's eye her cheeks seemed to be faintly red.

 _Contrary to popular belief, I'm not completely dense on the subject. You two have more in common than either of you would like to admit._

Stifling a chuckle as the pair trailed after their target, bickering all the while, Souji turned to Yukiko and inclined his head in the direction of the shopping district. She jumped, apparently having lost herself, then nodded quickly and followed him.

* * *

Souji caught a glimpse of the fox he'd managed to befriend as they arrived; the textile shop was just a few steps from Tatsuhime Shrine. While Yukiko went to a vending machine to get them drinks, he whistled quickly in greeting and got a friendly _yip_ in return.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Yukiko said, trotting up to him, and handing him a soda can. "This one's yours."

"Thanks," Souji said, pulling the tab. "Stakeouts can be thirsty work."

She lifted one elegant eyebrow. "Speaking from experience, Souji?"

"Not personal experience, no." Souji shrugged. "I've read my share of crime novels, though, and I live with a police detective. Maybe his instincts are starting to rub off on me."

Yukiko laughed lightly. "I can imagine."

There was little activity around them; those few who bothered to look their way likely assumed they were out on a date. A wrong assumption, to be sure, but Souji wasn't going to complain, so long as it didn't lead to any unwelcome rumors in that direction. _It would still be better than Uncle Ryotaro finding out._

"I wonder if the killer will show up here," Yukiko murmured. "No one knows where Ms Yamano or Saki-senpai were, but I was kidnaped right from the inn. The culprit must have nerves of steel."

"If he does show up, I'll protect you," Souji said absently, not realizing the significance until he saw his companion blush.

"Um, thank you," Yukiko said. She looked down the street. "I've noticed that Chie has been doing a lot better," she said. "I mean, she's always been more outgoing than I am, but she seems a lot happier now."

Souji tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Chie's fun-loving, but she's always had a lot of pent-up frustration," Yukiko said. "I'm one of the few who've really seen it. But since she started hanging out with you and Yosuke-kun, it's like she's been more relaxed." She looked away, embarrassed. "I feel the same way, to be honest."

"That's good," Souji said. "It means you're finally starting to be at ease with yourself." He didn't know exactly when he started being an amateur therapist, but he wasn't planning on making a career of it. "That reminds me, we should exchange cell numbers. I need to be able to contact everyone at a moment's notice."

Yukiko nodded, pulling out her cell. "Good point."

They spent the rest of the time making small talk, all the while keeping an eye out for their friends, Kanji, and whoever might be the culprit. In such a small town, Souji mused, a kidnapper couldn't possibly stay hidden forever.

* * *

It was roughly an hour later when Yosuke and Chie returned, looking rather disheveled and out of breath. That alone told Souji that their end of things had not gone well.

 _I shouldn't have expected anything else. Kanji probably thought he was being stalked._

It was still a bit weird when they actually bowed, though. "We regret to inform you . . . that our mission was a complete failure," Chie gasped.

"We were completely overwhelmed," Yosuke moaned.

The details were more or less what he'd expected. Yosuke and Chie had gotten close enough to listen in on Kanji's conversation with the mysterious boy. The boy had asked Kanji if anything unusual had happened, and while Kanji had seemed slightly flustered, the delinquent denied knowledge of anything out of the ordinary.

It was at that point, when the boy had left, that Kanji spotted Yosuke and Chie. After a brief chase, they had been able to lose him, and made their way back to the rendezvous.

"Back to square one, then," Souji said, sighing. "Don't beat yourselves up; you did the best you could."

Kanji himself chose that moment to appear. Seeing him, Souji mentally kicked himself; they were standing right outside the delinquent's home, something unlikely to put him in a cooperative mood. No choice but to try, though.

"What are you guys doing?" Kanji demanded. He looked at Yosuke and Chie. "Hey, you're the lovebirds I saw earlier."

Chie flushed. "Dammit, we're not a couple!" she snapped.

"Calm down, Chie," Souji said. "I apologize, Kanji-kun. We just wanted to know if anything strange or unusual had happened here lately."

It seemed a perfectly ordinary, innocuous request. Kanji tatsumi apparently disagreed; his eyes went briefly wide, then narrow as his mouth twisted dangerously. It was almost enough to make Souji wish he'd brought his sword.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Kanji clenched a fist. "There's nothin' strange here 'cept you guys!"

 _Here we go again._ Realizing that further questions would only maker things worse, Souji led his team at a light job down the street. Okay, perhaps a bit more than a light jog, anxious as they were to put as much distance between them and Kanji as possible.

Chie almost doubled over. "Too . . . much . . . running," she gasped.

Yosuke slumped against a light pole. "Well, at least we know he's safe," he said gamely.

"For now," Souji said, looking back they way they'd come. Kanji was no longer in sight; presumably he was in the shop. "I'm still sure he's the one on the Midnight Channel. More rain is expected tonight, so we had best check anyway."

"You really think he's next, Souji?" Yosuke said.

Souji's mouth tightened. "It's happened too many times to be a coincidence," he said. "Ms Yamano, Saki-senpai, Yukiko, all of them appeared on the Midnight Channel before they disappeared. Two could be a coincidence even after what Teddie told us about that world. Three is pushing it; four is almost solid. We'll find out tonight."

He had never so hoped he was wrong.

* * *

Evening

* * *

It was the first time he'd felt like time was going by both too quickly and too slowly. He could practically feel every second passing, yet it was nearing midnight almost before he knew it. Though he maintained an outward calm, the tension was beginning to eat at him.

The sound of his phone beeping almost came as a relief. "Seta."

"Hello, it's Yukiko," the familiar voice said. "I'm sorry to call so late, so I'll get right to the point. It seems Kanji-kun is missing!"

Souji felt a jolt. "You're sure?" he said.

"I had to make some calls for the inn, so I called the textile shop as well," Yukiko said. "His mother told me he left the house earlier today, and hasn't been seen since. She did say it happens all the time, but. . . ."

"But it sounds bad after what we've already seen," Souji finished.

Yukiko sighed. "Right. It's almost midnight, so we'll be able to see soon. I'll talk to you later." The line clicked off.

Five minutes to midnight. Souji stared hard at his screen, as though he could forced the Midnight Channel early through sheer force of will. It was absurd, of course, but he didn't much care.

Then it lit, the image clearer than it had been since Yukiko's abduction. The image was a bit fogged, but after a moment Souji realized it was due to steam, not the omnipresent fog of the TV world. Which somehow made it seem even worse.

"Hel-lo, everyone!" a male voice said. "It's time for 'Bad, Bad Bathhouse'!" The voice was unmistakably Kanji Tatsumi, a thought confirmed by the camera a moment later. Kanji (or rather, his Shadow, Souji suspected) was clad only in a towel wrapped around his middle.

 _This does not bode well. This_ seriously _does not bode well._

Kanji grinned. "Tonight I'll be introducing a superb site for those searching for sublime love that surpasses the separation of the sexes!"

 _What._ Souji felt his gorge rising, and fought it down. This was several orders of magnitude more disturbing than Yukiko had been.

"I'm your host, Kanji Tatsumi, serving you this scandalously special sneak-in report!"

 _He's got the "scandalous" part right, at least. Ugh._

"Goodness gracious, just imagine what might happen to me in there! Ooh. . . ."

 _I'd rather not. You're making me sick to my stomach as it is._

"Well, let's get this show on the road! Tootaloo!" The ersatz Kanji turned and ran inside.

Souji took several deep breaths, trying to bring himself under control. It took a few tries, but he managed. _I hope I_ never _have to see something like that again. There are no words in any language to describe how disturbing that was._

His phone beeped again. "Seta," he said, pleasantly surprised that his voice wasn't quavering.

"Did you . . . that was.. . . ." Yosuke was barely coherent, not that Souji blamed him.

Still, they needed to keep their heads clear. "Calm down, Yosuke," Souji said as gently as he could. "Take a deep breath."

"But that was completely over the top!" Yosuke protested. "It really was Kanji, though," he added in a much calmer tone.

"It was," Souji agreed. "Looks like we were right. Unfortunately."

Yosuke blew out a thoughtful breath. "Yeah, we were. Guess we'll have to get in touch with Teddie. After school tomorrow, like usual?"

"Yeah," Souji said. "Same time, same place."

"Gotcha. See you later."

Late thought it was, Souji pulled a textbook off his shelf. Studying was a good way to focus his mind; he was _not_ going to sleep with _that_ at the forefront of his thoughts. Not for anything.

* * *

Wednesday, 18 May, After School

* * *

It was downright perverse, Souji reflected, that the latest stage in their investigation would be on a bright, sunny day. Had he been more superstitious (a difficult temptation to resist, given what he and his friends routinely dealt with), he might have thought the weather was mocking them.

"That was him, all right," Chie said, shuddering. "Creepiest thing I've ever seen, but it was definitely him."

Yosuke sighed. "Which means, given the pattern thus far, that he's already inside the TV."

Souji nodded, scribbling in a small notebook he'd taken to carrying around. "The place we found Yukiko in was consistent with the background from her Shadow's appearance on the Midnight Channel," he agreed. "I don't think I want to know why his reality would be bathhouse, though."

"Ugh, don't even go there, partner," Yosuke said, looking like he wanted to throw up.

Yukiko had a distant look in her eyes. "What _is_ the Midnight Channel, anyway?" she wondered, echoing some of Souji's own musings. "If we knew, things would be a lot clearer."

"I always thought it was one of those 'paranormal' things," Chie said. "You know, like on those ghost hunter-type shows? But it's actually real."

Souji tucked his notebook away. "If we hadn't actually gone in and met Teddie, I would have thought it was just a hallucination," he said. "But like Chie says, it's real. Dangerously real."

"But most people don't know that," Yosuke said. "I mean, it sounds ridiculous. Nobody would try something that crazy unless someone urged them on." Here he looked significantly at Chie, who stuck her tongue out at him. "But if this keeps spreading, and more people start watching it. . . ."

Chie winced. "It could send a lot of people into a panic."

"Like the Nyxist incident," Souji said. "I've been reading up on it, and it's pretty obvious _something_ crazy happened early last year."

The sheer lack of detail was enough to convince him that there had been supernatural forces at work. All he'd been able to find were a few references to a cult leader named Takaya Sakaki, who had vanished in January of 2010. Authorities presumed him dead.

Before coming to Inaba, Souji would have dismissed it as irrelevant. Since the murder case began, he was less willing to believe in coincidences beyond the most innocuous.

"This is a bit off-topic, but it's kinda preying on my mind," Yukiko said. "It's entirely possible the killer is watching the Midnight Channel, too."

"Yeah, I'll bet he's getting a real kick out of it," Chie said, visibly disgusted. "He must be like, 'I want to see it all, Yuki-chan!'" Her lip twisted. "Yeah, I'll bet that's it. Ugh."

Yosuke grimaced. "Great, now I'm getting this image of a total sicko."

"I think most serial killers could be described that way," Souji said dryly.

Chie, seething, stomped one foot on the floor. "All right guys. First, we save Kanji! Then we catch the killer, and after that we send him to hell! Got it!?"

Souji covered a smile. "Get your gear together, people. We need to see Teddie."

* * *

Teddie was waiting for them as usual when they entered the TV world. Souji wasn't certain, as Teddie of course was not human, be to his eye the cartoonish bear looked rather depressed.

"Oh, it's you guys." Teddie's tone matched his body language. Apathetic and dejected.

Much as Souji wanted to commiserate with him, their mission was too urgent. "There's someone else in here, isn't there?"

Teddie barely twitched. "Yeah, I think so."

"Do you know where he is?" Evidently Chie had picked up on his mood, too, as her tone was much gentler than usual.

A helpless shrug. "I dunno."

"We think it's a boy named Kanji Tatsumi," Yukiko offered, trying to stir him up a little.

Teddie merely repeated, "I dunno."

Souji surreptitiously glanced at his team. This was nothing like the ebullient, eager-to-please Teddie they'd come to know, and they all clearly knew it. Something was very off.

"You okay?" Chie asked hesitantly.

Teddie sighed, closing his huge eyes. "I sniff and sniff, but no matter how hard I try, I can't tell where the smell's coming from."

Another roadblock, right when they could least afford one. Souji forced down his reflexive irritation. It was hardly Teddie's fault, after all, and they weren't helpless. If Teddie needed their help, so be it.

"Aren't you thinking a little too hard?" Yosuke said. "I mean, last time you were wondering who you were and where you came from, stuff like that." His mouth quirked. "You're head's empty as it is, dude. Don't sweat it too much."

Previously, that would have sparked outrage, or at least a glare. This time, however, Teddie merely turned away with a sigh. "Yeah, you're probably right."

 _He's really taking it hard._ Part of it, Souji suspected, was Teddie just feeling useless. The bear had finally found some kind of purpose when he met Souji and Yosuke, and now was suddenly unable to fulfil that purpose. It was undoubtedly demoralizing.

"I know!" Teddie spun back around, looking much more lively. "You should give me a clue about this Kanji person."

Souji blinked. "A clue?" he repeated. "Anything specific?"

"Just tell me a little more about him," Teddie said. "With just a little more information, I should be able to sniff him out."

Souji looked at the others. "Any ideas?"

"Well, we know he beats up bikers, but somehow I don't think that's enough," Yosuke said. "Yukiko-san? You're the one who knows him."

She shook her head. "It's been so long, anything I know would be out of date," she said.

 _Somehow, I knew it was going to turn out like this._ "Okay, then we do it the hard way," Souji said. We split up, and canvass the town. _Someone_ should have the information we need."

* * *

 _The hard way is right,_ Souji thought morosely half an hour later. He'd heard that in a small town everyone knew everything about everyone else. Apparently that was an urban legend; he'd only heard bits and pieces, precious little of it useful.

He avoided talking to police; Kanji's history made hinting at any association potentially dangerous, and that was without alerting his uncle.

The shopping district was at least a starting point, since Kanji lived in that area. He saw Yosuke nearby, but the other student didn't appear to be having much luck. Probably, Souji reflected, because everyone knew about his Junes connections.

Then he spotted Kanji's mother, and mentally kicked himself for missing something so obvious. "Excuse me, Tatsumi-san," he said. "Do you have a moment?"

"Oh, are you here to ask about Kanji, too?" the old woman said, and smiled when Souji rubbed the back of his neck in mild chagrin. "I'm wondering where he's wandered off to. He does this a lot." She sighed. "You know, there was a young man about your age who was also asking about Kanji. I spoke to him briefly, but he doesn't seem to have been around lately."

Souji tilted his head. "A young man? What did he look like?"

Tatsumi rubbed her chin, thinking. "He was quite slender, perhaps a head shorter than you. Dark blue hair cut short, wearing a very elegant blue coat and cap. He was very polite, and quite friendly, if a bit too serious for his age."

 _Him, it has to be._ "Thank you, Tatsumi-san," Souji said, bowing. "You've been a big help."

He didn't know what that boy's connection to the case was, but it was the first solid lead they'd yet gotten. Souji's eyes flickered from side to side, looking for his teammates and any sign of the blue-haired boy. _The bookstore, maybe. That's where I saw him a couple days ago._

Yosuke almost collided with him outside Aiya's. "Whoops, sorry, partner," he said.

Souji shook his head. "Forget it. Look, we've got a lead. Kanji's mother said someone else had been asking about him. Keep an eye out for that boy we ran into at Tatsumi Textiles."

"Him?" Yosuke blinked, but didn't question it. "Sure, gotcha. You think he's around?"

"Tatsumi said he hasn't been around today, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything." Souji nodded at the bookstore. "He's been there once or twice, so we at least have a place to start."

Yosuke nodded. "Okay, I'll ask around. Where you going?"

"Flood plain," Souji said over his shoulder. "Call it a hunch, but that seems to be a popular spot for newcomers."

The sun was alarmingly low by the time he reached his destination. He had to make it quick, or Nanako would be lonely, and his uncle (assuming he was home) might start asking questions. Souji wasn't sure which bothered him more.

No sign of the unnamed boy, not that he was really surprised. As late as it was, the boy was probably back in his lodgings for the evening. Still, asking around probably wouldn't hurt.

"A boy in a hat?" an old man said. "Sorry, I haven't seen anyone like that."

"I might have." This from a girl by the gazebo. "Then again, I might not. It's all in how you look at it."

 _O-kay, I'll just leave this one be._

Glancing at his watch, Souji grimaced. He didn't dare stick around any longer, not if he wanted to get home on time. Sighing, he spoke to one more on his way past. "Excuse me, have you seen a teenager in a blue hat here? He isn't a local."

"Actually, yes," the man said. "I've seen him at Junes a couple of times. You might be able to catch him tomorrow."

 _Finally._ "Thank you, sir." He pulled out his cell phone long enough to tell Yosuke they should call it a day. And what a day it had been; Souji decided right then that he wanted nothing more to do with the case until morning. He just didn't have it in him.

 _Food, study, sleep. I can deal with the rest tomorrow._

* * *

Evening

* * *

"Welcome home, big bro!"

Souji smiled at Nanako's cheerful greeting. She really did seem like a little sister by now. "Evening, Nanako-chan," he said. "Your father not home yet?"

Nanako sighed. "He said he'll probably be late again." Her face quickly brightened. "But I'm not alone now. I have you with me."

"That's right," Souji said. "Let's get dinner ready."

For the next half hour they busied themselves with normal household tasks. Souji made sure Nanako could see what he was doing, so she would someday be able to do it herself. Most of the cooking was simple; Souji had too much on his mind for anything more.

"Um, Souji," Nanako ventured when they'd finished eating. "Can I ask you a question?"

Souji blinked. If he wasn't mistaken, that was the first time Nanako had called him by name, or at least close to it. "What is it, Nanako-chan?"

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

He barely kept himself from wincing. Things had been better for him, ironically, since the murder cases had started, but Nanako's innocent query made him realize his wounds were far from healed.

Nevertheless, she deserved an answer. "No," he said. "I'm an only child, just like you."

For some reason, Nanako seemed very pleased by this. "Just like me," she repeated, before looking away. "Dad told me that our family won't ever get bigger," she said quietly. "But I have you now, so even when he isn't here, I'm not lonely."

And that alone made it worthwhile. "That's right," Souji said. "Just remember," he added, crouching down to meet her eyes properly, "even though he's not always here, your dad loves you." He smiled just a little sadly. "I've been where you are. Am now, really; the only reason I'm even here is because my parents are busy overseas. But for all that, I've never doubted that they love me."

Nanako seemed to consider that, then nodded slowly, suddenly looking several years older. "Okay."

He gave her a quick hug. "I need to get some studying in. Call me if you need me."

* * *

Thursday, 19 May, Lunchtime

* * *

Morning was uneventful; even Morooka seemed more tolerable than usual. Not that Souji expected it to last; his homeroom teacher was very inventive when it came to finding new ways to harass and otherwise irritate his students. It was only a matter of time before the other shoe dropped.

That, however, was in the back of his mind. He was talking with Yosuke after the lunch bell rang, when the door slid open and another student burst in. "Hey, they've posted the exam scores!" he said, and was gone.

Yosuke groaned. "Here it is, the awful moment of truth. Might as well get it over with."

His friend had reason to worry, sadly. Yosuke and Chie were both near the bottom for second years, just above a girl named Hanako. Looking for his own name, Souji saw that Yukiko had scored quite well. He smiled, glad to see how well she had recovered. Still not finding his score, he looked up, and froze.

 _1\. Souji Seta_.

It took a moment for the number to register. Souji wasn't given to false modesty, so he didn't try to pretend he was academically ungifted, but being first in the class still came as something of a surprise.

"Hey, not bad, partner!" Yosuke said, clapping him on the back. "I'm almost as happy as if I'd scored the top."

 _At least he's not jealous_ , Souji thought.

* * *

After School

* * *

After a hurried apology to Yumi for missing drama practice (he dared not specify, but she seemed to accept the generic "urgent business" excuse), Souji made a beeline for Junes. He dared not miss out on the one solid lead they had.

 _There._ His luck was holding; the blue-clad boy was standing near the elevators at Junes, looking out the window. With the barest hint of trepidation, Souji walked over, trying to look casual. "Excuse me."

The boy looked his way, surprised but covering it almost at once. "May I help you?" he said.

"I was wondering if there was something wrong with Kanji Tatsumi," Souji said, getting right to the point. "He seemed a bit off."

The other tilted his head. Souji had the unsettling feeling that this boy could somehow see through him. Those blue-gray eyes were piercing, and left the impression that their owner was older than he appeared.

"Very well," he said at last. "It seems to be a matter of some urgency, so I will be frank. Tatsumi-san seemed normal at first, if a bit nervous. However, when I asked him if anything odd had happened lately, he grew agitated, and insisted things were perfectly normal."

 _Fits with what we saw. He really didn't take it well when we asked him._

"Based on that, I conclude he has some kind of complex, though I would not presume to guess the details." The boy held Souji's gaze for a moment longer. "I hope that was helpful."

Souji nodded. "It helped a lot, thank you."

 _What is with him, anyway?_ Souji quickly sent a text message, gathering his friends at Junes, and put the mysterious boy out of his mind. It sounded like enough for Teddie to go on, and if it wasn't, well, they would cross that bridge when they came to it.

He refused to consider the possibility of failure.

* * *

Author's note: Better late than never, I guess. This is far from my favorite part of the game, so I had to work to spice it up at all. Still, it's moving along better than I expected.

As usual, any suggestions for improvement are welcome. ~D.S.


	6. 6 Bathhouse from Hell

Thursday, 19 May, After School

* * *

"So, you got something for us, partner?" Yosuke said as they took their seats at the usual table.

Souji took a sip of soda before responding. "I ran into that guy from the shop near the entrance," he said. "Seems Kanji has some kind of complex; he got really defensive when asked if anything strange had happened."

"Yeah, we kinda noticed– what the hell!?" Yosuke interrupted himself.

Souji couldn't help smiling. Crouched next to his chair was a familiar lean mass of red-and-white fur, the fox he'd encountered at the Tatsuhime Shrine. It gazed at Yosuke with what almost looked like vulpine amusement.

Chie was less restrained. "How'd it get in here!?" she demanded.

"Hold on," Yukiko said, raising a hand. "I've seen that apron before." The fox cocked its head, and she nodded. "Yes, it's the one from the Tatsuhime Shrine. I've seen it a couple of times on the way to the textile shop."

"More to this fox than meets the eye," Souji said, scratching the animal behind the ears.

He was still wondering about that. Foxes were highly intelligent, to be sure, but this one seemed to go far beyond the norm for the species. It had already displayed an understanding of events around the shrine that suggested almost human-level intelligence, which by rights should have been impossible.

Another mystery. "I don't know how, or why, but it seems to understand us, and is willing to help. For a price," Souji added with a wry smile. "To help restore the shrine. I say we let it do what it wants."

"I agree," Yukiko said. "I'd feel bad if we trapped it."

Yosuke grunted. "If we could. Seeing as it got clear to the roof, I'm betting it'd see any trap coming a mile away."

The fox let out a satisfied-sounding yip. "Yes, we understand," Souji said, scratching its ears again. "Just don't go wandering off."

It appeared to consider that, then let out another yip and dropped lightly to the floor, before trotting off in the direction of the electronics department.

"This is officially weirder than some of the stuff we've seen in the TV world," Yosuke said, shaking his head.

"I hear that," Souji said. "Let's go see Teddie. We have a job to do."

* * *

Teddie was waiting for them when they arrived, looking far more cheerful than he had in some time. Perhaps the realization that he could still do something to help had improved his spirits. Whatever the reason, Souji was glad to see it.

"You have something for me?" the bear said as they approached.

"A little," Souji said. "I don't know if it's enough, but we it's interesting." He summarized what the mysterious boy had told him.

Teddie's face scrunched up. "Hmm. It's a bit bear-ren, but it might be just enough." He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and sniffed in a way that Souji privately found unnerving. "Hmm. . . . Hmm. . . . That's it!" He pointed off past Yosuke's shoulder. "That way!"

If this was reality for Kanji, Souji decided a few minutes later, he was _really_ not looking forward to the Shadow's true form. At first glance it seemed like an ordinary bathhouse, a design common in most of Japan. The castle Yukiko had been trapped in had taught them not to judge by appearances.

It also introduced a complication Souji hadn't thought of, and he mentally kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner. Their glasses did away with the normal fog of the TV world, but did nothing to mitigate ordinary steam. Visibility was thus significantly reduced.

As if on cue, soft music began playing, accompanied by a macho-sounding voice. "C'mere, pussycat," it said.

"Oh, such well-defined pecs." The second voice was more suave, but still male.

 _This is not going to end well,_ Souji thought, glancing at his companions uneasily. Teddie appeared unaffected, but since he wasn't human that meant little. Yosuke, by contrast, appeared to be sweating just a bit more than the steamy atmosphere could account for. Souji didn't blame him in the least.

"There's no need to be scared," the macho voice said.

"Uhhh. . . ." Though incoherent, Chie was expressing the general sentiment. Her face was starting to turn the same color as her windbreaker.

Souji felt slightly ill himself. He'd never really been comfortable in bathhouses to begin with. Combined with the disturbing implications of Kanji's Shadow, and he would be fortunate if he was able to avoid throwing up during the operation.

Yosuke took a step back. "H-Hang on! I-I don't wanna go!"

Appearing to agree, Yukiko looked at teddie. "Um, Teddie, is Kanji-kun _really_ in here?"

Teddie nodded firmly, oblivious to the others' discomfort. "The nose knows."

 _I don't even care about the bad pun. That's the_ least _of my worries right now._

Yosuke was beginning to shake. "W-We seriously have to go in there? I can already feel the sweat running down my back."

Chie made an impatient noise. "That's just because it's so hot."

At that moment, what Souji Seta wanted more than anything else was to go home and crawl into bed. Even taking a repeat exam would be heaven compared to this crazy bathhouse, he was certain. Unfortunately, as the leader of their little band, he didn't have that option.

"Come on, guys," he said, doing his utmost to keep the nausea out of his voice. "The sooner we find Kanji-kun, the sooner we can say goodbye to this place."

Leading his team into the steamy hallways, he swiftly concluded this bathhouse from hell had been constructed by Kanji's Shadow to annoy him personally. He could think of no other explanation for the ambiance that had him feeling like he was in bed with a swarm of cockroaches.

Case in point, the first Shadow they encountered. It was humanoid, looked like a twisted parody of an American professional wrestler. Souji, caught by surprise, was knocked off his feet; fortunately, Yosuke had the presence of mind to hit it with a strong wind spell, at which point Chie delivered a punishing kick that sent it flying.

"I am _so_ taking a long shower when I get home," she said, shuddering.

"No argument from me," Souji agreed, shuddering.

They soon had reason to curse the reduced visibility. Blind corners led to more than one surprise attack; only Souji's quick thinking and Chie's martial artist's reflexes kept it from being a total route. By the time they'd cleared the first floor, Souji took to turning corners sword-first.

"Teddie," he said as they emerged on the second floor, and saw no sign of their target, "do you have any idea where Kanji is?"

The bear sighed. "It's hard to tell, but he's not on this floor." His nose twitched. "Sensei, I think this place is bigger than Yuki-chan's castle."

"What!?" Yosuke said indignantly. "That's crazy! We only barely rescued Yukiko-san!"

"Calm down, Yosuke," Souji said. "We'll take things as they come. Throwing in the towel won't help anyone." To be sure, he was no happier about it; he was already wondering how he was going to explain his sweat-soaked clothes to his uncle.

 _One thing at a time. Uncle Ryotaro knows I'm an athlete, so I can probably fudge an explanation about practice._

"That said," he went on, "we're probably going to have to take this one more slowly. I don't want any of us collapsing from heat exhaustion."

Yukiko winced at that. She would know, Souji realized, since the Amagi Inn had a hot spring on-site.

"So, how far are we going, then?" Chie asked.

Souji pursed his lips. "If we haven't found any sign of Kanji by the fourth floor, then we'll call it a day," he said. "I don't think we can manage anything more right now."

They resumed the trek, keeping a wary eye out for more Shadows. So far, they'd only been marginally stronger than the sorts Souji and his friends had encountered in Yukiko's castle, but he doubted it would last. Only a fool, he thought, would assume otherwise.

"Sensei, watch out!"

Teddie's warning came barely in time. Souji threw himself to one side, narrowly avoiding a veritable sheet of fire. Hastily switching Personas, silently blessing whichever deity had granted him the Wild Card, he was unable to dodge the second blast, but the more fire-resistant Persona kept his injuries minor. Yukiko dealt with the burns, while an enraged Chie froze the Shadow solid.

"Thanks, both of you," Souji said, wincing from the residual heat.

Chie grinned. "Hey, what are friends for?"

They resumed the slog, fighting through several more Shadow clusters before they reached the next stairway. More than once Souji had to remove his glasses in order to wipe them clean; the heat was really starting to get to him.

When they reached the third floor, teddie began sniffing intently. "Sensei, I'm pretty sure he's on this floor. Or at least his Shadow is."

 _I don't know if I should be glad of that or not. If it's him, good; if it's his Shadow, I'm going to need a barf bag._

"Guess we'd better get it over with," Yosuke said, resigned.

The third floor was noticeably more straightforward than previous areas; Teddie's sniffing ended at the first door they found. Souji drew his sword and looked back at his team. All three looked squeamish but determined, the best he could hope for under the circumstances. Grimacing, he braced himself and pushed the door open.

The sight that greeted them was in some ways more horrifying than any corpse.

It was Kanji. Or rather, it wasn't Kanji, but the same towel-clad doppelganger they'd seen on the Midnight Channel. Souji immediately had to suppress the urge to throw up. A task that grew more difficult when the Shadow turned to face them.

"Ooooh, I'm so glad to have your undivided attention," it said in a faux-dreamy voice. "I've finally penetrated the facility! These images are coming to you live from inside this steamy paradise."

" _Paradise"? I'd rather listen to one of Sloth-face's lectures._

"But I've yet to find any charming encounters," the Shadow went on; Souji suddenly noticed it was holding a microphone. "Could this hot fog be the cause?'

 _No, I think it's because you're about as charming as a flu virus, actually._

"It's like steam rising from sweat. My body is just tingling with excitement!" Souji heard a strangled retching sound behind him at that; probably Yosuke. Not that he blamed his friend in the slightest.

Right on cue, a stylized sign appeared above the Shadow. "Men Only! **Kanji Tatsumi** in _Rosy Steam Paradise_!"

It was apparently too much for poor Yosuke. "Dammit, this is _so_ wrong in _so_ many ways."

"You said it, Yosuke," Chie agreed, shuddering.

And then, as if to make things worse, there was an all too familiar roaring of sound. Unintelligible voices, like they'd heard in Yukiko's castle. Combined with the atmosphere, it was enough to make Souji's head hurt.

"This is bad," Teddie said. "The Shadows are getting agitated."

"I've been wondering about those voices, though," Yosuke mused, briefly distracted from his nausea. "Are they people watching the Midnight Channel or something?"

Souji shook his head. "Not likely. There would be more talk at school, and so far it's just been the same stuff about soul mates."

Yukiko raised her eyebrows, impressed. "You're good at picking things up, Souji-kun."

He waved it away. "When you grow up in a corporate family like mine, you learn to keep your ears open." Taking a deep breath, he focused on the Shadow. "We've got more important things to worry about."

The Shadow was speaking again. "That elusive thing I've been yearning for. . . . Will I find it here?" It laughed. "Well then, onward and deeper to further realms of romance! Let's get going, dammit!"

 _Let's not._

Souji did not want to follow that Shadow. There were few things he wanted to do less than follow that Shadow. Unfortunately, they had to if they wanted to save Kanji, and as the leader it was up to him to take the first step.

"All right," he said, swallowing. "We'll clear things up until the fourth floor, and then call it a day. I don't think we're up to anything more just yet."

The sound of Yosuke losing his lunch was all the proof he needed.

* * *

Friday, 20 May, After School

* * *

Another delay. This time two of their number were out of action; Yosuke and Yukiko both had to work. Souji _might_ have tried to scout a floor or two with just one member absent, since they'd rescued Yukiko with only three, but not when he was two down.

With nothing of importance on his schedule, he wandered into the shopping district. Some Aiya, he decided, would hit the spot.

He stepped through the door, and almost crashed into Daisuke Nagase. "Hey, look who's here," the soccer player said with a grin. "C'mon, join us."

Kou was already seated at the counter. "Hey, Souji," he said, lifting his soda in greeting. "Sorry I bailed on you last time."

"It's fine," Souji said, picking up a menu. "I know how complicated family can be."

Kou smiled without humor. "My grandmother is the family matriarch. Everybody follows her orders like she's the law." His lip twitched. "I had to go dress up all formal again. With my family, it's always tea ceremonies, formal receptions, that kind of stuff. To them, I'm always the prim and proper 'Kou-sama'."

Daisuke stared at him. "'Kou-sama'?" he repeated incredulously.

"Yeah," Kou said. "Crazy, isn't it?"

"Not as crazy as you might think," Souji said. "My family's the same way, except not as strict. Long line of samurai from the Sengoku period up until the late nineteenth century." He smiled. "Once, we were samurai; now, we are salarymen."

Kou stared blankly for a few heartbeats. "Samurai . . . wait a sec. Your last name's Seta; you any relation to Hironobu Seta?"

"My father," Souji acknowledged. "He and my mother are working overseas right now; some kind of new business venture or other. That's why I'm here."

"I _knew_ I'd heard that name before," Kou said. "I met him once, 'bout three years ago. Seemed like a nice guy, for a corporate big shot."

Souji took a gulp of soda. "Like I said, my family aren't as strict as yours. Their only real concern is that I uphold the family honor; fair enough, I guess."

Daisuke shook his head. "Man, do I feel low-class right now," he quipped. "So, Souji, that mean you're going into business when you graduate?"

It was a question that had been on Souji's mind more and more often of late. _Am I?_ His parents would have approved if he did, certainly, but had also made very clear that it was _his_ decision. As he'd told Kou, the only condition was that he uphold the family honor.

"I don't know," he said at last, half to himself. "I'm not sure it _feels_ right."

Kou chuckled. "Man, you've got it all laid out, but you don't know which way to go. Me, I thought I knew; see, my parents weren't able to have a child of their own, so I was adopted as the heir." He took a bite of his dinner, apparently lost in thought. "Then they had a little girl after all. She's two now."

"So you're feeling adrift," Souji said. _I can relate._

"Something like that," Kou said. "Don't get me wrong, Sachi's cute, and they still treat me pretty well. It's just. . . ." He trailed off, shrugging helplessly.

Typical of the old families, Souji knew. For all the emphasis on honor, his own family was an exception. He'd been through his share of tea ceremonies and receptions, but that had always been for the benefit of outsiders. His home life, when his parents managed to be present, was fairly relaxed.

"All I can say is, you shouldn't let it get you down," Souji said. "If you don't mind the cliche, keep on smiling. Stay cheerful."

Kou laughed. "Cheerful? Man, I've got more cheer than I know what to do with!"

"Always knew you were crazy," Daisuke said with a grin. "Just remember, we've got your back, got it?"

Kou sobered . . . slightly. "Yeah, I got it. Thanks, guys."

* * *

Saturday, 21 May, After School

* * *

This time Yosuke and Yukiko were free, so they could make at least a little project through that hothouse. First, however, Souji decided they needed more information on the Shadows and Persona, information as far as he knew only one source had.

Feeling a little silly, Souji stood outside an antique shop in the shopping district, fingering the Velvet Key that he always kept with him. His goal wasn't the shop, of course, but rather the ornate blue door that only he could perceive.

An instant later, he found himself in the richly-appointed limo, still cruising through the seemingly endless fog. He'd been there a few times over the past month, but only for the most basic of orders, "fusing" Personas as Igor had put it.

"Welcome, young Souji," Igor said. "I see you are here for more than my normal function."

 _Perceptive as always._ "I need to know more," Souji said bluntly. "What exactly is going on here? Why do I have this power?"

Igor sighed. "Your questions are very difficult to answer. Some answers I cannot give, some I simply do not have."

He should have known it wouldn't be that easy. "Then what _can_ you tell me?" Souji pressed. "Mine isn't the only life at stake here; I can't afford to be ignorant."

Igor clasped his hands. "I can say that your presence here is no accident," he said. "Why you were chosen, I truly do not know." He offered a reassuring smile. "I assure you, however, that I will continue to do my utmost to see that your quest succeeds."

Souji nodded slowly. "Even though you can't tell me everything you _do_ know."

"Alas, yes," Igor confirmed. "To do so would harm you in the end. Your growth would be stunted, and you would be unable to face the greater challenges in your future."

 _He has a point. Unfortunately._ "Then I'll work with what I have," Souji said. "I'm not alone in this."

"And _that_ , my young friend, is your greatest strength of all," Igor reminded him. "Now. Since your current situation is so urgent, perhaps we should attempt a triple fusion. With the right ingredients, it could unlock even greater power."

 _Worth a try._ "All right."

Igor smiled that mysterious smile of his, and began laying out cards on the table.

* * *

 _This . . . is . . . getting . . . ridiculous!_ Souji's blade slashed through the leg of another wrestler-type Shadow. As it collapsed, Yosuke finished it with a gust of wind. Yukiko, with Chie standing guard, incinerated another two.

They'd managed to ascend an additional four floors, but despite a brief encounter with Kanji's Shadow, culminating in a fight with a superpowered wrestler type, there seemed to be no end in sight. Souji was beginning to feel like he was taking personal lessons from King Moron.

"Damn, this is endless," Yosuke groaned. "Teddie, are we _any_ closer to finding him?"

The danger past for the moment, Teddie closed his eyes and sniffed deeply. "It's hard to tell, but I think so." He took several more sniffs. "Hmm, yeah. . . ." His huge eyes opened. "He's not on this floor, but we're definitely closing in. We're almost there, so grin and bear it!"

 _This is_ not _the time for your puns, Teddie._ He left the thought unvoiced, though. _It's the heat,_ he thought morosely. _The heat and the humidity are seriously getting to me._

"All right," he said. "If the forecast is right, we still have a few more days before any extended rain. Let's try to climb a couple more floors and call it a day; if it's anything like last time, we need to be as fresh as possible when we find Kanji."

Naturally, it wasn't as easy as that. Through the next door, Souji very nearly too a bullet to the head when a Shadow vaguely resembling a police officer started shooting at him. Biting back a curse, he dove forward and to the right, rolling into a half-crouch behind the Shadow.

His timing was nearly perfect. Yosuke skittered forward with an oddly crablike gait, driving one knife into the ersatz revolver and slashing the other across what passed for the Shadow's belly. The attack would have gutted a human, and while a Shadow lacked such vulnerabilities, it was still visibly injured.

Which was enough for Chie to take a flying leap and stomp its head into a mass of black ichor.

"Yuck," she muttered, drawing a giggle from Yukiko.

In the end, they were able to make it to the ninth floor when Souji called a halt. They were all sweat-soaked and exhausted; even Teddie, who wasn't even human, seemed to be breathing hard. Not to mention he had other concerns.

"Probably a good idea, partner," Yosuke said, leaning heavily against the wall. "If we have to fight at the end, I don't think I could manage it right now."

"Same here," Chie agreed, hands on her knees. "This damned heat. . . ."

If it hadn't been necessary to put up a good front as leader, Souji would have been leaning on his sword. "I have to at least try and get home before Uncle Ryotaro, anyway," he said. "We can't afford to have him getting suspicious."

"Guess you can't be too careful living with a cop," Yosuke conceded. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Souji threw a look down the hall. "We're almost there."

* * *

Evening

* * *

To Souji's immense relief, his uncle was not home when he arrived. Nanako was immersed in whatever TV show she was watching, but looked away long enough to give him a cheerful greeting. Souji returned it absently, promising to help with dinner after he'd had a chance to shower.

A few minutes later and he was back in the kitchen, feeling renewed save for a bit of lingering fatigue. Nanako, always eager to help out, fetched the ingredients he requested. A simple curry, he decided, would hit the spot after such a long day.

"Big Bro," she asked when they were seated, "are you an only child?"

Souji took a bite of his dinner. "Yeah," he said quietly. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"So you're like me," Nanako said, looking older than her six years. "Dad told me our family won't get any bigger," she went on in a melancholy tone. "That it'll always be just the two of us." She brightened then. "But now you're here, so I don't have to be alone."

Souji covered a wince, knowing he would have to leave the following spring. _No sense dwelling on it now._ "That's right," he told her, smiling gently. "As long as I'm here, you don't have to be lonely."

"Right!" Nanako said, a wide smile on her face.

For another hour they sat and chatted, the brief sadness forgotten. Souji spent the evening just enjoying his cousin's simple cheerfulness. He found it refreshing after the chaos at Yasogami. It was easy to see why her father doted on her when he could.

* * *

Tuesday, 24 May, After School

* * *

The moment of truth. They'd spend the last couple of days conquering the remaining floors, and had found the chamber where Teddie insisted Kanji was waiting. Reluctant though he was to leave someone in there any longer than necessary, Souji had decided they should rest up, so as to be absolutely certain they were up to the task.

"I hope Kanji-kun is all right," Yukiko said as they finished a hurried meal.

Yosuke leaned back in his chair. "He'll be fine, Yukiko-san. We got there with time to spare, and he's too mean to just roll over and die. We'll save him, no sweat."

"Lots of sweat, you mean," Chie muttered.

Souji's lip twitched in a brief smile. "I finally have a feel for what we can do, so here's the plan. Yukiko, I'm going to have to ask you o stay back, attack with your fire abilities and heal when necessary. Chie, stick with your martial arts unless the target is strong against physical attacks and/or weak against ice; your magic abilities are the weakest we have."

Chie visibly didn't like anything about her being called "weak," but she couldn't dispute the point. "Gotcha, Souji. I'll punt that freak to the Moon if I have to."

"Yosuke and I will take point," Souji went on. "He's pretty balanced, and with my Persona-switching ability I can adapt to just about any situation."

Yosuke raised his eyebrows. "Sounds like you're expecting trouble right away," he observed.

"After fighting your Shadow, Chie's, _and_ Yukiko's? Seems like the smart thing to do." Souji finished his drink. "Kanji _might_ not reject his Shadow, but I wouldn't bet on it. Accepting yourself isn't easy at the best of times, and he obviously has issues."

His friend winced. "Can't argue with that."

"We may have to change things on the fly, depending on what we're facing, but this is a good baseline," Souji said. "Any questions?" General headshakes. "Let's go."

* * *

There was, if possible, even more steam on the top floor, enough that Souji felt like he was having trouble breathing. Probably psychological, he knew, but it was a complication he _really_ didn't need right then. As it was, he had to wipe his glasses again before opening the door.

As expected, the real Kanji was there, still dressed in a Yasogami uniform. He was looking rather haggard, as to be expected of someone trapped in such a freakish place for so long, but as near as Souji could tell was uninjured.

Of course, he wasn't alone. **"Oh, come now, enough with the charade,"** the Shadow said with an eerie smile. **"** **Isn't it terrible to deceive people? To deceive even** _ **yourself**_ **?"**

 _Same as the others,_ Souji thought, trading grim looks with Yosuke. _And Kanji doesn't look like he's feeling reasonable, not that I blame him._

" **What's so bad about doing what I want to do?"**

 _Quite a few things, actually, depending on what it is you want._

Kanji shook his head like a punch-drunk fighter. "That's got nothin' to do with it."

His Shadow smirked. **"Oh, really?** _ **I'm**_ **what you really want, aren't I?"**

That drew a stronger reaction. Kanji's fists clenched, and his lips drew back in a snarl. " _Hell_ , no! It's not like that at all!"

The Shadow sighed theatrically. **"Oh, I hate girls. They're so arrogant and self-centered! Cry if you get angry, gossip behind your back, they spread nasty lies. . . .** **They look at my like I'm . . . some kind of** _ **thing**_ **and call me a weirdo."**

 _No offense, but you're not doing a good job of proving them wrong,._ A bit unkind, he knew, but this was the most disturbing Shadow they'd yet faced.

"' **You like to sew? What a queer!' 'Painting is** _ **so**_ **not you!' I hate it!"** The Shadow's face twisted in fury. **"What the hell does being a 'guy' mean, anyway? What does it mean to be 'manly'? Girls are so scary."**

"I ain't scared of girls!" What control Kanji had was clearly beginning to fray. Souji and his team spread out, awaiting what now appeared inevitable.

The Shadow was smiling again. **"Guys are much nicer. They'd never say such awful, degrading things. Yes, I vastly prefer men."**

Souji tensed further; he could see _exactly_ where this was going, and he knew it was not going to end well.

"To hell with that!" Kanji snapped. "What the hell makes you think you can spout BS like that with my face, huh!?"

 _Here it comes._

His Shadow laughed. **"How? Because you're me . . . and I'm you. You know that, don't you?**

Kanji shook his head violently. "No . . . there's no way in hell that you're me!"

 _That tears it!_ "Positions, now!" Souji snapped. "Don't let your guard down, and don't let Kanji die!"

More laughter. **"I'm you, and there's no denying it!"** The now-familiar wave of darkness enshrouded the room, fading to reveal what Souji supposed was the Shadow's true form. A gigantic muscleman type at first glance, bicolored, black on one side, steel on the other, with a rose garland around its neck. What made it more disturbing was the facsimile of Kanji's head and upper torso where the neck and head would be.

A pair of more "normal" musclemen, also bicolored, flanked it. Souji barely gave them a glance.

"Whoa!" He'd forgotten Teddie was behind them. "Sensei, this one is a lot more dangerous than Yuki-chan's was! Be careful!"

The bear's observation was one of the most redundant things Souji had heard lately. Only his Persona-enhanced reflexes allowed him to dodge the Shadow's initial attack, a swing with a gigantic male arrow symbol. _What?_ He rolled to his feet, barely in time to block an attack by one of the lesser Shadows.

"Concentrate on the flunkies first!" he yelled. "Take them out one at a time! Yosuke, do you have any support skills?"

"Way ahead of you, partner! Jiraiya, go!" A gust of wind swirled around them, and Souji felt his senses sharpening. It was almost as if the Shadows had suddenly slowed down; he could see their moves almost before they started.

 _Perfect!_ He dodged another attack from the more aggressive muscleman and replied with a diagonal slash that bit into its arm. It stumbled back, letting out an inhuman howl of pain. And then sung a right hook that would in all likelihood have shattered Souji's jaw if he hadn't turned away at the last instant. As it was,, the impact made his left arm go briefly numb.

Then it was stumbling back again, courtesy of Chie driving a vicious kick into its face. She nimbly dodged a return strike, and followed up with a roundhouse to its midsection. "Take that, you damn freak!"

"Thanks, Chie," Souji grunted, taking a deep breath. "Everyone else okay?"

"Big banged up, but I'll live," Yosuke said, dodging a swing from the main Shadow. "Yukiko-san's healing power is really coming in handy."

Before Souji could check on Yukiko, the Shadow he and Chie had double-teamed was charging him again. He pivoted on his left foot, allowing the shoulder tackle to slide past, and slashed twice in an X pattern, carving a deep gash into its back.

"Go, Sensei!" Teddie cheered. "It's almost down– whoa!" His tone changed abruptly. "Watch out! The main Shadow is about to–"

He didn't have a chance to finish. With a high-pitched yell, Kanji's Shadow released a cloud of billowing purple smoke. Getting a lungfull despite his best efforts, Souji immediately started choking and fell to his knees. _What . . . what is this!?_

"Waaah!" Teddie yelped. "It's poison!"

 _Damn!_ Souji struggled back to his feet. To his dismay, the others were all affected as well. _We can't fight like this!_

"Not so fast! Come, Konohana Sakuya!" Yukiko was coughing, but her voice was strong and defiant. Her ethereal Persona manifested, sending a soothing wave of energy over them.

His breathing suddenly much easier, Souji met Chie's gaze. "Let's finish this one," he said in aa hard voice.

Chie gave him a thumb's-up. "Right behind you!"

In almost perfect sync, they charged the musclebound Shadow. Souji dodged a punch aimed at his temple and responded with a Persona-enhanced chop, taking the Shadow's arm off at the elbow. Close behind, Chie took a flying leap, slamming both feet into its face and driving it to the floor, where it finally dissolved into black mist.

"One down!" Teddie cheered. "Good move!"

Yosuke skidded backward. "Don't waste your time hitting the other one," he said tightly. "Just shrugs it off."

 _Fine._ Souji concentrated, summoning a Tarot card before his eyes. "Izanagi!" he snapped, crushing it in his fist. The apparition of the creator god obediently struck with a bolt of lightning, staggering the remaining muscleman. Just as it tried to lunge forward, Chie froze it in place.

It wouldn't hold for long, Souji knew. As did Yosuke. "Jiraiya, blow him away!" he shouted, summoning a miniature tornado.

"Good hit, Yosuke!" Teddie said. "It's weakening now!"

Souji smiled tightly. "All right, guys. Hit it with everything!" He crushed the card again, summoning a second bolt of lightning. Before the loud _crack_ had faded, Chie somehow produced a miniature ice storm, aided by another gust of wind from Yosuke. The Shadow's howl turned into a wail as Yukiko set it on fire for good measure.

Two down. Unfortunately, the remaining target was also the toughest, and it was looking _angry_. **"Don't you understand . . . this has nothing to do with you anymore!?"**

 _Uh-oh._ Souji took a step back, bracing himself for whatever the Shadow was planning. Retaliation came in the form of a lightning storm far stronger than he himself was capable of conjuring. Souji felt more of a physical impact than anything else, thanks to Izanagi's electrical resistance, and Yukiko didn't seem too bad off, but Chie let out a loud yelp of pain, and Yosuke was thrown clear off his feet.

"Wow, that was intense!" Teddie gasped. "Are you guys okay?"

Souji grunted, helping Yosuke to his feet. "I think so. Yukiko, give us some healing. Yosuke, as soon as your head is clear, recast that support spell. I think we'll need it."

"No argument from me," Yosuke said, still a bit dazed. "Jiraiya!"

Glaring back at Kanji's Shadow, Souji adjusted his grip on his sword. "Enough playing around," he growled. As he felt Yosuke's spell take effect, he kicked off the floor, a leap that allowed him to hack into the massive Shadow's right shoulder.

Chie's follow-up actually made Souji wince in instinctive sympathy. She lunged forward, nimbly ducked beneath an arrow swipe, and delivered a savage kick directly between its legs. Mental manifestation or not, it apparently duplicated its host well enough for _that_ to be a vulnerable spot, almost dropping the arrows as it shrieked in agony.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Yosuke said accusingly, still twitching a bit from the lightning attack.

Chie shot him a dirty look. "So what if I did!?"

 _Just keep at it,_ Souji told himself. He switched Personas, bringing the flame-based Pyro Jack to the forefront of his mind and unleashing a wave of fire. _We're getting there. Don't lose focus._

The Shadow chose that moment to release another cloud of poison. Fortunately, this time they were prepared; Souji barely had time to cough before Yukiko cast another purifying spell, and set the Shadow's rose garland on fire. Yosuke's subsequent wind magic fanned the flames.

"It's weakening!" Teddie said for at least the third time. "We almost have it!"

Souji almost questioned the "we" part, but there was no denying Teddie's help was invaluable. Switching to a more physically-oriented Persona, he brought his sword up in a high guard, stopping one of the Shadow's arrows cold. Yosuke took advantage of the opening to slide beneath, driving his knives into its belly.

 _One more good hit!_ "Chie, give me a boost!"

She instantly guessed what he had in mind. "Got it!" she said, crouching slightly and holding out her hands.

Souji took off at a quick lope, one foot landing in Chie's grip, at which point she threw him upward. His sword came around, biting deeply into the Shadow's vulnerable neck, and then down its back.

It staggered. **"Someone . . . accept me!"** With a last, mournful howl, it fell facedown.

* * *

Feeling suddenly like a puppet whose strings had been cut, Souji sheathed his sword. They'd won. Their toughest fight yet, and they'd won. Kanji was safe; all that remained was to finish with the Shadow and get out. He could already hear his bed calling to him.

He heard a groan behind him; Kanji, struggling to his feet. "Dammit," the delinquent muttered. "What hit me?"

Returned to what passed for normal, the Shadow also rose. Souji almost went for his sword again; there was something _not_ right about the doppelganger's posture.

"It's still coming at us!" Teddie wailed. "Kanji's still rejecting it!"

Yosuke sighed. "Can't really blame him with this many witnesses. . . ."

Which didn't change the fact that it was a serious problem. Souji and his team were exhausted, Teddie wasn't a fighter, and Kanji was in no shape to do anything. If it came down to another fight, it was likely to end badly. Not that Souji had any intention of giving up.

" **Such a passionate approach."** The Shadow's voice sounded almost dreamy.

Souji traded puzzled looks with Yosuke. _Huh?_

He soon got an answer, and wished he hadn't. **"You three . . . would make wonderful boyfriends."**

Normally, Souji would have taken such a remark as a compliment. Coming from a Shadow with issues he preferred not to think about, it triggered a reaction more akin to the time he'd eaten an egg salad that was past its expiration date.

"N-no way!" Yosuke stammered. "Y-you've got it all wrong!"

Kanji took an unsteady step forward. "Stop it. . . . What the hell are you blabbering about?"

" **I don't care who,"** the Shadow said. **"Someone, anyone, accept me."**

Kanji gritted his teeth. "Stop it already."

The Shadow flung its arms out. **"Someone accept me for who I am!"**

Yosuke staggered backward, gulping audibly. "W-whoa, I-I really don't swing that way!"

"I don't think it's that cut and dried, Yosuke," Souji said, keeping a wary eye on the Shadow. "We can';t take everything a Shadow says literally."

Kanji had apparently had enough. "I said _stop it!_ " he shouted, and drove his fist into the Shadow's chin, sending it flying backward. "Tch, can't believe a freak like this is inside me."

Souji instantly relaxed. Grudging though it was, Kanji's words meant the danger was truly passed. He raised his blade in salute, and resheathed it. _We did it . . . again._ Incongruously, his next though was, _I'm ordering take-out tonight._

"I know, I've known the whole time I had something like you inside." Kanji appeared equally annoyed at himself and his Shadow. "It's not guys or chicks, I'm just scared of bein' rejected, so I try to make everyone hate me anyway." He snorted.

"You're not alone," Souji said quietly. "There are more people like you than you realize."

Kanji looked at him with an unreadable expression, then back at his Shadow. "C'mon, get up. Nobody who looks like me is so weak that he can't take a punch." He sighed when the Shadow obeyed. "I know. I'm you, and you're me. Dammit."

 _I_ really _need to do some more research on this,_ Souji thought, seeing the now-familiar transformation. _That's four in a row._

He hurried to Kanji's side when the delinquent collapsed. "We'll explain what happened once you've recovered," he said, offering his shoulder. "For now, we need to get you out of here."

* * *

To the surprise of no one, Kanji sank to the floor as soon as they were out of the TV. He looked like he was barely conscious, which wasn't really a surprised after that long in the TV world. It was a miracle he was even alive.

"Are you all right, Kanji-kun?" Yukiko asked worriedly.

"Dunno," was the reply. "Maybe if I sleep it off. . . ."

Yosuke offered a wan smile. "I'll get you home, big guy." He looked at Souji. "I can tell people I just happened to find him at Junes. Should pass, right?"

"Better you than me," Souji said, tucking his katana into his bag. "I live with a detective, remember, and while he doesn't know anything about the supernatural, Uncle Ryotaro isn't stupid. You going to be okay?"

"Eh, don't worry about it." Yosuke helped Kanji to his feet. "People expect me to do crazy stuff anyway. I'll be fine."

It was going to have to do. "Right," Souji said. "We'd all better get home before people start asking questions. See you guys later."

He stopped at a vending machine to pick up a soda; he needed the boost every what he'd just gone through. Preoccupied, he almost didn't notice that he wasn't alone until he almost tripped. And then again when he realized who it was.

"My apologies," the blue-clad youth said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Souji shook his head. "That's all right. I've just had a long day is all."

That drew a faint smile. "Believe me, I understand. If you'll excuse me."

He watched the unnamed boy go, a slight frown on his face. _Okay, that was strange. Is it a coincidence that I ran into him right after we rescued Kanji? Is this guy watching me?_ He shook his head at the thought. _You're being paranoid, Souji. Comes from having to operate right under a police detective's nose._

A detective who was likely home, and could well be suspicious if Souji was late. Wincing at the thought, he headed for the door.

* * *

Evening

* * *

His uncle was indeed home. Fortunately for Souji's peace of mind, he only gave him an absent greeting before dinner. Feeling like he'd dodged a bullet, Souji sat down with his uncle and cousin.

"I forgot to tell you," Dojima said after a while. "Remember that kid I told you about, Kanji Tatsumi? The one who went nuts on the special report. Well, his family reported him missing, but he was found today. Thought I'd let you know, since you go to the same school."

 _Stay calm._ "There were some rumors floating around," Souji acknowledged. "He's apparently considered something of a legend for beating up those bikers. My homeroom teacher hates him, but then again," he allowed himself a wry smile, "Morooka hates everyone."

"I'm sure there are." Dojima ate in silence for a few moments. "One other thing. I've heard some people have seen you near his family's shop. It's not the kind of place students would normally visit."

That one he had a ready answer for. "A friend took me there," Souji said.

"A friend?" Dojima repeated. Then his expression cleared. "Oh, of course, the Amagi girl. The inn buys a lot of stuff from Tatsumi Textiles. Okay, I was just concerned is all."

"I'm not looking to get into trouble," Souji assured him. Which was true; it just had a nasty habit of finding _him_ instead. "My parents wouldn't appreciate it if I dishonored the family name."

Dojima allowed himself a smile. "As long as you're safe," he said.

Tension flowing out of his muscles, Souji refocused on his dinner. It was fortunate he had athletics as an excuse; after the battle with Kanji's Shadow, he was downright ravenous. A huge bowl of ramen, he thought, was just what the doctor ordered.

"Say, Souji."

He looked up, briefly afraid his uncle had noticed something after all. "Yeah?"

Dojima smiled. "I heard you got top marks in your midterm exam. Have to say, I'm impressed; you've been juggling so much other stuff lately."

 _You have no idea, Uncle_. "I always try to make time for studying," Souji said. "Ingrained habit, and I don't dare slack off with Morooka watching my every move."

His uncle chuckled at that. "Point taken. Anyway, I thought you've earned a little extra for all the hard work. You'll find a bit more yen in your pocket tomorrow."

Souji blinked. This was out of nowhere, not that he was complaining. Strictly speaking, he didn't need the money, but it was nice that his uncle was thinking of him. "Um, thank you."

"Don't mention it. Like I said, you've earned it."

* * *

Thursday, 26 May, Afternoon

* * *

History class was still one of Soujj's favorites, despite Ms Sofue's oddities. Glancing at Chie in the corner of his eye, though, he could tell she didn't share his enthusiasm. The martial artist's eyelids were drooping, just noticeably; it was a wonder she was awake at all. Yukiko, on the other hand, was obviously engrossed in the lecture.

The sound of soft breathing behind him made Yosuke's view clear. _At least he isn't snoring._

"Now, please turn to page 150 in your textbooks, and look at the map of ancient Egypt."

Predictable. Sofue's knowledge of her subject was undeniable, but her fixation on Egypt was just a bit disturbing at times. Fortunately, it wasn't boring.

 _And I'll_ still _take it over Sloth-face any day._

"As we previously discussed, early civilizations developed by the riverside," Sofue said. "Egypt, however, was a very special case."

 _Isn't_ everything _about Egypt special to you?_

"In order to predict when the Nile would flood, they created a calendar. Egypt introduced math to measure the land." Ms Sofue smiled dreamily. "Wisdom was born so people could live together with nature. There's so much romance in ancient history."

 _I actually agree with that, even if Egypt isn't my cup of tea._

"Some fools think to find romance in war," Sofue went on, shaking her head. "Can culture really be born from conflict? My brother seems to think so; he's a hardheaded samurai with no appreciation for the ancients. Always going about in that crude helmet. My Nemes headdress is so much more elegant."

 _Hey,_ I'm _a descendant of samurai, Sofue-sensei,_ Souji thought. _And that headdress is nice, but it makes you just as weird as your brother._

The teacher's gaze sharpened. "You! Did you really think I wouldn't see you spacing out, Mister Hanamura!?"

Souji barely restrained himself from turning around. Not that he really needed to; from the sound of it, Yosuke was so startled he'd almost toppled over in his chair.

Sofue's voice was stern. "Tell me, what kind of writing system did the ancient Egyptians use?"

Souji could practically _feel_ the panic behind him. Yosuke, he knew, had a pronounced tendency to fall asleep during dry lectures, and now it was coming back to bite him. Which, no doubt, had been Sofue's intention all along.

Deciding it would be unkind to leave his friend in the lurch, Souji murmured, "Sacred carvings," just loud enough for Yosuke to hear. Relieved, the "Junes boy" repeated the phrase aloud.

"Oh, so you've been doing the reading after all. I'm impressed." Sofue nodded approvingly. "The Egyptians used a form of sacred carvings known as hieroglyphics. Inefficient by modern standards, perhaps, but elegant in their own way."

There was a soft thud as Yosuke slumped at his desk. "Saved my hide there, partner," he said quietly. "Guess I should open the book once in a while, huh?"

 _You think? Maybe then you won't be embarrassed after exams._ "No problem," Souji murmured.

* * *

After School

* * *

It was just the two of them at the Junes food court; Yukiko was busy at the inn, and Chie had said something about a new movie coming out. Not there was anything urgent; Souji had checked in with Teddie, confirming the other side was quiet, but otherwise he and Yosuke were just hanging out.

"I still don't get how you can always be on top of stuff," Yosuke said, shaking his head. "You're busier than the rest of us combined, and you still get top grades _and_ find time to hang out. Are you even human?"

Souji's lip quirked. "Sometimes I wonder." He shrugged. "It's really a matter of planning, and it's not like I'm the only one who's busy. You've seen how the Amagi Inn gets sometimes."

"Yeah, well, Yukiko-san's just got the one job, and it isn't always hectic," Yosuke disagreed. "You've got, what, two part-time jobs?"

"Three." Souji stopped at a vending machine. "Day care, a tutoring position, and nighttime cleaning work at the hospital."

Yosuke shook his head again in wonder. "See? How can you do that without losing it?"

"I grew up in a corporate family," Souji reminded him. "This is nothing by comparison."

It did, however, make him all the more aware that he didn't know where he wanted to go when he graduated. He still had almost two years of high school to go, but it was preying on his mind more and more of late. Just going into business still didn't seem appealing.

"If you say so," Yosuke said. "So, how'd things go with your uncle? You know, after we found Kanji."

Souji smiled ruefully. "Being friends with Yukiko had some unexpected perks. He was wondering about me being around Tatsumi Textiles, so I told him Yukiko took me there. Since the inn buys a lot of their stuff, it worked."

"Better you than me." Yosuke's expression turned pensive. "Y'know, it's not the same without Saki-senpai here."

Sensing it was serious, Souji at first made no reply. His partner wasn't normally one to get overly sentimental; indeed, since they'd rescued Yukiko he seldom spoke of Saki Konishi at all. Likely to avoid opening not-quite-healed wounds.

"I know, she hated my guts. Still." Yosuke sighed. "She was a part of this place, y'know? Hers as much as mine, least that's how I always thought about it. Now. . . ."

"We'll catch the one behind this," Souji said quietly. "We promised to, remember? Don't know about you, but I'm not a quitter."

Yosuke burst out laughing. The sound was so unexpected that Souji could only stand there and stare, uncomprehending, as his friend actually doubled over. He didn't _think_ was he said was particularly humorous, but with Yosuke it could sometimes be hard to tell.

"Um, Yosuke?"

The other finally regained some semblance of control. "You, a quitter? Yeah, when pigs fly. I can't see you quitting _anything_."

"You'd be surprised," Souji said, but he smiled anyway. "How about some grilled steak? My treat."

"You're on."

* * *

Friday, 3 June, After School

* * *

Over a week had passed since they'd rescued Kanji, and things seemed to have calmed down. Souji had dropped by Tatsumi Textiles a couple of times, always with Yukiko along to stave off suspicion. Kanji's mother had assured them that the delinquent was recovering nicely, and would be returning to school before long.

Smiling a bit ruefully at the thought of the chaos that would likely result, Souji wandered down to the riverbank. Lately he'd taken to fishing, though he had yet to catch anything of any real significance. Today, though, he just wanted to watch the rain come down.

His cell phone chimed, a tone he hadn't expected to hear. His eyebrows practically climbing into his hairline, he pressed the "accept" key. "Mom?" he said carefully.

"I know you didn't expect to hear from us yet," Aoi Seta said. "If you're wondering, things have hit a bit of a lull, so I thought I should take the opportunity to check up on you."

Souji frowned slightly at that. Workaholics that his parents were, the word "lull" didn't seem to fit. "Are negotiations proving tougher than you thought?"

"Oh, nothing like that," his mother assured him. "Your father and I have things in hand; it's just a minor complication." Which was no doubt true; Hironobu and Aoi Seta had a knack for double-teaming recalcitrant negotiating partners. It was scary sometimes. "How is Inaba?"

 _That_ was a question to be handled very carefully indeed. Much as Souji hated dissembling with his own mother, he had little choice. "Livelier than I thought it would be," he said, glad she couldn't see him. "I arrived just in time for a double murder."

There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end. "Murder?" his mother repeated.

"I'm not in any danger as far as I know," Souji said. Only half true, of course, given his extracurricular activities. "The first victim was a local TV announcer, the second a girl from my school. Uncle Ryotaro is handling the case, but as far as I know they haven't turned up anything."

"I see." There was a pause. "You're sure you're all right?"

Souji took an unobtrusive breath. "I've made sure to stay well clear of the police investigation," he said. "Most of my time has been spent playing basketball, keeping my cousin Nanako company, hanging out with friends, and studying." The truth, just not all of it.

Apparently it was enough. "I'm glad to hear it. I don't want you hurt, and your uncle wouldn't like it if you were mixed up in his job." Her tone lightened. "You've actually made friends there?"

 _It surprised me, too._ "A couple," Souji acknowledged. "The son of the local Junes branch manager, and two local girls. They showed me the ropes my first week here."

"I'm glad." He could almost see her relieved smile. "I know the constant moves have been hard on you, Souji. It's good that you've been able to make some real friends."

Every so often, Souji was reminded that his parents really were caring human beings, despite the way their jobs dominated their lives. It gave him the strength to keep going, often as not.

"To be honest, I think Inaba was just what I needed," he said after a moment. "It's different enough that I've been able to let go a little. Murder case or no, I haven't really felt this calm since I was little."

"Good." Aoi sighed. "I wish we didn't have to do it this way, but I'm glad you've been able to salvage something from it." Souji heard another voice, too distant to make out. "I'm sorry, Souji, but it looks like my break is over. Take care."

Smiling, Souji pocketed his phone. Lying by omission hadn't been a pleasant experience, but he'd gotten through it, and his mother's reaction to his news had made the whole thing worthwhile. Part of him hoped he would someday have a chance to introduce his Inaba friends to his parents. It would, he thought, but very interesting, possibly in the Chinese sense of the word.

 _And Nanako-chan. Can't forget her._ As far as he knew, his parents had never met their young niece, was really a pity. His mother in particular would probably adore the spunky six-year-old. Maybe he could convince them to come to Inaba the next time they had a real vacation. Such things _were_ known to happen, albeit rarely.

Chuckling to himself at the possibilities, Souji made his way home.

* * *

Evening

* * *

"Welcome home, big bro!"

Souji smiled at his cousin, then crossed to the table where Dojima sat reading the evening paper. He dropped into a free chair, accepting a mug of coffee with a nod of thanks. They'd settled into a comfortable routine over the past month, at least when Dojima wasn't busy. Instant or not, the detective made good coffee.

"School go well today?" Dojima asked, looking over his paper.

Souji sipped his coffee before answering. "Aside from Morooka being obnoxious as usual, it was pretty quiet. Some rumors here and there about Kanji Tatsumi, but nothing major."

"Good. I hope this is the end of it." For all his grousing, though, Dojima appeared more relaxed than he had been in some time.

 _That reminds me._ "Oh, I forgot to mention, my mother called earlier today."

Dojima's eyebrows went up at that. "Did she? Is there a problem?"

"She was just checking up on me," Souji assured him. "She did sound worried when I mentioned the murder case, but I made sure to tell her I was staying clear." A wry smile touched his lips. "I'm not insane enough to step out of line when I'm living with a detective."

That drew a soft chuckle. "I'm sure. You know, our parents hoped I would go into business, too, but I'm just not cut out for it. Being a small-town detective suits me just fine. Your mother, now, she always had a gift for that kind of thing. I've always thought that was part of why she hit it off with your father so quickly, not that I would ever claim that's all there is to it."

Something Souji knew well, of course. For all that Hironobu Seta was a workaholic, his job didn't define who he was, and he had more than once told Souji to remember that fact.

" _My work is important,"_ he'd said a couple of years before. _"But that isn't all there is to life. Sometimes that can be difficult to remember."_

Dojima laughed suddenly. "Listen to me, reminiscing without thinking about who I'm talking to. I hope I'm not boring you too much."

Souji quickly shook his head. "Not at all. I said before that I wanted to learn more about you."

"Even if you're just saying that– yes, I know you're not," Dojima said before Souji could protest, "I'm glad to hear it."

They were briefly distracted by a soft cheering sound from Nanako; something on TV had her excited. For once, it wasn't Junes. Seeming to sense that she was being watched, the young girl turned to give them a brief, sunny smile.

"So, have you decided where to go from here?"

Souji looked back at his uncle. Dojima appeared serious, but not in a hostile way. "Pardon?"

"You're into your second year of high school," Dojima clarified. "College isn't that far off. Are you planning to follow your parents into business?"

Souji took another sip of coffee, trying to gather his thoughts. "I don't know," he said quietly. "Business doesn't really appeal to me, but beyond that. . . ." He shrugged helplessly.

Dojima nodded. "Sometimes the path in front of you isn't the right one," he said. "All I can say is you should keep looking until you find the right way." He glanced at the clock. "Later than I thought. I'm guessing you'll want to get some studying in."

"Yeah." Souji stood. "'Night, Uncle Ryotaro."

* * *

Sunday, 5 June, Daytime

* * *

The bright early June day found Souji in the nearby city of Okina. Yosuke's idea, actually; he'd broached the subject at Junes that morning, and Souji having nothing better to do at the time, agreed. After over a month in Inaba, the contrast was a bit jarring, Okina being significantly larger.

Yosuke took a deep, satisfied breath. "Ah, it's been a while since I breathed this kind of air. Guess I'm really a city boy, drawn to that urban scent." An expression of vaguely comedic worry crossed his facer. "Hang on, am I starting to sound like Teddie?"

Souji raised one silver eyebrow. "I think you're getting hairier."

"Seriously!?" Yosuke laughed. "Okay, I might've seen a bit of fuzz when I washed my face this morning." He punched Souji's shoulder lightly. "Gotta watch my step around you, partner."

"Not as much as with Chie," Souji said mildly. "I'll just zing you; she'll punt you over the Moon."

Yosuke winced. "Don't remind me." He waved it aside. "Anyway, that aside–" He broke off at a beep from his phone. "Must be a text message." He pulled the device out, and his mouth twisted in mild disgust. "Spam. Figures."

Souji tilted his head. "You don't block it?"

"No point. They'll just find a way around." Yosuke snorted. "And I can't change my number, 'cause then I'd have to update all my friends. Be a real pain." His expression turned pensive. "To tell the truth, though, I can't really remember what we used to talk about. Can't really call 'em friends."

"I know what you mean," Souji said. "I hadn't met anyone I really wanted to keep in touch with before I came to Inaba." He smiled a little sadly. "You and Chie, Yukiko and Teddie, you're my first real friends."

Yosuke shook his head. "Not sure if I should feel sorry for you, or take it as a compliment. Er, I'm not trying to knock you or anything."

Souji's lip twitched. "I'm not Chie; I'm not going to smack you over some awkward phrasing." He grimaced slightly as a car went by. "I'd already forgotten how noisy the city gets."

"Yeah, sometimes being out in the boondocks has its good points," Yosuke agreed. "Hey, at least it's not a bunch of bikers."

As though his words had sprung a trap, a half dozen motorcycles drove past in quick succession. None of them looked like the Yankee type, but the noise was still overpowering.

"You just _had_ to say it," Souji said, shaking his head in an attempt to stop the ringing in his ears.

"Okay, you've got me there," Yosuke admitted with a rueful laugh. "Stuff like that makes you understand Kanji a bit better, eh?"

Souji smiled, recalling the stories he'd heard about the younger student. Had Kanji been there, there was at least an even chance those bikers would have been laid out on the pavement with varying injuries. Which in turn would have led to yet another police probe.

Speaking of whom. "Have you heard anything about him lately?"

Yosuke shrugged. "Not at Junes. Chie told me he's probably going to be back in school soon; I guess she heard it from Yukiko-san."

"It would make sense, since she goes to the textile shop regularly," Souji agreed. He grinned. "At least this time he won't be chasing you all over the shopping district."

Yosuke groaned. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Nope."

* * *

Monday, 6 June, After School

* * *

Anyone who had met Kanji Tatsumi before would have been astounded at his demeanor when he met them on the roof. The infamous delinquent first year was downright subdued, a stark contrast to the hostility he'd displayed when the team visited his family's shop.

"H-Hi there," he said, not quite meeting anyone's gaze.

Chie laughed. "How come you're so nice all of a sudden?" she asked in a teasing tone.

Kanji scratched his head, looking a bit sheepish. "Well, I didn't know you guys were my senpai," he admitted. "'Cept maybe for Yukiko-senpai, and I hadn't seen her in years." He appeared to shake himself. "Anyway, thanks. I don't really remember what happened, but I owe you guys my life."

"For starters, who was that boy you were with?" Chie said. "You know, the one who wanted to meet you after school."

Kanji shrugged uncomfortably. "Dunno. I've only met him twice, and he never told me his name. Pretty sure he ain't from around here, though."

"He isn't," Souji put in. "I've run into him a few times over the last month or so. He's even newer here than I am." He raised an eyebrow. "So, what did he want to talk to you about?"

Kanji ran a hand through his bleached hair. "Same stuff you did, wanted to know if anything unusual had happened lately. Told him I didn't know squat; yeah, I knew about the murder case, but I didn't think it had anything to do with me."

Yosuke cocked his head. "Even with the scarf Ms Yamano ordered from your family shop?"

"Didn't think it mattered," Kanji said, waving his hand. "Small town like this, anybody could've sold her somethin' without makin' a fuss. Nah, I just told the guy it was all the same every day." He shook his head. "Damn, I must've been in a fog. Next thing I knew, I was blurting out that I wanted to see him again."

It was Chie's turn to raise an eyebrow. "To a guy."

"Well, I'd never got along with girls," Kanji replied a touch defensively. "They think my hobbies are all weird. Hell, you know most of it, after what that 'Shadow' thing blurted out. 'Course, it was all just stuff in my own head that got twisted around."

Souji nodded. He recalled the Shadow's ranting very clearly, and quite honestly wished he didn't. "What about later? After you chased us away, and said you'd take us out?"

"Huh?" Kanji looked briefly embarrassed. "Well, I went home. Figured I'd try and cool off for a while, that kind of thing. Uh, I think somebody came to the door."

"Right to the door!?" Yosuke said. "Who!?"

Kanji shook his head. "Dunno. Thing is, I didn't really _see_ anybody. More like a feeling I had, if you can believe it."

"Kanji, we jump through a _TV_ _set_ into a world where we fight manifestations of the human subconscious by summoning our own inner power," Souji said dryly. "Trust me, after the kind of things we've seen already, just having a 'feeling' someone was there is nothing."

The younger student chuckled. "Thanks, I guess. Anyway, next thing I knew I was in that freaky bathhouse place. You guys know the rest." He grimaced. "I told the cops the same thing I told you. And they looked at me like I was crazy."

"Can you blame them?" Yosuke said. " _I_ thought it was crazy until we fell in the first time."

"It's still crazy," Souji said. "Doesn't make it any less real. Anyway, thanks, Kanji. You've given us a lot to think about."

Kanji smiled. "Don't mention it. Least I could do after you guys got me out of there. And helped me get my head on straight." His smile turned rueful. "My family's been in the textile industry for a long time. My parents are always saying stuff like, 'Cloth is the center of the universe,' and 'Dye is alive.' That kinda thing."

"I've heard it before," Souji said, and smiled at Kanji's look of surprise. "I'm from a corporate family, so I see all sorts of people."

"Right, I should've figured," Kanji said. "So, you guys playing detective or something?"

Yukiko smiled. "Well, we don't see it as 'playing,' but we're trying to find out who's responsible, yes."

Kanji raised a fist. "Anything I can do to help?" He wore a look of grim resolve. "I want to see that bastard behind bars, and not just for me. Somebody like that, nobody's safe as long as he's walking the streets."

Determination, and the power of Persona. Exactly what they needed for the battles ahead. True, Kanji was unlikely to be much on the investigative side (not that he was stupid by any means), but there were times when a bit of extra muscle would prove useful.

Souji stood, and offered Kanji his hand. "Welcome aboard, Kanji," he said. "My uncle's a detective, so I might be able to ease your problems with the police a little."

Kanji gripped back firmly. "Glad you'll have me along. I'll put my life on the line for you guys."

They all knew the case was far from over. Nevertheless, with each new member they felt a bit more confident, more optimistic. It would serve them well in the trials to come.

* * *

Author's note: And so, after much unpleasantness, Kanji Tatsumi joins the team. I hope I portrayed him properly; he's a difficult character for me to write. A bit on the short side, but it would likely be a while before I found a convenient end point, so I figure a bit shorter than normal is better than interminably long.

As always, I welcome suggestions for improvement. Until next time. ~D.S.


	7. 7 Coming Together

Monday, 6 June, After School

* * *

Kanji Tatsumi could eat.

That was Souji's first admittedly irreverent thought, watching their new teammate shovel food into his mouth. Souji had seen the way Chie ate; he himself tended to have quite an appetite after basketball practice or TV excursions. None of it compared to Kanji.

"Geez, you can really put it away," Yosuke said. "Were you even listening?"

"'Course I was," Kanji said. At least that's what Souji thought he said, as the delinquent's mouth was full.

Yosuke made a face. "Dude, close your mouth."

Kanji gave him a blank look, but obediently swallowed. Souji covered a smile; Kanji was already proving considerably softer than he preferred to appear. Not really a surprise, though; ever since facing Yosuke's Shadow, Souji had noticed that accepting the inner self tended to have a calming effect.

"Calming" being a relative term.

"So," Kanji said, "people are gettin' killed with TVs. What, is somebody whacking them over the head with the things?"

It took all of Souji's self-control to keep from facepalming. Apparently Kanji was more confused by his ordeal than any of them had realized, and clearly hadn't been listening as closely as he claimed.

Yosuke wasn't so restrained. "No, they weren't beaten to death with a TV! Weren't you listening at all!?"

"Let it lie, Yosuke," Souji said. "It's not easy to understand; sometimes I _still_ think I'm dreaming." He leaned forward. "Anyway, it looks like we have the beginning of a pattern. Kanji's situation was almost identical to Yukiko's, and while we have no way of knowing for sure, it was probably similar with Ms Yamano and Saki-senpai."

Whether it was coincidence or not, Souji never knew. A pair of Yasogami students at the next table over happened to be chatting about the Midnight Channel. Much as he disliked eavesdropping, Souji couldn't help listening in. The tiniest scrap of information could prove vital.

"Man, that show's getting crazier all the time," one said.

"No kidding," his friend said. "I'm always wondering who's gonna show up next."

 _This is not going to end well._ Kanji's expression was already darkening; hopefully he had enough self-control to not blow his top. Not that Souji blamed him for being irritated.

"Hey, I knew he'd be the next one before he appeared," the first student said. "What's his name, that first-year who was in a biker gang?"

Souji closed his eyes. _That was_ exactly _the wrong thing to say. Idiot._

Kanji didn't move at first, beyond a visible tightening of his jaw. "Who the hell was in a biker gang?" he asked in a deceptively mild voice. He pushed his chair back and very slowly rose to his full height, before just as slowly turning around. "His _name_ is Kanji Tatsumi," he bit out. "And he wasn't _in_ a biker gang; he's the one who flattened those gutless, leathered-up bastards."

There was something perversely amusing about the way both students suddenly turned bone-white, before deciding they had an urgent need to be somewhere else, _anywhere_ else, and scurrying off.

Kanji dropped back into his seat. "Feh. Boring."

Chie sighed, shaking her head. "I just can't stand it. Sure, they don't know it's connected to the murders, but talking about their schoolmate like that is just wrong."

"Like onlookers at a car crash," Yosuke agreed. "Long as they're not the victims, they're dying to see."

"Human nature," Souji said.

Something he was not, unfortunately, immune to. If nothing else, he'd indulged in watching footage of car crashes online, out of sheer morbid fascination.

Yukiko brought them back on track. "Regardless, this incident disproved our initial assumption that all the victims were female," she said.

"What was the other one?" Chie asked.

"All of the subsequent victims were connected to the first case," Yukiko told her, and looked at Souji. "Do you think it still holds up?"

Souji frowned, rubbing his chin. On the surface, it seemed to. Saki Konishi had of course found Yamano's body, and both Yukiko and Kanji did have connections, albeit at one remove in Kanji's case. He just wasn't sure if that was enough of a common thread.

"We still don't know enough," he said at last. "It's too early to jump to any conclusions."

Kanji, oddly, was looking smug. "Need some clues? Well, just so happens I've got something big right here." He reached into a back pocket and withdrew a folded piece of paper. "When I made my big comeback at school, there was a guy asking nosy questions. Took this thing off him." He handed it to Souji.

"What is it?" Yosuke asked, curious.

Kanji shrugged. "Dunno. I didn't read it."

"But you held onto it anyway," Chie said, sounding like she wasn't sure she believed it.

"It could still be useful," Souji murmured absently. "Hmm, Mayumi Yamano, 4/11. Saki Konishi, 4/13. . . ." He trailed off. "I think this has something to do with TV programs." His head came up. "Wasn't Mayumi Yamano's body found on April 12th?"

Chie nodded. "Kinda hard to forget, after we ran into your uncle. The 11th would be the day before."

"The day the story about her affair with Namatame broke," Souji said. "The 13th would be . . . the day Saki-senpai was on TV."

Yosuke closed his eyes. "And they found her body two days later. No way I'll ever forget that."

"I saw that special, too," Chie said. "They were interviewing her because she found the first body."

A pattern was starting to emerge, all right. An ugly one. There was indeed something all the victims had in common.

Yosuke saw it, too. His eyes snapped open. "Yukiko-san, didn't you get interviewed, too?'

She instantly saw what he was getting at. "That's right, I was. It was during my absence from school. . . ." She looked at Souji again. "It was just after I met you at the river. I had my kimono on, remember?"

"Hard to forget," Souji said, an echo of mocking laugher running through his mind. "It was the day I got my first Persona, and faced Yosuke's Shadow."

"April 15th," Yukiko said, nodding. "I was kidnapped right after."

Souji's lips compressed in a grim line. "I think we have our pattern. Kanji, I remember you were on TV, too. My uncle pointed you out to me."

"Oh, yeah, that." Kanji grimaced. "My mom went nuts over the damn thing. Can't really blame her."

"Do you remember the date?" Souji pressed.

Kanji shrugged. "Dunno exactly. Not long before I met you guys, though; call it a day or two, tops."

Souji nodded slowly. "That's the pattern. Mayumi Yamano, Saki-senpai, Yukiko, Kanji, all of them were on TV before they disappeared."

It was insane on the face of it. On the other hand, it wasn't like serial killers were the most rational individuals to begin with. The most outlandish things would make perfect sense to such people.

"Hold on," Chie said. She looked from Souji to Yukiko. "Are you saying the killer is targeting people he sees on TV?"

Yukiko glanced in turn at Souji. "I was so caught up in the news reports that I didn't really notice at the time, but it makes sense."

"She's right," Souji said. "I seriously doubt this is a coincidence. One or two might be, but four in a row?" He shook his head.

Yosuke took a gulp of soda. "The killer moved on to Kanji instead of trying again. Maybe this is some stupid rule he's following." He grimaced. "Makes it sound like your basic insane serial killer; they do stuff like that."

"Unfortunately, he's an insane serial killer with the same kind of powers that we have," Souji reminded them all. "That might include Persona."

 _That_ was a very ugly thought indeed. Battling Shadows, even those drawn from the people they were rescuing, was one thing. Taking on someone who had the same ability to summon his inner self was an entirely new level of potential danger, not just physically, but psychologically. Fighting another human being, possibly to the death, was not something that came easily to most people.

Souji thought he could do it if necessary. Kanji, too; he was already experienced at administering beatings. Maybe Yosuke and Chie. Yukiko he wasn't so sure of, given her more gentle disposition. Then again, such a personality sometimes hid a tiger.

He pushed the thought away. It was too early for such things.

"We still can't rule out connections to the first case," Yosuke said, then slapped his hand on the table. "Dammit, we don't really have anything, do we."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up," Kanji said. "I think you guys are pretty cool. You got me out of there, didn't you?"

Souji nodded. "Kanji's right. Maybe we're no closer to finding the killer, but we've already saved two people. That counts for a lot."

"And just as important, our deduction that Kanji-kun was the next target was right on the money," Yukiko said.

Chie groaned, scrubbing her hands over her face. "Yeah, we were so damn _close_."

Kanji's look of wide-eyed surprise was so comical that Souji had to force himself not to laugh. "Seriously? Damn, I wish you'd come a little sooner."

"We had to be certain before we did anything," Souji said. "And no offense, but your attitude make our job more difficult."

Kanji looked a bit sheepish at that. "Uh, yeah. Sorry about that."

Souji hid a smile as their newest teammate when back to attacking his meal. It really was amazing how much the younger student had changed in such a short period of time. He made a mental note to inform his uncle about it. Carefully, of course; the last thing they needed was official notice of any kind.

"Anyway, this makes it a little easier," Chie said. "If we can figure out who the next victim is, then it's only a matter of time until we catch this bastard."

"We hope," Yosuke said, just a touch morosely. "We've stopped him twice, but I doubt he's given up."

Souji set his tray aside. "All we can do right now is wait and see," he said. "For now, well, we're still high school students, as sloth-face loves to remind us."

Chie snorted. "Easy for you to say, Mister Top Scorer," she said. "That reminds me, the school campout is next week. Hope it doesn't rain then." She smiled at Kanji. "The first years are going, too, so we'll see you there, Kanji-kun."

"School?" Kanji made a face. "Damn, what a drag."

 _I'm more worried about the campout,_ Souji thought, memories flashing through his mind. _If it's anything like the last one I was in, it'll be fun in all the wrong ways._

"Anyway," he said aloud, "if Kanji's done eating," he smiled at the younger student's expression, "I think it's time we showed him just what it is we do."

* * *

Though he wasn't expecting any Shadows in the central hub, Souji and his friends nevertheless went in armed; there was, after all, no sense taking chances. And if there _were_ any Shadows, he was confident they could handle them easily enough.

As expected, though, Teddie was there to greet them alone. "Welcome back, Sensei," he said with a bright smile.

"Hello, Teddie," Souji replied, briefly gripping the bear's arm. "Anything happen while we were gone?"

"Nope." Teddie shook his overlarge head. "No unusual Shadows, and no one's been thrown in since last time. Just peace and quiet." He looked at Kanji. "Oh, so he's ready now?"

Kanji didn't seem to hear at first. He was too busy looking around at the (to his eyes) foggy pseudo-TV studio. "Damn, this place is weird," he said, half to himself. "Like we're on the set of some old TV show." He looked over his shoulder at Souji. "How can you guys see where you're going in here, anyway?"

Souji nodded at Teddie, who handed Kanji a pair of glasses. "Take these, Kanji," he said.

It was instantly apparent that something wasn't quite right. Or rather, more than merely "not right," for Kanji was not wearing ordinary glasses. Teddie, it seemed, had made a functional pair of the comedic nose glasses Yukiko so loved, and while it was hard to read Kanji's expression just then, his posture spoke volumes.

Souji took a slow step back. _This is_ so _not going to end well._

"Ahahaha!" Yukiko was already doubled over laughing. "T-That fits you p-perfectly, K-Kanji-kun," she stammered.

Kanji was not in the least amused. "Think it's funny, do ya?" he growled, yanking them off and throwing them to the ground. He snatched another pair from Teddie.

Another pair of nose glasses, that is. "You must really like those," Teddie said with a grin. "Yuki-chan insisted I make more."

"Why, you!" Snarling incoherently, Kanji hurled the second pair off into the distance, before taking the more normal set Teddie finally passed to him. Unlike the others', his were tinted.

"Hope you like them," Teddie said. "Getting them to you was really hard."

By then they were _all_ laughing, even Souji. Kanji glared at them more or less equally. "Dammit, I'm gonna get you for this!"

Souji didn't care just then. It felt too good just to be sharing a laugh with his friends. Despite (or perhaps because of) the fact that they were in an alternate dimension accessed via a TV screen, it felt refreshingly normal. Just a bunch of high schoolers hanging out.

* * *

Evening

* * *

The mood at home had relaxed considerably since Kanji's rescue. Souji and his uncle had coffee and chatted about things that had absolutely nothing to do with the ongoing murder investigation, with occasional interjections from Nanako.

"So," Dojima said casually. "I hear Tatsumi finally returned to school today."

It clearly wasn't a probe, so Souji only tensed briefly out of pure reflex. "Morooka wasn't happy about it," he said with a brief grimace, "but he doesn't like _anyone_." He sipped his coffee. "Actually, Uncle, that tough-guy routine is mostly a facade. I talked to him after school, and he seemed pretty nice."

Dojima raised his eyebrows. "That so? I'm surprised you crossed paths with him at all."

Souji had already considered that issue, and had a (mostly) true answer ready. "Ran into him while I was at Junes with Yosuke," he explained. "He said he was trying to clean up his act, so I promised to put in a good word for him." He smiled. "I thought he should at least have a chance without the police breathing down his neck."

To his relief, Dojima appeared to accept the explanation, nodding in evident understanding as Souji rose to take care of the dishes. Nanako, meanwhile, was watching some kind of quiz show, her expression one of intense concentration.

 _She's really precocious,_ Souji thought with a carefully-hidden smile. _Going to be a real handful when she gets older; I hope Uncle Ryotaro can handle her._

"I forgot to mention," he said, wiping his mug out, "there's a school campout next week, so I'll be gone for a bit."

Dojima chuckled. "I'm sure we can survive while you're gone. It should be only a day or two, right?"

"I only just heard about it today," Souji said, shrugging. "If it's like the one at my last school, though, that sounds about right." He set the mug aside and dried his hands. "Ill make sure to make something up for you in advance."

"You don't have to do–"

Souji held up a hand. "I want to, Uncle. You've made me feel at home even with this insane double murder case. It's the least I can do in return."

Dojima had a very strange look on his face, but he relented. "All right. If you're that set on it, I can't really refuse."

For some inexplicable reason, Souji had difficulty restraining a laugh.

* * *

Tuesday, 7 June, After School

* * *

With the skies having opened up again, there was no point in going to the gym, as Kou had rather bitterly noted. He and Daisuke had gone to Aiya's for the Rainy Day Beef Bowl; Souji privately wondered if the two of them combined would be able to finish it.

"Okay," Nagai said, wiping his forehead. "I know it's a bit early, but this looks like a good place to stop. Why don't we just call it a day?"

Souji hid a frown. The club president's attitude seemed a little odd. He'd thought Nagai more enthusiastic then the apathetic basketball team. A glance at his watch confirmed they still had a good fifteen minutes left.

"What!?" Yumi said incredulously. "The bell hasn't rung yet! You're just looking for an excuse to slack off, Nagai!"

She was so forceful that Nagai took a step back, visibly uneasy. "Hey, Yumi, calm down," he said. "You're taking this a bit too seriously."

"I think _you_ aren't taking it seriously _enough_ ," Yumi shot back. "Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one who really cares about this club. You're holding us back!"

"Yumi." Souji almost laid a hand on her shoulder, then thought better of it.

She wasn't finished. "That kind of attitude is why you don't get any lead roles!"

 _That_ bombshell left the entire club speechless. They looked at each other in confusion, none of them having any idea how to react. Even Yumi seemed to realize she'd gone too far; she stared at the floor, unwilling to meet anyone's gaze.

Whatever the reason, they stood silent long enough for the school bell to ring. "It is time to go home. Please make sure you aren't forgetting anything."

"Hear that?" Nagai's girlfriend said. "It's time to leave anyway. Come on, we've made some good progress here today!"

 _Not sure I'd call that "progress," personally. Yumi has a point there._

Sensing that Yumi might need to unburden herself a little, Souji hung back.

He was right. "Did I . . . go too far?" Yumi said, half to herself.

"It was the way you said it," Souji told her as gently as he could. "You were right, no doubt about it; I thought Nagai's behavior was a bit off. You just got a bit too personal."

She sighed, a rueful smile crossing her face. "Crazy isn't it? I spend all that time practicing for the club, yet I can't control my emotions in real life." She looked out the window. "I guess I'll keep practicing on my own time. Maybe by the riverbed. Anywhere but at home."

"I'll help when I can," Souji offered.

Yumi shook her head. "Thank you, but no. This is something I really need to do by myself." Her cheek twitched. "Not like there's anyone at home right now, anyway. Mom keeps going straight to the hospital to see _him_. No point in going home."

Souji was sorely tempted to ask who "he" was, but held his tongue. It was really none of his business, after all.

"Besides, when I'm at home, I can't help thinking about everything," Yumi went on. "How things got to be this way, what's changed, stuff like that. I thought I'd forgotten it all, but when I'm at home it just comes rushing back." She shook her head. "Sorry, I'm just whining."

"Don't worry about it," Souji said. "Sometimes you just can't keep it bottled up any longer." The consequences of trying, he reflected, could sometimes be lethal.

Yumi smiled. "You're a pretty funny guy, Souji-kun," she said. "Maybe that's why we get along so well." She sighed again. "Still, I'd better get going. See you later."

* * *

After getting more drama than he'd bargained for at club, Souji felt the need to clear his head before heading home. He parked himself in the gazebo near the riverbank, watching the rain come down, imagining that rain washing his troubles away, if only for a little while.

 _It's hard to remember that rain is normally a good thing,_ he mused. _What with the way it usually means trouble lately._

His cell phone beeped, and his eyebrows went up in surprise at the caller ID. That was just about the last person he expected to hear from. "Seta," he said, thumbing the device on. "Is that you, Reika?"

A well-remembered musical laugh chimed in his ear. "Yes, it's me, Souji-kun. Surprised?"

"A little, yeah." Reika Sakamoto was the one girl his parents had tried to set him up with. Fortunately, it soon became clear he was no more her type than she was his, which meant his lack of interest hadn't caused any pain, and they'd parted on friendly terms.

Which didn't make her call any less surprising, and she knew it. "I heard you were sent to the countryside this year, and I wanted to make sure you were all right."

That she was able to find out so easily was something Souji didn't even think of questioning. The Sakamoto family had a controlling interest in several media enterprises, which gave Reika an information network few outside the government could match.

Which still left the question of _why_. "Inaba is a nice change of pace," he said. "Even with the double murder case, it's quiet, though I've heard ominous things about next week's school campout."

"I'm sure you'll manage." He could easily picture her even now; medium height, waist-length black hair, brown eyes, usually dressed in blue. Now that Souji thought of it, Reika was a lot like Yukiko, minus the goofiness. "I just thought you should know things might get exciting in the next month or so."

Souji's eyes narrowed. "Why does that sound even more ominous than the murder case?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Again the musical laugh.

He'd forgotten, one thing Reika Sakamoto had always enjoyed despite her usual demure exterior was springing awkward surprises on him. He could just _see_ that barely-detectable smile of hers.

"I'm looking forward to it," he said in a dust-dry tone.

"I'm sure you are," Reika said cheerily. "Oops, I'm out of time. Talk to you again, Souji-kun. Stay safe."

Souji pocketed his cell, a somewhat comedic sense of impending doom coming over him. _"Stay safe," she says. Somehow, I really doubt she was talking about the murders. Why does that fact not reassure me in the least?_

* * *

Wednesday, 8 June, Morning

* * *

Mister Kondo's class tended to be weird, but this time it was almost a relief. It gave Souji something to think about besides his former classmate's cryptic hints. _And here I thought life in the countryside would be simple_.

"It's June already, huh," Kondo said. "Time sure flies. I hear Tatsumi-kun from first year is back with us, so you all make sure to set good examples for him. If even half the rumors about him are true, he needs it."

Normally, Souji would have bristled at such a description of a friend. Kondo, however, had a point; Kanji's history wasn't exactly the most upstanding. And it wasn't like the English/PE teacher knew him like Souji did.

"I know it's the rainy season," Kondo went on, "but we should still try to keep our spirits up!"

 _Not the easiest thing when rain is often a harbinger of doom._

The teacher laughed. "I was watching a TV drama last night, and one of the actors was such a ham! Is it just me, or are a lot of them just hamming it up these days?"

 _Corny._

Yukiko half-turned in her seat. "Hamming it up?" she repeated in a whisper. "Where does that expression come from, anyway?"

Keeping a wary eye on Mister Kondo, souji replied, "From the play _Hamlet_ ," as softly as he could manage.

Apparently Kondo had very good ears. "Hey, next time ask me, okay?" he said. "Anyway, he's right. 'Ham' has been used to describe bad actors for a long time, but historians can't seem to agree on why that is." He shook his head. "It wasn't really popularized until the 1800s; nowadays you hear it all the time, of course."

Forcing himself not to shake his head in turn at Kondo's digression, Souji pulled out his notebook. No sense being caught unprepared.

* * *

After School

* * *

The end of a more or less normal day. Souji had nothing in particular planned; Yosuke was at Junes, and Yukiko had to help out at the inn. He considered training with Chie, but reluctantly discarded the notion; he didn't want to risk straining something before the campout. So he was at loose ends for once.

Which didn't make him resent Morooka's sudden appearance any less. "Hey, Seta!" the teacher barked, a vein bulging in his forehead. "Did you know that this is health week?"

 _Didn't know that, didn't really care. Still don't care, Sloth-face._

"And you're not part of the Student Health Association," Morooka said, visibly disgusted (as usual). "Which makes you just another lazy bum!"

 _Okay,_ that _was a bit much, "Sensei." I work my tail off to keep my grades up, I've got_ two _clubs, plus all kinds of other crazy stuff, and you have the gall to call me "lazy"?_ Seeing red, Souji had a brief mental image of his katana at the obnoxious teacher's neck.

Sadly, it was just a fantasy. It wasn't the Sengoku period, after all.

Morooka, unfortunately, was not done ranting. "I can't stand lazy, good-for-nothing kids like you," he ground out. "So I'm signing you up to take the place of a sick member."

 _This guy is_ seriously _pushing it._ Souji had to fight to keep his expression under control. He'd known some bad teachers in his time, but "King Moron" was easily among the top three worst. Possibly at the top.

Chie started to protest. "Hey, isn't that a bit much?"

Bad move. "Shut up!" Morooka snapped. "Should've known this city boy would be a bad influence."

Only some of the calming techniques he'd learned from his swordmaster kept Souji from saying something that would have gotten him expelled on the spot. _For crying out loud, at least leave my friends out of it!_

"I dunno what it's like in your big city schools, and I don't really care," Morooka said, transferring his glare back to Souji. "Around here every student has a duty to pitch in!"

 _You think I_ haven't _been pitching in? Are you really that blind?_

"What, you aren't man enough to do something this easy?" Morooka was actually sneering.

". . . I'll do it," Souji said in a carefully-neutral voice. _Not like I have a choice._

Morooka grunted in an almost-satisfied manner. "Glad to hear it. Maybe we'll make a man out of you yet!" With that parting shot, the homeroom teacher stalked off.

"Um, good luck," Chie offered. Souji just waved in reply.

Souji paid just enough attention to his surroundings to avoid any collisions, but his mind was elsewhere. Mainly thinking of what else he could be doing with his time, like studying, fishing, or stopping by Aiya's. Also wishing many ills upon Kinshiro Morooka, who he strongly suspected was a control freak on top of everything else.

His dark thoughts didn't show in his expression, so the Health Association members were only mildly startled when he slid the infirmary door open. Only three students, he noted, one a third year. The Health Association, it appeared, was the only extracurricular activity less popular than the basketball team.

"You're the transfer student, Souji Seta, right?" the president, a bespectacled girl with long hair, said. "Mister Morooka said you would be filling in for an absent member."

"That's right," Souji said, keeping his voice even. "What do you need me for?"

"We're going to walk around the school, see if anyone needs help," the girl told him. "We need to you keep an eye on things here. If anyone comes in, you can at least handle the basics; no touching the medicine, of course."

Simple enough. Probably a bit dull. Could be worse, he decided. "Okay."

 _And "dull" is the word,_ Souji thought around twenty minutes later. He hadn't been so bored since the last formal dinner he'd attended, about a month before coming to Inaba. At least formal dinners had people to talk to; sitting around medical equipment he didn't even know how to use wasn't his idea of fun.

He brought his head up at the sound of the door opening, but instead of the Health Association, it was a man in a dark suit. _What now?_

"Hello, I'm Kitao from Santo Pharmaceuticals," the man said. "Your school ordered some gauze, but I'm afraid we have something of a backlog. Could you reorder month after next?"

Souji jotted down a quick note. "I'll pass the word along."

Kitao bowed. "Thank you."

 _At least it broke up the monotony a little._ Luckily, it was almost over; just minutes after Kitao departed, the Health Association returned. From the looks of them, everything had gone without incident.

"Glad to see it still quiet," the president said. "Anything happen while we were gone?"

Souji handed her the note. "It's about a gauze order; seems the have a two-month backlog."

"I see." The girl nodded. "I'll make sure the school nurse gets this."

Souji nodded back, and busied himself with cleanup. There was, unsurprisingly, little of it; in addition to being just about the least popular, the Health Association appeared to be the least busy,. There were a few injuries from the sports clubs in any given week, but little more than that.

The door opened again, this time admitting a first year Souji hadn't seen before. Gangly, with a long face and pale hair, something about him nonetheless seemed familiar.

"Oh, Konishi-san," the president said. "We didn't expect you today."

 _Konishi?_ Souji's gaze sharpened, just slightly. _Wait, Yosuke mentioned that Saki-senpai had a little brother. This must be him._

"I'm not going to slack off just because of the incident," Konishi said, sounding annoyed at the display of sympathy. "I need to pull my weight."

The president appeared to disagree, but gave in anyway. "All right. You can help Seta-san get things squared away."

Souji had the very distinct impression that Konishi didn't like _that_ idea one bit, but the first year only nodded. For a few minutes neither of them spoke, but the tension in the room was almost palpable. _Does he have some kind of problem with me?_

Seemingly in answer to the unspoken question, Konishi finally spoke. "I'm Naoki Konishi, Saki's brother. You're friends with Yosuke Hanamura, aren't you?"

"Yes,' Souji said slowly, closing a cabinet.

"I hate him," Naoki said tonelessly. "And Junes. And you." He sighed. "Are we done?"

Souji counted to ten. Normally he wouldn't have been bothered, but after being on the receiving end of yet another King Moron rant, he wasn't in the best of moods. "That should be all, yeah."

"Fine," Naoki said, and left without another word.

Souji watched him go. He had a feeling the younger student was in a lot more pain than he was letting on. _That wasn't necessarily how he feels,_ he told himself. _He lost his sister just a couple months ago. He's probably not usually like that._

* * *

Thursday, 9 June, After School

* * *

Basketball practice ended early as usual. Much as he sympathized with Kou, this time it worked out better for Souji's own plans. Yukiko had asked him to go with her to Junes; as there were a few things he needed to pick up anyway, Souji had readily agreed.

Now they were in the grocery department. Souji exchanged waves with Yosuke, who was busy restocking shelves a few meters away.

Yukiko sighed. "Why is it there are so many different kinds of food?" she wondered. "Even eggs come in so many varieties."

"At least it isn't boring," Souji said absently, examining a bottle of soy sauce. Nanako had told him they were running low. "Making dinner for the inn?"

His companion shook her head quickly. "Oh, nothing like that! My cooking isn't even close to good enough to serve to customers." Despite her words, she was smiling, apparently pleased that Souji had reached such a conclusion.

She picked up a small bag of flour. "I'm just practicing my cooking," she said. "Since I plan on leaving town, I need to be able to cook for myself. Eating out all the time is bad for you, right?"

"Depends on where, but usually, yeah," Souji conceded. _What was it Nanako-chan asked for? Oh, that's right._ His "little sister" had a fondness for animal crackers.

"Oh, Souji." Yukiko said into his thoughts. "Would you mind taste-testing my cooking?" At his questioning look, she explained, "I'll improve faster if I have someone to practice with, and I can trust you to give an honest opinion."

He didn't have to think about it very long. "Sure." Anything to help out a friend.

Yukiko smiled. "Thank you." She looked around. "Now, where do they sell lobsters?"

 _Um, what?_

* * *

Friday, 10 June, Early Morning

* * *

Souji was feeling a bit more sluggish than usual. He'd had a very bizarre dream the previous night, though he couldn't remember very much of it, save that it involved his vulpine acquaintance from the shopping district. Not overly disturbing, but just enough to make him a bit distracted.

"Yo, Souji!" a cheerful voice called.

He smiled, slowing to allow the other to catch up to him at the school gate. "Morning, Chie," he said. "You're full of energy."

"Gotta be if I want to keep up," was the martial artist's reply. "I'm kinda nervous, though. I wonder who's going to appear on the Midnight Channel next."

"We'll deal with it when the time comes," Souji told her. "I checked the forecast; we're in for a bit of rain today, but it should taper off by around seven or so."

Chie's shoulders relaxed a little. "That's good. Say, you ever try to solve the case in your spare time? You're the team bookworm and all that."

Souji shrugged. "I've thought about it, but there's still too little to go on." He glanced at his watch and winced. "We'd better get going. You know how Sloth-face will react if we're late."

His friend winced. "Yeah, tell me about it. I'm right behind you, Souji."

* * *

Lunchtime

* * *

The rain had started by the time lunch rolled around, so the team's second years ate together in their classroom. Instant ramen, Souji had long since found, could be a perfect pick-me-up after a dreary morning. After just a few bites, he was already feeling alive again.

Chie sighed contentedly. "Oh, these instant noodles really hit the spot."

"Hell, yeah," Yosuke agreed. "It's my go-to when I've had a hard shift at Junes."

 _Looks like it's unanimous,_ Souji thought, covering a smile at Yukiko's vigorous nod. He took another bite, savoring the spices. The familiar warmth chased away even the sting of King Moron's rants.

"The rainy season is almost here," Yukiko said, sobering a little.

Yosuke tilted his head. "Huh? Isn't it still early?"

"Early or not, it means we'll need to keep a closer eye on the Midnight Channel," Souji said, throwing a casual glance around the room. No eavesdroppers, good. "We came _this_ close to finding Kanji in time; maybe we'll do better with the next one."

That there _would_ be a next one he did not doubt for an instant. While they'd pulled off two successful rescues, they still had no idea who was behind the insanity.

"Didn't think of that," Yosuke said. "Man, I thought you were worried about the rain wecking the school campout."

Chie looked at him in puzzlement. "What are you so excited about?"

 _I have a bad feeling about this._

"Oh, of course, Souji and Yosuke-kun weren't here for it last year, so it'll be their first time," Yukiko said.

Chie groaned. "Figures. Anyway, you know it's to help us develop a love for the area, right?"

"Sure, they tell us that up front," Yosuke said with a shrug.

Then came the bombshell. "Well, the way we supposedly develop that love is by picking trash up off the mountain."

Souji groaned, his head making contact with the desk. _Sloth-face is behind this, I just know it! He hates Yosuke and me, so of_ course _he's going to do his best to ruin things._

"It's not all bad," Yukiko said. "It's just for one day. We cook dinner, spend the night in tents, and disband the next day."

"But no funny stuff, got that?" Chie said, glaring at Yosuke. "Try anything, and you'll be expelled on the spot."

Yosuke made a face. "They call that a campout? 'Develop a love,' hell, that's slave labor. Isn't there _anything_ fun about it?"

"Well, I remember last year a few students went for a swim in the river," Yukiko said.

"Thanks, I'll pass," Souji put in, not liking the look on Yosuke's face. "I seriously doubt the Samegawa is warm enough for swimming yet."

With a soft groan, Yosuke slumped in his chair. "Dammit. So much for getting anything worth a damn out of it."

On that, Souji agreed with his partner completely.

* * *

Sunday, 12 June, Early Morning

* * *

With the end of the week blessedly uneventful, Souji decided to actually sleep in for a change. Or try to, at least; his sleeping patterns were sufficiently ingrained that he was up by nine in the morning. Still, he'd at least gotten through without any crazy dreams.

After putting his futon away, he'd checked a TV program some classmates had been talking about. _Tanaka's Amazing Commodities_ was just about the weirdest shopping program he'd ever seen, but had some decently interesting stuff. Some of which looked like it could even be useful in his team's otherworldly excursions.

Souji had just finished placing an order when the phone beeped. "Seta," he said.

"Hello, it's Yukiko," a familiar voice said. "Um, do you have some free time today?"

He glanced at his watch, then the calendar he'd hung on the wall. Nothing of note. "I'm free all day," he told her. "Something up?"

"Nothing really important," Yukiko said. "I just finished a new dish, and was wondering if you were ready to try it out."

Something about that rang distant alarm bells in Souji's mind. Still, a promise was a promise. "Sure," he said. "Nanako-chan is out, so I'm kinda at loose ends right now. Where do you want to meet?"

"The gazebo by the Samegawa riverbank," Yukiko said, a definite smile in her voice. "Just in case it starts raining."

 _Makes sense._ "Okay. I can be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Thanks. See you then."

Souji pocketed his phone, trying valiantly to ignore the faint sinking feeling in his stomach. There was no definite reason to be uneasy, but he recalled Yukiko looking for lobster of all things when they went shopping. He wasn't sure how something like _that_ would turn out.

* * *

Yukiko, he decided a few minutes later, was right to be cautious of the weather. It wasn't actually raining, but there also wasn't even a hint of sun peeking through the overcast. Bit on the warm side, though; Souji made a mental note to make sure his summer clothes were ready.

He saw Yukiko waiting for him as expected, dressed in red as usual. She smiled when he approached. "Souji, thank you for coming."

"I can always make time for a friend," Souji said, sitting on the bench next to her. "What do you have?"

Yukiko pushed a small box into his hands. "I just made it this morning."

With an oddly comedic feeling of trepidation, Souji lifted the lid.

The first thing he noticed was the smell. It wasn't a smell he'd ever associated with food, at least any kind of food he knew of. There was a definite sense of wrongness, as though whatever he was smelling didn't belong in this world.

 _Just great. Did she get her ingredients from the TV world?_ It didn't look normal, either. He thought he saw a bit of what might have been lobster, but there was no way to be sure. Yukiko had mixed together something that could have come from a witch's cauldron.

Unfortunately, there was no graceful way to bow out. Aware of Yukiko's expectant gaze, Souji took a bite of . . . whatever it was.

Instantly, he knew something was very wrong. It somehow managed to be cooked and yet raw, with something almost like hard candy near the center. He honestly wasn't sure if it would be possible to swallow; his body felt like it was going to physically reject the alien matter.

With some effort, he choked it down. From the look on Yukiko's face, she knew it hadn't gone well. "You're not going to tell me it was delicious, are you?"

Fighting the urge to spit the bad taste out of his mouth, Souji managed a smile. "There's always next time," he said.

Yukiko brightened a little at that. "You're right. Thank you, Souji. I'll do better next time."

The tension dispelled, they chatted for a while about goings-on in Inaba. Souji was tempted to mention the phone call he'd gotten, but refrained; it would either make Yukiko worry or send her into hyena mode, and he wasn't sure he was up to dealing with either right then.

"Oh, Big Bro! Yukiko-san!"

As always, Nanako's voice brought a smile to Souji's face. "Hi, Nanako-chan. I didn't realize you were out here."

She smiled back. "Mei-chan's house is this way; I was almost there when I saw you. What are you doing?"

Souji felt his lip twitch. "Taste-testing Yukiko's cooking."

"Really?" Nanako had an eager look on her face. "Can I try some?"

Yukiko sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Nanako-chan, but I can't give you any. It . . . didn't turn out very well."

"Oh." Nanako looked disappointed, but only for a moment. "Can I when you make something better?"

That seemed to cheer the inn heiress considerably. "Of course. I'll make sure it's something you really like."

"Okay!" With a cheery wave, Nanako walked off.

 _Bright as ever._ It was easy to tell why Dojima doted on the girl. Even Souji, until very recently forced by circumstance to be a loner, found it almost impossible to be depressed when Nanako was around. Her very presence made things feel a little bit brighter.

"She's strong," Yukiko said quietly. "You're lucky to have her around, Souji."

He smiled wistfully. "I like to think so." He pushed himself upright. "So. How about we stop by Junes for some lunch."

"You want to wash the taste out of your mouth, don't you?" Yukiko's rather cheeky grin took the sting out of her words. "Sure, but I'm paying my own way. Think of it as an apology for trying to poison you."

Souji laughed. "However you want to do it."

* * *

Monday, 13 June, Afternoon

* * *

PE class in June was very much not Souji Seta's idea of fun. It was almost enough to make him wish for some rain; it would at least take the edge off the heat. The tracksuit didn't help, he'd begun sweating almost the instant the class stepped outside.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" Kondo said, enthusiastic as usual. "Man, June here in Inaba can be murder, eh? All that heat and humidity."

 _First person who says, "It's not the heat, it's the humidity,"_ _gets a soccer ball to the face._

"But that's no excuse for laziness!" Kondo said. "Summer is right around the corner, my friends!"

 _Laziness? I don't think laziness is an option when I'm even in the same_ prefecture _as Sloth-face._

Kondo grinned slyly. "You wouldn't want that special someone seeing you lazing about, would you?"

Souji turned his head slightly to one side, just in time to see Yosuke wince. Thinking of Saki Konishi, no doubt; though he seldom showed it, the third-year girl's death was still eating away at Yosuke. For himself, Souji had no "special someone," rumors about him and Yukiko notwithstanding.

Kondo's expression was not reassuring. "So for today, let's do thirty reps of the hundred-meter dash! Running keeps the mind and body from rotting away!"

 _In this weather? You'd rather we collapse from heat exhaustion?_ Souji tried very hard not to show his annoyance. Kondo was beginning to bother him almost as much as Morooka, though at least the PE teacher didn't do so out of malice.

Apparently he wasn't concealing his thoughts as well as he'd intended, because Kondo suddenly fixed on him. "What's with the sourpuss face, Souji? You want it to freeze like that?"

 _No, I just want you to show some common sense in this heat._

"Okay, tell you what. If you get this question right, I'll cut it down to five." Kondo's expression suggested he didn't think Souji would get it. "What kind of exercise is a sprint classified as?"

Unfortunately for Kondo, Souji liked to read ahead in his textbooks. "Anaerobic," he said without hesitation."

He almost laughed at the look on Kondo's face. "I really didn't think you'd get it. You're right, a sprint is an anaerobic exercise." He sighed. "Well, a deal's a deal. Come on, folks, let's get moving!"

Souji allowed himself the barest hint of a smirk. _Take_ that _, Sensei._

* * *

Thursday, 16 June, Early Morning

* * *

The day before the long-awaited (or dreaded, depending on one's perspective) school campout. Souji was grateful the week had been mostly quiet; hopefully it wouldn't rain while they were there. It was going to be unpleasant enough already.

 _And it would be just like Sloth-face to tell us to keep working through a downpour._ Jogging footsteps drew his attention. "Morning, Yukiko," he said as the inn heiress fell into step with him.

"Good morning, Souji," she said with a smile. "The campout starts tomorrow."

Souji suppressed a groan. "Don't remind me. Just the thought makes my back hurt."

Yukiko tittered softly. "I can understand that. Still, what should we cook for dinner? The four of us are in the same group."

Recalling Yukiko's previous efforts at cooking, Souji felt his gorge starting to rise. He quickly forced it down, not wanting to embarrass a friend. Still, he made a mental note to begin preparations of his own. _A leader always has a backup plan._

"We can hit Junes after school," he said aloud. "They should have everything we need."

"Good idea."

* * *

After School

* * *

Yosuke had business of his own that Souji really didn't want to know about, so it was just the three of them in the grocery department. Yukiko and Chie had apparently decided on curry, in theory a simple, easy to make dish. Souji had made it himself more than once.

Thus far, the results of their trip were not encouraging.

"What do you put in curry again?" Chie said.

Yukiko frowned pensively. "Carrots, potatoes, onions . . . mushrooms, green peppers, and . . . radishes?"

 _You're not sure what goes in curry? This is not a good sign._

Chie then proceeded to triple his unease. "Are radishes . . . the same as turnips?"

Souji closed his eyes and took a deep, quiet breath. _I'm starting to understand why Chie fails roughly half her subjects. There is no way this can end well._

"Curry's fine, right?" Chie said, turning to face him. "It's practically our national food, after all."

"We thought about ramen, but we weren't sure that would be enough for you and Yosuke," Yukiko put in. "Especially you, Souji, since you're an athlete as well as our team leader."

He had to tread very carefully indeed. "I enjoy well-made curry," he conceded, fighting back a wince. "My grandmother made it for me when I was little."

Yukiko nodded firmly. "Then we have a high standard to reach."

With an odd sinking feeling, Souji began a mental checklist. He was going to need plenty of ingredients himself, if he wanted his backup plan to succeed. His stomach, he was all too certain, depended on it.

"Hey, Chie, you put potato starch in curry, right? Otherwise the sauce won't thicken."

Souji wasn't even looking now, save to keep half an eye on their shopping cart. _This is officially an emergency. I'm going to be busy tonight._

"Some flour, too," Yukiko went on. "We need to do this just right."

Chie groaned softly. "I'm seeing at least three kinds. What do we want? There's regular, all-purpose. Whole wheat. . . ."

"Whole wheat sounds healthy," Yukiko said. "Pepper, hmm. They have black and white." A rustling of fabric, probably a shrug. ""Let's get both. We'll need some special ingredients, too."

 _Why do I_ not _like the sound of that?_

"I heard about something like that," Chie said. "Yogurt . . . chocolate, maybe? Yeah, I like mint chocolate. Let's get some of that."

Yukiko hummed softly. "How about some coffee? That could add an exotic touch."

"Mmm, I can't drink coffee," Chie said. "Oh, there's mocha. I like that stuff."

Feeling a headache coming on, Souji surreptitiously pinched the bridge of his nose. _Okay, are you two planning to make curry, or some kind of witch's brew? It sure doesn't sound like any curry recipe_ I _know._ His eyes flickered over the shelves.

There. Just what he needed.

"We should add some seafood, too," Yukiko said. "It'll make the sauce taste better."

Half convinced his friends were concocting some sort of chemical weapon, Souji picked up his pace. Busy, he suspected, was going to be an understatement.

* * *

Evening

* * *

In theory, the dishes he'd chosen were quite simple, certainly nothing to get worked up about. In practice, since he was cooking for six, things were rather more complicated. After the first few minutes, Souji decided he would be satisfied if he didn't burn anything.

"Whoa, that's a lot of food," Dojima said, coming up behind him. "Are you planning on feeding the basketball team at school?"

Souji hurriedly checked the heat on the stove. "Two of them are for you and Nanako-chan," he said distractedly. _Where's the pepper. . . . Here we go._ "Since I won't be home tomorrow. The rest is for the campout."

Dojima blinked. "All this? How many are there in your group? And I thought you'd be cooking at the campsite."

 _Dash of salt. . . ._ "There's four, Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, and me," Souji said, turning the stove down just a hair. "And you're right, normally we'd just be cooking on-site. Problem is, I don't think I trust the curry recipe they're using."

Dojima lifted an eyebrow. "Why so worried about curry? It's simple enough even I can make it."

Souji grunted. " 'Are radishes the same as turnips?' That's a direct quote."

He had to hold back a laugh at his uncle's wince. "That bad, eh?"

"It gets worse," Souji said. "I'm pretty sure coffee isn't usually an ingredient in curry. Same for chocolate; I honestly don't want to know where they got _that_ idea."

He heard girlish laughter behind him; Nanako had come downstairs just in time to catch his rather grouchy remarks. Though not much of a cook yet, even she knew better than to put coffee of all things in curry. She probably remembered Yukiko's last effort, too.

"I'm sure you'll be okay, Big Bro," she said cheerfully. "Your cooking's the best!"

He scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. "Thanks, Nanako-chan. That means a lot."

Turning back to the stove, he noted it was almost ready. Much to his relief; he was planning to turn in earlier than normal, so that he was rested for the next day's labor. At least it wasn't raining; the Midnight Channel would have been an unwelcome complication just then.

 _Or maybe it would give me an excuse to call in sick. . . .No, probably not. Sloth-face would never buy it._

* * *

Friday, 17 June, Daytime

* * *

It took no more than five minutes of trash collecting for Souji to decide that Yosuke was a hundred percent right. He'd never really thought about how much garbage came out of even a small town like Inaba. And right then it seemed like the majority of it was concentrated in one small area.

Not just stuff like beer cans, either. Within the first hour, Souji had found a discarded diaper bag, and some other items whose use he preferred not to contemplate. Nothing drug-related, thankfully; that was one problem Inaba from all appearances lacked.

"Okay, whose bright idea was it to throw an entire bike out in the woods?" Yosuke grumbled irritably as he and Souji lifted the offending item into a dumpster. "Dammit, this is insane."

"No argument from me," Souji said, throwing a dark look in Kinshiro Morooka's general direction. Morooka, fortunately, was looking the other way; to Souji's further irritation, the man appeared to be badgering Kanji. "The TV world makes more sense than some of this."

Yosuke bent over, breathing heavily. "Damn, I've seen a fair amount of litter at Junes, but this makes the food court look like a hospital operating room. Does every bum in town hang out here or something?"

Souji was at that moment too distracted to reply; he'd spotted something that looked like but he devoutly hoped wasn't a pile of liquor bottles. Not so much because of what they were, but where they came from; judging by the label, at least one came from the Konishi liquor stock. Not something Yosuke needed to see.

"My uncle sometimes complains about the odd vagrant," he said after disposing of the bottles. "Or maybe it's those biker gangs that Kanji keeps fighting, though I don't see why they'd come up here."

"Who cares," Yosuke groaned, leaning back against a nearby tree. "I'm gonna be starving by the time this is done, and sore as hell, too. Can't wait for dinner."

Souji hid a wince. Backup plan or no, he wasn't looking forward to trying whatever it was that Yukiko and Chie thought was curry. He would almost rather listen to a Morooka lecture. Almost.

"No help for it," he said, gesturing for Yosuke to follow him. "C'mon, partner. Sooner we get this done, the sooner we can eat and get some sleep."

Yosuke let out another groan, but followed anyway. "Yeah. No sense letting King Moron see us slacking off. It'd be worse than fighting Shadows."

Eying his homeroom teacher mistrustfully, Souji followed suit. He suspected their location had been chosen specifically for its high concentration of garbage. Morooka was certainly enough of a sadist to have done so.

 _Back to the salt mines._

* * *

Evening

* * *

With a soft moan of relief, Souji practically fell onto a bench. _I am_ so _glad that's over!_ He was almost tempted to try swimming the Samegawa after all, but leaving aside the temperature issue, he didn't really want to foul the waters with whatever muck he'd been picking up. Better to just take a shower when he got home.

"Dammit, I'm gonna need to see a chiropractor," Yosuke grumbled. "I still don't get why somebody threw away an entire bike. They should be forced to pick up their own damn trash."

"No argument from me," Souji said darkly. "Sloth-face is probably the only one who actually enjoys this, and that only because it means he can indulge his sadism. Did you see him laying into Kanji?"

Yosuke grunted. "Yeah. Sure, Kanji's an easy target, but you can bet King Moron used way too much firepower." He shook the thought away. "But let's look at the bright side. The girls are cooking just for us! I mean, sure, Chie's probably nothing special, but Yukiko has the tradition of the Amagi Inn behind her cooking! You can bet it'll be out of this world!"

 _That's one way of putting it._ Souji glanced uneasily at Yukiko and Chie. He was upwind of the pot, so he couldn't really smell anything, but he somehow doubted that purple smoke was a good sign. What he could see of Chie's profile wasn't encouraging, either; the martial artist had a slightly pinched look on her face.

"You might not want to eat it," he said, half to himself.

Yosuke blinked. "Dude, what's wrong with you? There's no way it's that bad."

"I watched them shop for ingredients," Souji countered. "Trust me, their idea of curry might as well be from an alternate universe."

"Suit yourself."

A few minutes later, the girls came over carrying plates laden with what was supposed to be curry. Souji instantly knew something was wrong; quite apart from the smell, Chie and Yukiko both looked nervous, though they tried valiantly to hid it.

"Dinner is served," Yukiko said.

Chie smiled, her lips quavering slightly. "We put a lot of love into it," she said, setting a plate in front of Yosuke.

The "Junes Boy" tilted his head. "Lots of love? Kinda cliche, but who cares. Long as it's good food, I'm cool with it." He dug a spoon in, taking a large enough bite that Souji briefly wondered if he should call for an ambulance. Or possibly a HAZMAT team.

Yosuke's eyes went wide, and he clutched at his throat, disturbing choking noises escaping him. Just as Souji was about to go for his phone, the other teen let out a strangled cough and toppled over sideways.

Chie took a step back, visibly alarmed. "Y-Yosuke?"

Though highly unpleasant, the alleged curry wasn't _actually_ fatal. Still coughing, Yosuke leapt to his feet. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" he demanded. "Is this supposed to be _curry_!?" He coughed again and spat. "Some of it doesn't even taste all the way cooked. It's somehow gritty and slimy at the same time, and it's got squishy parts in it. I can't even swallow this stuff!"

Chie flexed one arm. "Well, it's got a wide variety of textures."

"It's nauseating!" Yosuke shot back. "What the hell did you put in that!?"

"That's just your opinion!" Chie said, ignoring the question.

 _An informed one, though,_ Souji thought, then realized Chie and Yukiko were both looking at _him_. His stomach twisted; he knew exactly what they were waiting for, and he didn't like it one bit. Even _before_ Yosuke's near collapse the smell alone would have turned him off.

"I'm telling you as a friend, _don't do it_ ," Yosuke said. "I wouldn't even joke about trying that slop."

Unfortunately, it seemed there was little choice. Fixing his mind on the backups he'd made, Souji took an unobtrusive breath and scooped a spoonful of "curry."

Instantly, he knew Yosuke was right. Individually, he likely would have enjoyed most of the ingredients, but taken together in such a fashion they might as well have been the very garbage they'd spent the day cleaning up. The squishy parts he tentatively identified as takoyaki; the rest, he had no idea.

The next five minutes were spent impressing on Chie and Yukiko that they should _never_ do something like that again, and should perhaps open an actual cookbook once in a while. They appeared properly contrite, though Chie also looked like she wanted to kick the table in half.

"All right, that's enough of that," Souji said. "Done is done. Fortunately," he unzipped the bag he'd brought along, "I suspected something like this would happen, and brought a backup."

Three faces lit up in almost comical unison. "You set something up in advance?" Yosuke said, sounding like he thought it too good to be true.

Souji didn't blame him. "Talk of adding mocha to a curry recipe was a red flag the size of Mount Fuji," he said. "Since I figured none of us would want to go hungry after spending the day picking up trash, I made these up last night." He handed one box to each of them.

Yosuke practically swooned with relief. "Man, you're a lifesaver! Thanks, partner."

"Thank you," Yukiko seconded. "I promise I'll take my cooking more seriously from now on."

"I'm sure the inn staff would appreciate it," Souji replied with a wry smile. "Better eat in the tents; Sloth-face is going to be bellowing for us to turn in any minute now."

As if on cue, Morooka's voice rang out, ordering the students to their tents. Souji more than half suspected the man would be drunk in an hour or less, but he didn't really care. The major crisis of the day was averted; more than enough for him to sleep soundly.

* * *

Alas, the day's complications weren't _quite_ finished after all, though he conceded it could have been much worse. (Such as –he shuddered at the very thought– sharing a tent with Hanako.) He'd expected it to be just Yosuke and himself in the tent, as the other boys in their class had called in sick.

"So it's just you guys here?"

Souji didn't _mind_ Kanji's presence, exactly. It just had the potential to be awkward under the circumstances, in any number of ways. Most of them involving Kinshiro Morooka.

"The other guys called in sick," Yosuke said. "Can't blame 'em; this whole thing is a waste of time." He raised his eyebrows slightly. "So how come you're here?"

Kanji snorted. "First years' tent is all quiet, like somebody died."

"Well, if _you_ were there, I can't say I'm surprised," Yosuke said, unable to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"Now, now, Yosuke," Souji chided mildly. "Kanji really has been making an effort. I've heard some rumors about bullying," he conceded, "but I think it's mainly because of the reputation he already had."

Kanji looked faintly annoyed at that, but he couldn't dispute the point. He had, after all, scared off even Souji and the others more than once before being thrown into the TV world. To the other first years, he was probably some kind of ogre.

"Anyway, if you're more comfortable here, we have the space," Souji said.

Kanji flashed him a grateful smile. "Always knew you were a stand-up guy, Senpai."

Souji waved that away. "Just try not to get Sloth-face's attention. He hates me enough as it is."

"No argument from me," Kanji said, his face darkening. "You guys see how he cornered me? Bastard was going on and on about what I did in middle school, like he'd know jack about that. Said if I stepped out of line for even a second I'd be expelled on the spot."

Souji covered his face in one hand. "That's Sloth-face, all right. He's probably never smiled at his own mother. Assuming he has one."

"No kidding," Yosuke agreed. "Sure set a speed record for jumping to conclusions."

Kanji rifled through a box of animal crackers. "Gets worse," he said, popping one into his mouth. "I heard he was ranting about those two girls who died."

Souji's blood pressure instantly went up a notch. Yosuke's knuckles whitened, a downright thunderous look on his face. "King Moron was talking about Ms Yamano and Saki-senpai?" he asked tightly.

Kanji nodded grimly. "Said it's no surprise that people who are unfaithful or run away from home come to bad ends. Or something like that. Bastard."

Yosuke hissed through clenched teeth. "I can just picture him saying that. Geez, it's bad enough the way he steps on his own students; he can't even let the dead rest in peace." He reached past Kanji and grabbed a couple crackers.

 _I have a bad feeling about this._ Souji edged away, just slightly.

"Yeah," Kanji said. "Everyone seems to hate that son of a bitch Morooka." His eyes narrowed. "Hey, what's that you're eating?"

"Animal crackers," Yosuke said. "Dude here's a good cook, but it wasn't quite enough after all the garbage cleanup."

Kanji clenched a fist. "Hey, that's my snack!" he snapped. "Dammit, now I'll never find the penguin."

That was enough to pique Souji's interest. "Penguin?" he repeated.

"Yeah, the secret animal cracker," Kanji said. "Been trying to find it for years. No thanks to _this_ guy," he added, glaring at Yosuke.

Souji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Forget it. It's not worth it._ "Can we not have a huge brawl tonight?" he said. "I'm going to bed."

He half expected Yosuke and Kanji to continue their bickering, but after trading a couple more sarcastic quips they too settled in for the night. Sleep, unfortunately, did not come easily, albeit not for the usual reasons. Souji's mind was buzzing, partly about the case, partly about whatever his almost-fiancé had meant by her humorously cryptic phone call.

"Hey, Yosuke-senpai," Kanji murmured about half an hour later. "Can't you move over a bit more?"

Yosuke stifled a yawn. "No can do. There's a slope right past here; I'd roll down the mountain in my sleep." He rolled onto his side. "What about you?"

"You kiddin' me?" Kanji said. "There's a big damn rock there; I'd break my back."

"Oh."

Souji buried his face in his pillow. This was beginning to bode ill even more than the animal cracker issue. He just hoped it wouldn't get Morooka's attention.

"Kanji," Yosuke said slowly, his tone setting off alarm bells in Souji's mind. "Are we . . . safe with you in here?"

 _No, no, don't start with that!_

"What do you mean?" Kanji asked, too drowsy to be suspicious.

Despite Souji's mental pleading, Yosuke just had to step on the proverbial landmine. "Well, after, you know."

Kanji Tatsumi wasn't the sharpest guy around, but he picked up on _that_ instantly. "The hell are you talkin' about!?" he demanded, shooting to his feet. "We got that settled already!"

Yosuke also rose; Souji almost followed, but settled for just setting up. "I just want to be sure is all!" Yosuke protested. "I mean, there's still stuff floating around."

Wrong thing to say. "Just shut up!" Kanji snapped. "I ain't like that anymore! That's over and done with. . . ."

"H-Hey, don't trail off like that!" Yosuke said. "You're just making it worse!"

 _So are you,_ Souji didn't bother saying aloud. It wouldn't do any good at the point; with a sinking feeling, he knew _something_ was about to go badly wrong.

"I told, you, I ain't got any problem with girls anymore!" Kanji all but snarled.

"Then prove it!" Yosuke snapped back. "Or I'm not gonna be able to get any sleep."

Kanji raised a fist. "Fine! I'll go check out the girls' side!"

 _Oh, no._

"Wait, are you crazy!?" Yosuke said, paling. "That's going way too far."

Souji decided it was time to intervene. "Don't do this, Kanji," he said, standing. "You, too, Yosuke, calm down. This will only cause trouble."

Yosuke, at least, appeared to get the message. His stance relaxed some, though he was still visibly uneasy at Kanji's demeanor.

Rightly so. "Hell with that!" Kanji spat. "Nobody, not even King Moron, is gonna stop Kanji Tatsumi!" With an incoherent (though thankfully muted) yell, he whipped the tent flap open and vanished into the night.

With a soft groan, Souji dropped to the floor of the tent, his face in his hands. _I should've known it was too good to be true. Blast it, can't we do_ something _without added chaos?_

"What a putz," Yosuke muttered. "I declare myself not responsible for anything that happens!"

"You're the one who provoked things," Souji pointed out. There was no heat in his voice, however; he was too weary. "Forget it, I'm too tired for this."

It took longer than he would have liked, but after much tossing and turning he managed a fitful doze. Even then, visions of Morooka's likely reaction kept him from any true rest. It was all too easy to picture the man's irate expression, a vein in his temple bulging.

 _Note to self,_ he thought muzzily, _any time Yosuke gets started on Kanji, shut it down right away._

"Hey, are you still awake?"

Souji and Yosuke both jumped. They traded an incredulous look, wondering if they'd been hearing things. _You have_ got _to be kidding!_

"Yukiko!?" Yosuke hissed. "What the hell are you doing here!? This is the guys' side!"

"We know!" Chie's voice broke in. "Look, can we come in?"

Souji felt another headache brewing. "This is not a good idea," he said. "If Sloth-face finds out, we'll _all_ be expelled."

"We know that," Chie said. She sounded frustrated, but Souji was reasonably sure it wasn't directed at him. Reasonably. "Look, there's no time! Please, just let us in!"

Souji looked at Yosuke again, got a helpless shrug in return, and sighed. "All right. Hurry."

"Thanks!"

Keeping a wary eye out for any teachers (especially Morooka), Souji held the tent flap open long enough for Chie and Yukiko to slip inside. Yosuke, he noticed, was practically vibrating from tension. Doubtless he too was thinking of the potential consequences.

"All right," Souji said when they'd arranged themselves. "What exactly is going on?"

Yukiko took a deep breath. "Well, it's Kanji-kun."

 _I was afraid of that._ "What about Kanji?"

"Well, he came to our tent, and then," Chie seemed to struggle for words. "Then he just passed out. R-Right, Yukiko?"

"Right," the other girl said with a shaky nod. "And, well, we weren't sure what to do about it."

 _Translation: Chie knocked him unconscious, and now you're worried someone like Sloth-face will fin out._ Souji pinched the bridge of his nose. "I understand, but I don't know what it is you want."

Chie hesitated. "Well. . . ."

"Shut up!" Yosuke hissed. "Someone's coming!"

Souji hurriedly turned off the lamp. The footsteps Yosuke had warned them of were growing steadily nearer, with a slight stagger to them, suggesting the person was injured or perhaps drunk. If it was who he thought it was, Souji would have bet money on drunk.

"Are there any misbehaving students around?" It was Morooka, all right, very close, and judging by the slurring in his voice very drunk. "Seta! Are you two in there?"

Souji had to cover Chie's mouth with his hand to stop a yelp. "Yes, sir, we're both here!"

"That so?" There was a definite sneer in the voice. "Is Hanamura already asleep?"

Showing more cheek than Souji would have expected, Yosuke piped up, "Yes, sir, fast asleep, sir!"

Drunk or sober, Morooka had no patience for jokes. "Don't give me that!" he snapped. "Just go to sleep already!" The drunken teacher yawned. "Now listen up," he said to the world at large. "Being insolent, and being indecent, are very different things!" Another yawn. "Damn, I had a few too many."

They waited until the staggering was no longer audible before any of them spoke. "Well, that took a few years off my lifespan," Yosuke said shakily.

"Tell me about it," Chie said, breathing heavily. "We were almost expelled right there."

"Yeah, because you two had to sneak in here," Yosuke said acidly.

"Well, what were we _supposed_ to do!?" Chie shot back.

Souji held up a hand. "Okay, enough with the lovers' quarrel." He chuckled at the looks that got him. "Morooka is probably asleep already, so we can relax a little."

"And maybe get some real sleep," Chie said. She glared equally at the two boys. "Listen, you'd better not try anything, got it?"

Yosuke's mouth hung open for a few seconds. "Wait, are you planning on staying here!?" He sighed, answering his own question. "Fine, but you _owe_ us for this. Right, partner?"

Souji shrugged. "Can't be helped."

As silently as they could, they made a barrier out of camp supplies and settled in for the night. It was far from the most comfortable arrangements Souji had ever had, but he supposed it could have been a lot worse. Eventually, he was able to fall asleep.

* * *

Saturday, 18 June, Evening

* * *

With a soft, weary groan, Souji sank down on the couch. The camping trip, he decided, hadn't been a _complete_ disaster. The alleged curry Yosuke had dubbed "Mystery Food X" had been a close call, but his forethought had mitigated the damage. He still didn't know what exactly had gone down with Kanji, but there didn't seem to be any lasting repercussions. Kanji himself claimed no memory of the incident.

 _And at least I got Yosuke to drop the swimming plan,_ he thought, unable to suppress a shudder. Listening to Kinshiro Morooka empty his digestive tract into the Samegawa was bad enough.

"Eventful trip?" Dojima asked, handing him a cup of coffee.

"You could say that," Souji agreed after a few sips. "There was enough litter to fill several trucks, Chie and Yukiko's idea of curry would probably violate the Geneva Convention, and my homeroom teacher had a few too many."

Dojima laughed. "Yeah, I'd call that eventful. Glad you survived it." He grimaced slightly. "We're still getting prank calls at the office. I really have to wonder about people sometimes."

It was Souji's turn to grimace. "Tell me about it. A couple weeks ago I got a call from someone I knew at my last school. She told me I could be in for some 'excitement' over the next month or so. Didn't say what, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't have anything to do with the murders; she was laughing too much."

"I'll keep an eye out, then," Dojima said. Souji honestly couldn't tell if he was joking.

His mind was already back on the case anyway. It wasn't raining, so there was no point in trying to see the Midnight Channel just then. Still, he couldn't help feeling like _something_ was about to happen. Why he felt that way, he had no idea.

 _Maybe this is just making me paranoid,_ he thought ruefully. _Then again, maybe not._

* * *

Sunday, 19 June, Daytime

* * *

Inaba was small enough that after a mere three months Souji had most of the town's streets and byways memorized. The hill on the outskirts of town was a favorite, a place where he could relax and collect his thoughts. Many of the local parents took their children there, but they never bothered him.

He needed that sense of peace. Souji was growing increasingly on edge; on the surface things were peaceful, but the lack of activity from their mysterious enemy had a distinct air of the calm before the storm. His lip twitched in amusement at how apt that particular metaphor was, in light of the conditions for the Midnight Channel.

"Yo, Senpai."

Souji turned his head slightly. "Afternoon, Kanji. Feeling better?"

The delinquent parked himself on a nearby bench. "Yeah, that was nothin'. I'm just glad to get away from King Moron for a bit."

"You think _you're_ glad? You don't have to put up with his lectures every morning," Souji countered genially. His mouth quirked. "Things better at home now?"

"Damn biker gangs are making noise again," Kanji said sourly. "But I promised my mom I wouldn't go after 'em again. Guess you could say I've turned over a new leaf. Not to hear the guys at school tell it," he added in a darker tone.

Souji waved a hand. "Give them time. You've built up enough of a reputation that it'll probably take a while to sink in. For now, just talk to one of us if things get too bad."

Kanji seemed to ponder that, then chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. Guess that's another one I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything," Souji said, inwardly squirming at the thought. "I'm just helping out a friend."

"Whatever you say, Senpai."

Souji's cell vibrated. With a brief, apologetic glance at Kanji, he keyed it on, and felt a comedic sort of jolt at the message. It confirmed at least some of the suspicions he'd been having for the last several days.

 _Makes sure you watch the news tonight._

 _Reika._

"Somethin' up, Senpai?"

Souji grunted. "Someone I knew at my last school texted me, says I should watch the news tonight."

"Huh." Kanji looked unusually thoughtful. "You think it's got anything to do with the case?"

"Anything's possible," Souji replied with a shrug. "It's not expected to rain tonight, so there's no point trying the Midnight Channel just yet."

Kanji walked over to the railing. "Hey, Senpai. You ever feel like something really _big's_ about to happen? 'Cause that's what I've got right now."

Souji blinked, then mentally scolded himself. Maybe Kanji wasn't the most perceptive guy around, but he wasn't stupid, either. Just dismissing him would be doing him a disservice, especially after what they'd already been through.

"Sometimes," he said. "I've been wondering if the case is making me paranoid. Then again," he amended with a rueful chuckle, "it's only paranoia when they _aren't_ out to get you. We're not so lucky."

"Yeah." Kanji took a deep breath and blew it out. "Well, I gotta hit Junes before I get home. See ya tomorrow, Senpai."

* * *

Evening

* * *

Souji was about halfway through his ramen when an entertainment news program came on. It seemed there was a major to-do about an up and coming teen idol taking an extended hiatus. Souji was at first too distracted to catch her name, but something about the redhead seemed familiar.

"That concludes Rise Kujikawa's statement regarding her leave of absence," an agency spokesman was saying. "We will take questions at this time, but ask that you keep them as brief as possible."

A number of hands went up. "I'm Ishioka from _Lady's View_ ," the chosen reporter said. "The press release says you'll be recuperating. Does this mean you've been having physical problems?"

The girl, Rise, looked a bit bleary-eyed. "Huh? No, nothing like that."

The reporter's next question confirmed Souji's long-held belief that his kind ranked somewhere below plague rats on the morality scale. "Psychological problems, then?"

Rise's eyes went wide. "Huh? What?"

"Rumor has it that you'll be staying in Inaba with relatives," the reporter went on. "Isn't that where there's an ongoing double murder case? Why go _there_ of all places?"

Rise shook her head, apparently trying to clear it. "Um, I don't understand."

"Is it true they run a traditional tofu shop?" Ishioka persisted, voice rising. "Are you going to be helping with the family business?"

 _Sheesh, give the girl a little space,_ Souji thought.

Her agent seemed to agree. "No more questions! This press conference is over!"

Souji rubbed his forehead, disgusted by the chaos. He cared little for celebrities, but they were people just like anyone else, and Rise Kujikawa was even younger than he himself. It was a bit much to expect her to put up with something like that all the time.

"Is Rise-chan quitting her job?" nanako wondered.

Dojima grimaced. "I don't know, but if this is her hometown, then we're going to have to deal with every rubbernecker trying catch a glimpse."

"I don't envy you, Uncle," Souji said. "Having a celebrity suddenly coming to a sleepy town like Inaba? That would be a nightmare even without the murder case."

"And it's probably going to drop in my lap," Dojima agreed. "I'll try to keep things tight, but I might have to work late again while this is going on."

Nanako nodded. "I understand, Dad."

A memory clicked, drawing a soft groan from Souji. "This must be what Reika was talking about when she said I could expect some excitement." _I'm doomed._

"Could well be," Dojima said with an absent nod. "The one good thing about this town is it had nothing of note, and now we get all the buzz. I wonder what's going on."

Souji wondered if Rise Kujikawa would be the next Midnight Channel star. It seemed far-fetched, since she'd been away from Inaba for some time, but after everything he'd been through so far Souji wasn't about to dismiss the possibility.

Dojima frowned thoughtfully. "Rise Kujikawa, huh."

* * *

Author's note: Bit weak in some areas, I suspect; if so I apologize. More importantly, I must apologize for how long it took; the last few months have been beyond insane.

Just a couple of things to mention. Yes, I deliberately omitted the swimming event; it always struck me as gratuitous. Also, Reika Sakamoto is in no way related to _5_ 's Ryuji. I just found the surname convenient.

That should be all. Hope at least some good came of it. ~D.S.


	8. 8 Risette

Monday, 20 June, Early Morning

* * *

" _Excitement," she said. That's one way of putting it._ Souji had a pretty good idea of what was going to be making its way through Yasogami's rumor mill. After all, it wasn't every day that a celebrity came to a sleepy little town like Inaba.

 _That reminds me._ He thumbed his phone on. Before going to school, there was an important call he needed to make. A certain someone was doubtless itching for a proper "I told you so," and not making the call would merely delay the inevitable.

His former classmate picked up on the first ring. "Good morning, Souji-kun," Reika said. "You saw the news last night?"

"I did," Souji acknowledged. "An up-and-coming teen idol taking a rest in this backwater town. That's what you meant by 'excitement,' right?"

The first reply was Reika's familiar musical laugh. "That was it. I thought you might like a nice surprise for a change."

"Define 'nice'," Souji countered. "A celebrity in a town this small, practically _everyone_ is going to be hungering for the slightest glimpse."

"Except you, of course," Reika said. There was a definite smile in her voice. "You'll just be studying the way you always do."

Souji grunted. "Unless Yosuke decides to drag me along. He can be a little excitable sometimes."

"Maybe it'll help you relax some. Talk to you later, Souji-kun."

For a long moment he just stared at his now-silent cell phone. _I am never going to figure that girl out._

* * *

Overcast, but no rain. Bit on the warm side, but that was usual for late June. Souji barely noticed the heat as he ambled into the school zone. His mind was elsewhere, on his brief conversation with Reika, and the news report from the previous night.

 _Note to self, bring extra books. If this is as crazy as I think it'll be, I'm going to need the distraction._

"Mornin', Senpai." Kanji came up at a trot, then slowed to match Souji's leisurely pace. He yawned. "Sorry, guess I'm not finished waking up."

"Don't worry about it," Souji said, waving a hand. "Maybe I can ask my uncle to make you some coffee."

Kanji snorted. "Sure, if he doesn't arrest me on the spot." He took a half step to the side, allowing a pair of energetic first-year girls to pass. "Things have been kinda bustling this morning."

Souji looked at him in the corner of his eye. "Bustling? How so?"

"Buncha people in the shopping district," Kanji explained. "I mean, sure, some times we'd get those kinda crowds before Junes opened, but not this early in the morning. 'Cept for those damn biker gangs, anyway."

Souji's lip twitched. "Smells like a case, don't you think?"

"Smell? You sound like Teddie." Kanji rolled his eyes. "Didn't see any cops, though. I'll ask around at school, see if anybody's heard anything." He scowled briefly. "If anybody'll talk to me."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Souji admonished. "Let me know if you hear anything."

"You got it, Senpai."

* * *

Celebrities were at least temporarily pushed out of Souji's mind by the time he got to class. First class of the day always felt like a lead weight around his neck, however interesting the subject matter might have been under other circumstances. Kinshiro Morooka tended to have that effect on people.

He listened with one ear to Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko chatting while he set his books in proper order. No sign of Morooka yet, fortunately.

"Yo."

Chie smiled. "Well, look who's here. You've actually been coming pretty often lately."

"It's this annoying thing called the mandatory attendance policy," Kanji said with a grimace. "'Sides, I'm no good to you guys if I get expelled."

"Just like the school campout," Yosuke said with a sigh.

Souji raised a hand, not wanting things to go too far. "Let it lie, Yosuke. So, Kanji, you hear anything?"

"Not here," Kanji said with a brief shake of the head. "Remembered something I saw last night, though. You guys see the news?"

"You mean the bit about Rise Kujikawa taking a break from showbiz?" Chie said. "Yeah, it's all over the news. I really wonder why, though. It seems so sudden; she was just getting popular lately."

"I caught part of the press conference last night," Souji murmured. "She was looking pretty tired."

Yosuke nodded. "Just goes to show you, being an idol is tough work. It's not something just anyone can do, and Rise's one of the best."

Souji lifted an eyebrow slightly, amused by his friend's enthusiasm. "She's that big a name, eh?"

He had to firmly suppress a laugh at the look Yosuke gave him. "Huh? Dude, what are you talking about? She's been hitting the big time for months now. And you're saying you haven't seen her!?"

"Just a couple of diet drink ads," Souji said, allowing himself a chuckle. "I've never really cared about celebrities."

Yosuke shrugged. "Your loss, man." He quickly brushed it off. "It actually hasn't been that long since her debut, but at this rate she'll be number one in no time flat." A grin crossed his face. "I'm a fan, too. She's such a cutie pie."

It took all of Souji's self-control not to facepalm at that last line. _"Cutie pie"? Did you actually_ say _that?_

Chie appeared to be thinking along much the same lines. "A cutie pie?" she repeated, looking at Yosuke as though he'd grown an extra head. "What are you, eighty?" She ignored the aggrieved look she got in return. "I heard she used to live right here in Inaba, so she probably has a lot of local fans."

"Hometown girl," Souji agreed, jotting down a quick note. "Anything else?"

"I heard her grandmother runs a tofu shop here," Yukiko put in. "I wonder if they mean Marukyu." At Souji's questioning look, she explained, "It's a well-known place in the shopping district. Our inn was serving their tofu until recently."

Souji nodded, quickly scribbling a few more notes. Bear-related puns aside, he was already beginning to suspect Rise Kujikawa's imminent arrival was going to impact their investigation. It was the most newsworthy event since the double murder two months before.

"Marukyu?" Yosuke said, oblivious to Souji's musings. "That place in the shopping district? I pass it all the time." His eyes went wide. "Hang on, does that mean we can meet her in person!?"

" _Breathe_ , Yosuke," Souji said, unable to keep a smile off his face. "You're not going to impress anyone if you pass out."

Yosuke shot him a dirty look, then noticed the notebook. "What's up with that? Didn't you just say you don't care about celebrities?"

"I don't," Souji acknowledged. "It's still something we should keep any eye on, just in case."

Yosuke frowned. "You think Rise is the next target?"

"We can't rule out the possibility," Souji said. "It may seem far-fetched, but what about this insane case _isn't_? People being thrown into TVs isn't exactly normal."

"Besides, _you're_ the one who said the connection might be the TV in the first place," Chie added, giving Yosuke an annoyed look.

Yosuke appeared taken aback. "Well, yeah, but it's not like Rise just started appearing on TV recently. Besides, how could she be connected to the case? She hasn't even been in Inaba for years."

That, Souji noted, was a good question. As he'd said, he'd barely even heard of Rise Kujikawa, much less known she was from Inaba. It was true they couldn't discount the possibility, but there remained the question of why the killer would go after her in the first place.

Unless, of course, they'd been wrong about their adversary's motives from the start.

"I was wondering that, too," Yukiko said, "so I did some checking online. As far as I can tell, she doesn't have any personal connection to Ms Yamano. They've just happened to be on the same show a couple of times."

"Could be coincidence, but it's enough to look into," Souji said.

Chie nodded. "And while it's true she's been an idol for a while, she's the talk of the town thanks to that news report last night."

"Which means she could really be the next target," Yosuke said, catching on. "So we can narrow the killer's methods down even more." He looked at Souji. "What do you think, partner?"

Souji rubbed his chin. "It's the only real lead we have right now," he said. "If the killer really is going specifically for people who appeared on TV, then Rise is a huge target."

His fellow juniors nodded in unison. Kanji, however, looked blank. "Uh, what's that supposed to mean?"

Closing his eyes in evident exasperation, Yosuke sighed. "Kanji-kun, listen carefully, willya? If Rise is next, that lest us rule out our theory that victims are connected to the first case. Which means the killer is targeting people who appear on TV, for some crazy reason. Got that?"

Kanji shrugged. "Okay. Yeah, I gotcha."

 _Good enough,_ Souji thought. "We should keep an eye on things for now." His lip twitched at Yosuke's visible excitement. "Save Marukyu for later; I don't think Rise is even in town yet, and we'd attract too much attention." They probably would anyway with Kanji tagging along, but there was no sense worrying about that.

"You got it, partner," Yosuke said, his enthusiasm undiminished by the delay. "Let's do this!"

Chie shook her head. "He's already pumped up," she muttered.

 _Do I detect a note of jealousy in your voice?_ Not that Souji was insane enough to say _that_ aloud. Getting kicked in a vulnerable area wasn't on his to-do list, after all.

* * *

Morning

* * *

Mrs. Nakayama's class. Generally unremarkable, save for the teacher's habit of complaining about her personal problems in class. Granted she was nowhere near as bad as Morooka, but it was still an annoying distraction.

"I've been hearing a lot of gossip about Rise Kujikawa." Nakayama sighed. "Those idols have it made; they don't have 'normal people' problems."

Case in point. Complaining rooted in stunning ignorance; Rise's visible exhaustion at the press conference proved to Souji's satisfaction that she was as normal as anyone else.

"They have money; they'll never have to compromise in marriage." Another sigh. "What should I make for dinner tonight?"

 _Sensei, with all due respect, you don't know what you're talking about. Celebrities may have more money, but they're still human. Rise looked half dead last night._

"Taxes, marriage, kids. . . . It gets so frustrating sometimes, but it's not like I'll ever escape."

 _And aren't_ you _a nice ray of sunshine. I'm amazed half the class aren't slitting their wrists listening to you._

"You, Seta-kun!" Nakayama said. "You're looking especially slack-jawed today."

Covering a grimace, Souji obediently stood. Every day, it seemed, he got hit with a pop quiz. Was Morooka's fondness for tormenting the city boy contagious or something?

"Who said, 'Law is the correct judgment of the state'?"

He recalled his mother being a bit snide about that story. "Socrates," he said promptly.

Nakayama offered a rare smile, albeit briefly. "Correct. Socrates accepted his own execution, even though it was the result of an unjust law. That's the kind of thing I'm talking about; sometimes you just have to accept things as they are, even when it's a pain."

 _And sometimes you don't,_ Souji mentally sniped, sitting down. _Seriously, a week of this and even I'm going to need antidepressants._

"Are you all chit-chatting and ignoring me now?" Nakayama said, annoyed. "This is going to be on the test, you know."

 _Heaven help us._

* * *

After School

* * *

As was usual when he didn't have any particular activities, Souji lingered along the Samegawa flood plain on his way home. Lately he'd considered taking up fishing as a hobby, if only to add variety to the dinner menu. It seemed like a good way to branch out a little.

His cell phone beeped; pulling it out, his eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Father?"

"I'm sorry it took so long to get in touch," Hironobu Seta said. "My workload has been even heavier than your mother's over the last few weeks. I trust you're doing well?"

"Mostly, yes," Souji confirmed. "Uncle Ryotaro has been busy a lot, but then you've probably heard about it."

"Both from your mother and the evening news," the elder Seta acknowledged. "I'm glad you've stayed safe despite all that. And now I'm told your stay could get even more exciting."

 _Must've been Reika telling tales._ "Yeah, with Rise Kujikawa coming here to rest," Souji said, his lip twisting. "One of my classmates is practically over the moon at the chance to meet her."

His father laughed. "I can imagine. She's garnered quite a following over the last few months." He paused. "I trust things have gone well at school?"

"One of the murder victims was a student at Yasogami, but there's no indication anyone else is in danger." _Unless you count five of us battling manifestations of the human subconscious, but I can't exactly say_ that _out loud._ "My homeroom teacher hates me, but I get the impression he hates everyone. Hasn't affected my grades any, at least."

"I'm glad to hear it," the other said. "I know you're still uncertain where you want to go in life, but a solid education will serve you well no matter what path you take."

Cliche, but no less true for all that. As long as Souji could remember, his parents had stressed the importance of doing well in school, and not only for the usual reasons of their culture. "Education is Freedom" was practically their family motto.

"I apologize for being so brief, but I'm afraid work won't leave me alone," his father said. "I'll call again as soon as I can. Keep well, son."

"I will," Souji promised, and the line clicked off.

 _That was out of the blue._ Not that he was complaining; if nothing else, it was always reassuring to know his workaholic father hadn't forgotten him. Feeling just a bit lighter, Souji resumed his walk home, whistling along the way.

* * *

Thursday, 21 June, Evening

* * *

School blessedly went without incident beyond Morooka's usual sniping. The weather being what it was –pouring rain– Souji was just as glad. He did _not_ need any headaches when there was an all too strong possibility of someone appearing on the Midnight Channel.

 _Almost time,_ he thought, glancing at his watch. Sliding his curtains briefly aside, he saw no sign of the rain letting up. With a growing sense of trepidation, the young leader turned back to face his TV.

The clock struck midnight, and the screen lit. It was somewhat blurred, suggesting whoever it was had not actually been thrown in, but clearer than Yukiko and Kanji had been. A girl in a two-piece swimsuit, waving at the screen.

It was hard to see her face, though; the camera kept zooming in on her chest and thighs. Souji had seen enough to get a good idea, though it left a sour taste in his mouth.

 _Rise Kujikawa. So we were right._

His cell chose that moment to beep. "You saw it, too?"

"Hell, yeah!" Yosuke gushed. "That was Rise for sure, Rise Kujikawa!"

Souji didn't know whether to laugh or facepalm at his friend's excitement. After a few seconds of contemplation, he compromised, rolling his eyes while at the same time chuckling. " _Breathe_ , Yosuke," he said. "I agree, that was almost certainly Rise Kujikawa. You know what that means."

Yosuke sobered almost instantly. "Yeah, she'll probably be the next target. I shouldn't get so excited." Which he promptly did anyway. "What was the place called, Marukyu Tofu? We should go right after school tomorrow. See ya then!"

Shaking his head, Souji dropped his cell phone on the table. He had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a bit more interesting than he was comfortable with. Hopefully he would be able to save Yosuke from putting his foot in his mouth.

* * *

Wednesday, 22 June, After School

* * *

There had been rain that morning, but it had stopped hours before, though the sky remained overcast. School was once again uneventful, leaving Souji free to concentrate on the upcoming mission. They would have to be careful, as it was rather more public than usual.

"Did you hear? Rise Kujikawa is right here in town!"

Case in point, two of his classmates were already gossiping about it.

"You know about that tofu shop in the shopping district, Marukyu?" the girl continued excitedly. "Well, I heard the owners have the same last name: Kujikawa!"

Souji felt a rush of sympathy for the idol. Rise had come to Inaba specifically to recuperate, but it was highly likely the local fans, male and female alike, wouldn't let her. Fame, as all too many people failed to realize, had ita downside.

"Seriously!?" a male student said. "I live practically next door!"

 _Shallow_ was the kindest description Souji could think of just then. _Let the poor girl get some rest already. She's been through enough without rabid fans crawling around the shop._

"I've heard there's a big crowd at Marukyu today," Yukiko murmured. "Has been since early this morning."

"No surprise there," Chie said with a faint snort. "But was that really her on the Midnight Channel last night? I thought she looked kinda different."

Chie may well have been right, but it was hard to tell with entertainment personalities. Sometimes they were the same on and off the stage. Others were as different as night and day, and telling which sort a given celebrity was could be nigh impossible without speaking to them.

"Oh, it was her, all right," Yosuke said, looking slightly dazed. "Her beautiful curves, her long, shapely legs, her– "

Souji held up a hand, stopping him. "Yosuke, please, you're starting to creep _me_ out." The Junes Boy subsided, shooting a glare at Kanji when the younger student snickered. "Now. After last night, we do need to at least check up on her. We _almost_ made it with Kanji; I'd like to save ourselves some effort for once."

"Dude, I'm down for it," Yosuke said with a grin. "What about the rest of you?"

Chie shook her head. "Sorry, but me and Yukiko have other plans. Call us if anything happens."

"I'll make sure it doesn't get out of control," Souji assured the girls as they left, earning a brief dirty look from Yosuke.

"No skin off mine," Yosuke murmured. "How 'bout you, Kanji?"

Kanji shrugged. "I don't care about celebs, but what the hell. I'll tag along."

"Great," Yosuke said. "But remember, this isn't just a sightseeing trip. We're there on an important mission."

 _Take your own advice, partner._

* * *

There was indeed quite a crowd when the trio arrived at Marukyu Tofu. Not just teenagers, either; there was a suit-clad man in his late twenties near the main door. Souji found that more than a little disturbing, but he supposed it was inevitable.

What really drew his eye was Tohru Adachi directing traffic. His uncle's partner appeared nervous, but from what Souji had seen that was the man's usual state.

 _As good a place as any to start._ "Excuse me, Adachi-san," Souji called raising a hand.

Adachi started. "Huh!? Oh, it's just you." He wiped his brow with his free hand. "Damn, it's been crazy all day."

"Is something wrong, Mister Detective?" Yosuke asked.

"Dunno if I'd say _wrong_ ," Adachi replied. "See, you guys must've heard about Rise Kujikawa coming to town. Since she's a celebrity, that means crowds even in a backwoods place like this, and we're understaffed, so here I am." He perked up. "Hey, do you know if she's really here?"

 _I thought you would._

"We're just wondering why a plainclothes detective is doing traffic control," Kanji said, eyeing the older man curiously.

Adachi clearly didn't like such scrutiny. "Well, like I said, we're understaffed. Anyway, I've gotta get going."

 _That was informative._ Souji shook his head. He liked Adachi, certainly, but the man always seemed out of his depth at even the most basic police functions. Which went far to explain Dojima's frequent impatience; having to deal with that on a daily basis was undoubtedly frustrating.

Speak of the devil. Souji's uncle chose that moment to emerge from the tofu shop, looking decidedly harried. "Dammit, this is insane. Where'd Adachi get off to?" He then spotted Souji and his friends. "What are you three doing here?" His tone wasn't as hostile as when Souji had stumbled across the first crime scene, but it was a little too close when he saw Kanji. "Kanji Tatsumi? You're friends with them now?"

Kanji glared at him. "Like it's any of your business," he muttered.

"Kanji really has turned over a new leaf, Uncle Ryotaro," Souji put in. "His mother seems to think I'm a good influence." Which was actually true; the owner of Tatsumi Textiles had spoken highly of him after a recent visit.

Whatever the reason, Dojima appeared to take it at face value. "All right. I'll ask again, why are you here?"

Potentially dangerous territory, but with an easy answer. " _Some_ of us," Souji was careful to emphasize the first word, "are interested in seeing Rise Kujikawa. I'm tagging along, thought I'd pick up some tofu while I'm here."

Dojima sighed. "Fine. Just remember, this is her home. Try not to bother her too much."

 _There's one disaster averted._ Souji had to fight sagging from sheer relief. Nothing he'd said had been a lie, of course, except by omission. Yosuke was indeed the only "Risette" fan in their little group, and Kanji had turned over a new leaf.

"That's your uncle, huh?" Kanji said. "Guy even makes _me_ nervous. Must be cold as hell at home."

Souji shook his head. "He's just stressed; this kind of thing on top of an unsolved double murder case is making him a bit twitchy." He nodded at the shop. "Come on, let's get this over with. Quietly; like my uncle said, this _is_ her home," he added, giving Yosuke a pointed look.

The crowd was just then beginning to thin, much to Souji's relief. What they had come to do wasn't for public viewing, after all. Although. . . . He frowned. The onlookers seemed disappointed, one murmuring that Risette wasn't there after all.

"What!?" Yosuke almost shrieked. "She's not even here!?"

Kanji smirked, amused. "Dud, you look like the world's about to end." He turned to Souji. "Might as well pick up something, so this ain't a complete waste of time."

"Ganmodoki is good," Souji said, keeping an eye on Yosuke. "I don't usually care for tofu myself, but sometimes I make exceptions."

He had to firmly suppress a chuckle while Kanji gave a slightly befuddled Yosuke a brief lesson in various kinds of tofu. It turned out the Junes Boy wasn't usually overfond of tofu, but would probably be able to eat ganmodoki without gagging.

The shop's interior was nothing special. Which, Souji suspected, suited Rise Kujikawa just fine. It was, in theory, a place of refuge, out of the limelight for a time.

"Guess they were right," Yosuke said glumly. "Nobody's here but the old lady."

It was not, however, the old lady who replied. "Can I help you?"

The voice was young and female. Behind the counter, just straightening from where she'd evidently been stocking a cabinet, was a teenage girl. Clad in a white apron and matching kerchief, she was apparently at least trying to look ordinary. However, the redhead's face was still recognizable. It was, unmistakably, Rise Kujikawa.

Yosuke asked anyway. "Are you Rise Kujikawa?"

She tilted her head. "Yeah, why?"

For a moment, Yosuke appeared at a loss for words. It was fortunate, Souji supposed, that Chie wasn't present. "Um. . . Oh, yeah! Some tofu, please."

"What kind?" Rise appeared tired. "If you're going to eat it straight, you should go with silken. Momen's better for cooking. Really depends on how you use it."

Yosuke was again at a loss. "Um, what was I. . . ." He looked at Kanji. "Hey, order something!" he hissed.

"Three ganmodoki," Souji put in, taking pity on his friend.

"Okay."

Souji maintained a casual air, but inside he was frowning. Rise appeared even more exhausted than she'd been at that insane press conference. It didn't necessarily mean anything, of course; if nothing else, the crowds outside could have explained it.

"Man, she's nothing like she is on TV," Yosuke murmured, echoing Souji's thoughts. "Maybe she's just tired. Still, it's really her! Mission– wait a sec." He shook his head. "Forgot why we're here. Um, excuse me." When Rise looked up, he braced himself. "Have you heard anything weird lately?"

Rise's puzzlement showed through her fatigue. "Weird, how? Like stalkers? Are you fans of mine?"

Kanji, Souji noticed, had an evil glint in his eye. "Dunno about that, but this dude here is a big fan." He smirked, visibly enjoying Yosuke's sudden consternation. "'Her beautiful curves, her long, shapely legs.' Missing anything?"

 _That,_ Souji thought, covering a smile, _must be payback for the campout. Kanji's enjoying himself too much to be anything else._

"Whaaaat!?" Yosuke all but screeched. "Dammit, you're doing this on purpose!" He shot a desperate look at Rise. "I never said that! Not one word of it!"

Fortunately for Yosuke's dignity, the idol appeared more amused than anything else. "Don't worry about it," she said with the barest hint of a smile. "You're funny."

Embarrassment was instantly driven from Yosuke's mind. "Hey, she actually smiled!" He sobered. "Anyway, you've heard about the double murder case here, right?" Rise nodded. "Well, we think there's more to it than even the police realize. Have you heard any rumors about rainy nights?"

"You mean the Midnight Channel?" Rise lifted her eyebrows.

"Yeah– wait, what?" Yosuke's jaw dropped. "You mean you've seen it!?"

Rise nodded. "I heard about it from some friends of mine. I couldn't sleep last night, so I decided to try it out." She sighed. "It _looked_ like me, but I've never been photographed in that swimsuit. And the bustline," she blushed faintly, "mine aren't that big."

Yosuke nodded. "Yeah– oops! Sorry." he coughed. "Anyway, we just wanted to make sure you were okay. Like I said, we think the Midnight Channel is connected somehow."

"I understand," Rise said. "I'll be careful." She came around the counter with three bags. "Here's your order, plus a little extra. A thank-you for worrying about me."

"Our pleasure," Souji said. "I'd better get going." He gave Rise an apologetic smile. "Detective Dojima is my uncle, and I'm staying at his house while I'm in Inaba, so I have to watch my step."

Rise giggled softly. "I understand. It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

* * *

 _Well, that puts the final kibosh on the "soul mate" theory of the Midnight Channel._ _Not that it ever made sense in the first place, but Rise seeing herself seals it._ One thing he'd learned from their visit was that Rise Kujikawa was far from the typical airhead idol type. There was a very sharp brain behind that bubbly exterior.

Which reminded him of something else. He'd placed a special order at the bookstore not long before the Kujikawa story broke. A text had alerted him of its arrival, but their little excursion at Marukyu had driven it out of his mind.

"Ah, Seta-san," the shopkeeper said when he walked in. "You've only been here for a couple of months, and already you're one of our most loyal customers."

"I'm an avid reader," Souji said with a small smile. "I understand my order has arrived?"

The shopkeeper ducked behind the counter for a moment. "Yes, just this morning," he said, laying a hardbound book next to the cash register. "You certainly have unusual tastes, Seta-san."

Souji passed a handful of bills over. "It keeps life interesting," he said. "See you later."

He was grateful for the excuse to delay going home. Though Dojima had appeared to buy their improvised explanation, Souji was uncomfortably certain he was going to receive at least a minor grilling over dinner. Hopefully Nanako would be able to deflect at least some of it, though he disliked using her in such a fashion.

It helped that he'd been looking forward to his new book for some time. Part of the reason he had no solid plans for the future was that he had so _many_ interests, leaving him somewhat at a loss. Case in point, the _Sherlock Holmes_ novel he'd just purchased was in English, a language he was at least conversant in because of its economic importance. Stretching his mind, his father often said, was good for him.

Just as he was leaving the shop, he almost collided with Yukiko. "I thought you'd be back at the Inn," he said.

"There's something I want to take care of first," the heiress replied. "I've been studying to get a job license?"

Souji lifted one silver eyebrow. "What for?"

"No matter where I go, I need to be able to take care of myself," Yukiko explained. "I talked with the school guidance counselor a few days ago."

That explained some rumors he'd been hearing. Good grades aside, Yukiko wasn't known for branching out very much. Something like that was bound to spark comment, especially given how popular she was.

"If you're that set on it, I know where you can find some job openings," Souji said at length. "There's a bulletin board next to Souzai Daigaku. It changes from time to time, but you should be able to find something there."

Yukiko smiled almost ear to ear at that. "Thank you, Souji-kun. I'll make sure to check it out as soon as I'm done here. Are you heading home?"

He suppressed a grimace. "Yeah. We were able to see Rise Kujikawa, but we had a close call first. My uncle was in charge of crowd control there; Kanji's juvenile record didn't help."

"At least you were able to smooth things over," Yukiko observed. "See you tomorrow."

Souji waved briefly, and with a hint of trepidation resumed his walk home.

* * *

Evening

* * *

Dinner was, inevitably, tofu. Lots of tofu. Indeed, if Souji hadn't made a point of preparing ramen on the side it would have been nothing _but_ tofu. He wasn't _that_ big a fan of it as it was, though he didn't share Yosuke's distaste for the stuff.

"We sure have a lot of tofu tonight," Nanako said. If she hadn't been six years old Souji would have made a snide remark about a keen grasp of the obvious.

"Yeah. It's good stuff." Dojima didn't sound as sanguine about it. Recognizing the tone, Souji braced himself. "You visited Rise Kujikawa today. What exactly did you talk about?"

 _The truth, just not the whole truth._ "General gossip," Souji said. "Actually, I was there mostly to keep an eye on Yosuke; he's a major Risette fan."

"I see." Dojima didn't look entirely convinced, but clearly didn't see anything he could legitimately take issue with. He sighed. "Forget it. I shouldn't have brought it up."

Nanako was looking between them, eyes wide. "You guys met Rise-chan!?" she gasped.

Souji blinked. He hadn't realized his cousin was such a big fan. "We did," he said, hoping to head things off at least a little. "She was nice, but also very tired."

"Oh." Nanako seemed a bit disappointed.

"Show biz is hard work," Dojima explained. He looked at Souji. "You'll probably be seeing her again, actually. She said she's registered for school at Yasogami."

 _Oh,_ that'll _be fun. A teen idol at a school like ours? I'll be lucky if I ever make it to class on time. Sloth-face is going to have a field day with this._

Nanako looked back and forth, apparently picking up on something in her father's tone. "Are you . . . fighting again?"

"No, not at all," Dojima quickly assured her. "Go on, finish your dinner."

Souji carefully did not look in Dojima's direction, concentrating on finishing his own meal. It was best, he thought, if he went upstairs relatively early, in order to ease the tension at least a little. Besides, judging by the sound of rain, the Midnight Channel was going to be on.

He had a feeling he knew what he would see.

* * *

Two minutes to midnight. Souji pulled the curtain aside, gazing out at the rain-swept street. Idly, he wondered if their mysterious opponent was enjoying the weather. It would certainly fit such a person, in a perverse way. The perfect cliché to round out Inaba's insanity.

His clock chimed, and the Midnight Channel appeared as expected. Also as expected, the image was a swimsuit-clad teenage girl, unmistakably the same as the night before. Despite the camera's continued focus on her chest and midsection, this time there was no mistake.

Souji was reaching for his cell phone even as the image faded. "It's me," he said without preamble. "We were right; that's definitely Rise Kujikawa."

"Hell, yeah," Yosuke said. "Looked a lot creepier than the real thing, but that was Rise, no mistake. Let's get together after school tomorrow." The line clicked off.

Souji was beginning to wonder if he would have to rein his "partner" in. Yosuke's enthusiasm for the case had nearly tripled since Rise's homecoming was announced. He just hoped it wouldn't impair his friend's judgment.

* * *

Thursday, 23 June, After School

* * *

The sky was overcast, and there weren't many people at the food court when Souji arrived. Not surprising, really; anyone who wasn't busy was likely keeping an eye on Marukyu. Such was the power of celebrity. After meeting Rise Kujikawa, he couldn't help feeling sorry for her.

"You're late, partner," Yosuke greeted. "We almost started without you."

Souji took his accustomed seat and lifted an eyebrow. "You'd start without the leader? I'm surprised at you, Yosuke," he deadpanned, then smiled. "You might as well get the ball rolling."

Yosuke rolled his eyes, but quickly sobered. "Anyway, about the Midnight Channel last night, that was definitely Rise Kujikawa. The image was a lot clearer, even showed her face this time."

Yukiko nodded agreement. "So now we know at least one thing. What the victims all have in common is. . . ."

"They all appeared on TV recently," Souji finished, nodding. "Which means this isn't about Mayumi Yamano at all."

"I checked on Marukyu this morning, and Rise was still there," Yosuke said. "So it looks like that freaky TV show doesn't actually appear until after the victims have been thrown in."

Yukiko frowned thoughtfully. "I remember Teddie saying it might be the victim's own creation when they enter that world. It's your other self that appears on TV, so maybe the victims' feelings are being displayed unconsciously. Or something like that."

"It makes sense," Souji said. He pushed to his feet, making sure to stay within earshot. "We still don't know for sure."

Chie was still looking puzzled. "What about the blurry image that appears before the victim is actually kidnapped? Any ideas there?"

"It always appears a couple of days before," Yosuke said. "Like it's some kind of advance notice."

"Or a ransom note," Chie said darkly. "But who's it for, and why?"

Yosuke shrugged helplessly. "Got me. Have to ask the killer for something like that. I've still got a lot of questions about that crazy world myself."

Souji set a tray on the table and handed each teammate a soda. "My treat," he said before any could object. "I think we could all use the pick-me-up right now."

In a way he considered such things his duty. If he was to be the team leader, then he had an obligation to do what he could to ensure they were all in top form. That included keeping morale up, and even a small gesture could help.

"Thanks, Souji-kun," Yukiko said. "Could we be seeing those images for the same reason?" At Chie's puzzled look, she explained, "If the Midnight Channel shows the victim's true feelings, then maybe it does the same for the culprit. Maybe what we're seeing is his true intention."

It was a disturbing thought, one which unfortunately fit all too well with what they knew of the TV world and the Midnight Channel. While they still didn't understand how or why it happened, there was a definite emotional resonance with that world.

Chie appeared to be catching on. "So we're seeing who the killer has decided to attack next?"

"Heck, we might as well say that kind of thing is the basis for that whole world," Yosuke said, though he sounded uncertain of it. "Like some kinda mixture of minds, if that makes any sense."

Souji shook his head. "It sounds plausible, but we still don't know enough. Not even Teddie does, and he's lived there as long as he can remember."

Kanji, he noticed, had said nothing at all during their discussion. Indeed, the delinquent first year had barely even moved for almost half an hour. Either he was a _really_ good listener, or there was something else up.

"Hey, Kanji, you with us here?" Chie asked, eying him suspiciously.

"Huh?" Kanji looked up, blinking in confusion. "Yeah, 'course I am."

The martial artist's eyes narrowed dangerously, enough that Souji surreptitiously edged away from the table. This was _not_ something he wanted to get caught up in. "You weren't _sleeping_ , were you?"

"N-no!" Kanji clearly recognized the danger. "I was just . . . lost in thought, that's all."

Chie wasn't convinced, that much was plain, but she apparently was willing to let it pass for the time being. "I wish I knew what that place was all about," she said with a sigh. "Teddie's explanations have so many 'maybes' in them that I can't make heads or tails out of it."

"Why would the culprit throw someone into the TV in the first place?" Yukiko asked the burning question.

Yosuke shrugged. "They have to know people die when they're tossed in there. It's attempted murder, no doubt about it. The TV's a handy way to do it, since it doesn't leave any evidence. It's the perfect crime."

This time, Kanji was actually following along. "Murder, huh? Some sick bastard with a grudge against certain people. Hell of a lot of people who've got _my_ number, I can tell ya that." He looked at Yukiko. "How 'bout you, Yukiko-senpai? Anybody hate you so much they'd want to get rid of you forever?"

"No." Yukiko's denial came without hesitation or emphasis, perfectly calm.

 _Let's not jump to conclusions here._

"Um, Yukiko," Chie put in hesitantly, "it's always possible there _is_ someone and you just don't know it."

Souji waved a hand. "The motive can wait. For now, what matters is we have a good idea of who's next. Maybe this time we can catch this scum in the act."

Chie's face lit up. "So we're going on a stakeout?" She seemed excited by the prospect.

As did Yosuke. "Hell, yeah! This time we'll nail the bastard!"

* * *

Knowing they were likely to be busy for some time, Yosuke insisted on buying "supplies" before they went to Marukyu. By which he meant snacks and drinks, which in turn took them to the Shiroku store in the shopping district. When asked why they couldn't just buy what they needed at Junes, Yosuke had responded that Shiroku was close to Marukyu, so they could get there in a rush if they had to.

Souji contented himself with granola bars, not wanting anything particularly bulky. Besides, it would help him keep his strength up.

"We gotta go with donuts and milk," Chie said, lifting a carton off the shelf.

"You said it," Yosuke agreed. "No better meal for a man on a stakeout."

Souji looked over his shoulder at them. "Don't get carried away," he said mildly. "We don't want to weigh ourselves down too much."

"Eh, don't worry about it," Yosuke said, waving a hand dismissively. "Chie knows her stuff, being a martial artist and all."

 _And I'm pretty sure this is the first time you've mentioned that without looking afraid for your life. Or your ability to reproduce._

"Oh, and throw in some disposable diapers, too," Yosuke added.

What.

If the look on her face was any indication, Chie was having similar thoughts. "Say what? I don't think they even have those here."

"We've got 'em at Junes," Yosuke replied, unperturbed.

Chie shuddered. "Too much information."

"I agree with Chie," Souji interjected, walking to the counter and setting their purchases in front of the old lady who ran the place. "Besides, I really don't see how something like that would be of any use to us."

He was just handing over the payment when the store's bell rang, announcing another customer. To his mild surprise, Tohru Adachi walked in, looking bored out of his mind. On seeing Souji and his friends, the detective immediately smoothed his face into a professionally bland expression.

Yosuke tilted his head curiously. "Mister detective? What brings you here?"

"Me? I'm just doing leg work," Adachi said, scratching his head nervously. He looked away, adding to himself, "Damn, what did I do to deserve babysitting detail?" Catching Souji's regard, he hastily amended, "Not that it's really a big deal. Dojima-san didn't order me here or anything. What about you guys?"

Souji eyed him carefully, trying to gauge his reaction. "We're on our way to Marukyu to pay Rise another visit," he said. "She seemed to like us, so we thought we'd introduce Chie and Yukiko."

"How 'bout that," Adachi said, smiling weakly. "Just so happens I'm heading there, too."

"How about we go together, then," Chie suggested. "I mean, it would probably be safer if we're with an official detective."

Adachi had no objection, so the five members of the Investigation Team trailed behind him on the short walk to Marukyu. On arrival they split up, Adachi going in to talk to Rise, Chie and Yukiko standing watch outside, and Souji himself accompanying Yosuke and Kanji on a casual walk around the neighborhood.

Fortunately for Souji's sanity, there wasn't such a huge crowd like the day before. His group did attract some notice, but he suspected it was a combination of Kanji's reputation, Yosuke's general unpopularity in the area, and his own relative newness to Inaba itself.

Throughout, he kept his eyes open. Most of the people he saw he'd already met; unlike Yosuke, the reactions he got in the shopping district were usually positive. They stopped at the bookstore, a mere two doors down from Marukyu, before returning to the tofu shop, where Kanji came to a stop, looking bored.

"Hey, don't stop!" Yosuke hissed. "The culprit might catch on!"

Kanji snorted. "You mean he hasn't already? Come on, we must've walked by here a thousand times by now."

"Kanji's right; this isn't getting us anywhere," Souji said. "Yes, I know having a lot of us here makes things suspicious, but we can pretend to be fans of Rise." He smiled slightly, and glanced at Yosuke sidelong. "Well, not all of us have to pretend."

Yosuke glared at him. "You'll pay for that one, partner."

Marukyu's door swung open, revealing Adachi. "Come on out you bastard!" he bit out. "We're ready for you."

 _Corny,_ was Souji's take on it. He half expected a burst of laughter from Yukiko, but she wasn't even paying attention. Indeed, she appeared to be staring at nothing, her gaze angled slightly upward. She squinted, as though she didn't believe what she was seeing.

Then her eyes went wide, and she gasped. "Look! Up there!"

Souji spun around. A pudgy man with a camera hanging from his neck was clinging to a telephone pole, roughly on level with Marukyu's second floor. Seeing that he was discovered, the man hastily slid down the pole and took off at a run. Adachi and the Investigation Team were on his heels in an instant.

The brief chase took them to a busy intersection. "Don't come any closer!" the man yelled.

Stalemate. If their target ran any farther, odds were good he would end up as roadkill. Such an outcome would mean Souji and his friends would have blood on their hands, to say nothing of his uncle's likely reaction to his involvement.

"Damn, this is bad," Adachi muttered. "If he gets hurt, we're all in deep trouble, not to mention it'll hurt the police department's reputation."

Their target seemed almost heartened by this. "I'll do it," he warned, edging backward.

Yosuke clenched a fist in obvious frustration. "Dammit, now what?"

"Take him head-on," Souji murmured. "I don't think there's any other way."

Yosuke grimaced, but nodded. "All right." He looked at Kanji, got a nod from him, and pointed upward. "Look, a Martian!"

It was such a ridiculous ploy that Souji only barely suppressed a facepalm. Nevertheless, it actually worked; the pudgy man did a quick one-eighty, looking around wildly. Not much of a gap, but it was enough for Yosuke and Kanji to subdue him.

"W-What's going on!?" the man demanded once they had him secured.

Adachi produced his badge. "Save it, pal. We'll hear your story down at the station. Heh, I always wanted to say that."

"Hope you're ready for some hard time, murderer," Kanji said icily.

"Huh!?" The pudgy man waved his arms. "Hey, time out! What do you mean, 'murderer'!?" He gestured to his camera. "I just wanted to get a look at Risette, take some pictures! That's not a crime here!"

This time Souji couldn't restrain the facepalm. _Is this guy really that stupid? We've got some of the toughest privacy laws in the world; anything that can take pictures has to make noise while operating. Everyone knows that._

"Well, case closed," Adachi said, cuffing the man. "And I couldn't have done it without you guys. Thanks a lot."

"Hey, no prob," Chie said with a grin.

Though he didn't show it, Souji didn't quite share his friends' enthusiasm as the peeping tom and possible kidnapper/murderer was led away. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it seemed just a little too easy. Too simple for a case that had literally taken them into the realm of the human subconscious.

"Hey, let's go tell Rise-san the good news," Chie suggested. "Maybe she'll sleep better tonight."

The feeling of unease grew as they walked back to Marukyu. Adachi was naturally oblivious, prattling on about how happy Dojima would be to finally have the case closed. Chie and Yukiko were making vague plans about an outing of some kind, while Yosuke was just excited about seeing "Risette" again. Kanji from all appearances didn't much care, simply noting it was up to the police now.

Marukyu's front door opened, but it was Rise's grandmother who existed. "Are you here to see Rise? I'm afraid she seems to have gone out."

Souji felt a chill run down his spine. "She was just here a few minutes ago," he said, forcing his voice to remain even.

"This has happened before," the elder Kujikawa said. "She'll just sometimes wander out without a word. Please forgive her; she's very tired, in many ways."

 _I have a bad feeling about this._ "Kujikawa-san, how long has it been?"

"No more than ten minutes, I think."

Adachi waved a hand. "Hey, don't get so worked up. She probably needed some air is all. We've got the killer right here," he said, gesturing to the peeping tom.

Feeling as though he had ice water running through his veins, Souji looked at his team as the detective left. "Everyone, split up," he said. "I hope Adachi-san is right, but if he isn't. . . ." There was no need to finish.

He'd been in Inaba long enough to learn at least some of the byways, and if she had simply walked out Rise couldn't have gotten far, not when she was so exhausted. Unfortunately, this helped not at all; scouring the alleyways didn't turn up so much as a trace.

Meeting the others back at Marukyu, Souji could tell their searches had also been fruitless. "Anything?" he asked anyway.

"Not a damn clue," Kanji said bitterly. "Dammit, and we were so _close_."

"I knew the peeping tom was too easy," Souji said half to himself. "All right, next step. There's nothing more we can do here, so everyone make sure to check the Midnight Channel tonight."

Privately, after seeing Kanji's Shadow he was deeply dreading what would appear next.

* * *

Evening

* * *

It was with some dread that Souji went up to his room that night. He was unfortunately certain Rise Kujikawa (or rather, her Shadow) was going to appear on the Midnight Channel, which meant she was in very real danger. On top of that, after Kanji's Shadow he wasn't sure how well he could stomach their antics. Each seemed more disturbing than the last.

He looked out his window at the driving rain, then back at his TV. With the usual crackle of static, the screen lit with the latest on the Midnight Channel. The background was some kind of stage, almost all of it in neon pink. His gut started to clench in anticipation.

Sure enough, a swimsuit-clad girl walked into the camera's line of sight. "'Maru-Q! Push Risette!' Good evening, good evening! I'm Rise Kujikawa1"

Okay, not as creepy a beginning as Kanji's. Maybe it wouldn't be quite so outlandish this time.

"Rise" crouched, peering into the camera. "This spring, one young girl levels up to become a high school idol. . . . Yay!"

 _Say what?_ More puzzling than anything else so far.

"So today, I'm gonna celebrate by pushing the limits of Standards and Practices!"

 _That does_ not _bode well._ Souji felt himself tensing again. _If anything, that sounds_ worse _than Kanji's_.

"Rise" grinned. "Does everyone know what time it is? Showtime!" The grin turned devilish. "Show what, you ask? E-very-thing!" She drew out the last word, giggling.

Souji took deep, slow breaths, afraid to do anything else. There were a number of ways her last comment could have been taken, none of them good.

The girl on the screen ran back to the stage, laughing now. "How embarrassing! Is this too hot for TV!?"

 _You're making_ me _sweat. And I somehow doubt you're the real Rise Kujikawa._

"Well, if it's worth doing, it's worth doing all the way! I'm gonna bare it all for you! Stay tuned!"

 _I really,_ really _hope her agent never finds out about this,_ Souji thought as the image faded, then scolded himself. Bad publicity was the least of Rise's worries right then.

Right on schedule, his cell phone beeped. "Seta."

"D-Did you see Risette on TV just now!?" Yosuke stammered. "Is she really serious about 'baring it all'!?" He was gasping. "Is it just me, or are these shows getting crazier all the time!?"

"It's not just you, and you need to calm down," Souji said as evenly as he could manage. "We can handle this."

The breathing on the other end evened out. "Yeah, you're right," Yosuke said. "Going off half-cocked won't solve anything. But man, if we don't move soon her Shadow's just gonna go wild." He hissed briefly. "Dammit, we couldn't prevent the kidnapping even when we knew the next target. That detective was no help."

"Uncle Ryotaro would agree with you," Souji said dryly. "I sometimes wonder how he puts up with Adachi-san."

Yosuke managed a brief laugh. "Yeah, it's up to us. Again. See you tomorrow."

Souji dropped his phone on the work table. A fifth disappearance, and still no closer to the source. What was it about Inaba that was attracting the paranormal? Until they found the answer, he was sure, there would be no end to the abductions.

* * *

Friday, 24 June, After School

* * *

With Rise's disappearance confirmed, they wasted no time in heading for the TV world after school. Souji silently breathed a prayer of thanks at the lack of business in the electronics department; even though it was a Friday afternoon, they didn't see a soul when they arrived.

Teddie was there, of course. There was something off about him, though; he offered no greeting, indeed he wasn't even facing them. In stark contrast to his usual posture, he stood silent with his hands clasped behind him, his ears drooping.

"Uh, Teddie, you okay?" Chie asked nervously.

"I wasn't crying." Teddie's tone strongly suggested otherwise, an impression confirmed when he dropped to his knees. "Everyone was having fun outside. I was just here, abandoned, forgotten."

Chie shook her head. "No, we would never do that!" she protested.

Souji covered a wince. In point of fact he _had_ largely forgotten about Teddie in the press of recent events. After what the bear-like creature had already done for them, it was really a cruel oversight.

"You're the one who said he wanted to live a peaceful life here," Yosuke said. Apparently he wasn't feeling as sympathetic.

"That's what I thought," Teddie said. "But I heard voices outside, sounding like they were having so much fun, while I was here alone, bored. The more I thought about it, the more listless it made me. It tried to cry, but I couldn't. That somehow made it even worse."

This time Souji couldn't help wincing. Unfortunately, there was no time to commiserate. "Has there been anything knew here?" he asked. "We think a girl named Rise Kujikawa was thrown in sometime yesterday."

Teddie frowned. "Rise Kujikawa?"

"Can't tell?" Yosuke said, voice softening. "Sounds like your nose is getting more stuffed lately."

Teddie sighed at that. "Yeah, I'm a pretty shabby bear. Pretty soon I won't be of any use to you at all. It's the trash heap for me then."

Souji shook his head. "That's not true at all. Right now, you're our only chance for finding her. We saw her Shadow on the Midnight Channel last night, so we're short on time."

It wasn't clear if it was the urgency of the situation or merely the fact that he still had some value to them, but Teddie perked up some. "Hmm, I do kinda sense someone here. Maybe if you could find me some kind of hint, like with Kanji. If I could understand Rise a little more, I should be able to sniff her out."

A start, at least. "You heard the bear, people," Souji said. "Let's dig up some dirt."

* * *

 _You'd think,_ Souji grumbled to himself roughly an hour later, _it would be easy to find information on a celebrity. But_ no _, it has to be rumors, gossip, and tabloid-level trash._

In some ways it was even more frustrating than Kinshiro Morooka's interminable lectures. Rise's grandmother had at least provided some insight, noting that Rise had been having trouble with paparazzi on occasion, and one was reported to be in Inaba. Unsurprising, given Rise's status.

Finding the reporter in question was proving more daunting; Souji didn't have a name, or even a description beyond "male of average build," which described roughly half of Inaba's population. Finding information on Kanji had been a cakewalk by comparison.

Also not helping was the near certainty that Rise's public persona was a facade, leaving them with even less to go on. The only solid lead they had on her personally was the fact that she was exhausted, something made obvious to anyone who spent more than ten seconds in her presence.

That aside, everyone seemed to _think_ they knew about Rise, but in practice it invariably came to nothing. It was almost a relief when his cell phone beeped. "Seta."

"You find anything yet, partner?" Yosuke asked.

"I wish," Souji growled. "I haven't been given a runaround this bad since I was in middle school. Rise's grandmother suggested I look for a n out-of-town reporter, but I haven't seen anyone like that."

He could almost see Yosuke's grimace. "Me, neither. Somebody like that would stick out like a sore thumb in Inaba. Everybody knows everybody else, you know how it is."

"Too well," Souji grumbled. "What about the others?"

"No dice," Yosuke said darkly. "Yukiko even asked around the Inn, but nothing. And it's getting late; I need to get home before my Dad starts asking questions."

A very good point, that. "Same here," Souji acknowledged. "If Uncle Ryotaro finds any reason to be suspicious, we're effectively sunk."

"That's the breaks," Yosuke said. "See ya tomorrow."

Not quite ready to go home, Souji meandered to the Samegawa shoreline. Earlier in the month, he'd taken up fishing as a hobby, at the recommendation of an old man who frequented the place. Thus far, all he'd managed to catch were a couple of small fish.

 _Maybe this will take my mind off things for a while._ Glancing at his watch, Souji noted roughly an hour before he had to be home for dinner. _That should be enough._

He bent to scratch a cat that frequented the spot, then took his usual place. The day was sunny, so he didn't really think he would catch anything of note. Of course, it was always possible he would get lucky, and there were rumors of a huge fish known as the "Guardian" swimming about in the Samegawa.

Humming softly to himself, he set down to wait.

* * *

Evening

* * *

"Welcome home, big bro!"

Souji smiled at his cousin's greeting. "Glad to be back," he said. "Is your father at work still?"

"Yeah." Nanako's face fell slightly. "He's really busy right now." She brightened again. "But at least you're here!"

Dropping his school bag on the couch, Souji set his other burden on the kitchen counter. "You know he's doing it to protect you," he said, knowing she wouldn't really accept it. Not completely, not yet. "I've got something special for dinner tonight," he continued, turning the stove on. "Inaba trout, freshly caught from the Samegawa just this afternoon."

Nanako's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Least I could do with everything going on," Souji said. He set two trout in a frying pan. "Mind getting the table set, Nanako-chan?"

She leaped to her feet. "Okay!"

Soon the room was filled with the smell of frying fish. This particular recipe Souji had learned from a paternal uncle, whose love for fishing was very nearly an obsession. It was one of the few things to leave much of an impression on him before he met Reika Sakamoto.

"That smells so good!' Nanako gushed. "I can't wait to dig in."

"Give it a few minutes," Souji said with a laugh. "It's almost ready, but you don't want to burn your tongue."

Nanako was practically dancing with impatience by the time Souji set dinner on the table. He'd actually been just a bit nervous about how it would turn out, but his cousin tore into it with gusto. Her look of simple bliss was more than enough reward for his efforts.

"Can you teach me how to make that?" she asked when they'd finished.

Souji winced slightly. "I'm not sure your father would let me yet," he said. "He'd probably say you're too young to work with that sort of thing."

Fortunately for his conscience, Nanako wasn't really disappointed. "We really should have this again sometime," she said.

"I'll try for it next time your father is home for dinner," Souji promised. "I can't be sure exactly when, but there's time." He stifled a yawn. "Sorry, Nanako-chan, but I've had a long day." Longer than he dared tell her or anyone else outside his group. "I'll help you clean up, but I think we both should go to bed soon."

"Okay."

* * *

Saturday, 25 June, Early Morning

* * *

Having awakened to a major downpour, Souji made a point of checking the weather forecast first thing. To his relief, there wasn't much chance of fog for the next few days, so they still had some time. Nevertheless, it was a stark reminder of the urgency of their task.

He still found it soothing on one level, though. Casually walking to school with umbrella in hand, it felt as though things had slowed down for the duration.

"Morning, Souji-kun."

Except for Chie, who very possibly wasn't _capable_ of slowing down. "Morning, Chie," he replied. "Nice weather, eh?'

The look on her face made plain what she thought of _that_ line, under the circumstances. "I heard it's supposed to last all day, but should clear up by tomorrow. There shouldn't be any fog for a while, but. . . ."

"I heard the same thing," Souji said. "We should be fine for now."

Chie's nod was a bit shaky, but unhesitating. "Yeah. If we just go in half-cocked, we're no good to anyone." She winced, evidently remembering the time _she_ went in half-cocked. "Stay calm and do it right, that's the way!"

Souji smiled. "You're really learning."

* * *

After School

* * *

If anything, the rain had strengthened by the time the last bell rang. Snatching up his umbrella, Souji nodded briefly at Yumi Ozawa before stepping out into the deluge. There was a good chance the reporter he was after was out there despite the weather; such people were often dedicated to the point of obsession.

First, he scouted the most obvious place, Marukyu Tofu. Logically, anyone wanting information on Rise Kujikawa would go there first. A quick chat with Rise's grandmother confirmed the reporter had indeed been there, but left before Souji's arrival.

It was annoying, but far from a total loss. Souji now had a description, and an idea of where the reporter had gone. He was mildly chagrined to learn his "quarry" was likely at a place Souji himself went through at least six days a week, the Samegawa flood plain.

 _And there he is._ "Excuse me!" Souji called, raising his free hand. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Even through the driving rain, the reporter's surprise was plain to see. "You have something for me, kid?"

"It's about Rise Kujikawa," Souji said, ignoring the "kid" remark. With a few carefully chosen omissions, he explained the situation.

"So I'm not the only one," the reporter said. "You'd think it would be easier in a place like this. Anyway, let's try an information trade. Maybe you have something new."

 _Fair enough_. "I met her briefly the day after she arrived," Souji said. "She's a lot different from what we see on TV."

"A lot f them are like that," the reporter said, nodding. "The face we see in public is a painstaking construction, almost never the real person. Anything else?"

"She seemed really tired," Souji said, hoping it would be enough. "Practically dead on her feet, really."

Another nod. "In some ways the entertainment industry is just as grueling as a factory job. Maybe even worse, since you don't have much privacy. Every day is planned to the smallest detail." The reporter grimaced. "It's not much, but it's more than I've had in days. Thanks, kid."

Souji didn't bother to watch him leave. He already had his cell phone out, punching in a quick group text. _This could be just what we need. A constructed face, Rise must be worried about her true self, maybe wondering if she even has one._

Twenty minutes later, they were in the "hub" of the TV world. Souji related his conversation with the reporter to his teammates, making sure not to miss any details. Even Teddie listened without comment, his expression intent, round ears twitching.

"Her true self, huh?" the bear murmured. "She's just like me, the delicate, sentimental type."

 _Teddie, I'm not sure I would_ ever _use "delicate" or "sentimental" to describe you._ He kept those thoughts to himself; no sense disturbing Teddie when his services were most needed. Their mysterious ally was already sniffing around, a look of deep concentration on his face.

Teddie's eyes abruptly went wide. "I've got it! She's that way!"

"That way" took them to the kind of place Souji had often heard of, but would never have been caught dead visiting. The pink stage from the Midnight Channel was there, complete with female silhouettes in seductive poses. While the stage itself was brilliantly lit (painfully so), the tables were largely in shadow.

Chie rubbed her eyes. "Damn, there's _way_ too much pink here."

"It's too bright, too," Yukiko said with a grimace. "Even with the glasses, it hurts my eyes."

Yosuke, by contrast, was looking around with interest. "Hey, I've seen this kind of place before. Don't they have these in resort towns?"

 _In the shadier parts, sure._

Kanji, as usual, was blunt about the whole thing. "A strip joint, huh? Figures."

"Strip?" Teddie said. "Like a zebra?"

 _That's "stripe," Teddie, and this isn't the best time for your puns._

"It doesn't matter," he said before either Teddie or possibly Chie could build up a head of steam. "What matters is Rise is here, and we have a limited time to get her out." He looked at the rest of the team. "Any questions?"

No one answered.

"All right," Souji said. He looked to the back of the stage. "Hang on, Rise. We're coming."

* * *

Author's note: Apologies the rather extreme lateness; as a Florida resident, I had a bit too close a look at Hurricane Irma, and while I wasn't directly impacted much, it was still quite a ride. It may also have contributed to this chapter's relative shortness, though the lack of a convenient stopping point later on was also a factor.

All that aside, I hope this was at least worth the wait. ~D.S.


	9. 9 The Idol's True Self

Saturday, 25 June, After School

* * *

 _If Mom and Dad had any idea what I was up to, I would be grounded until my twentieth birthday. If I was lucky._

About the only saving grace was the fact that this twisted realm wasn't a _real_ strip club. No humans besides himself, his friends, and presumably Rise Kujikawa somewhere deep inside. Still enough to give him a splitting headache, making progression difficult.

With no choice but to continue, he used the discomfort to fuel his attacks, cutting through Shadows with a bit more force than normal. Inefficient, perhaps, but it sure as heck made him feel better.

"This place is officially crazier than that bathhouse," Yosuke grumbled. He drove one knife into a Shadow that resembled some kind of snake, then followed up with a blast of wind from his Persona. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"No argument from me, Yosuke-senpai," Kanji said sourly. His fighting style was more brutal than Yosuke's knife work or Souji's more elegant kenjutsu. He preferred to smash things with whatever flat surface was handy, in this case a folding chair. "Fry 'em, Take-Mikazuchi!" His Persona's abilities were similar to Souji's own Izanagi, resulting in a rather shocking defeat for anything that got in his way.

It didn't help, Souji reflected, that Rise's "club" was even more of a maze than they'd previously encountered. They were only on the first flour and had already run up against at least three dead ends. After the third one Souji had actually slashed through the curtain in sheer frustration, a highly uncharacteristic outburst for him.

There was, of course, no sign of either Rise or her Shadow thus far. Teddie had mentioned hearing faint voices, but nothing concrete, though Chie had said something about feeling like they were being watched. Given what they knew of the Midnight Channel, it was certainly possible. Then again, if they _were_ being watched, why had no one interfered?

"Protect me, Tomoe!" Chie yelled. Her Persona manifested long enough to freeze solid a Shadow that was actually on fire.

The danger past for the moment, Souji leaned against the wall. "This isn't getting us anywhere," he said, wiping sweat from his brow. "Teddie, do you have a more specific track yet?"

After a few experimental sniffs, Teddie shook his head. "Sorry, Sensei, nothing so far. Rise-chan must be really far in."

"Is anyone surprised?" Yosuke asked rhetorically. "Frankly, I'd be more worried if we _did_ have something solid by now. You know what they say: if something seems too good to be true, it usually is."

"I'm with Yosuke," Chie said. "That would be _way_ too easy, not to mention," she offered a lopsided smile, "no fun at all." Her tone made clear the last remark was at least partly in jest.

Souji pursed his lips, thinking. Environmental conditions were less extreme than they'd been in Kanji's bathhouse, so they weren't yet in any real danger of heat exhaustion. It wouldn't do to get overconfident, but it was likely they could push themselves farther this time around.

"We'll try to make the fourth floor," he said, pushing away from the wall. "If there's no sign of Rise or her Shadow by then, we'll call it a day. Got it?" Five nods answered him. "All right. Let's get moving."

Fortunately for Souji's sanity, they found the stairs to the second floor a mere five minutes later. There weren't unguarded, but three dancer-like Shadows were little threat to five Persona-users. Souji didn't even bother summoning any of his; a little quick albeit brutal bladework sufficed.

He called a temporary halt when they reached the next floor. From all appearances it was no different from their starting point, but that meant nothing. Souji wanted to know what he was dealing with before they continued.

Teddie was almost wheezing, though it was impossible to tell if he was actually exhausted (or, indeed, if he was even capable of experiencing fatigue). "Sensei, are you okay? I think I'm getting a little drunk from all the pink. . . ."

Despite himself, Souji laughed. "I know how you feel," he said. "Every new addition to this world is a little stranger." He looked down at the bear. "Still no sign of Rise?"

Sighing, Teddie shook his head. "I think we're still too far away."

"Story of our lives," Souji murmured. "Back to work, team." He glanced at his watch. Still enough time to reach the fourth floor if they pushed it.

Pushing it turned out to be easier said than done. Four times they were ambushed, with Souji himself coming very close indeed to death in the last incident. Only Yosuke's quickness on his feet and Yukiko's powerful healing magic kept him alive.

"Thanks, Yukiko," he said, brushing soot off his arms. After healing him, Yukiko had gone just a bit overboard in counterattacking.

She smiled. "I'm just glad you're okay."

The rest of the second floor passed mostly without incident, something Souji found just a bit ominous. It seemed almost too easy, leading his nasty suspicious mind to imagine all sorts of traps that could be waiting for them. Possibly irrational, but given their experiences to date he didn't really think so.

No traps awaited them, but Teddie did start sniffing in earnest. "Sensei, I think I smell a clue!" More sniffing. "I can't tell what it is yet, but I'm sure there's something on this floor!"

 _Pay dirt._ _Finally._ "Can you tell what direction?"

Teddie sniffed some more before answering. "I'm not completely sure. It's hard to tell in this maze."

"It's still more than we've had all day," Chie said. "Come on, let's go!"

Murphy's Law chose that moment to intervene. An unusually large Shadow came around a blind corner, knocking Yukiko flying. Chie, enraged, was able to briefly hold it in place with a Bufu ice spell, but it soon broke free, sending her crashing into the wall next to Yukiko.

"Chie! Damn!" Yosuke drove a knife into the freak's knee, slowing it just enough for a follow-up strike. Kanji was right behind him, smashing its head.

"My turn," Souji snarled, furious at what had happened to his friends. He took a long step forward, lopping an "arm" off and following with a Zio spell at point-blank range.

An instant later, it was over. Surveying the scene, Souji knew they couldn't go any farther just then. Chie and Yukiko were both rather banged up, Kanji was leaning heavily against one wall, and even he himself was beginning to feel the strain.

"No choice," he said. "That's all for today. We'll be back tomorrow if at all possible."

"Hate to say it, but you're right," Yosuke said with a groan. "That last one took a lot out of me."

Chie finally stood, helping Yukiko to her feet. "Sorry about screwing it up," she said, crestfallen.

Souji shook his head quickly. "It isn't your fault; that last one caught us all unawares. Just get some rest, and be ready for the next run."

* * *

Sunday, 26 June, Daytime

* * *

As their ill luck would have it, Yukiko was busy at the inn the next day, and Souji was unwilling to venture into the TV world without a full team. Especially when the absent member was their best healer; Yosuke had some ability, but mainly as a backup, and not even Souji's poorly-understood Wild Card ability had yet given him a Persona with sufficient healing power.

Which left him wondering just what to do. Naturally his uncle wasn't home, and Nanako was spending the day at a friend's house. Frustrated, the young team leader wandered into the shopping district, hoping he could find something to take his mind off the situation.

It somehow didn't surprise him that neither Chie nor Kanji were anywhere to be found. Today, it seemed, it was his fate to be completely at loose ends. He briefly considered paying the fox a visit, but discarded the idea; fond though he was of Tatsuhime Shrine's vulpine guardian, it was no substitute for human contact.

The sudden beep from his cell phone nearly gave him a heart attack, but at the same time it was a relief. _Finally, an end to the boredom! I hope._ "Seta."

"Yo, partner," Yosuke's voice answered. "You busy right now?"

Souji snorted. "I wish. Right now Inaba is living up to its reputation. If it wasn't for the murder case, this place would be frozen in time."

"Yeah, it can get like that," Yosuke said with a laugh. "Say, want to meet up? I'm off today."

"Best thing that's happened to me all day," Souji said. "How about my place? It's pretty much empty right now."

"Sure thing. Be there in a few."

Fifteen minutes later, they met up in Souji's borrowed room. If it had been anyone else Souji would likely have been self-conscious, but with Yosuke there were no such issues. Maybe it was because he'd already seen the "Junes Boy's" inner self, maybe it was because Yosuke was such a laid-back sort. It didn't really matter.

"Well, nice place you've got here," Yosuke said. "Cozy, neat and organized, just like you." He arched an eyebrow suggestively. "So, where do you keep the goods?"

Souji had a good idea what his friend meant by "goods," and was having none of it. "Don't put me on Teddie's level, Yosuke," he said. "I'm not into that sort of thing."

That merely drew laughter. "Hey, it's cool. I'm not gonna knock ya even if you're into weird stuff."

 _My parents would kill me for that._ Recognizing that Yosuke wouldn't believe him, Souji let the matter slide. He changed the subject, asking about goings-on at Junes. Business, it seemed, was thriving, though Saki Konishi's death still left something of a cloud over the younger employees.

"So, you ever invite a girl in here?" Yosuke asked out of the blue.

 _Here we go again._ "No, and I'm not likely to," Souji said, eyes narrowing slightly. "I thought you knew."

"Not even that Sakamoto girl? Never mind," Yosuke amended hastily, seeing a glint of danger in Souji's eyes.

"Are you here, Big Bro?" Nanako's voice interrupted.

Jumping slightly, Souji opened the door. "I thought you were out for the day."

"I just needed to check the class notice," his cousin said. "I'm going with Miwa-chan and Yo-chan to Takeyoshi-kun's house."

Yosuke looked taken aback. "A-A guy's house!?"

Nanako blinked at him, uncomprehending. "I'm just bringing him the class notice. Miwa-chan is coming with me because she likes Takeyoshi-kun."

Souji had to cover a smile at his friend's reaction. "That so? Well, my first love was in kindergarten." He sighed. "But I don't have time for that now. Too much to do."

"Homework?" Nanako asked innocently.

Yosuke seemed to ponder that. "Yeah, sorta."

Souji waited until Nanako had left, then allowed himself a smirk, sensing an opportunity to get some of his own back. "Not time for that? What about Chie?"

His timing was perfect. Yosuke staggered back into the desk, mouth opening and closing several times with no sound coming out. Souji didn't even attempt to stifle his laughter; the sight before him was too much. It wasn't often her was able to put one over on Yosuke Hanamura like that.

"Chie's . . . it's not like that!" Yosuke stammered at last. He half-glared at Souji. "You're seriously gonna pay for that, _partner_ ," he ground out.

"I'll await your revenge with baited breath," Souji replied with a grin. He hadn't been joking about Chie, though. Yosuke's attraction to their resident martial artist was obvious to all but the truly blind (which naturally included Chie). As was Yosuke's mild jealousy of how much time Chie spent with Yukiko.

"You'd better," Yosuke growled. "'Cause it's gonna be epic, and at a time nobody would expect it."

Souji's lip twitched. "I always expect the unexpected these days," he pointed out. "I'd be insane not to with all the TV world shenanigans we get up to."

Yosuke's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Okay, you've got me there." He half-straightened. "Fine. I'll just check under the futon."

"Be my guest."

* * *

Monday, 27 June, Morning

* * *

 _My favorite way to start the day: a lecture from Sloth-Face._

Morooka had, as usual, started with a general philosophy lecture, before segueing into an equally general scolding of his own class. Nearly three months into the school year, and still none of the students could be anything other than pond scum in his eyes.

Then, to Souji's immense but fortunately hidden irritation, the refugee from a dentist's office got more specific. "All right, you brats, don't get carried away just 'cause some scatterbrained idol is back in town! You got that!?"

 _Pretty hard not to, the way you beat it into us. Who taught you to teach, anyway?_

"That's Rise Kujikawa, for any morons who might be out of the loop," Morooka went on, his tone caustic enough to burn the varnish off a deck. "All she does are stupid variety shows and even stupider commercials. Who the hell gives a damn about some idiot whose only talent is appearing in shows for other idiots!?"

 _Decent people, maybe? Sorry, Sensei, while I'm not into the kind of stuff she does, I can tell she's no idiot._

"I've got the perfect lecture for you bastards," Morooka said, a dangerous look in his eye. Well, more dangerous than usual. "Let's talk Friedrich Nietzsche here!"

 _Oh, this will be_ fascinating.

"Trust me, it makes sense! A lot of you are reacting to your 'ressentiment' toward that idol girl by talking about her, right?"

 _Not all of us, but I don't expect you to understand that._

"Why the hell do you all look so upset!?" Morooka snapped. "Out of the chair, Seta!"

Suppressing a groan, Souji pushed his chair back and stood. He had a feeling he knew both what the question would be and why he was chosen, though he rather thought Yosuke would have fit the criteria for the latter more.

"What does 'ressentiment' mean? Make it quick!"

Souji sternly ordered his face to remain still. "Hatred and jealousy of the superior," he said evenly.

Something almost like approval flashed through the homeroom teacher's eyes. Almost. "Humph, so you've already done the reading. You got it exactly; it's a French word denoting jealousy, different from 'resent' because it denotes someone better than you." His sneer seemed directed at the whole class, but especially Souji and Yosuke. "Something I'm sure all of you are very familiar with."

 _One of these days, someone is going to snap, and it won't be pretty,_ Souji thought, exchanging a covert glance with Chie as he sat back down. _I hope I'm far, far away when it happens._

* * *

Thursday, 30 June, After School

* * *

It was another three days before the entire team could be gathered properly. Souji wasn't normally superstitious, but he could almost swear the universe was conspiring against them for much of the week, what with his own activities, Yosuke's job at Junes, and Yukiko's work at the inn. He was only glad to have mostly escaped Morooka's wrath.

That aside, they made good time once back where they had left off. Maybe it was the urgency of the moment, maybe it was simply that they were more rested, either way few Shadows gave them more than minor difficulties. All of them, Souji noticed, had grown surer of themselves, and more efficient in combat. Even Kanji, a relative newcomer, meshed well despite his brutal fighting style.

"Through there!" Teddie said, pointing to a side door. "The smell is right past that curtain!"

"Then it's time," Souji said, his sword held loosely in one hand. Taking a slow, preparatory breath, he raised the curtain.

It was a more open area than they'd yet seen, though still with no visible furnishings. Four supports stood near the center, though given the nature of the TV world they probably weren't truly necessary. In the very center was the reason they had come so far.

Or so it appeared.

"Is that really Rise?" Chie wondered uneasily. "Something's wrong."

Yukiko almost went for her war fan. "It must be her other self."

"Hello, all you fans out there!" the swimsuit-clad girl said, confirming Yukiko's position. "Thanks for coming today! Today, you're gonna see every last inch of me!"

 _That has to be the Shadow. There's no way the real Rise would act like that._

"What's that?" the Shadow said. "You don't believe me?" It laughed. "Okay, okay! Then why don't –oh, sorry, you won't be able to see with all this smoke! Okie-dokie, just follow me in and I'll prove I'm every bit as good as my word!" As had happened with Yukiko and Kanji, a stylized sign appeared above.

 _All the way, LIVE! HOT! Risette EXPOSED!_

Souji felt his gorge rising again. In some ways it was even worse than Kanji's, which said a great deal about how disturbing the situation had become.

"W-Were we all like that?" Kanji said, visibly pale. "That's . . . going kinda far."

 _That's like saying it's chilly in Antarctica._

Indistinct voices halted conversation for a moment. "Ugh, the crowds are insane this time," Chie said. "It's making me sick."

"That's why we have to finish this as quickly as possible," Souji said, keeping his eyes warily on the Shadow.

The Shadow either didn't notice his look, or simply didn't care. "All right, Risetteers, don't touch that dial! When we come back, you'll get a good, long look at the real me! Maru-Q!" Again like Yukiko and Kanji before, Rise's Shadow turned and vanished into the fog.

Yosuke was visibly shaking. "W-We'd better move fast!" he stammered. "This is a hell of a lot worse than a few nasty secrets!"

"He's right!" Teddie said, looking about anxiously. "The Shadows are really getting aggravated!"

"No time to lose, then," Souji said. "We follow that Shadow. Stay on your guard, people."

Behind him, he could hear Kanji murmuring, "So I'm on the rescue team now. Fine by me."

* * *

After that bizarre encounter, it was back to hack and slash. Souji wasn't sure what it said about them that battling manifestations of the human subconscious was already becoming routine, but he suspected it wasn't good. Most psychiatrists, he mused, would have had them committed.

"Anything, Teddie?" he asked after dispatching one of the dancer-type Shadows.

The bear was huddled behind Kanji; a near-miss had slightly scorched his fur. "Not here. I don't think she's on this floor."

 _Of course not._

Yukiko's castle had been eight floors, Kanji's creepy bathhouse around eleven if he recalled correctly. He was uncomfortably certain Rise's club would be at least as large. The whole thing was, he reflected grimly, taking rather too long for his peace of mind.

"Fifth floor, and we're done for the day," he said wearily. "I don't like taking so long, but if we don't pace ourselves we won't find her at all."

Yet another Shadow ambush interrupted them. Suppressing a curse, Souji unleashed a bolt of lightning, following through with a horizontal slash that beheaded the nearest Shadow. Yosuke was right behind him, a gust of wind and a knife thrust ending a second Shadow.

"Dammit, I am _sick_ of this!" Chie snarled. Dashing to the last Shadow in line, this one feline in appearance, she drove a knee into its midsection, then followed with a roundhouse kick that sent it flying out of sight.

 _Note to self: Never provoke Chie to violence. It won't end well._

As if in answer to Souji's prayers, Yukiko pointed off to the right. Their last fight had taken them to the next stairway; a coincidence, perhaps, but certainly a welcome one. Just a quick reconnaissance, he decided, and then they would call it a day.

That changed in an instant. "Oh!?" Rise's voice said. "You've come so far, does that mean you're one of my fans? Really?" She seemed to be giggling. "Since you're trying so hard, I should do something special for you." A pause. "Not here, though. You have to prove your love just a liiiitle bit more. I'll be waiting!"

Perverse though it may have been, Souji felt reinvigorated by the voice. Looking back, he saw he wasn't the only one. Yosuke had straightened from his tired slouch, Kanji was slinging his blunt object of the day over his shoulder, Chie had slid into a fighting crouch almost on reflex, and there was a definite fire in Yukiko's dark eyes. Even Teddie was sniffing around with more energy than he'd previously showed.

"Looks like we've got our second wind," Souji said. "All right, people, let's move."

Second wind appeared to be the right description. One of the dancer type Shadows tried to skewer Yosuke, but never had a chance. The Junes Boy nimbly stepped to one side, then drove straight in, following up with a gust of wind that scattered the remains.

 _Good._ Souji deftly parried another rapier, sliced the offending Shadow in half, then paused just long enough to switch Personas. Fire was normally Yukiko's bailiwick, but he wasn't exactly unskilled with it. The results, even he had to admit, were impressive.

Aside from those brief clashes, they barely even slowed down. The stairs to the next floor were visible what seemed like mere minutes later; Souji took the steps two at a time, bisecting the one Shadow that appeared at the top. He paused then to get his bearings. Nothing appeared excessively dangerous.

"Just a bit more!" Rise's voice said out of the ether. "I'm rooting for you!"

 _Thanks. I think._

It might have been his imagination, but Souji thought the sixth floor had fewer Shadows. Maybe Rise—or her Shadow—really was rooting for them. As good an explanation as any, he mused while cutting through one of those infrequent Shadows.

Another staircase. Floor seven, that would be, which meant four such in a single trip. Not bad.

"Wow! I'm so happy you came!" Rise's voice, right on cue. "But I'm still a little embarrassed." Souji felt a slight chill at that, which intensified when the Shadow added, "So I'm going to turn out the lights!"

 _Tell me you're kidding._

Kanji swore viciously, amusingly in stereo with Yosuke. Teddie's reaction was less profane, but no happier. "Whoa, it's so dark in here!" the bear gasped, showing an amazing grasp of the obvious. "Be careful going forward, Sensei! This is really dangerous!"

"Tells us something we don't know!" Yosuke said irritably.

Souji Seta was not normally afraid of the dark. Already a skilled swordsman, he had little to fear from burglars or things of that sort. Burglars, however, were mundane threats, and one thing Shadows were not was mundane. Just about as not mundane as was possible, really.

Teddie was pulling his weight more than usual. Cartoonish or not, his senses of smell and hearing were every bit as acute as "normal" bears, allowing him to keep the rest of the team informed about what they were facing and when. They still had more close calls than Souji was comfortable with, but they pulled through in the end.

Finally reaching the room they were after, they were faced with a more powerful version of some of the snake-type Shadows. Souji had nothing against snakes per se, but Shadow snakes had a way of unnerving him. Probably because they had all the creepy aspects of reptiles, but with none of the more fascinating features.

Not that he let it show. "Hit is with your basic elements first," he said calmly. "If we can find its weakness, even a big one like this is at our mercy."

Lightning was of little use, he soon found. It was of no avail to the freakish snake, however, as it proved quite flammable. Yukiko had a look of almost unholy glee on her face as she repeatedly torched the stronger-than-usual foe. It was almost more unnerving than the Shadow.

One dead snake later, they charged up to the next floor. Nothing out of the ordinary greeted them, so they explored only long enough to find the staircase. Souji, however, couldn't shake the feeling that Rise's Shadow was watching them more closely than before.

By the time they reached the ninth floor, he knew they were exhausted for real. "Okay," he said, leaning heavily on his sword. " _Now_ we'll call it a day."

* * *

Evening

* * *

There were advantages to being a student athlete. Souji could come home dead tired from his misadventures in the TV world, and pass it off to his precocious yet credulous cousin and even his detective uncle as school-related. Thus, when Nanako asked him if he was feeling well, he brushed it off as basketball practice running late.

As Dojima wasn't home, doubtless trying to find Rise, Souji at least mustered enough energy to help with dishes. Some coffee was in order as well; with first term finals fast approaching, he needed all the energy he could get for studying. All the more reason, he mused sourly, to find Rise as quickly as possible.

"Are you okay, Big Bro?"

Some of his foul mood must have shown through. "Annoyed at my homeroom teacher," he said, giving part of the truth. "He's gone from badmouthing his own students to ranting about Rise Kujikawa."

Nanako being a Risette fan herself, she didn't take it well. "That's not nice."

"Trust me, Nanako-chan, Morooka is never nice." Souji poured her a cup of coffee. He felt a slight twinge at doing his uncle's one domestic job, but it wasn't like Dojima could do it himself right then. "Hopefully he'll have retired by the time you get to high school. I've known bad teachers, but he's the first one I've met who really seems to hate his students."

He left it at that; there was no point in scaring Nanako when it would be several years before she went to high school. Besides, there was at least the possibility of Morooka retiring before then. He hoped.

Nanako set the last of the plates aside. "Are you going to be busy tomorrow?"

There was no point in lying, even if he couldn't tell her why. "I'm afraid so," he admitted. "There's a lot going on. I'll try to be home in time for dinner," he added with a smile. "Your father would skin me alive otherwise."

Nanako just laughed at that.

After a half hour or so of chatting, Souji excused himself, saying he needed to study for exams. Which was at least partly true; what he couldn't add was that he needed to consider his next move. Each new location in the TV world seemed to be larger and more complex than the last. He didn't _think_ it had anything to do with the victims themselves, but there was no way to be sure.

 _Teddie said each location is reality for the person who's there. How on Earth is a strip club Rise Kujikawa's reality? And do I want to know the answer to that question?_

Souji discarded the thought for the time being. Odds were it was just a blind alley for him to run up, while the mysterious culprit laughed at the amateurs trying to stop him. He had to focus on the task at hand and worry about the _why_ later, when they had a chance to relax.

He sent a quick text message to Yosuke, confirming that they were still on for the following day, then decided to sleep on it. Perhaps an idea would come in his dreams; it certainly wouldn't be the strangest thing he'd experienced in the sleepy town of Inaba.

Oddly, he found himself wondering about that nameless blue-haired boy. The mysterious outsider hadn't been around much of late, something Souji found almost disappointing. He'd enjoyed their brief encounters, save for when he'd been searching for Kanji.

 _Let it lie, Souji,_ he told himself, and turned out the lights.

* * *

Friday, 1 July, Early Morning

* * *

Breakfast with Nanako was pleasant enough, but he couldn't help looking worriedly out the window. According to the forecast, the rain wasn't expected to last, but it still reminded him of how tight a schedule they were on. Only a few more days till the fog set in, most likely.

Those dark musings stayed with him on the way to school. Sometimes, he thought with a touch of grim humor, he was amazed he could keep his grades up.

"Yo." Yosuke trotted up next to him at the gate. "You catch the forecast? The rain isn't supposed to keep up much longer. We've still got time to get prepared before the fog rolls in."

Souji nodded absently. "Let's not get too complacent," he warned, casually looking around to make sure no one was close enough to overhear. _Especially Sloth-face._ "Something on your mind?"

Yosuke shrugged. "I've been thinking, with what's been on the Midnight Channel lately. If we took our time—no, forget that!" he cut himself off. "We're the only ones who can save her, so we've gotta work fast!"

Souji had a feeling he knew what his friend had been about to say, and was very grateful indeed for the sudden change of subject. The last thing he needed was for his number two to suddenly descend into fanboy madness. All the more reason to find Rise quickly; Yosuke was usually more level-headed than that.

* * *

Wednesday, 6 July, After School

* * *

It had taken another six days, which was cutting things far closer than any of them liked. Nevertheless, after two more grueling floors, they had made it. Souji had made a point of stopping their last run just before, so they would all be fresh for the battle ahead. Granted it was _possible_ Rise would accept her "other self," but after seeing four others Souji wasn't prepared to count on it.

"This is it." Souji looked back at his team. "We already have two under our belt. Everyone ready?"

He could see the answer in their stances. Yosuke was fiddling with his MP3 player, his free hand on one of his knives. Chie, as usual, was bouncing from foot to foot, visibly eager for some action, while Yukiko stood calmly with that ethereal look she so often had. Resident delinquent Kanji had his "tough guy" face on, almost as though he could take a Shadow barehanded.

"All right," Souji said, and pushed the curtain aside.

Sure enough, there were two of Rise Kujikawa in the center of the room. One was obviously the real Rise, still clad in the kerchief she'd worn when Souji and his friends first met her. The other, clinging to a pole, was the swimsuit-clad Shadow, its expression one of twisted amusement.

The Shadow laughed. **"All eyes are on me now! Just the way I like it!"**

Rise, on her knees, shook her head fiercely. "Stop it!"

Her Shadow mock-pouted. **"Aw, what's wrong? Don't you wanna show your stuff? How about this?"** It swung around on the pole, a nauseatingly typical "dance" move.

 _It deeply disturbs me that I know that._

"Please. . . ." Rise was breathing hard. "Just stop. . . ."

That drew a chuckle. **"Ooh, she wants me to** _ **stop**_ **. What a laugh. As if that's really what you're thinking, you little skank!"** Its voice turned harsh with the last sentence. **"You're me! And obviously, I'm** _ **you**_ **!"**

Rise shook her head again. "No. . . . That's not true, it can't be true. . . ."

" **Oh, it is!"** the Shadow said gleefully. **"Look, you can't tear your eyes away!** **It's me, the person I** _ **really**_ **am! Not Risette the fake celebrity, the** _ **real**_ **Rise! Right here in front of you! I'm so sick of being the airhead cliché, just swallowing everything with a smile! 'Risette'? Who's that!? No such person!** **I'm just me! Look!"**

Rise was visibly losing any semblance of coherence. "That's not true! I . . . I. . . ."

" **Well, I guess it's time to prove it! I'm gonna show it all off!** **Let my naked truth be burned into your brains!** **"**

 _This is bad. Very bad._ Souji drew his sword; he knew all too well what was coming next.

Rise clutched at her head. "Stop! Stop it! You. . . ."

"No! Don't say it!' Chie shouted.

" _You're not me!"_

Souji instantly slid into a combat stance as the Shadow laughed in obvious jubilation. **"Here it comes! Now I'm finally myself!"** On the heels of that seeming non sequitur, an all too familiar black mist poured out.

He thought he heard Yosuke retch behind him. Not that he blamed the Junes Boy; Rise's Shadow was still mostly human-shaped, but that was where the similarities ended. It was roughly twice human size, rainbow colored, and had what looked like a radar dish for a face. On top of that, it made a very disturbing squishing noise when it moved.

" **I am a Shadow, the true self,"** it intoned. **"And now, the moment you've been waiting for! It's time for me to show you every last inch of myself!"**

"Thanks, I'll pass," Souji said, his blade raised to eye level. "I'm here to rescue your host."

" **Oh, you're going to rush the stage? What an ill-mannered guest!'** Perversely, the Shadow sounded amused. **"Maybe you're looking for something a little more intense?"**

"I'll give you intense, freak!" Kanji snarled. He took two long steps forward and jumped, slamming his chair into the Shadow's "face."

And got sent flying by a gust of wind for his trouble. Souji grimaced, cursing his own inattention. _Kanji's Persona has the same element as my first one. Of course it would have the same weakness, too._

No sense dwelling on it. Leaving Yukiko to aid the delinquent, Souji switched Personas. "Jack Frost, put her on ice!" As ice magic went, it wasn't spectacular, but it was enough to make the Shadow flinch.

Only to find he'd miscalculated again. **"My turn!"** the Shadow said, and launched a fireball directly into his face.

 _Damn!_ Souji fought the urge to claw at his eyes; it was worse than the time he'd gotten bacon grease in the face. Fortunately, it lasted a mere moment; Yukiko may have been busy, but Yosuke had some healing power as well, and a cool wave of Dia magic soothed the burning.

"Thanks, partner," Souji said. "Chie, you're the martial artist. Try for the head!"

"Already on it!" was the reply. Chie dodged a kick, bounced off the edge of the stage, and landed one of her own. This time, the retaliatory fireball was useless; Yukiko took Chie's place, her fire-adapted Persona shrugging off the flames.

Souji gave the pair a quick thumb's-up, before switching Personas again. As far as he knew, this one had no particular weaknesses, so the superpowered Shadow would have nothing to exploit. Theoretically, at least; counting on it, he knew, could easily get him killed.

Thus far the Shadow didn't seem to have any particular weaknesses, either, so he stuck to swordplay for the time being. How much it was actually doing was open to question; the Shadow didn't even flinch when he cut into its side. Try to backhand him across the chest, yes, flinch, no.

" **My, my, you're persistent,"** the Shadow said. **"** **Time to do something about that."**

Strangely, though, it didn't actually strike out. It seemed to at first, but the odd pulse didn't cause them any harm. Which made Souji even more tense; when it came to Shadows, anything he didn't understand was lethal until proven otherwise. Especially the big Shadows.

" **Analysis complete,"** the Shadow said. **"Time for some payback!"**

"Like hell!" Again it was Kanji who struck the first blow. Or tried to; his swing missed wide. Yosuke lunged forward with both knives out, but got the same result.

Chie took a flying leap, aiming a kick at its face. This, too, missed, leaving her to sprawl on the floor. "What the hell!?"

The Shadow laughed. **"I can see everything about you!"**

Its next move, when it came, was far from harmless. Souji grunted hoarsely at the hammerblow that struck him in the chest. Yosuke collapsed next to him; distantly, he heard Chie and Yukiko cry out in pain. Even Kanji was on his knees, his face twisted in a grimace. Only Teddie was unaffected, likely because he was too far away.

"Dammit!" Kanji snarled in frustration.

Chie was struggling to rise. "Why can't we even hit it now!?" She slipped, dropping to all fours.

 _Is this really the end?_ Though still calm on the outside, in his mind Souji railed against the injustice of it all. Had they really come so far, endured so much, only to fall here? Was everything they had accomplished so far meaningless? Were they going to die for _nothing_?

There was only one thing he could do. "Teddie, get out of here," he croaked. "You at least need to survive."

"What?" Teddie shifted from one foot to the other. "You . . . want me to run away?"

"Hurry!" Souji kept on eye on the big Shadow. "We won't last much longer; if you're still here, you'll be caught in the blast!"

The Shadow was laughing. **"Here it comes! Goodbye, forever!"**

Souji closed his eyes. _So this is it. Mother, Father, Uncle Ryotaro, Nanako, Reika, I'm sorry. Goodbye._

The final blow never game.

"What's going on!? My feet are moving on their own!"

Souji blinked, focusing on the sight in front of him. Teddie was now between the Investigation Team and Rise's Shadow, looking at once scared out of his mind and determined.

"I-I feel like I'm going bear-serk!" Even in the face of mortal danger, Teddie couldn't help indulging in a pun. "Fine, I'll do it!" He braced himself, as though he was gathering power; for a wonder, he actually appeared to be glowing.

And if the Shadow's reaction was any indication, it was no bluff. **"What's this high-energy reading!? Is it coming from** _ **that**_ **weird thing!?"**

"Take a good look at Teddie's Last Stand!" With an incoherent roar, Teddie charged the Shadow.

A painfully bright flare lit the chamber, forcing Souji and his friends to shield their eyes. It felt like an eternity, but was really no more than thirty seconds, though it still dazzled their eyes. When it faded, the Shadow was back in its human form, quiescent and silent.

Teddie was on the floor, literally flat on his back but miraculously alive. Picking himself up, Souji edged closer to the now-two-dimensional bear. "Teddie, are you alright?"

"Sensei?" Teddie's eyes were bulging. "Is everyone okay?"

"More than okay," Yosuke assured him. "You just saved our lives, you crazy bear."

Teddie seemed to shudder with relief. "Neat! I don't want to be alone again."

With Teddie's safety assured, Souji looked back at the main reason they had come. Rise was slowly getting to her feet, dazed but from all appearances otherwise unhurt. Seemingly unaware of the others, she approached her Shadow, her gait stiff but sure.

She looked at Souji, then back at the Shadow. "Here, stand up." The Shadow obediently rose, and Rise nodded. "You were right. There is no 'real me,' not like that. What you said, that's part of me, too. _You're_ part of me, and you always have been."

It was starting to take on the feeling of ritual. The Shadow nodded, and faded away, replaced by an antenna-faced Persona.

At which point Rise fell to her knees, Yosuke just barely catching her. "Hey, you're the guys who visited the shop," she said. "You came all the way here for me?"

"That's right," Souji said with a smile. "We've been investigating the strange events here in Inaba for the last couple of months, since Mayumi Yamano's death. My name's Souji Seta." He nodded at Yosuke. "Yosuke Hanamura, my trusted right hand. Over there are Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi, and Kanji Tatsumi. The guy who looks like a mascot is Teddie, a denizen of this world. He's our rear support."

Rise managed a tired smile. "Heh, it's nice to meet you all."

 _Mission accomplished._ Souji felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. It had been far closer than any of them liked, but they had prevailed once again. He would sleep well after that.

"There's . . . no real me?"

An ominous feeling descending on him, Souji stood and turned around. Teddie had gotten to his feet, his flat form seeming to waver. "Teddie, are you okay?"

"No, get back!" Rise was on her feet as well, supported by Yosuke and Chie. "There's something coming out of him!"

 _This can't be good._ Souji picked up his katana, just as a disturbingly familiar form materialized behind Teddie. Though larger, it bore an eerie resemblance to their mysterious ally, but there was something indefinably off about it. Which in their experience meant only one thing.

A Shadow.

" **Real me?"** The words, and the mocking chuckle that followed, did sound like Teddie, but the voice was noticeably deeper. **"Such foolishness."**

"What the hell!?" Yosuke snapped.

Chie took an uneasy step back. "Is that another Teddie? Teddie's hidden thoughts?"

"I don't see what else it could be," Souji said, not daring to look away.

"There's more to it than that," Rise put in. "I felt something else intervene, a powerful presence."

 _No, that's not ominous at all._ Unsurprising, unfortunately. The sapient Shadows they'd encountered thus far had been mocking, certainly, but not quite with that level of withering condescension.

Teddie, for his part, appeared oblivious. He was looking at the gathered humans with an expression that said, rather plainly, "What's up with you guys?" When he finally did turn around, he recoiled with such force that he very nearly toppled over.

" **The truth is unattainable,"** the Shadow intoned. **"It will always be shrouded in fog. Though you reach through the murk and gloom to grasp something, you have no way to know that it is the truth. In which case, why? What sense is there in yearning for the truth?"** It didn't move, yet seemed to shake its head. **"Close your eyes. Lie to yourself. Live in blissful ignorance. A much smarter way to exist."**

 _Too cynical._ Rise was clearly correct, though, this was no ordinary Shadow.

"What are you talking about!?" Teddie demanded. "I can't understand a word you're saying! You're just making it sound difficult because I'm not that smart! How rude; in case it wasn't obvious, I'm thinking as hard as I can!"

The Shadow was unimpressed. **"It is those efforts I am calling useless.** **You are hollow. Empty."** It ignored Teddie's flinch. **"At your core, you know this. You just cannot accept it, so you seek an alternate form. A denial of your nature. If you have forgotten anything, it is this truth."**

Teddie seemed to stagger. "That's . . . that's a lie. . . ."

The Shadow turned to regard the rest of the team. **"It is the same for all of you. You suffer because of your search for the truth.** **This world is filled with thick, heavy fog. How can you find something when you don't even know what it is?"**

Souji tightened his grip on his sword. "The truth exists; no one ever said finding it would be easy. The best things in life are usually hard." Cliche, but no less true for it.

The Shadow seemed incredulous at that. **"And thus you invite more suffering upon yourselves. It is beyond my comprehension."** It let out a low sigh. **"Then I will grant you one truth: You will all die here. You sought the truth, only to find death."**

"Don't think we're just going to roll over and die," Souji bit out, brandishing his sword. "We didn't come this far just to lose to you."

"How the hell are we supposed to fight it without Teddie!?" Yosuke demanded.

It was Rise who answered. "I'll help you out. I can take that bear's place."

"Are you crazy!?" Chie yelped. "You're still too tired!"

Rise shook her head. "It's okay, I can last that long." She wore a look of grim determination. "You guys helped me; now it's my turn to help you all!"

 _She's stronger than she looks._ The thought was fleeting, though; the Shadow had most of his attention. It bore a closer resemblance to the "host" than previous Shadows had, but was larger than Teddie, and distorted in places. Like, and yet unlike.

" **I am a Shadow, the** _ **true**_ **self,"** it intoned. **"** **I will give you the truth you claim to hold so dear: the inescapable fact of your death here!"**

Chie bounced from foot to foot, apparently unable to believe what she was seeing. "Was this _thing_ really inside our Teddie?"

"Guess he was more messed up than he looked," Yosuke said. "We have to save him!"

" **Fools!"** the Shadow growled. **"Accept your end with dignity and grace!"**

Souji took a calming breath. "I'll accept my end when the time comes," he said, channeling his samurai ancestors. "But now isn't the time!"

And with that, the battle was joined. In some ways they were displaying an even greater ferocity than they had since rescuing Yukiko. There was no mystery as to why, of course; this time, it wasn't simply a rescue mission. This time they were protecting one of their own.

Shadow Teddie didn't appear very mobile, but Souji knew better than to underestimate it on that basis. It likely had powerful magic, its size gave it a reach advantage, and they were in a confined area, which limited their dodging options.

"Jiraiya, go!" Yosuke shouted. Souji felt himself suddenly grow lighter, and he smiled, knowing exactly what his friend had done. Yosuke's Persona was just as useful at support as direct combat.

It was enough of a boost for him to not only dodge a claw swipe, but use that claw as a springboard to deliver a vicious chop to the Shadow's head. It didn't cut as deeply as he would have liked, but his opponent clearly felt it. With a roar of pain and anger, Shadow Teddie knocked Souji backward, though the Persona enhancement was enough to allow him to land on his feet.

"Now, Tomoe!" Chie cried, unleashing a blast of ice on the Shadow. To her evident chagrin, it merely healed the wound Souji had inflicted. "Oops."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Chie," Souji said, narrowly dodging another claw swipe. "This fight has barely started; better that we learn now."

The martial artist nodded, her expression clearing. "You're right, thanks."

A cry of pain from Yukiko brought Souji's head around. She had been struck with a wave of ice far more powerful than Chie had yet been able to unleash, and had fallen to one knee. He could tell she was still alive, but she wouldn't be for long if she took another hit.

 _Of course. If ice heals that monster, then it shouldn't be surprising it can attack the same way._ "Yosuke, Chie, help Yukiko. Kanji, with me. We're going to bring this thing down."

"Right with you, Senpai," Kanji said grimly.

Mentally switching to the ice-resistant Jack Frost, Souji brought his sword up to just below shoulder height and slashed at a diagonal. As he expected, Shadow Teddie tried to slice him in turn with its claws, but in truth the move was a feint, a distraction. Kanji, front and center, bashed the giant Shadow in the face, then summoned his Persona, adding a bolt of lightning for its trouble.

" **Fools!"** the Shadow said again. **"You think to stop me that easily?"** It knocked Kanji aside and raised one paw, which began glowing with energy.

"What? I have a bad feeling about this," Rise said, echoing Souji's own thoughts.

He briefly considered ordering an all-out attack while the Shadow was vulnerable, but decided against it. If that thing had pulled back entirely, that probably meant it was confident it could defeat any counterattack. Prudence, Souji thought, suggested they assume such confidence justified, and remain on the defensive for the moment.

A minute later, his decision was vindicated. With a peculiar roaring sound, Shadow Teddie swiped its paw across all of them, but since they had already braced themselves, they were only knocked around a bit. Now, Souji decided, it was time to make it pay.

Once again, Souji received a boost from Yosuke, allowing him to move faster than the Shadow could follow. Chie and Kanji flanked him, striking directly, while Yosuke and a recovered Yukiko added blasts of magic. This time, the Shadow had no chance to counter, and with a last grunt of effort, Souji drove his sword almost to the hilt in its midsection.

Shadow Teddie let out one last roar, and collapsed.

* * *

Ignoring the defeated Shadow for the moment, Souji knelt beside their ursine friend. "Teddie, are you okay?"

Still flat as a pancake, Teddie heaved himself upward. "I . . . I think so."

"Was that part of you, Teddie?" Yukiko asked quietly, looking back at the Shadow.

Chie followed her gaze. "So even Teddie had a hidden side. It never would have occurred to me."

 _Me, either, and it should have,_ Souji thought. They still had no idea what exactly Teddie was, but there was no denying he was an intelligent, sapient being. Hidden thoughts, especially after what he'd said about not knowing what he was, probably went without saying.

Teddie unsteadily approached his Shadow. "There's . . . no real me? I don't know if that's true, but I do know one thing. I'm here, and I'm not alone. Maybe . . . maybe someday I'll find the answer."

Unlike previous such encounters, the Shadow didn't actually move. Still, it metamorphosed into a Persona, albeit possibly the most bizarre one yet. Humanoid only in the vaguest sense, yellow-orange in color, and holding, if Souji's eyes weren't deceiving him, a _cruise missile_ of all things.

"A Persona?" Chie whispered.

"Yes," Rise said, edging forward. "I can feel its power." She slowly sank to her knees again.

Souji mentally kicked himself. In the chaos of the second Shadow battle, he'd almost forgotten why they'd come in the first place. Rise had kept herself together for their sake, which said good things about her heart and strength of will, but she was obviously at her limit.

"Let's get her out of here," Chie said quietly. "Yukiko and I can take her home."

No Shadows got in their way during the return trip, which was just as well. After two major Shadow fight in quick succession, none of them were in any shape to deal with strays.

"We gotta head back," Kanji told the scorched-looking bear. "You gonna be okay on your own for a while?"

Teddie responded by flopping to the ground near the exit. "That's fine. I want to be alone for a while anyway." Improbably, he began doing sit-ups. "My fur is all scorched, and my nose hasn't been working too well, either. So I'm going to train hard, until I can really stand with you. Just wait for my big comeback!"

"Uh, Teddie?" Yosuke said, looking unsure if he believed his eyes.

Teddie let out a grunt. "Please, don't talk to me."

"He'll be fine," Souji said. "Come on, let's get Rise out of here." He held back as Chie and Yukiko took the idol through the exit to their world. "See you around, Teddie."

"Until then," the bear said. "Sensei, thanks for being here. You're one of a kind."

Souji allowed himself a smile. "Always glad to help."

* * *

Evening

* * *

There was no sign of Dojima for roughly the first hour after Souji got home. Not really a surprise, granted; Rise was out of danger, but the police likely still had mountains of paperwork to get through. Used to such things by then, he went about making dinner for Nanako and himself.

Nanako's head came up on hearing the door. "He's home!"

Something seemed off, though. An odd smell hung in the air, odd but familiar. It took Souji a moment to place it, but when he did, his eyes narrowed. _Has Uncle Ryotaro been drinking?_

"Whoa, easy there, Dojima-san!" Adachi said.

Souji heard a brief thump, followed by a sound of pain from his uncle. "Ow! Dammit, who built a shtep there!?"

Drunk as a skunk, sure enough. The question was why. Dojima had shown some signs of stress, granted, but nothing to drive him to drink, at least as far as Souji was aware. He hadn't complained overmuch, at least.

Adachi's response forced Souji to stifle a sudden urge to giggle. "That'd be the carpenters, sir. C'mon, up and at 'em."

Sure enough, thirty seconds later Tohru Adachi appeared in the hall, supporting a visibly-drunk Ryotaro Dojima. The younger detective had a definite long-suffering look on his face, and for once Souji couldn't blame him. Dojima clearly had had a few too many.

"I'm home, Nanako!" Dojima said, noticeably slurring.

Clearly nonplussed, Nanako managed a stammered, "Welcome back."

"Hi, Nanako-chan," Adachi said, offering the girl a tired smile. "Sorry to bug you, but could you get his futon ready? Thanks." Nanako nodded and disappeared up the stairs, while Adachi gently guided his boss over to the couch. Wiping his brow, he looked back at Souji. "Sorry about this. Guess he's had a few too many tonight."

Dojima let out a noise of drunken irritation. "How the hell else am I supposed to," he hiccuped, "deal with his BS? Damn fancy-talkin' kid. . . ."

 _Huh?_

Adachi appeared to take pity. "The prefectural police are getting kinda impatient, so they've sent in a special investigator to help out. Thing is, he's just a kid! Maybe fifteen or sixteen. You've probably seen him around town; new faces stick out in a place like Inaba."

Souji rubbed his face. "About a head shorter than me, dark blue hair, dark blue jacket and cap?"

"That's him," Adachi said, nodding. "You've run into him?"

"A couple of times at the bookstore and Junes," Souji acknowledged. "We've had a chat here and there; he seems friendly enough."

It did go far to explain why the heretofore-nameless boy had been at Tatsumi Textiles, though. And why he'd been talking to Kanji. The teenage detective had, like Souji and his friends, anticipated that Kanji might be targeted, and likely knew what had happened with Yukiko. Very crafty, that one.

Well. Souji would just have to be craftier.

"Aw, he's just another brat," Dojima said. "Nothing he can do to help on a case like this." He yawned. "Just goes on and on about deductions and evidence and all that stuff." A hiccup. "Ace or no ace, what the hell dis the prefecture thinking, giving us some kid to babysit?"

 _He's going to have a massive headache in the morning._

"Anyway, the kid says as long as he can be of help solving a difficult case, he won't need any kind of reward," Adachi said. He grimaced. "You can imagine how the higher-ups took that one. Means we can't exactly turn him down."

As usual, Adachi had said too much. "Stop running your mouth, dammit," Dojima snapped, seeming to come out of his daze. Slightly. "It's your fault anyway, for that stupid peeping tom mess." His glare shifted to Souji. "And you can take some of the blame, too. Always wandering around whenever something happens. . . ."

Nanako, bless her heart, chose that moment to reappear. "His futon's ready."

Visibly relieved, Adachi helped Dojima stand. "Here we go, sir."

Souji and Nanako watched them go. The detective boy was an unexpected complication; while it was virtually impossible that he knew of the TV world, he still operated outside normal police procedure. Souji and his friends would have to watch their moves very carefully in the future.

Nanako of course knew nothing of this. "Sure does stink like sake in here," she said, grimacing.

"And how," Souji agreed. "Let's get things cleaned up and turn in. It's been a very long day." Longer than he dared admit even to his "little sister."

* * *

Thursday, 7 July, Afternoon

* * *

With another successful rescue under his belt, Souji slept reasonably well despite his uncle's drunken rebuke. School was up to that point uneventful, with Morooka almost tolerable for a change. Last class of the day was Hosoi, who despite his hand puppet was one of the more normal teachers at Yasogami. At least he didn't have a habit of belittling his students.

"Today's lecture is on a famous collection of Japanese poetry called the _Man-yoshu_ ," the bespectacled, mustachioed teacher was saying. "'Man' means 'ten thousand,' but that doesn't mean there are ten thousand poems in the collection. There are actually less than half that number. Our ancestors used that number to emphasize just how large the collection is."

Souji vaguely recalled reading something to that effect. It wasn't something he'd spent much time on; descendant of samurai or no, poetry had never really done much for him. He thought of himself as a more practical, down-to-earth sort. Though something about it was nagging at him, a half-remembered conversation with Reika.

"Now, let's read a passage—oh, wait," Hosoi cut himself off. "I just remembered today is the Tanabata festival. We'll study some poems from the _Man-yoshu_ that relate to Tanabata." His eyes flickered over the class. "Hmm, since he's probably never seen a sky full of stars, let's pick on Souji-chan."

Suppressing a smile, Souji obediently stood. The "pick on" line didn't bother him; unlike Morooka's sniping, it was clearly meant in good fun.

"Who wrote the most poems about Tanabata?"

That was what Reika had been talking about. "Kakinomoto no Hitomaru," he replied, then added, "And I actually have seen a sky full of stars."

Hosoi laughed. "So I was too hard on you; sorry about that. Anyway, you're right; Kakinomoto no Hitomaru wrote a whopping 137 poems about Tanabata. Amazing, isn't it? He certainly was talented." He smiled wistfully. "Back then, Japanese people could relate their own lives to Tanabata, the story of Orihime and Hikoboshi. You guys have it good; the Japanese of those days weren't allowed to see each other even when they were dating."

That part Souji did remember, and it had always disgusted him. His parents, for all that they could be a bit too traditional for his liking (as with the abortive arrangement with Reika Sakamoto), had never even considered going _that_ far. If anything they were the opposite, for which he was forever grateful.

* * *

After School

* * *

 _And this is why I'm never working in retail._

Not that he begrudged it. Yosuke had come begging for help practically the instant the final bell had rung. Junes, it seemed, was running some kind of a sale that day, and they were short on staff. Fortunately Souji wasn't involved in direct customer service, just restocking shelves in the grocery department. He made sure to call home, though, not wanting another lecture from his uncle.

"Thanks a million, Souji," Yosuke said an hour later. "They decided on that sale out of freakin' nowhere, and Dad was bugging me to find helpers. I told him I didn't have time, but I don't think he even heard me."

They were sitting at a table in the food court, nursing cold soda. "It's fine," Souji said. "Can't say I enjoyed it, but that's not your fault."

Yosuke chuckled. "You're always a stand-up guy." He looked past Souji, and his expression darkened slightly. "Here we go again."

Half-turning, Souji saw a pair of high-school girls approaching. He winced, recognizing them as the same duo who had given Yosuke grief previously.

Sure enough, they saw Yosuke and started complaining. "Hey, Hanamura, what's with the crowd?" one asked in a decidedly peevish tone. "If we'd known about it, we'd have skipped out."

Souji bristled at such blatant irresponsibility. Yosuke evidently agreed, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. "Please, don't. You got a bonus, didn't you?"

The girl snorted in disdain. "Yeah, all of five hundred yen. I'm trying to save up here. Come on, give me a raise!"

"I don't think I can really help you there," Yosuke said, looking suddenly drained.

The other girl rolled her eyes. "So what's the point?" She and her companion walked off to stand near the counter. "Man, at this rate my graduation trip will be somewhere in Japan. Maybe I should ask my parents to pay for it."

"Why don't you find a guy to do it?" her friend suggested.

The first laughed. "What, like Saki did?"

Her words weren't lost on Yosuke. He looked away, biting his lip in obvious distress. Souji glared at the two girls, highly irritated that they would bring up the deceased student in such a cavalier fashion.

"Was it last year that Saki eloped?"

\ "Yep," the other girl confirmed. "Some college guy showed up, and she went off with him, then came back alone about a month later. Said she'd pay for it herself."

The first blinked. "You mean she was dumped?"

"Who knows. She started working here to save up, though."

Thinking very dark thoughts indeed about the gossiping pair, Souji looked at his friend I concern. "They don't know," he said quietly.

"Yeah, you're right," Yosuke said. "It's not really getting to me. I'm just sad to hear her talked about like that. Senpai deserved better." He shook his head. "With our powers, we're the only ones who can avenge her. So there's really no reason to bother with outsiders."

Souji wasn't sure he quite agreed with that, given his drama and athletic pursuits, but he let it slide. It wasn't the time.

"I'm glad you came along," Yosuke said, half to himself. "I don't think I'd have made it this far otherwise." He sighed. "Still, it's really a pain. Not you; hell, I'm not really sure myself."

They chatted a while longer, carefully avoiding any further mention of Saki Konishi. Yosuke was still looking down by the end of it, but that was probably inevitable. Knowing he couldn't leave Nanako to wait much longer, Souji said his goodbyes and departed.

* * *

Saturday, 9 July, Evening

* * *

The last two days had been pouring rain. With no practice or drama club, Souji had spent his after-school hours fishing in the Samegawa. Actually caught a few, too, something that had even impressed his uncle. In the back of his mind, though, he was constantly aware that the fog would be settling in soon.

According to the weather forecast, this was the night. He didn't _think_ he would see anything now that Rise was safe, but it was always possible they had overlooked something. Best not to take chances, he decided.

Near midnight, he stood by his window as usual. A glance outside confirmed what he had expected, fog was covering the town. He couldn't even see across the rather narrow street. In the back of his mind, he hoped his uncle wouldn't be driving that night.

A crackling sound drew Souji's attention back to his TV. Almost without realizing what he was doing, Souji held his breath.

Nothing. The Midnight Channel was blank. Once again, the mysterious kidnapper/murderer had been thwarted. Glancing back at the fog-shrouded street, Souji wondered just what their adversary was feeling. Was the culprit angry at being thwarted yet again, or amused at Souji and his friends dancing to his tune?

Perhaps Rise could shed some light on it.

* * *

Sunday, 10 July, Early Morning

* * *

He awoke to the distant sounds of ambulance and police sirens. Any remaining fatigue vanished, replaced with a vague but persistent feeling of unease. Souji dressed quickly, not wanting to miss any news. Whatever it was, it had to be important.

Sure enough, his cell phone beeped. "It's me," he said.

It was Chie. "D-Did you hear yet?" she stammered. "They found a dead body right outside the shopping district!"

Souji's blood ran cold. _That's impossible. We got Rise out of there in time. Is this a coincidence? It's a small town._ "Are you sure?" he asked when he was able to trust his voice.

"I only just found out myself," Chie said, her voice quavering. "It doesn't make any _sense_." She took a deep breath. "Anyway, we're all meeting at Junes. Get over here as soon as you can."

The call ended, Souji pocketed his phone. He was sure Rise was safe. Something, he knew, was very, very wrong.

* * *

Daytime

* * *

Chie, Yukiko, and Kanji were waiting for him when he arrived. "Anything new?" he asked without preamble.

"Yosuke went to check out the scene," Chie said. "He should be back soon."

 _Speak of the devil._ Yosuke appeared at the back of the food court, moving at a rapid clip. He stumbled once, almost overturning a table, but recovered without further incident. "It's murder, all right," he said, gasping. "The body was hanging from an apartment's rooftop railing."

"Just like the others," Souji said, clenching a fist. "Any idea who it was?"

His face a rather unhealthy shade, Yosuke nodded. "Here's the kicker: the victim this time . . . it was King Moron."

Souji felt the blood drain from his face. "You're sure?" he said.

"Positive," Yosuke said. "I talked to someone who saw the body. There's no doubt about it. King Moron is dead."

Kanji looked like he'd been hit by a truck. "King Moron? You guys' homeroom teacher? That's crazy."

Souji's mind was racing. Morooka, he knew, had never appeared on the Midnight Channel. By rights, that should have ruled out anything to do with the other world. "Should," however, left a lot of wiggle room, and they still knew little about how that world actually worked.

"Are you kidding me?" Kanji said. "Isn't the killer hittin' people he's seen on TV? I ain't seen King Moron on the Midnight Channel or anywhere else."

Yosuke didn't seem to hear. "Why did this have to happen?" he wondered, mostly to himself.

"I thought we had it all figured out," Chie groaned. "And now this!?"

"Maybe the Midnight Channel doesn't have anything to do with it," Yukiko murmured unhappily.

Souji shook his head. "It's too early to give up," he said. "Right now, all we know for sure is Morooka is dead. Until we find out more, there's no sense getting all worked up." The others visibly relaxed at that; Souji still occasionally marveled at the effect he often produced. "We'll talk to Teddie first; he should at least be able to give us a starting point."

It being a Sunday, one in which most people's attention was taken up by a murder, they expected the electronics department to be all but deserted. Instead, a surprise complication greeted them in the form of two Junes employees, a man and a woman, both looking to be in their early thirties.

"Huh?" Chie said, coming to a stop. "There's staff here?"

Yosuke frowned. "It's certainly unusual. I wonder what's going on." He approached the chatting pair. "Excuse me, is something up?"

The woman's face brightened. "Ah, Yosuke-kun. Did the manager tell you about this?"

"Huh?" Yosuke's face was blank. "I haven't heard anything lately."

"There's some kind of weird mascot here," the man said. "He's been hanging around for the last few hours. Is there some kind of campaign going on today?"

Souji felt himself go rigid. _A mascot? Could it possibly be. . . ?_

"Not that I've heard," Yosuke said. "What kind of mascot?"

"He said his name was, let me think." The woman frowned. "Terry, or was it Eddie?"

 _Yep. It's him. What on Earth is going on? First Sloth-face is murdered, now Teddie somehow finds his way into our world?_

"Well, there aren't any customers around," the male employee said. "Guess I'd better get back to my station."

Yosuke covered his eyes with one hand. "No, please don't tell me. . . ."

Chie let out a loud gasp. "O-Over there! It's really him!"

There was no mistake. Next door in the furniture department, the cartoon bear known as Teddie was happily relaxing in a vibrating massage chair, looking as though he hadn't a care in the world. For a moment Souji's brain refused to process the sight; it simply wasn't possible for Teddie to have accessed the real world. It just didn't make sense.

"Ah, this really hits the spot," the bear sighed.

Yosuke seemed to be having trouble speaking. "You . . . how. . . ."

Teddie sniffed. "Took you guys long enough; I've been waiting for hours."

"But, are you okay on this side?" Yukiko asked.

"And how'd you get here in the first place?" Kanji put in before the bear could answer.

Teddie sniffed. "Of course I can get out; remember, there's an exit. It just never occurred to me to try it before." He shrugged. "But talking with you guys sparked my curiosity about this world. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but then my feet were moving before I could stop myself."

"Just like against Rise's Shadow," Souji noted. "That part worked out well enough." He snapped his fingers. "By the way, was anyone on your side over the last few nights. We didn't see anyone on the Midnight Channel, but they've found another dead body, just this morning."

Teddie winced, but shook his head. "I stayed until the fog settled back in, but no one came. Rise-chan's safe, right?"

"As far as we know, yeah," Yosuke said. "You're sure no one came in?"

"That's what I just said," Teddie replied, sounding slightly miffed. "I was all by myself, like always!" He let out a genuine _harrumph_.

Yosuke wasn't satisfied. "And your nose wasn't clogged or anything?"

Teddie growled in irritated frustration. "Aren't you listening!? I was utterly, totally, and one hundred percent _alone_! That's why I came over here in the first place!" He sighed, seeming to deflate a little. "But, I guess I can't really blame you if you don't believe me. My senses haven't been working as well lately."

"It's true the Midnight Channel was blank last night, like Souji said," Chie murmured. "And even before that, Teddie says no one was in there. So King Moron wasn't thrown in?"

"Okay, enough about that," Teddie said, sliding off the chair. "I want to go see Rise-chan." He produced a pair of glasses. "These are for her," he said, placing them in Souji's hand. "She'll probably be backing us up from now on, so I'm moving to the front line."

Souji blinked, slightly taken aback. "You sure about that, Teddie?"

"Don't think of me as the same cute little Teddie," the bear said, looking fierce. "I'm an all-new model! I have a powerful attack, an unbeatable defense, and a winning smile!" He struck a pose. "Today begins the New Legend of Teddie!"

 _Hmm, it's true Teddie's Persona looks more combat-oriented, and we need all the help we can get. And he_ did _save us from Rise's Shadow._

Yukiko, predictably, completely missed the point. "Wow, a new legend?" she said, jaw dropping slightly.

"We're drawing a crowd," Yosuke said, glancing around uneasily. "Let's go somewhere else. And keep it down, willya, Ted?"

They reconvened back at the food court, which suited Souji just fine, since he'd not had time to eat breakfast. He contented himself with a fish sandwich, Chie as usual ordered steak, while Yukiko, Yosuke, and Kanji all opted for ramen. It was likely they would need their strength.

"Okay, one more time," Yosuke said. "You're sure there was no one in the other world."

Teddie nodded. "That's what I've been saying."

"And King Moron never appeared on the Midnight Channel," Chie said.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Kanji put in.

Souji took a long gulp of his drink before replying. "It's pretty clear by now that he wasn't thrown into the TV. Now, even with Teddie's help we don't really know much about that world." He scrubbed his face with a napkin. "We can't take our next step until there's more information on this latest murder."

"Why would he be killed on this side, though?" Chie wondered.

Yukiko's head came up. "Maybe he couldn't." All eyes turned to her. "Maybe the culprit thought the TV method wouldn't work anymore. After all, we've thwarted three attempts in a row."

Kanji gave a grim nod of agreement. "So they snuffed someone on this side just to make sure it worked. Bastard." He clenched a fist. "If that's true, we don't have any way of stopping him unless we catch him in the act."

"For that, we need more information," Souji said, standing. "There's a good chance Rise Kujikawa is up and around by now; maybe she'll have some insight." The others nodded agreement.

It would be best, he decided, if they not go right away. Given Rise's celebrity status, it would be too easy to arouse suspicion, especially after the incident with the peeping tom. Which would in turn _irritate_ his uncle.

"Ugh, it's hot," Teddie said. "I'm taking this off."

 _What!?_ Forcing himself not to visibly react, Souji glanced over the food court. Sure enough, there were kids just one table away.

"Dude, you're not talking about your _head_ are you?" Yosuke said, eying the bear uneasily. He got a solid grip before Teddie could move. "Are you crazy!? There's kids watching! They'll be scarred for life if they see an empty mascot running around. Think a little, willya?"

"Still, I'm glad you're back to normal," Yukiko said. "Your fur's nice and soft and everything."

Kanji brightened. "Can I feel it?"

"No!" Teddie ignored him after that. "Actually, I'm no longer a hollow bear!" He let out an almost evil laugh. "I trained and trained, hoping to score with Chie-chan and Yuki-chan, and now I finally have an inside."

Souji couldn't stop the facepalm that came after the "scoring" line. Nor did he blame Chie and Yukiko for shooting equally murderous glares at Teddie. _He should keep in mind Yukiko isn't just a healer. Push her too far, and you'll burn. Literally._

Yosuke merely sighed, perhaps grateful that _he_ wasn't the one on the receiving end of Chie's wrath for a change. "Dude, you're _hollow_. Taking off your head isn't going to cool you off."

"I just told you, I'm not hollow!" Teddie shot back. "Ugh, I can't take this anymore." He reached for the zipper at his neck.

Souji instinctively got between Teddie and the kids at the next table over. Even he wasn't looking forward to the sight of an empty costume that nevertheless moved and spoke, and he'd seen it before. He felt his mouth go dry as the mascot's head came off.

And then his jaw dropped. Teddie was indeed no longer hollow; the "inside" now had what looked like a genuine human body. The human Teddie still looked out of place, blond hair and blue eyes being rather less than common in Japan, but he could easily have passed as a visitor from Europe or America.

Teddie grinned. "Hello, Chie-chan, Yuki-chan."

 _This is not possible. I'm hallucinating. There is no way I can be seeing what I'm seeing._

"T-Teddie?" Chie stammered.

Human(?) Teddie hesitated. "Um, is there anything I can wear? I'm practically like a newborn right now."

 _I really, really did_ not _need to know that!_

"Then don't take the bottom part off!" Chie said hastily. "Come on, we'll find you something." She and Yukiko led Teddie off, presumably to the clothing department.

The boys stared after them, united in utter befuddlement. It said something about how bizarre their lives had become that they were able to accept what had happened at all. It was no more strange than jumping into a TV to battle manifestations of the human subconscious.

"Was that . . . really Teddie?" Kanji asked.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Souji said. "It was him, though; he might look different, but the way he talks is unmistakable."

Yosuke shrugged helplessly. "Well, it's hardly the most bizarre thing we've seen lately."

"You got that right," Kanji said fervently.

* * *

They stopped for frozen dessert on the way to Marukyu. Kanji's idea, as it happened; he turned out to have a minor addiction to Topsicles, probably kept secret to avoid hurting his "tough guy" image. Not that Souji minded; he was fond of the confection himself.

"Mm-mm, it's finally the season for Topsicles again!" Kanji enthused. He was already on his second.

Yosuke sighed. "Dude, slow down already. You trying to give yourself a stomach ache?"

"What's it to you?" Kanji countered.

His question would remain forever unanswered, for Chie and Yukiko chose that moment to return. They looked somewhat out of breath, which somehow did not come as a surprise.

"What kept you?" Yosuke asked. "Seriously, it shouldn't have taken _that_ long."

If either girl answered, Souji didn't hear. Teddie finally came into view, dressed in a decidedly expensive-looking outfit. Pristine white shirt (ruffled, no less) with a corsage pinned to it, dark blue pants, black shoes, he looked more like a wealthy European than anything else.

"How do I look?" Teddie asked with a grin.

 _Why not._ "C'est magnifique," Souji said, fighting a sudden urge to laugh at the look on Yosuke's face.

Chie groaned. "Please, _don't_ encourage him. He went completely nuts in the clothing department; I've never seen anything like it, and I _really_ hope I never do again."

Yosuke had a very definite "Is this really happening?" look on his face, but played along anyway. "Okay." He fished a thousand-yen note out of his pocket and handed it to Kanji. "Here, grab an ice cream or something and share it with Ted. We're going to the tofu shop."

"Wow, you're rich!" Teddie exclaimed, seemingly out of the blue.

 _I have a bad feeling about this,_ Souji thought, looking from Teddie to the girls and back.

"Think of it as a welcome-back party for Teddie. Just don't make a big fuss about it," Yosuke told a hesitant Kanji.

Chie's eyebrows went up. "Wow, you're actually acting like a real senpai, Yosuke. What's got into you?" She grinned. "Oh, I get it. You might not say it, but you're really nice to Teddie. I'm glad to see it; you're maturing into a real adult, someone who doesn't sweat the small stuff."

Yosuke looked at her oddly. "Say what? You're worrying me, Chie."

 _I'll second that._

"Oh, it's just about Teddie's clothes," Chie said, waving a hand as though it didn't matter. "We didn't have enough money for all of it, so we charged the rest to you."

Souji took a quick step back as Yosuke's face instantly turned an alarming shade of red. Not that he _blamed_ his partner, exactly, as there was no question Chie and Yukiko had crossed the line. He still didn't want to be in the blast radius.

" _WHAT!?"_ Yosuke shouted. "What the hell were you thinking!? I never said you could put it on my account!"

Chie wasn't back down. Unfortunately. "Yeah, well, what else were we supposed to do!?" she shot back. "That stuff is expensive as hell even for Junes!"

"You seriously charged it to me?" Yosuke's voice was low and dangerous. Then it rose again. "Why would you do that!? You know I've been saving up for a motorcycle!"

Chie actually appeared taken aback. "Oh, that. You don't need one."

 _Wrong thing to say, Chie,_ Souji thought, taking another step back. _Really,_ really _wrong thing to say!_

"Come on, don't fight over me," Teddie said in a weak attempt at placation.

 _And you're not helping._

"Shut up!" Yosuke snarled. "This is your fault, too. If you get one single tear in those, I'm taking it out on your hide!"

Seeing Kanji and Teddie depart after that, Souji caught Yukiko's eye and nodded in the direction of Marukyu. Evidently reaching the same conclusion, she obediently followed. Yosuke and Chie didn't even seem to notice; they were obviously going to be at it for a while longer.

* * *

Fortunately, there wasn't a crowd waiting for them at Marukyu; either the novelty of Rise's appearance had worn off, or it was simply too hot for most spectators to bother with. Souji suspected a combination of the two.

"Ah, I had a feeling you'd come." A short, slim figure was just emerging from Marukyu. "I suppose you're here to ingratiate yourself with Rise Kujikawa."

It was the same boy Souji had encountered before. He'd dropped the jacket, probably due to the heat, choosing a light blue-green t-shirt instead. The cap, pants, and dark blue hair, though, were unmistakable. Knowing now that the unnamed boy was working with the police, Souji was instantly on his guard.

Footsteps accompanied by grumbling forestalled his reply. "Dammit, why'd the clerk let them charge it to someone else, anyway?" Yosuke muttered. He spotted the boy and stopped dead. "H-Hey, you're the guy we saw with Kanji."

A nod. "Indeed. I don't believe we've met since then; save for Seta-san," he amended with a courteous nod at Souji. "In fact, I don't believe I've introduced myself. My name is Naoto Shirogane. I'm investigating the multiple murders that have occurred here."

 _Explains why Uncle Ryotaro was drunk the other night._

"I'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind," Naoto said. "This Kinshiro Morooka, he was a teacher at your school, correct?"

"He was," Souji conceded, wondering what he was getting at. "Our homeroom teacher, in fact."

Naoto nodded. "The public is focused on the fact that he taught at the same school the second victim attended, but that is in fact irrelevant. What intrigues me is the inconsistency. This Morooka," he paused, "has never appeared on television."

Souji kept his face still, once again blessing the self-control he'd been forced to learn. He studied Naoto's ace, looking for clues and finding none. His eyes slipped slightly lower, to the younger boy's open collar. _Wait a second._

"What do you make of that?"

"Why do you think we would make anything of it?" Souji countered. "We're high school students, remember?"

Naoto smiled slightly, as though acknowledging Souji's parry. "I suppose we'll leave it at that." He casually walked past them. "I would like to solve this case as quickly as possible. I'll be keeping an eye on you all. Until we meet again."

Souji forced himself not to watch the young detective go. _Just great. Bad enough to have to watch my step around Uncle Ryotaro. Now I'll have a private detective dogging my every move._

"Who _is_ that guy, anyway?" Yosuke wondered.

"Private detective," Souji said. "My uncle was complaining about him the other night."

Yosuke snorted. "Can't blame him after an interrogation like that. Kid's a real piece of work."

"Tell me about it," Chie agreed, shivering despite the heat. "It was like he completely saw through us. He even knew about the connection to the TV."

"I doubt he knows about the Midnight Channel, though," Souji pointed out. "A private detective isn't likely to be chasing urban legends. Remember, none of us believed it until we experienced it firsthand." Movement caught his eye. _There she is._

Rise Kujikawa stood a few paces away. Clad in a light orange tank top and white shorts, she was a far cry from the exhausted girl they'd met not long before. She still looked different from her "public" self, but there was a light in her eyes that hadn't been there before.

"Rise-chan!" Yukiko said, smiling brightly. "Are you feeling better?"

Rise nodded. "Did you come to check up on me?"

"Of course," Yosuke said. "We're glad to see you up and around."

"Really? Thanks." Rise bit her lip. "Um, could you guys come with me for a bit? There's something I want to talk to you about." She jerked her head briefly at Marukyu. "My grandmother's watching the store right now, so I've got some free time."

Souji waved a hand. "Sure. Lead on."

The idol's chosen meeting spot was one of Souji's familiar haunts, Tatsuhime shrine. There was no sign of the fox, likely because it was unfamiliar with Rise. For once, though, its run-down state was a blessing; Rise clearly wanted to keep this discussion private.

Rise chewed on the inside of her cheek. "I remember being at my house," she said, a distant look in her eyes. "I'm not sure what happened then; maybe I passed out. When I came to, I was already in the other world."

Chie sagged. "So we still have no real info. Damn, this is frustrating."

"We know we're not the only ones looking into it," Yosuke pointed out. He looked back at Rise. "We met this weird kid named Naoto a few minutes ago."

Rise shrugged. "He's come to the shop a few times. Asked me a lot about the incident, but I didn't say anything about the other world; no way he would've believed something that crazy. Come to think of it, he asked about you guys, too, but I just made some stuff up."

"Hopefully that's the end of it," Souji murmured. At Rise's questioning look, he grimaced. "One of the detectives on the case is my uncle, so this could make dinner a bit awkward."

"Here's hoping I threw him off the scent, then," Rise said with a small grin. "Anyway, I told them you guys found me unconscious on the roof at Junes."

Yosuke chuckled. "Close enough. Helps that I work there."

Rise shifted from foot to foot. "Um, anyway, I appreciate everything you've done for me." In an instant her demeanor changed; she was actually jumping in excitement. "Thank you _so_ much! I love you guys!"

And there was the Rise Kujikawa beloved of teenage viewers (especially male teenage viewers) all over Japan. Gone was the exhaustion that had characterized her since her arrival in Inaba. She was smiling broadly, eyes full of light and life. At that moment, even Souji understood why so many of his peers pined for her.

Case in point, Yosuke was looking starstruck. "Man, it's really coming through now. You're really Risette."

Rise shrugged. "Well, I know I sounded all gloomy when we first met, so I thought you wouldn't like me like that. Do I sound weird?"

"Just be yourself," Souji told her, glancing briefly at Yosuke. "Whatever feels best for you."

"Thanks," Rise said. "All that time in showbiz has made me lose track of what the 'real' me is supposed to be like." Her smile was on the rueful side. "I'm glad you're the first people I got to know in Inaba."

Souji smiled. "That reminds me, we have something for you." He withdrew the "Teddie Glasses" (as Chie had dubbed them) from his pocket. "It's your choice."

Rise looked at the eyewear contemplatively. "Senpai, would you be struggling without my help? In that world?"

"Possibly," Souji allowed. "Teddie tries, but he's been falling behind lately. Not his fault."

"And I could help you. With this power." She met his gaze. "So wouldn't it be better if I joined the team?"

Souji merely nodded, passing the glasses over.

"You could say those are proof that you're one of us," Yosuke said. "We use them to see through the fog in there."

Rise nodded slowly. "I remember you guys all wearing these. Seemed kinda weird then, but it makes sense now." She grinned. "Thanks, Senpai. Now I'm part of the team, too!" After a moment of bubbling excitement, she calmed a little. "Starting tomorrow I'll be going to Yasogami. I don't have any friends yet, so please don't ignore me, okay?"

"You're hard to ignore," Souji answered with a wry smile. "Our social standing might take a bit of a hit, hanging out with a celebrity, but," he glanced at his friends, "I don't think it will bother us very much."

Yosuke groaned under his breath. "Pretty rough time for a transfer, though. The kidnappings, King Moron's murder, and exams are coming up, too. Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll be canceled."

"Don't hold your breath," Chie said. "Exams are always on time, rain or shine."

"Chie's right," Souji said. "I took my last middle school exam in a typhoon."

The others stared at him as though he'd grown an extra head. He didn't blame them; his claim _was_ rather outlandish. "You're joking," Yosuke said.

Souji laughed. "Not at all. Wasn't a bad one, but it was still a typhoon. I thought the faculty were out of their collective mind."

"I'm with Senpai," Rise said. "I almost got killed by those monsters; exams are nothing compared to that."

Souji nodded to the shrine gate. "We can discuss it more tomorrow after school. For now," he broke off, seeing Kanji approach.

"Yo," the delinquent said. "Teddie ate five Topsicles. I still beat him though; managed to get six down."

"No one asked," Yosuke said, rolling his eyes. "Where is he, anyway?"

Kanji shrugged. "By the shop, finishing his fifth Topsicle. What are we gonna do with him, anyway?"

An excellent question, one Souji wished he'd considered before. To be sure, the raw shock at seeing Teddie in their world in the first place had a way of derailing things, to say nothing of Kinshiro Morooka's death and settling things with Rise.

Yosuke sighed. "Guess I'll take him home."

 _Better you than me, partner._ Not that Souji disliked Teddie, the puns and perversity aside, but his uncle would likely be less than amused if he'd shown up with the ersatz bear in tow. Better Teddie stay with someone less at risk of attracting official notice.

He felt rather than saw Rise sidle up to him. "Let's go, Senpai."

Kanji blinked. "Uh, when did you get so chipper?"

His only response was a snort of laughter from Yukiko.

* * *

Souji drifted away from his friends an hour or so later. With everything that had happened within the last twenty-four hours, he felt the need to clear his head, something difficult to do with his teammates. Not that he faulted them at all, but between Yukiko's laughter and Chie's generally high energy level, sometimes it could be difficult to think.

The bookstore, he decided, was a good place to start, with perhaps a trip to the riverbank afterward. As was often the case since his arrival in Inaba, though, he got rather more than he bargained for.

"Ah, I should have expected to see you here," Naoto Shirogane said, tucking a small book away. "It's one of your favorite haunts, after all."

"I could say the same for you," Souji said, carefully keeping his face immobile.

"True," Naoto acknowledged. "A good book is one of my few pleasures right now. This place has a larger selection than I would expect in such an out-of-the-way town."

Souji nodded, studying a shelf that had caught his eye. "They do special orders, too."

"Indeed. I'll have to remember that." Naoto bowed slightly to the cashier. "I must admit, you are a very . . . interesting person, Seta-san."

He grunted softly. "I guess it's an honor to catch the attention of the Detective Prince," he said, looking at the other sidelong. He paused. "Or is it Princess?"

* * *

Author's note: Whew! Bit faster than I have been lately, though not by much. Helps that I've been looking forward to this one. To anticipate one question, yes, there's a specific way Souji was able to spot Naoto's real gender; that will be addressed in the next chapter. This makes it somewhat AU, granted, but I wanted to compensate a little for the fact that Naoto joins so late. Hopefully it worked as intended.

Until next time. ~D.S.


	10. 10 The Heat of Summer

Sunday, 10 July, Daytime

* * *

For an endless moment, Naoto could only stand motionless and stare at the silver-haired youth before her. He _couldn't_ have deduced that. It was impossible. Her disguise was meticulous, the result of months of preparation. No one should have been able to see through it.

And yet Souji Seta had.

"How?" she said when she at last found her voice.

Seta tapped his collar. "You should have covered your throat."

Silently, Naoto cursed herself for the slip. It wasn't a fatal one, given that Seta was the only person to have spotted it, but it was a slip nonetheless. One that, as an aspiring detective with a number of cases already under her belt, she should have found trivially easy to avoid.

"It seems you have me at a disadvantage, Seta-san," she said. "I suppose you're going to report this to your uncle."

To her surprise, he shook his head. "Make it Souji; there's no need to be formal here. Anyway, I don't know why you're pretending to be a guy, but it's not my place to question it, not without a good reason. Telling Uncle Ryotaro would just make pointless trouble."

Naoto's eyes narrowed. "Blackmail material, then?"

Seta—Souji—actually looked hurt at the suggestion. "Of course not. It would be wrong. Besides," he smiled wryly, "my uncle would kill me if he found out, and my parents would incinerate the corpse. No, I just wanted you to know I wasn't just fumbling around, that I'm paying attention to my surroundings."

"Why do that?"

Souji frowned. "To be honest, I don't quite know myself. Maybe it's because we're both outsiders here." He shrugged. "Done is done. Anyway, I need to get home, help my cousin make dinner. Nice talking to you, Shirogane-san."

Naoto watched him leave, her mind a maelstrom of conflicting thoughts. He had had her dead to rights, figuratively speaking, but made a point of not following through. He'd spotted her as a girl, which made for excellent blackmail possibilities, then said it was really none of his business.

Souji Seta, she decided, was a very confusing (and yet very interesting) young man.

* * *

Evening

* * *

Given the discovery of Kinshiro Morooka's body just that morning, it was hardly unexpected that Dojima wasn't home that night. It was with very mixed emotions that Souji prepared dinner for himself and his cousin. Morooka's death disturbed him on a number of levels, not least of which was his own relative lack of sorrow. He didn't like what that might say about him.

With Nanako's permission, he changed the channel just in time for the evening news. "Good evening, this is _Niteline News_ ," the anchor said. "Our top story tonight concerns the latest developments in an ongoing story." With a low chime, a picture of Morooka appeared on the screen. "The serial murder case in rural Inaba has claimed a third victim. The news shocked local residents, who have not seen another murder in three months, and had believed the spree was at an end."

 _We knew better, but we still didn't expect Morooka,_ Souji thought grimly.

"The deceased taught at a local high school," the anchor went on, "and since the body was arranged in a similar manner as the last two victims, it is believed the events are connected."

Except Souji was sure Morooka _wasn't_ killed in the same manner. It didn't make any sense; Teddie was sure no one had entered the TV world after they got Rise out, and no one had appeared on the Midnight Channel since. Unless, of course, there was something important about that world that they had yet to discover.

Nanako appeared to see something in his face. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Was it someone you knew?"

"He was my homeroom teacher," Souji said quietly. "Don't worry," he added. "I'm here with you."

His cousin nodded, a relieved smile on her face. "I'll be all right."

The story was still going. "This marks the second consecutive death, after Miss Saki Konishi, where the victim was involved with Yasogami High. Mr. Morooka was known for his strict teaching methods, and is said to have had constant friction with his students."

"That's an understatement," Souji murmured to Nanako. "He called me a loser on my first day. Pretty much everyone hated him, but I don't think any of the students would have killed him." Many had fantasized about it, though, himself included.

"The police will be pursuing this line of inquiry, and are planning to begin a large-scale investigation tomorrow. We now turn to our reporter at the scene for more details."

Souji made a mental note to be _very_ careful with his words. He doubted his uncle would suspect him of murder, but if even a hint of Souji's activities got out there was going to be hell to pay. With that in mind, he sent a quick text to Kanji, by far the most volatile of his team, warning him to be careful.

Nanako sighed. "Dad won't be coming home again today."

Hoping to cheer her up, Souji showed her a magic trick he'd learned. With just a little slight of hand, he was able to make it appear as if a finger had jumped from one hand to the other. Nanako's eyes went wide; clearly, the unfortunate news was already forgotten.

* * *

Late Night

* * *

 _Well, it's been a while since I came here like this._ The blue velvet, the card table, and the old man with the improbably large nose confirmed it: Souji was again visiting the Velvet Room in his dreams. He couldn't help wondering just what it was Igor wanted.

"Welcome," Igor said. "It's been quite some time." He smiled. "Do not be alarmed. You are fast asleep in the real world. I have summoned you within your dreams."

"I thought so," Souji said dryly. "My life has gotten fairly bizarre since I came to Inaba, but this would still be too crazy otherwise."

Igor chuckled. "Indeed. So, how are things progressing? Are you gradually drawing toward the answer to this mystery?"

There was only one honest answer. "I don't know," Souji said. "I thought we had a lead, but things took another turn this morning."

"Indeed," Igor said with a slow nod. "The fog covering your path is thick."

"The season has changed, but your path has not yet closed," Margaret put in. "In time, a path will open to you."

Igor nodded to her. "Our true reason for calling you here is to provide a new form of assistance for you to achieve just that." He clasped his hands. "I speak of the ability to fuse four or more Personas at once. I am quite certain this will enable you to command even stronger powers."

"That would be helpful," Souji said. "We've had a couple of especially tough encounters over the last few days."

"Then it is well timed," Igor said. "Now, your journey will soon reach its climax. And as a result, many challenges—which I cannot at present foresee—await you." He smiled. "Until we meet again, farewell."

* * *

Monday, 11 July, Early Morning

* * *

"Man, I still can't believe our homeroom teacher was killed." Yosuke had caught up with Souji about three quarters of the way to Yasogami. "I couldn't really sleep yesterday. What about you?"

Souji shrugged. "Been better, been worse. We can't let ourselves too down."

Yosuke didn't look happy, but he couldn't disagree. "Yeah, if we get too depressed, we'll never catch the killer." He switched mental gears. "Say, that means we'll be getting a new teacher. Wonder who it'll be; I doubt they can find anyone worse than King Moron."

"Don't say that," Souji told him darkly, memories flashing through his mind. "They can always find someone worse."

* * *

The classroom was abuzz with rumors by the time they arrived. Many of the students seemed in shock at Morooka's death. Souji didn't blame them; unpleasant though their teacher had been, his demise had come completely out of nowhere, even more than Saki Konishi's.

Conversation was cut off by the door sliding open, admitting a woman Souji presumed to be their new teacher. Her appearance instantly set off warning bells in his mind; her shirt was unbuttoned a little too far to be proper, and she walked with an exaggerated sway of her hips.

 _Trouble. Definitely trouble._

"Gooooood mornin'," she said, drawing out the first word. "I'm Noriko Kashiwagi, your new class teacher starting today." She bowed a little too deeply. "You probably know already, but now that Mister Morooka has passed away, I'll be taking good care of you from now on." She actually giggled.

 _Slut._ Kashiwagi's mannerisms were making Souji sick to his stomach. _I was right, they managed to find someone_ even worse _than Sloth-Face. I'd almost rather let the Shadows kill me._

Kashiwagi smiled. "Let's start with a moment of silence for our dear departed Mister Morooka. Close your eyes, everyone."

He had to force himself not to clench his teeth. If someone had told him mere days before that he would come to miss Kinshiro Morooka's condescending lectures, he would have called them insane. Wishing briefly that his new teacher was a Shadow, he reluctantly closed his eyes.

"That should be enough."

Opening his eyes, Souji once again had to force his face to obey. Kashiwagi was sitting on her desk, legs crossed. The posture was far too sultry for his peace of mind, and from the looks on his classmates' faces, he was far from the only one who thought so.

"I'll do my best to fill Mister Morooka's shoes, at least as much as anyone can," Kashiwagi said. "So exams are still on track for next week. It's like the principal said to me just this morning, 'It's times like these that the school's schedule is most important, Nori-chan.' It must be tough for you all, isn't it." She giggled again.

 _Not as tough as putting up with you. I never thought I would actually miss Sloth-Face._

"But that's what it means to become an adult, little by little," Kashiwagi said with a sigh.

 _I probably know that better than you do, after what I've been through since April._

The other students weren't so restrained. "I already can't stand her," one girl said. A member of the music club, if Souji recalled correctly.

"First King Moron and now Kashiwagi?" a male student agreed. "How much worse can it get?"

 _Please,_ don't _ask that_.

Apparently oblivious to the stir, Kashiwagi spoke up again. "Oh, one more thing. That idol in the first year class, Rise Kujikawa, was it? In person, she's nothing like she seems on TV, so don't get your hopes up, 'kay?"

Souji clenched a fist under his desk. It was true that Rise's real personality wasn't just the bubbly idol singer people saw on TV, but Kashiwagi's tone practically dripped disdain. And if there was one thing that really provoked Souji Seta's ire, it was someone badmouthing his friends.

Kashiwagi snorted. "What's so great about an idol, anyway, right class? She's just a piece of inexperienced jailbait."

 _Okay, you're_ really _pushing it._ Souji didn't even attempt to hold back a glare; fortunately his new homeroom teacher wasn't even looking at him as she ranted on. About the only thing that could have been said in her favor was that she didn't descend into vulgarity the way Morooka would have.

Beside him, Chie was practically vibrating with fury. Never the calmest at the best of times, she was _extremely_ protective of anyone she considered a friend, which meant Kashiwagi was very fortunate indeed not to be on the receiving end of one of Chie's flying kicks.

He couldn't see Yukiko's face, but from the stiffness of her back Souji strongly suspected the inn heiress wanted nothing more than to burn Kashiwagi alive. Slowly. He'd rarely seen her angry, but knew enough to stay out of the way when it did happen.

Yosuke was completely out of his sight, but he could still sense his partner's sudden desire to kill. Even if he wasn't a self-proclaimed Risette fan, Yosuke Hanamura had all too much experience at being slandered by allegedly objective teachers.

"What's up with her?" another student wondered, scratching his brown hair. "Does she seriously think she's Risette's rival or something?"

His friend rolled his eyes. "She's toast then. I've heard Kashiwagi is on the wrong side of forty."

"Bet King Moron would've been ecstatic at Risette enrolling here," the brown-haired student said. "I heard he bought her pinup book."

 _Okay, that is officially creepy._

"Kinda pervy," his friend replied, visibly unnerved. "Still, he annoyed the hell out of me, but I feel bad he got killed."

 _Especially since we have to put up with_ her _,_ Souji agreed.

"Oh, you know what?" the other said. "Rise was on a striptease show."

Souji froze. _Please tell me they didn't see._

"But it fritzed out before it got to the good part," the brown-haired boy said, dejected. "It was on that Midnight Channel everyone's been talking about."  
His friend rolled his eyes again. "You actually _believe_ that bull? Seriously, you were dreaming. Just admit it; we'll all be better off."

Chie leaned close. "The rumor about the Midnight Channel is spreading even faster."

"Yeah, we'd better wrap this case up quick," Yosuke agreed. "We'll meet at Junes like usual, right, partner?"

Souji nodded absently, noting Kashiwagi's rant finally winding down. He put his head down on his arms, resisting the urge to sob. _We're doomed._

* * *

After School

* * *

It was a perfect storm. Homeroom teacher murdered, new teacher a slut, for lack of a better term, no new leads, and to top it off finals were still in a week. Souji knew better than to wonder if it could get any worse, though. It could, and likely would.

Chie let out a soft groan. "Finals are next week. It's been a while since I failed any subjects."

"Yeah, if by 'a while' you mean 'all the time'," Yosuke said in a dust-dry tone.

Which Chie naturally took offense at. "Shut up already!" she snapped. "Like you've ever seen my scores! Geez, you can be a real jerk sometimes."

 _Um, you might want to look at yourself, Chie._

Yukiko then unintentionally threw gasoline on the incipient flame. "But Chie always has above-average marks in subjects she _doesn't_ fail1"

Souji felt a sudden, almost uncontrollable urge to laugh. Chie turned a bizarre shade of puce, and for a good thirty seconds seemed completely at a loss for words. Her mouth worked soundlessly, as though trying to jump-start her voice box.

"Wha—Yukiko!" she said at last. "Why'd you have to tell him that!?"

Rise burst into peals of laughter. It was in that moment, Souji thought, that she most resembled the "Risette" TV personality that had been so carefully cultivated over the last year or so. He could easily see why she was so famous, as natural-sounding as she was.

Chie, of course, was less amused. "You, too, Rise-chan!?"

"Don't worry, I'm not laughing at you," the idol said, though her continued giggling made it unconvincing. "I just thought it would take forever to make any friends at my new school. Real friends, I mean, not the kind who just want to get close to Risette."

Chie nodded, calming. "Yeah. It's a real shame how we met, though."

"That reminds me, what do you guys think about King Moron's case?" Yosuke said. "It's true he never showed up on the Midnight Channel."

"If he'd been inside the TV, I would've sensed it," Teddie put in. "My nose isn't working very well anymore, but I can still tell that much."

Chie scrubbed her face in evident frustration. "His body was found on a foggy day, though. They said on the news that it was the same as with the announcer and Saki-senpai."

The seeming contradiction had been bothering Souji ever since Morooka's body was found. They still didn't know _how_ Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi had ended up on rooftops following their deaths in the TV world. For someone who was never in there in the first place to end up in a similar position added a most unwelcome level of complexity.

"I really wonder about the culprit's motives," Yukiko murmured. "Why target Mister Morooka of all people?"

Which was something else that had been praying on Souji's mind. Certainly, Kinshiro Morooka had been a thoroughly unpleasant bastard, but there was nothing to really connect him to outside events beyond his occasional rants on the subject. Souji himself had preferred to simply wipe the man from his mind when the bell rang at the end of the day.

"Sure hope it wasn't personal," Kanji said darkly. "Way too many people hated King Moron's guts."

"Start with his entire class," Souji agreed. "Not that I think any of us are murderers, even though we might have fantasized about it sometimes," he added wryly. Everyone chuckled at that.

Rise frowned. "Didn't you say he was targeting people who were shown on TV?" she asked. "I picture someone like that as not knowing the victims at all. Trying to find a motive is probably a waste of time. Way too many people just hold grudges for no reason."

"Maybe, maybe not," Souji said. "I'm guessing you're speaking from experience?"

She nodded, looking a bit rueful. "Yeah. Comes with showbiz."

"Still, the problem with King Moron is he didn't appear on the Midnight Channel _or_ regular TV," Chie said, and hissed in frustration. "I just don't get it at all!"

"One thing's for sure," Kanji said. "Two victims in a row from our school, that's gonna set off alarm bells with the cops. Gonna be goin' over Yasogami with a fine-toothed comb."

"Which means I'll have to watch my step," Souji muttered.

There was no need to explain why. So far, he'd for the most part avoided any awkward questions, but if the school received any real focus, that was almost certain to change. If there was one thing he truly hated about this whole mess (besides the deaths, of course), it was that he'd been forced to perfect his lying skills.

Something about Yosuke's expression caught his eye. "Something on your mind, partner?"

Yosuke sighed. "I hate to admit it but . . . somewhere deep inside, I kinda thought King Moron was the killer. You know how it is; the news says he was the second victim from Yasogami, but we know that's not true." He looked pointedly at Yukiko and Kanji. "And I've heard him say more than once that so-and-so deserves to die."

"Pretty sure he said it about me at least once," Souji said, only half joking.

"Yeah," Yosuke agreed. "But now, I feel kinda bad that I doubted him. He was a right son of a bitch, but that doesn't justify killing him. And not just King Moron, but every one of the victims. None of them deserved what they got."

Chie nodded. "So we'll do what we can, for his sake, too! By now, we pretty much have to figure the killer has something to do with the school, right?"

"Not necessarily," Souji cautioned. "Remember the first case. Somehow, I don't think Mayumi Yamano was connected to Yasogami High at all."

"Yeah, but it's a starting point," Chie countered. "So we'll split up and—"

"That won't be necessary," a new voice interrupted.

Souji half-turned, knowing instantly who it had to be. Sure enough, petite figure, blue-green shirt, yellow tie, dark blue pants and cap, and of course the navy blue hair. It was unmistakably the Detective Prince (or, as Souji alone in Inaba knew, Princess), Naoto Shirogane.

"What brings you here, Shirogane-san?" he asked in a mild tone.

She shot him a brief, unreadable look. "There is no need to examine the case of Mister Morooka any further," she said.

The team (sans Souji) jumped in almost comical unison. "W-Why's that?" Chie stammered.

Naoto waved a hand, her shoulders lifting almost imperceptibly. "Apparently, the police already have a suspect. It would be best to let them handle the case from here on."

This time Souji did twitch; he hadn't heard a thing. Then again, perhaps it wasn't so surprising. His uncle was, after all, quite determined to keep family and police business separate. The last thing Ryotaro Dojima would have done was let something slip to his ward before the case was settled.

"How do you know that, anyway?" Yosuke asked, eyeing the young detective curiously.

Naoto shrugged. "I'm on the case as a special investigator at the request of the prefectural police."

"He's telling the truth," Souji said, seeing Yosuke's skeptical look. "Literally drove my uncle to drink not long ago." Something flickered in Naoto's eyes, but she didn't comment.

Chie just stared. "They found a suspect!? Who!?"

Naoto's eye's flickered again; a hint of bitterness, Souji though, though he couldn't be certain. "As to his name, I haven't been informed. I do know he is a high schooler, though not a Yasogami student. The police seem very confident that he is the killer, with direct testimony linking him to the incident. His arrest, I think, is only a matter of time."

It had to have been within the last few hours, Souji knew. News of that sort couldn't be kept secret much longer, not in a small town like Inaba. Especially not when the police were doubtless anxious to reassure the public about town safety.

"Soon, this case will be over, and your town will be back to its peaceful, rustic self."

Yosuke seemed to be having trouble processing it all. "The suspect . . . is a high schooler?"

On the surface, it seemed perfect. A high school student holding a grudge against Morooka was logical enough, given his infamously cantankerous nature. On the other hand, a student not from Yasogami would have no real reason for such an act. Something didn't fit, but Souji wasn't sure what it was.

"So why come and tell us?" Yosuke wanted to know. "Pretty sure that's confidential info, so why come spill it here?"

 _That's another good question_.

Naoto seemed to consider that. "Your 'game' will soon reach its end," she said. "I thought you should know."

 _That_ was a bit much. "This isn't a game to us," Souji said, eyes narrowing just a little.

Naturally, the Detective Prince immediately pounced. "You don't deny, then, that you have involved yourselves in the matter?" She shrugged again, not waiting for a reply. "In any case, I've nothing further to say on it."

She turned to leave, but Rise's voice stopped her. "A game?" The idol was uncharacteristically glaring. "You think this is just a game to us?" Her voice was unusually cold. "Aren't _you_ the one thinking of this as a game?"

Naoto froze. "What. . . ?"

"I don't care if you're some kind of special investigator or just an amateur sleuth," Rise said. "In the end, all you're doing is solving mysteries." Her glare intensified. "What makes you think you know anything about us? _You're_ the one playing games here."

Yosuke's lip trembled. "One of the victims . . . meant a lot to me. How the hell could I treat this like a game?" He glanced at Teddie. "Besides, we made a promise."

"Yosuke. . . ." Teddie said quietly.

To Souji's surprise, Naoto actually smiled. "A game. . . . You may have a point at that."

Chie blinked. "Why so friendly all of sudden?"

Yosuke slowly smiled. "Oh, I get it. It seemed a little strange that you'd be wandering around here when the police have a suspect. What, they get rid of you now that they have their man? You were _lonely_?"

Naoto shook her head. "Detectives aren't normally involved in arrests, nor do we harbor any special feelings about specific cases. However," she sighed, "it is unfortunate that we are forgotten when our services are no longer needed." She seemed to shake it off. "In any event, much about this case was perplexing, but the solution was surprisingly simple." She turned again. "With that said, I'll be going."

Souji stood, murmuring, "Be right back," to his friends. He caught up with Naoto in a few steps. "Naoto." She looked back at him in surprise. "It's true that we're involved ourselves, but it's not something that can be easily explained. For now, let's just say there are some things the police can't do." He rubbed the back of his neck. "If you ever need to, you can talk to me."

Naoto frowned. "Why make such an offer?"

"Because I know how it feels to be left all alone," Souji said. With a nod of farewell, he returned to his table.

"What was all that about?" Chie wondered when Souji sat back down. "He just said his piece and left?"

Souji shook his head. "There's more to it than that, I think. Same for this case." He drummed his fingers on the table. "We can't take it for granted that the case is solved. Remember, the police _can't_ know everything. Keep your eyes open, everyone."

It was telling that no one raised any kind of disagreement.

* * *

Tuesday, 12 July, Early Morning

* * *

With his uncle busy with the latest twist in the murder case, Souji made a point of walking with Nanako as far as he could. Not that he was truly worried about the culprit attacking a six-year-old in broad daylight, rain or no, but it eased both their minds in the wake of Morooka's death.

After splitting off, he kept a leisurely pace, casually looking out for anyone he knew. One of his classmates waved at him, but for the most part he was ignored, which suited him just fine right then.

A long sigh broke into his thoughts as he neared the gate. "Finals are next week," a female voice said. It was a senior whose named Souji had never learned.

"Senpai, you're looking pretty down." That was a boy from Kou's class, if Souji recalled correctly. "It's not good for you. Remember, once they're out of the way, summer vacation isn't far behind."

The senior was having none of it. "Shut it, puny underclassman!" she snapped. "I have to study for my college entrance exams! Just wait till _you're_ a third-year student, then you'll see what I mean."

 _Finals and a lovestruck junior. Just the combination I don't need._ Shaking his head, Souji walked on past. He had enough on his plate without dealing with the usual high school drama.

* * *

Morning

* * *

The first regular class with Noriko Kashiwagi went by without incident, to the surprise of just about everyone. Creepy though she was, she at least knew her subject, which was more than could be said for some teachers Souji had known over the years.

Naturally, she then had to ruin Souji's almost-good mood. "Now, remember, finals are next week," she said sweetly. "If you fail, you'll have to attend our lovely summer school."

 _I'm going to ace every test just to make sure I have a solid month away from you._

"No reason to worry about it right now, though," Kashiwagi said. "Hot and humid days just keep coming. Perfect time to have eel; I just love the slimy texture."

 _And creeping out your students, Sensei?_

Inspiration sparked in the teacher's eyes. "By the way, do you know why eels are slimy? They have a protein called mucin that, due to agglutination, precipitates the small particles. I learned all that on TV; they even say it makes your skin softer!"

 _Don't believe everything you see on TV,_ Souji reflexively snarked.

Kashiwagi smiled. "I'd definitely recommend that channel. Someday I'm sure you'll all look back and thank me for such precious information."

 _Don't count on it._

* * *

After School

* * *

Feeling at loose ends, Souji wandered to the Samegawa flood plain, which had become one of his favorite haunts. He knew he should study for exams, but he just didn't have it in him just then. Besides, he studied best in his own room with a cup of coffee at his elbow.

To his surprise, there was someone else at the gazebo, idly watching the rain come down. "Didn't expect to see you here, Shirogane-san," he said mildly.

She lifted an eyebrow slightly. "Likewise, Seta-san. I'd have thought you would be studying."

He took a seat a discrete distance away. "Souji is fine," he said. "I do my best studying late at night; fewer distractions that way. Besides," his lip twitched in a brief grimace, "it's hard to study in class right now."

Naoto tilted her head curiously. "You have issues with your new homeroom teacher?"

"You're very perceptive; no wonder they call you the Detective Prince," Souji said, only the barest hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Kinshiro Morooka was an obnoxious bastard; Noriko Kashiwagi is a slut." He chuckled at the other's expression. "I'm not kidding. The way she dresses isn't exactly professional."

"I . . . see." Naoto shook her head. "Yasogami has a more interesting faculty than I had realized."

Souji smiled. He couldn't explain why, but he felt strangely relaxed around Naoto Shirogane. "You could say that. Our history teacher is obsessed with ancient Egypt, to the point of wearing an Egyptian headdress. Literature is taught by a guy with a hand puppet; phys ed instructor doubles as English teacher. I've seen some strange teachers, but Yasogami's are easily the strangest."

"Indeed." Naoto had a vague "you have _got_ to be kidding me" look on her face, but didn't seem truly disbelieving. "You seem to be coping well enough."

Souji shrugged. "Morooka was the only one who was actively hostile, and while Kashiwagi is creepy, she's still only one person."

"I see," Naoto said. "Forgive me, Seta—excuse me, Souji." She seemed a bit unnerved at calling him by name. "I did not expect someone with your background to be so enthusiastic about the countryside."

Souji pursed his lips, pondering just how to respond. "Yosuke once said to me," he murmured, "that the countryside has a certain something you just can't get anywhere else."

"Poetic," Naoto observed.

"He has his moments," Souji said, and stood. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get home; Uncle Ryotaro is obviously busy, so my cousin is home alone. A pleasure talking with you, Shirogane-san."

"Likewise," Naoto said, and he was pretty sure she meant it. ". . .You may call me Naoto."

Souji smiled. "See you again, Naoto."

* * *

Evening

* * *

The rain had stopped by the time he returned, which at least alleviated his worries about the Midnight Channel for the time being. Nanako was absorbed in one of her shows, so Souji ambled over to the fridge, intent on making something more interesting for the next day's lunch.

 _Creme caramel sounds good. A bit sweeter than usual for me, but good stuff._ He also made a mental note to make some coffee; finals were going to be hard on him as it was. Hopefully things would stay calm until he had more time to spare.

"Do you have a new teacher, Big Bro?"

He glanced back over his shoulder. "Yeah. Don't really like her any more than the last one, but it happens sometimes. I'll be fine." He set the dishes aside. "Did your father call?"

"No, but Adachi-san did," Nanako said. "He said they'd be working late for a while."

"With another murder case, I'm not surprised," Souji said, setting a plate down next to her. "I'll sit up with you for a while, Nanako-chan, but after that I need to study. I have final exams next week."

Nanako smiled. Six years old or not, she knew all about tests. "Okay."

* * *

Wednesday, 13 July, Lunchtime

* * *

In a highly unusual oversight, Souji didn't notice until noon the next day that he had made far too much to eat alone. Even with basketball team and periodic jaunts into the TV world, he couldn't handle _that_ much in one sitting. The logical solution was, of course, to share with a friend.

 _This is an awful lot. Who do I know with a stomach like a bottomless pit?_ A rhetorical question, naturally.

And so it was that he found himself on the roof, sharing his lunch with Chie Satonaka. Not usually one for sweets, Chie devoured the creme caramel with almost unnerving eagerness. He recalled Yosuke comparing her appetite to a starving wolf.

"This is delicious!" Chie gushed. "Did you make this from scratch?"

"Not quite," Souji said, keeping the quaver out of his voice. "I'm glad you liked it. Need to stay fueled up for fighting Shadows, after all."

Chie nodded vigorously. "Oh, yeah. Sure, the police have a suspect, but I'm betting it's not gonna be that easy, so I need to stay in top form." She tilted her head. "By the way, you got time for training later?"

Souji grimaced. "I wish. Have to make a grocery run to Junes, and be ready to make dinner in case Uncle Ryotaro isn't home. Maybe even if he is," he amended, "he'll probably be tired. And _then_ I need to study for exams next week."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Chie groaned. "And with that freak of a teacher; never thought they'd dig up someone worse than King Moron. You catch the way she was ragging on Rise-chan the other day?"

"Hard not to," Souji said sourly. "She doesn't have a clue what she's talking about." He took one last bite of creme caramel. "Anyway, we can do some training after finals. If we survive them, anyway."

Chie rolled her eyes. "You're a big help," she said mock-severely.

"I can be," Souji replied with a small smile. "If you'd like, I'll help you study after school."

Her face instantly lit up with almost wild hope. "Really? You're the best!"

Souji laughed. "I think you're giving me a _little_ too much credit. For now, we'd better get back to class. Don't know about you, but I'd rather not find out what Kashiwagi's idea of punishment for tardiness is."

Chie grimaced. "And how!"

* * *

Afternoon

* * *

Phys ed. Always tiring, frequently bizarre, seldom boring. That, at least was Souji's usual view on the subject. Usual. Today promised to be different, and it wasn't hard to guess why. With Kinshiro Morooka's death less than a week in the past, it was sure to be on a lot of people's minds.

Case in point. "You all seem pretty sad," Kondo said with a sigh. "It's tough, I know."

Actually, not many students looked particularly sad. Regretful, perhaps, but not truly sad. Morooka had been far too unpopular with the students to be mourned all that deeply. For that matter, Souji privately doubted many of the teachers had been all that fond of the man.

"I still can't believe he was taken from us," Kondo said. "The faculty office is still in shock, too."

 _Now that I can believe. Morooka was a bastard, but I don't think it occurred to anyone that he would be murdered. A country high school teacher, however obnoxious, isn't really a likely target._

"But we can't sob all day long!" Kondo said determinedly. "Today, we're going to put the 'physical' back in education!"

 _That does_ not _bode well at all._

Kondo grinned. "We're gonna play rugby!" he said. "And don't even _think_ of slacking off just 'cause it's hot! I know some of you probably don't know how to play," here he looked directly at Souji, a rising star on the basketball team, "but don't worry! Rome wasn't built in a day!" He looked at Souji again. "C'mon, Souji, don't space out on me, I've got a question for you!"

 _What on Earth made him think I was spacing out?_ Nevertheless, Souji obediently waited.

"What does 'Rome wasn't built in a day' mean!?"

 _Does he have to quiz us at the top of his lungs?_ "It takes time," Souji said. Even if he hadn't heard that particular cliché before, it still would have been obvious.

Kondo's grin widened. "Bingo! 'Keep trying' would have been close, though. You can't give up until you've built your empire! By the way, that proverb was originally written in French, Mister Hosoi tells me." He laughed. "It's good one, good enough to be put on the test! Don't forget it!"

 _You're telegraphing again._

* * *

Evening

* * *

After a surprisingly productive study session with Chie, Souji ambled home. He smiled at Nanako's usual cheery greeting, then did a double take. His uncle was actually home, sitting at the kitchen table with his ever-present newspaper. He looked a bit worn, but otherwise in good shape.

"Hey," Dojima greeted. "Haven't had a chance to talk for the last couple of days. How are things at school?"

It was obvious what he meant. "A bit eerie," Souji said. "No one really liked Morooka, but as far as I know no one seriously wanted him dead, either. I don't think it's really sunk in yet for most of the class. Or the faculty for that matter."

"I'm not surprised," Dojima said, nodding somberly. "His death was out of the blue for the department, too. Do you have a new homeroom teacher yet?"

Souji grimaced. "Yeah, and she's even worse than Morooka. Dresses a little too unprofessionally," there was no need to explain what _that_ meant, if Dojima's expression was any indication, "and on her first day she started badmouthing Rise Kujikawa. Called her 'inexperienced jailbait,' among other things."

His uncle winced. "I can see why you'd be uncomfortable. Speaking of Rise, how is she?" He held up a hand, forestalling protest. "I'm not accusing you of anything, but you _do_ know her, right?" Souji nodded, seeing no reason to hide it. "We've been concerned about her in the wake of this latest incident, and Yasogami isn't exactly big. Is she doing all right?"

"Mostly, yeah." Souji relaxed just a bit. "She's actually latched on to me some, probably because I'm one of the few people who don't go into some kind of trance when I talk to her." He smiled wryly. "Take away the idol facade, and she's really just a regular girl."

Some of the tension left Dojima's face. "I'm glad to hear it. To tell the truth, I was a bit concerned when she said she'd be attending Yasogami; a celebrity at such a small school was bound to cause a stir. But if she's as comfortable as you say, it makes things easier for all of us."

"She'll be fine as long as Kashiwagi doesn't push her too far," Souji said. "Actually, I haven't seen many students following her around."

"Maybe the fact that she's different in person is having an impact," Dojima said, standing. "Want some coffee?"

Perfect. "Please," Souji said. "I've got some more studying tonight, so I'll need all the help I can get to stay awake."

"Coming right up."

It was good to see his uncle in a cheerful mood for once. Not that Souji expected it to last; he had a feeling that whoever their suspect was, he would prove more elusive than the police anticipated. Two murders had gone completely unsolved, and several more disappearances resolved but with the culprit still unknown and at large. Someone capable of such a feat would not be easily trapped.

"Here." Dojima set a cup of coffee next to Souji's arm. "This should keep you alert enough to ace all your tests," he said with a grin.

"I sure hope so," Souji said, sipping appreciatively. "Summer school with Noriko Kashiwagi isn't my idea of fun."

Dojima laughed. "It's all part of growing up. You'll get through it just fine."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Souji said dryly.

"I mean it." Dojima leaned forward. "I've seen your grades, Souji. Even with everything else on your plate," meaning of course basketball and drama club, since he didn't know Souji's role in the investigation, "you haven't slacked off at all. That makes me very proud, and I'm sure your parents would feel the same."

Which was true. Souji recalled his father making a half-joking remark about not letting the country air dull his mind about a week before he'd left for Inaba. How serious Hironobu Seta had been, Souji didn't know, but he'd taken it to heart even before meeting Kinshiro Morooka and thus keeping up out of sheer self-preservation.

Besides, it just wasn't in his nature to let anything important slide.

"Well," Dojima said about half an hour later, "you need to study, and I have to be at the office early tomorrow. You can probably guess why."

"Sure can," Souji acknowledged. "'Night, Uncle Ryotaro."

* * *

Thursday, 14 July, Morning

* * *

Time for another class with Hand Puppet Hosoi. Like Kondo, unsurprisingly, he looked more than a little depressed, with just a hint of unease. Souji didn't blame him.

"I'm sure you're all feeling anxious, knowing your homeroom teacher is deceased," Hosoi said, showing an amazing grasp of the obvious. "To be honest, us teachers are a bit afraid ourselves. The killer is still on the loose, you know." He shook his head. "No sense wasting time over it. We have the bright summer sun at our backs, so let's get to work. Now open your textbooks, and find the excerpts from _The Pillow Book_."

Souji obediently flipped through his book, finding the relevant passage quickly enough. _Simple as usual, that's what I like about him._

"Hmm, I just remembered there are a number of passages about the sun there," Hosoi said, "including one called 'In Spring it is the Dawn.' Interestingly, the term 'dawn has many meanings. For example, you have civil dawn and nautical dawn. Souji-chan!"

Unsurprised, Souji pushed his chair back and stood.

"Which is brighter, civil or nautical dawn?"

That one he remembered from a book on sailing he'd read once. "Civil dawn."

Hosoi smiled. "You're exactly right; I'm surprised you knew. There isn't really much difference; nautical dawn is when you can just barely see the sunlight, while civil dawn is when it's bright enough to distinguish objects. Naturally, this will be on next week's test, so make sure you memorize it."

 _Of course._

Hosoi gestured with his puppet hand. "By the way, my wife made this doll for me. Don't you think she did a good job making it look like me?" That prompted some muted laughter, which Hosoi didn't seem to mind.

* * *

Friday, 15 July, Afternoon

* * *

Several days thus far with no word. As Souji suspected, the anonymous high school student was proving far more difficult to corner than the police had realized. Which stood to reason; anyone with enough cunning to use an alternate dimension in such a way doubtless knew a thing or two about staying hidden.

In the meantime, school dragged on. At least Yamada was one of the saner teachers. Souji didn't have much of a scientific bent, but Yamada made things understandable.

"So, it's both the ocean and aerial currents that dictate changes in the weather," he was saying. "But aerial currents change based on the shape of any nearby mountains, so geography must always be taken into account. It can get very complicated, but people who grow a region's signature produce must always remember in order to maintain their profits."

Souji recalled his father saying something about that. Among the Seta family's many and varied investments was a large interest in, of all things, a French winery. Hironobu Seta had waxed downright poetic about the potential return, much to Souji's befuddlement.

"Hm? Am I putting you to sleep with this lecture?" Yamada wondered.

 _Not really. My mind was wandering a bit is all._

Yamada laughed. "You're really that focused, are you? Let's close the textbook for a moment. I have an interesting story for you; all this talk of mountains brought it to mind. Let's see. . . . Souji-kun, you've blended into this class a little too well."

 _Is that possible with my hair?_ Souji irreverently wondered, standing in anticipation.

"What do you think? Is it possible to grow melons in the Andes Mountains?"

Souji had to think back for that one. He was sure it had come up in some conversation or other he'd had, probably with his grandfather.

Finally it came. "It isn't possible."

Yamada looked impressed. "I'm surprised you got it; I expected the reference to the Andes to throw you off. Anyway, melons need long, hot days with little to no rainfall to grow. They do much better in Europe than the cold Andes." He smiled. "Pretty interesting, right? Make sure you tell your parents I'm a funny teacher, okay; if I have a good reputation, I might get a raise." He paled slightly. "Just a joke, you know."

 _A pretty good one._

* * *

After School

* * *

Though he resisted for a while, eventually Souji had to give in to Chie's pleas for more training. He had to admit, albeit not where any teacher would hear it, that there was such a thing as too much studying. More to the point, the body had to be trained as well as the mind, especially with their extracurricular activities.

After a brief but intense session, they stopped at Aiya's to refuel, as Chie put it. Naturally, she ordered the largest meat dish they had on the regular menu.

"Mmm-mmm, this stuff really hits the spot!" she gushed. "Not _quite_ as good as your cooking, but it's sure up there!"

Souji lifted an eyebrow. "Happy, are you?"

Chie sighed, seeming almost in a trance. "On the happiness scale, I'd put it up with watching action movies. Too bad it's not raining; I can never seem to make it on rainy days."

"Trust me, the Rainy Day Beef Bowl would challenge even your appetite," Souji said, chuckling. "It's like it's a portal to the Meat Dimension or something."

Chie laughed. "That's just like you." She quickly sobered. "I really need to work hard, pump myself up, or I can't pull us out of a jam. Especially Yukiko; I need to be able to protect her." She shook her head. "I worry sometimes, y'know? I hope she's not straining herself."

"It'll be fine," Souji said quietly. "She's strong. You would know better than I do, but I think she's improved a lot since joining our little band of misfits."

Chie seemed to digest that. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. She's a lot better off since we pulled her out of that freaky castle." She nodded firmly. "So I've _really_ gotta keep it up! For her sake, and for yours." She blushed slightly. "I mean, we're all counting on you, but we can't let you take everything on by yourself."

Souji smiled. "I know what you're saying, and I'm grateful. There's no way I could do it alone; you and Yosuke always have my back, and Yukiko's healing magic has saved my life more than once. That means a lot."

"Well, uh, thanks." Chie looked a bit embarrassed. "Y'know, I really don't know how you do it. You're a star on the basketball team, you get top grades, and you still have time to ride herd on the rest of us."

"Good time management," Souji said, deadpan, then ginned. "Honestly, I'm not really sure, either. It just kinda works out that way sometimes."

"Well, however you do it, _I'm_ sure not complaining," Chie said with a laugh. "Sure, maybe you can't do it without us, but we can't do it without you, either. So you'd better pace yourself, Leader."

Souji grunted. "I'm not suicidal, Chie. I've seen that 'Galactic Punt' move you like to use on small fry Shadows."

"And don't you forget it!" Chie's wide grin belied the threat. "So, after exams, it's back to work?"

He nodded. "Assuming the police haven't caught their man by then, yeah. I'm not making any bets either way, not with how crazy the case has been so far."

"No argument here." Chie waved at the cook. "More beef rice, please!"

 _Where does all that food go?_

* * *

Saturday, 16 July, Early Morning

* * *

Another day for the umbrella. Not expected to last the night, thankfully, so they were at least going to be spared a pre-exam Midnight Channel event. Souji didn't want to be staying up past midnight until finals were over, assuming he survived the experience.

"Yo." Chie trotted up just as he reached the gate. "Rainin' hard, isn't it."

"Not supposed to last into the night, at least," Souji said. "The last thing we need right before exams is a Midnight Channel scene."

Chie winced a little. "Yeah, that would mean even more hell. I kinda wonder what kind of person the culprit is; besides being a real creep, I mean. He's gotta be way out there even for a serial killer, shoving people through TV screens to kill them. Any word on how the investigation's going?"

"Not from my uncle," Souji said, shaking his head. "He wouldn't say anything, but I can tell by his mood. If they'd caught the killer, Uncle Ryotaro would be celebrating."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The martial artist groaned. "And like you said, we've still got finals coming. I just can't study when I'm thinking about the investigation."

"Don't lose focus," Souji advised her. "You've still got your whole life ahead after this is wrapped up, remember."

She groaned again. "How am I supposed to argue with logic like that? You're way too smart for your own good, Souji. But, then again, that's kinda why you're the big cheese."

Souji smiled. Maybe, he thought, Chie would start improving after all. She was anything but stupid; stupid people would have died very early on in the kind of adventures they had. Long-term concentration was her weak point, from what Souji had seen.

* * *

Morning

* * *

 _Another lecture from Queen Tut._ _At least she's fun._

". . .Hence, the women of nobility in ancient times used makeup to enhance their beauty and elegance," Sofue said. "Many of these contained poisonous substances like lead or arsenic that harmed their bodies."

 _Could be useful for assassinations, thought._

"So it's fairly obvious how readily available poison was at the time," Sofue went on, "and how makeup and poison are closely linked. Such poisonous makeups were used practically all over the world back then. But! Some had a very different purpose. Mister Seta, please stand."

 _Here we go again._ It was uncanny how often teachers called on him.

"I'd like you to take a close look at the makeup I'm wearing," Sofue said. If it had been anyone but Queen Tut (Kashiwagi especially) it would have sounded creepy. From Kimiko Sofue, it was business as usual. "Do you see the mystical blue eyeliner?"

It was actually hard to miss. The only part of Sofue's ensemble that was more obvious was her headdress.

"I see you do," she said approvingly. "Tell me, what was the purpose of this eyeliner, widely used by the ancient Egyptians?"

Once more, Souji blessed his memory for trivia. "Insect repellent," he said without hesitation.

Sofue smiled. "I knew you'd get it. Yes, epidemics were often, as today, spread by mosquitoes and other such insects that are found near rivers like the Nile. Naturally, powdered lapis lazuli eyeliner was reserved for women of the nobility. Such a useful substance was denied to commoners."

There was an almost subliminal murmuring around him as Souji sat back down. He honestly didn't think it was such a big deal, being able to consistently answer such questions. It wasn't like they were being quizzed on something more brain-bending, like quantum physics.

Oh, well. No real harm in it.

* * *

Sunday, 17 July, Daytime

* * *

Unable to stomach the thought of anymore studying just then, Souji went out to the shopping district in the hopes of a new book release. No such luck, which only made his feeling of growing stir-crazy more intense. If he didn't find some kind of distraction soon, he was going to go mad.

"Oh, Souji. I don't see you around here often."

Feeling like waves had suddenly calmed in his mind, he looked at the other with a sense of relief. "We're probably just not here at the same time much, Yukiko," he said. "I come to the bookstore fairly often."

"You would," Yukiko conceded. "I always thought you must read a lot, the way you get some of the teachers' questions right. A few of those are pretty obscure."

Souji shrugged. "I'd say trying to trip students up once in a while is a teacher's job. Can't have us too complacent, or something like that. Won't do us any favors in the long term." He smiled. "Not like _we're_ going to grow complacent anytime soon."

Yukiko laughed lightly. "That's true. Anyway, since we're here, do you have some free time?"

"Plenty," Souji said with feeling. "I do my best studying late at night, and right now I don't even want to _think_ about a textbook."

"You sound like Chie," Yukiko said with a giggle.

They wandered off to the Samegawa riverbank, chatting about plans for the future. Yukiko's plans, at least; Souji still wasn't entirely sure where he wanted to go, though he was beginning to have a vague idea deep in his mind. An idea that likely would never have occurred to him had he not come to Inaba.

"I've managed to get a part-time job, so now I have some money stashed away," Yukiko said. "It's not much, but I have to start somewhere, right?"

"I wouldn't trust getting a lot of money right away anyway," Souji said. "You know what they say, when something seems too good to be true, it probably is." He tilted his head slightly. "You're really preparing to leave?"

Yukiko nodded. "Yes." There was the slightest hitch in her voice. In all likelihood Yukiko didn't even notice; Souji filed it away for later consideration. "Taking over the Amagi Inn is really too confining. You remember what my Shadow looked like, right?"

Souji covered a wince, recalling the flames that Shadow had hit them with. "A caged bird."

"Right. I want to escape that cage." Yukiko sighed. "I don't want to desert my parents, or the Inn staff, but that life just doesn't feel like mine. I have to choose my own path."

Souji nodded. "Never deny your true self," he said, recalling what that invariably led to in the TV world. "It will eventually ruin your life."

"Exactly," Yukiko said. "And I want to do this right, or it will be just like nothing has changed at all. That's why I've been studying extra hard; I'm already looking at what college to apply to."

 _Impressive._ "Even I'm not that far along yet," Souji said. "Just haven't found the right place."

Yukiko smiled. "I'm sure you will. After everything you've already managed to do, you'll know the right path when you find it."

"I didn't know you were a fortune-teller, Yukiko," Souji said, one eyebrow lifted.

She chuckled. "Nothing like that. Just an ordinary girl. Anyway, thanks for being a good listener."

"Anytime."

* * *

Monday, 18 July, Early Morning

* * *

Souji had never paid much attention to Ocean Day except inasmuch as it was a day off from school. In years past, he'd still often been busy, if not with homework, then any of a dozen projects that happened to be going on wherever the family was staying at the time.

In Inaba, by contrast, he actually had little of importance to do save study. Moved by some obscure impulse, he wandered over to the Samegawa before the sun had fully risen. Usually there was an old fisherman by the pier, and sometimes he met an elderly widow who seemed to find comfort in the river.

Today, however, he was alone. Despite his issues in that respect, it didn't really bother him. It wasn't true solitude, after all, just some time to himself before the rest of the town woke up (as much as it ever did, at least). Sitting at the edge of the pier, he reflected on the bizarre turn his life had taken.

It was hard to believe. A mere three months before, he'd been just a friendless transfer student, barely past his seventeenth birthday, Yasogami only the latest in a long line of new schools for him. And yet, somehow, he'd not only made real (if rather strange) friends, he was leading them in what was probably the craziest murder investigation in the history of Japan.

And, as if to top off the craziness, one of those new friends was an up-and-coming teen idol, a fact that had already gotten him jealous glares from a number of his male classmates. Here his general lack of connections had proved something of an asset; he'd long ago learned not to care what people he would soon leave behind thought of him. Aside from his uncle and cousin, only the opinions of his fellow Persona-users mattered to him.

Well. Perhaps he could add Naoto Shirogane to that list. Souji still didn't understand just why he'd been so open with the Detective "Prince," but he did know something about her had struck a chord deep within him. Perhaps it was as simple as the fact that they were both outsiders in Inaba.

The sun was growing steadily more visible over the eastern horizon, light glimmering on the gently-flowing river. Idly watching the effect, Souji began to think that perhaps Inaba was where he belonged. The generally sleepy atmosphere agreed with him, when there wasn't a serial murder case at least, and he had family and friends there.

He knew, deep down, those thoughts were largely a distraction, both from the exams that would start the following day and the more poignant fact that he would be leaving in spring. No matter. Exams he could handle, and his departure need not be permanent.

His watch chimed. Nanako would be just getting out of bed; if he hurried, he could be home in time for breakfast. With one last glance at the river, he hauled himself upright and departed.

* * *

Thoughts of belonging in Inaba vanished the next day, obliterated by the unrelenting pressure of first-term final exams. Knowing that summer break would soon follow brought no comfort; such light was but a distant dream. The reality was facts and figures, essays and equations, subsuming his mind in minutia.

Returning home each night was no better. Confident though he was, Souji refused to slack off with his studies, which would have caused him to lose sleep had his uncle not noticed how haggard he was after the first night. For once Dojima put his foot down, telling Souji to be in bed by midnight so he wouldn't burn out. Reluctantly, Souji complied.

Somehow, it finally came to an end.

* * *

Saturday, 23 July, After School

* * *

 _I never want to see another textbook as long as I live,_ Souji thought, stuffing the last one in his bag. Hyperbole, perhaps, but the fact remained that even he was exhausted from finals. And, he was painfully aware, it was only going to get worse as his school days went on.

"It's aaaaaall over," Yosuke said, stretching the last word into a yawn. "Damn, I'm sleepy."

Chie, naturally, found something to be irritated about. "Don't yawn in my face like that!" Dismissing him, she turned to Yukiko. "Hey, for the third question on the English test, which phrase did you choose?"

Yukiko cupped her chin in one hand. "I went with 'used to.'"

Chie's face fell, and she sighed. "Wrong again. . . ."

"So much for Chie studying abroad," Yosuke said with a faint smirk. "Why leave anyway? We've got everything right here in Inaba."

"Don't fan the flames, Yosuke," Souji said before Chie could snap. "Just be glad it's over."

Shuffling feet drew their attention. Kanji and Rise had appeared, neither as energetic as usual. Rise looked about like she had when Souji first met her, haggard, worn, looking like she wanted to find the nearest soft spot and collapse. Kanji, tough guy though he was, didn't appear much better off.

"No more encores," Rise said, giving the impression that she wasn't fully conscious. "I mean, hi everyone."

"Whoa, more losers?" Yosuke said.

Rise seemed to regain some of her energy. "What do I need to know _English_ for!?" she demanded, gesticulating at nothing in particular. "I can always ask for a translator!"

Souji couldn't help chuckling. "Knowing the language yourself gives you an advantage, Rise-chan," he told her. "Remember, knowledge is power; I know it's a cliché, but it's still true."

"Figures you'd say that," Rise said with a tired smile. "So how'd you do on the exam, Senpai?"

"I think I passed," Souji allowed, unwilling to brag. "Right now I'm just glad it's over. I don't like the idea of summer school at the best of times, let alone when I've got someone like Kashiwagi for a homeroom teacher."

Kanji groaned in protest. "Enough about the exams already; that's over and done with. What's goin' on with the murder case?"

"How about we discuss it at our special headquarters," Yosuke said. "We haven't been there in a while."

"Exams tend to have that effect," Souji said, smiling a little at Rise's look of incomprehension. "Sure, sounds good. Be a nice way to unwind if nothing else."

* * *

When they reached the Junes food court, Souji immediately relaxed. It was a bright, sunny day, there weren't all that many people around, and he had enough money to get some decent food. He was already planning to treat Rise, as a proper way to welcome her to the team.

Chie sighed, seeming uninterested in her meal. "I'm kind bummed," she said. "Not just because exams are over, but the whole deal about the police finding a suspect. I mean, we always thought we were the only ones who could solve the case, and now. . . ."

"Don't jump to conclusions, Chie," Souji said. "Until they catch him, it doesn't mean anything."

Kanji grunted. "So we just sit and wait?"

As if summoned by the delinquent's grouchiness, a familiar suited figure wandered into view. Tohru Adachi looked harried, and while that could have been explained away as the natural result of being Ryotaro Dojima's rookie partner, there appeared to be more to it than that.

"Geez," Adachi muttered, apparently unaware that his voice was carrying. "It's nice to have a suspect and all, but what good does that do us if we don't know where he is? We're at the end of our rope here." He looked up, spotted Souji and friends, and immediately panicked. "D-Did you hear what I just said!?" he stammered, then forced himself back under control. "Don't worry, kids, this case is as good as solved! It's only a matter of time until we bring him in." He smiled a bit shakily. "I mean, the guy's kidnapping people at random and just slaughtering them. We can't rest until we bring him to justice!" Swallowing hard, he walked briskly to the elevator.

 _Not exactly reassuring._ Souji was confident in his uncle's skill, but Adachi was something else. _How does Uncle Ryotaro put up with him?_

"Now, I'm _really_ worried," Yosuke said, his shoulders slumping. "On the other hand, if the police have a warrant, we should probably stay out of it."

Souji pursed his lips. "For now," he agreed slowly. "We still need to keep an eye on things, though."

For a few minutes they ate in silence. Adachi's words had Souji more convinced than ever that the case wasn't yet over. In a small town like Inaba, if the police had identified a suspect, he should have been relatively easy to track down, yet there was no sign of him.

"Oh, I just remembered, there was a question on the exam I didn't get," Rise said, attempting to lighten the mood. "I think it was, 'The chemical formula HCHO, used for silver mirror reactions. Its 40% solution is known as formalin.' And the question was, 'What is HCHO?'"

"Formaldehyde," Souji said at once.

Rise grimaced. "I chose acerbic acid," she said, shaking her head. "Of _course_ it couldn't have been vinegar." She looked to her left. "Hey, didn't you have that question, too, Kanji?"

He glared at her. "Shut up already, and don't call me by my first name."

It was like oil and water. "Kinda harsh," Rise observed. "Hey, I hear you got a nosebleed around our senpai."

 _This isn't going to end well._ "Settle down," Souji admonished, suddenly feeling like he was talking to middle schoolers. "We all have things we'd rather not think about."

Chie jumped in, clearly desperate to change the subject. "A-Anyway, Rise-chan, why don't you ask Yukiko to help you study?"

The idol blinked. "I guess so, but wouldn't you rather ask a senpai of the opposite sex?"

 _Just a bit cliché. And why is she looking at me like that?_

"I'm not a nuisance to you, am I, Senpai?"

Souji shook his head, making an effort to keep his unease off his face. "Not at all. You're already a valuable member of the team." _There, that should be safe enough._

"Let's talk about something else," Chie said hastily. "Anyone know how Teddie's doing?"

Yosuke smiled. "Yeah, I forgot to tell you; exams kinda drove it out of my head. Take a look." He nodded in the direction of the covered tables.

Clad in his bear costume, balloons in hand, Teddie was chatting with a couple of kids. It was hard to tell at a distance, but he looked happy with his new role. Partly, Souji suspected, because it meant he didn't have to be all alone so much.

"I let him stay at my place," Yosuke said, smirking. "In return, he's now our official store mascot. He's doing a pretty good job at it so far."

"Hiding in plain sight," Kanji said, nodding. "Reverse psychology and all that, huh?"

 _Have to wonder how Yosuke sold the idea to his parents, though._

Yosuke chuckled. "He kept going on and on about not wanting to go back, so I made him a deal. And now, since I've got nothing better to do . . . I'm gonna go bug him." He glanced at Souji. "You in, partner?"

"I'll wait," Souji said. "Best not to go all at once, especially while he's on the clock."

"Suit yourself." Yosuke stood, followed by Chie and—inevitably—Kanji.

Rise lingered, to Souji's mixed curiosity and vague unease. He hadn't had much chance to talk with the idol since she joined their little band, since they were in different classes and little had happened with the case. That fact, he suddenly realized, left him at something of a disadvantage.

"Hey, Senpai?" At Souji's questioning look, Rise said, "Now that I'm getting a handle on school, I'd like to see the sights a bit more. Thing is, I tend to get recognized wherever I go, so I'm kinda nervous about being out on my own. You know the best spots in town, right? Kanji and Yosuke-senpai said you've been all over the place since you got here."

"I know a few places," Souji admitted. "I hope you're not after something exciting; not much of that in Inaba."

Rise actually jumped at that. "Really? Yahoo!" She quickly calmed . . . a little. "If you ever have some time to kill, think of me, okay? Now come on, let's go pester Teddie." She waved. "Teddie, hey!"

 _I have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

Monday, 25 July, Early Morning

* * *

Sunday having passed uneventfully, the drizzle of rain at the start of the school week didn't bother him particularly. His mind was actually on exam scores, which if he recalled correctly would be posted later that day. Souji had no concerns regarding his own grades, but he had to wonder if Yosuke or Chie had improved.

Roughly halfway there, Yukiko fell in line with him. "Good morning," she said.

"Morning, Yukiko," Souji said.

"How you seen the weather report?" the inn heiress asked. "It's not going to last today, but they're expecting rain all day tomorrow."

Souji nodded. "Which means we'd better watch for the Midnight Channel," he agreed. "It's true the police are on the hunt now, but I wasn't comfortable with it even before Adachi-san's little slip on Saturday. After everything we've seen, it just felt too mundane, if that makes any sense."

Yukiko nodded back. "That's what I was thinking. We should make sure to tell the others, too."

"Right."

* * *

Lunchtime

* * *

After a normal morning (or at least as normal as possible with Noriko Kashiwagi around), Souji was contemplating where to have lunch when the same excited student dashed in, yammering about exam scores. He had to stifle a laugh at the look on Yosuke's face.

"Here we go again," the Junes Boy grumbled. "Wanna take a look?"

They casually walked (or in Yosuke's case shuffled) down to the first floor. As usual, a crowd had already gathered, including Kou and Daisuke. Careful to _not_ look at Yosuke's face, Souji scanned the bulletin board for any names he knew. Chie, it seemed, really had improved, albeit marginally. Kou and Daisuke appeared to have done well, Yukiko unsurprisingly was near the top.

His own name was, again, _at_ the top.

"Number one twice in a row," Yosuke said, nudging him. "You've really been hitting the books there, Souji."

Souji shrugged. "I just don't like resting on my laurels, is all."

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Tuesday, 26 July, Early Morning

* * *

The last day of first term. After today, it would be a whole month before they had to put up with Kashiwagi again. Just in case, Souji had been very careful to ensure his new homeroom teacher did _not_ have his cell phone number. With the case still ongoing, he didn't want any added complications.

"Summer vacation starts TOMORROW!" a student ahead of him crowed. "Man, I can hardly wait!"

His companion took a more sober view of it. "Too bad it's going to rain all day. Ah, well, they said it'll let up by tomorrow morning. Let's hope it's a clear, sunny day then."

Souji agreed. Clear and sunny meant if anyone was in the TV world, he and his friends would have plenty of time to track them down. Not to mention he did want some time to actually _enjoy_ his summer vacation. He had friends to share it with for a change.

"Ah, not like I had any real plans," the first student said. "Could watch _Tanaka's Amazing Commodities_ and see if there's anything I want. Dunno what it is about that show, but it seems like I always have to buy something."

Souji had seen it a few times, but didn't really care. Nothing Tanaka offered really suited him, and besides, he knew better than to trust a slick salesman like that. Young he was, stupid or naive he was not.

* * *

Morning

* * *

 _The last Kashiwagi lecture for a whole month. Can I survive it?_

Kashiwagi appeared amused at her class's lack of focus. "Now, I know you're all excited about summer vacation, but please head over to the gym first. I won't say anything mean like _someone_ I know," probably referring to the late Morooka, "but please do as you're told."

 _If it keeps you off my back, gladly._

The teacher giggled. "Actually, I'm excited about the summer break myself. I've already bought a new swimsuit. Not," she amended, "that it has enough material to really be called a swimsuit."

Souji had to forcibly suppress his gag reflex at _that_ , and if the muffled choking sounds he heard were any indication, he was far from alone. _Way,_ way _too much information._

"Well, enjoy your summer vacation," Kashiwagi said. "Just don't forget to do your homework, okay?"

 _No way I'll forget when_ you're _the alternative._

* * *

Evening

* * *

To his carefully-hidden relief, Nanako was thoroughly absorbed in one of her favorite quiz shows, and Dojima wasn't even home. Much as he enjoyed spending time with his new family, Souji could not afford any distractions that night. Midnight, he knew, would be critical.

With five minutes to go, the rain was showing no sign of stopping. Soon he would know, one way or another.

The clock struck midnight, and his TV screen lit up. However, it was no mere blurred silhouette as had come before. This time, the image was already clear, though Souji had trouble interpreting it at first. The background looked like some kind of arena, along the lines of the Colosseum in Rome, but there was something off about it.

Which still wasn't as bizarre as the figure in the foreground. As expected, the boy appeared to be a high school student, within a year or so of Souji's age. Clad in dark pants and a yellow shirt, he stared emotionlessly into the camera. Something about him nagged at Souji's memory, as if they'd met before. Something about the eyes, a decidedly fish-like gaze.

"You all think you can see me? You think you know everything about me?" The voice was raspy, but like the eyes oddly familiar. With a harsh chuckle, the boy continued, "Then try and catch me." With that taunt, the image faded.

 _What on Earth?_ In some ways that was even more disturbing than Kanji or Rise's Shadows, bizarre thought though it was. At least those two had _understandable_ psychoses. Whoever this fish-eyed guy was, he was a lot more out there than Kanji or Rise.

Right on cue, his cell phone beeped. "Seta."

"Hey, did you see that?" Yosuke asked without preamble.

"Sure did," Souji said. "I don't know who it was, but he seemed familiar somehow."

Yosuke let out a deep breath. "You sure? I don't remember seeing him on TV anywhere. And was it just me, or did he look even weirder than usual somehow? Like a zombie or something."

"I was thinking the same thing," Souji agreed. "Whoever this guy is, he has some serious problems. 'Course, that goes without saying if he's the killer."

Before Yosuke could reply, a distant, higher voice cut in. "Yosuke! Yoooooosukeeeeeee!"

Yosuke sighed. "All right, already! Sorry, I'm giving the phone to Ted."

Souji couldn't help a smile. "Sensei, it's me, Teddie! I finally got to see the Midnight Channel with my own eyes. Now I finally understand what's happening."

"I remember that drove you crazy even after we explained what a TV was," Souji commented.

He could almost hear Teddie nodding. "That guy's suppressed emotions are resonating with the other side, which then gets picked up by the TVs on this side. That means it's not being filmed by anyone. Mystery solved!"

Souji rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Makes about as much sense as anything in that world does. I wish I could figure out what that background was. Yukiko had a castle, Kanji had a bathhouse, Rise got a," he grimaced, "strip club."

"Yeah. He must already be in the other world," Teddie said. "What do we do now?"  
"What we always do," Souji said. "We keep calm, plan things out, and track him down."

That cheered Teddie up instantly. "Got it! I knew I could count on you, Sensei!"

Yosuke reclaimed his phone. "Anyway, how could he already be inside? What happened to the blurry image we usually see first?"

"I was wondering," Souji admitted. "Only thing I can think of is he knew he was cornered, and decided the TV was his only chance to escape."

"You think he's. . . .?" Yosuke cut himself off. "Never mind, better not jump to conclusions. Let's talk about it at headquarters tomorrow. Later."

Souji clicked his phone off, still gazing at his darkened TV. Was it r3eally the killer they had just seen? The question would only be answered when they found him.

* * *

Author's note: Bit short, but I couldn't find a convenient break that wouldn't make the chapter at least twice as long. Doesn't help that not much happens over summer. Hopefully the next one will be up in less than two months; unfortunately, as I live in Florida, the weather may have something to say about it.

Until next time. ~D.S.


End file.
